Of Murders and School Dances
by LoVe JH writer15
Summary: My AU version of Season 2. Not connected to my other story. Veronica Mars has senior year and a lot of problems to deal with. Not the least of them being the enigma that is Logan Echolls.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my AU season 2. Hope my readers enjoy this. Italics equal thoughts, but most of the time flashbacks.**

Chapter 1  
Veronica Mars was 18 and officially a senior in high school. One more year in hell and then college would equal freedom.  
"Supafly!" Wallace appeared by her side on the walk through the courtyard.  
"Seniors rule!" Veronica growled, pushing her friend enthusiastically.  
"Hey! Not all of us are so pumped about the year. I got kicked off the basketball team for failing the drug test."  
"Oh? Have you been holding out on me? I know I requested some high caliber stacks of marijuana at some point."  
"I need you to help me."  
"You at me at hey… I thought this year would be different."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I have a normal job at Java the Hut and my dad's raking in new dough with his book tour. I have a best friend and the whole school isn't outwardly hating and shunning me. I am single and mildly depressed though. It was expected."  
"Veronica, you did the right thing. Logan was out of control."  
"Yeah, but he had his reasons." She stared off into the distance, memories of the summer hitting her.

_A heavy knock at the door pulled Veronica from the light sleep she'd fallen in. She was physically exhausted after the encounter with Aaron and emotionally drained from knowing her mother abandoned her yet again, but nightmares plagued her. Life was truly a bitch.  
"I was hoping it would be you." She said softly when she pulled open the front door, seeing the dark figure hunched over the railing.  
"Hey Veronica." Logan said, stepping into the light of the apartment and promptly falling into her arms, crying out in pain.  
"Logan? What happened?" she gasped, leading him to a flat position on her couch and examining his cuts and bruises. They were everywhere.  
For a split second, she blamed Aaron for the abuse he usually distributed to his son. Then, she remembered Aaron was behind bars and some other force had hurt the battered boy in front of her.  
"I was on the Coronado Bridge. Drinking. Contemplating the joy of living. Weevil and the PCH'ers got me."  
"Weevil blames you for Lilly."  
"Why wouldn't he when you did?"  
Veronica closed her eyes at the reminded. She'd suspected the wrong Echolls.  
"I'm sorry, Logan. Please tell me you didn't pick a fight with Weevil."  
"I didn't. He threatened me and I knocked him unconscious with a kick to the face. The rest of the gang got me after. I thought I'd died."  
"You're lucky you didn't."  
"This is what luck feels like, huh?"  
"What happened after the PCH'ers left?" she asked to get the hopeless expression off his face. If she knew more she could help him.  
"I woke to some guy telling me he called 911 and to put the knife down." Logan related Felix's stabbed body.  
"Oh God, Logan."  
"No, but I didn't kill him Veronica."  
"I believe you. That doesn't mean Weevil will. The PCH'ers will want a war."  
"I'll be ready for it."  
Veronica sighed as she cleaned his cuts.  
"I think you've been through enough. Don't pick any unnecessary fights, Logan."  
"Right. I should save my energies for the struggle in home. It was all over the radio, you know. Aaron Echolls, accused of murder." He began to sob, his bruised body shaking with his motions.  
Veronica pulled him tighter to herself._

The moment had been interrupted when Deputy D'Amato, Veronica's ex, came to arrest Logan for the murky Felix murder. It didn't stick, though. Lack of evidence. That hadn't stopped the PCH'ers for their thirst for blood.  
"Earth to Mars! You in there, girl?" Wallace was waving a hand in front of his best friend's face.  
"Sorry. My mind is a maze."  
"Don't I know it. I was telling you about the other athletes who failed the drug test. Five of us in total."  
"Let me guess, all the 09'ers passed the test."  
"Actually one failed. Meg Manning."  
"Well played, Neptune. Well played. My interest is fully piqued."  
"I'm guessing you have to question the other athletes, in case there's a conspiracy."  
"Yeah. I'd be worrying about getting spitting distance to Kelvin Moore, who I severely dislike, but my main concern is talking to Meg."  
"She still hate you?"  
"With fiery passion. Something I'd never expected from her."  
"You bring out the best in everyone."  
"Shut up, Fennell. So while I question my haters will you swipe some files for me?"  
"I don't have Office Aide this year. Before you panic, I have the master key to the office and cabinets plus all the passwords I could get my hands on."  
"Well done, Agent. Your next mission is getting me the files of the athletes, including yours."  
Wallace rolled his eyes.  
"As you command." He walked away and Veronica dashed through the halls to avoid a meeting with any PCH'ers.  
Unfortunately, in her haste to escape them she bumped into a boy she wasn't so thrilled to see.  
"How've you been, Veronica?"  
"Can't complain, Duncan." She murmured, another memory coming to mind.

"_Veronica, your favorite customer is here." Wendy, her manager at Java the Hut, pointed out.  
Indeed, there Duncan was. He wasn't her favorite customer, but her was her most __**frequent**__. He always say in her section and when she went to take his order he'd stare at her with longing and order a latte with a muffin. It was his fifth week doing this. It had bothered Logan, but his opinion wasn't her problem anymore.  
"Latte and muffin, I know." Veronica said, turning to the counter to get his usual order.  
"Wait!" Duncan grabbed her arm and she whirled back, face blank.  
"Would you like something different?"  
"Kind of. Something only you can give me."  
"And what is that?"  
He pulled her closer, making it clear he was going to kiss her.  
"No!" Veronica pushed him away.  
"Why?" he seemed stunned at the rejection. "We're both single now."  
Veronica's heart clenched. How had he heard about her break-up with Logan?  
"What about Meg?"  
"I ended it. I think we both know why."  
"No, we __**both **__don't. If I've given you any sign that I was interested in that way for you, I apologize. Regardless of our single statuses I'm not ready to jump into another relationship."  
"Logan screwed you up that bad?"  
She glared at him.  
"Don't sit in my section again. Next time I won't feel so merciful and you'll be wearing the latte and muffin." She walked away, telling her manager she had a family emergency and had to leave early.  
Duncan didn't return to Java the Hut the rest of the summer._

"Are you going to Shark Field on Wednesday? Journalism is invited."  
"I know we are. Yeah, I was planning on it." Veronica said.  
"I can save you a seat on the bus, if you want." Duncan offered and Veronica resisted the urge to groan.  
"No, but thanks anyway. See you." She stepped around him, spotting some of the athletes on her To-Interrogate list.

"So, conspiracy?" Wallace asked Veronica, as the two examined the white board she'd set up in her room for the case.  
"It appears so. All the people next in line for the main spots on the teams have parents with a major connection." Veronica explained how the Boatloads of Fun Corporation included parents from all the students who were next in line for head cheerleader or starter on the basketball team.  
"Tomorrow, I'll arrange a meeting for the Corp. to prove how their money was used for evil. Clemmons will be listening in and that will be that. Think I broke a record for quickest case solved ever?"  
"You have outdone yourself. So I heard you were going to Shark Field on the trip Wednesday?"  
"How? How did you hear? Is there a bulletin board where my private decisions are posted?"  
Wallace laughed.  
"No, your dad told me. He was envying your chance to meet Terrence Cook. But, why _are _you going?"  
"I like baseball."  
"But, taking the school bus means dealing with a bunch of people."  
"I'm a people person, Wallace."  
"No comment."

The next day, Veronica was in her 1st period U.S History class when she realized the seat next to her was empty. The teacher, Mrs. Rooney, was old and strict, putting the class into assigned seats the first day. Veronica had been so consumed in her case and her own thoughts she hadn't realized someone was missing. She listened to the roll call and frowned at the silence that followed one name.  
"Logan Echolls?" the teacher called. "That's two days in a row." She muttered.  
"He'll be here tomorrow, Grams. Calm yourself." Dick said, causing the class to laugh and Mrs. Rooney to assign him detention.  
_Logan's missed the first two days of school? Where is he? _Veronica wondered and realized her only source of information would be Dick and that conversation would be rockier than the one with Meg.  
For the rest of the class Veronica could only stare solemnly at the empty desk, thoughts of Logan clouding everything else. She remembered the awful night she'd ended their summer fling.

"_Logan we need to talk." Veronica said, holding her boyfriend's hands in her own and sitting on her couch.  
"That doesn't sound so good."  
"What you're doing is wrong. You and the 09'ers burning community pools and breaking PCH mailboxes on the street. It's wrong and it's dangerous. Someone's going to get killed."  
"Someone already has or have you forgotten?" Logan snapped.  
"Don't throw Lilly into this. You and your toadies are in a war with the PCH'ers because of your damn pride. You're enjoying the revenge thing, in this sick way. You aren't concerned with your life or even mine. Have __**you**__ forgotten the night they shot up your car while we were __**still in it**__?"  
Logan's hazel eyes were darkening with thinly veiled anger and pain.  
"My friends are trying to help me. My __**pride**__ may be all I have left, Veronica. Have you thought of that?"  
"You'd have me if you just stopped all this?"  
"No. We could get through this, but you want to bail on me. Typical Veronica. Running when it gets too serious. Just like her mother." He gave a cold smile, one Veronica hadn't seen in months.  
"Yeah, well you're not so far off from your parentage. You and Dad can rejoice over the fun you have with destruction and revenge."  
Logan froze and his while face closed off.  
"__**Never **__compare me to him again. You think I enjoy the fact that I've lost everyone? Family, Lilly, my best friend? And now the last person I cared about dumps me? You think I'm having __**fun**__?" Logan jumped off the couch and knocked over a lamp, the slam of the object against the wall and Logan's raised tone causing Keith Mars to throw him out of the apartment.  
Veronica had cried herself to sleep._

The bell ending class rang and Veronica blinked, realizing the room was emptying and she was still staring at the desk. The rest of the day was a blur until the meeting Veronica had planned for the guilty parents behind the failed drug tests. The setup had gone down without a hitch. Principal Clemmons had given her a respecting nod and smile for her discovery. Wallace hugged her and bought her a large ice cream cone.  
Veronica had a successful day. Yet, she still had a nightmare that night. The one where she burned alive in the icebox as Aaron laughed from outside and an image of Logan shaking his head at her screams and turning his back on her appeared.

"Thomas Darby." Mrs. Rooney called.  
"Here"  
"Logan Echolls."  
"Present." The smirk was obvious in his tone.  
Veronica turned to see the boy who had physically left her life weeks before, but remained a constant fixture in her sub-conscious.  
"Can I help you with something, Mars?" he snarked.  
"I-I was wondering where you were."  
"Missed me?"  
"Worried about you."  
He scoffed.  
"Yes, because my safety and well-being are your top priority."  
"Logan-  
"I'm going to focus on the wonderful ramblings of our teacher now. I will also ignore you because I think we should return to the habits of last year. You don't exist to me and I don't exist to you." Veronica turned away so he wouldn't see the lone tear that fell.

During 3rd period the principal announced that everyone going to Shark Field should report outside to the awaiting bus. Veronica walked outside, her head lowered, not wanting to catch anyone's attention at that moment. She stayed that way on the line for the bus. Near the front of the line Dick, Duncan, and some other 09'ers were laughing and playing around. Meg was in front of Veronica, alternating between glares and ignoring her.  
_Ignoring is better than insulting. Let's keep it that way_ Veronica said to herself.  
"Well, well. Look who's Miss Involved now. Baseball does it for you now?" Logan's warm breath his the back of her neck and she shivered, turning to find him too close for comfort.  
"You're going?"  
"No, I have _more important_ things to do." He grinned. "I'll miss you, though. You'll have a swell time. You and Duncan. It's like all the love stories go. When two people are truly meant to be they find a way back to one another." His tone was heavily sarcastic and bitter.  
"Duncan and I are not-  
"Ooh, I think you need to go now. The bus will leave you if you don't get on." Logan cut her off, gave her a salute and backed towards his X-Terra.  
Veronica got on the bus, knowing neither Duncan nor baseball would be on her mind. Instead there was a tall brunette whose biting remarks and cold façade was firmly set in place, ready to attack her at every turn.  
_Silly, Veronica. You can't expect a good year in Neptune._

Shark Field had been what Veronica expected. Bored baseball players standing around shaking hands and signing memorabilia. Woody Goodman, owner of the Sharks and father of Gia Goodman (a new girl with perkiness that bordered on insufferable) made a speech about wanting support from his followers in his campaign for mayor.  
The one highlight to the dull and awkward event had been meeting Terrence Cook and mentioning her father's excessive admiration of him. Mr. Cook was humble and a nice person.  
Veronica chatted with some other players and ate popcorn for the duration of the trip.

It was on the drive back to school, when the bus stopped for gas and the few students on the bust got off to stretch their legs for 5 minutes that it happened. Veronica used the restroom and was going to return to the bus when a blur of pale skin and blonde hair ran past her to the back of the gas stop.  
"Lilly?" Veronica felt herself say and she followed the image.  
Meanwhile, Meg urged Ms. Dumass to start the drive back to school. Everyone was there. The bus rumbled away and Veronica, too engrossed in her search for Lilly, barely noticed.  
"Weevil?" Veronica asked, seeing the biker ready to leave.  
"I'm not sure what to call you. There's Traitor, Bitch, or maybe 09'er. You like that, huh? Being one of them again?"  
Veronica didn't flinch at his insults.  
"I'm not one of them or one of you. I am what I am. And that's Veronica. You have no right to talk to me like this."  
"Your boyfriend killed one of my brothers!"  
"No, he didn't. And BTW _ex_ boyfriend."  
Weevil laughed out loud but before he could respond Veronica noticed the gas station was empty. No bus.  
"Shit. They left me!"  
"Who left you?"  
Veronica explained the field trip and the bus she'd been stuck on. The rich 09'ers had a private limo, but she was no 09er. She was stuck on the bus.  
"This ride doesn't mean we're okay."  
"Don't be a girl about it." She smirked, putting on a helmet and climbing on the motorcycle.  
They were halfway to the school when Veronica saw the smoke and a crowd of 09'ers standing near the edge of the road.  
"Stop here." She commanded and Weevil obliged."  
She ran to look over the cliff and clapped a hand to her mouth to stop the scream of horror. The bus had gone off the cliff. Everyone inside had to be dead. She was supposed to be among them. Lilly had saved her life.  
"Veronica." A hand touched her back and she expected Duncan, feeling suddenly sentimental but instead saw Weevil.  
"I-I was a-almost"  
"Yeah, I know." He led her to his bike, her staring blankly at everything.  
Veronica still saw the sinking bus in front of her. She didn't register Weevil driving her straight to her apartment or his escorting her to the front door and handing her directly to her father.  
"I'm glad you're safe, V." he'd whispered before leaving.  
Mr. Mars had hugged his daughter tightly after Weevil had told him the story. He put his expressionless daughter into her bed and shut the door. He watched the news where the story was covered in depth, showing pictures of the accident.

In a large, lonely mansion Logan Echolls fell to his knees in front of the television and cried. Veronica had been on the bus. She wasn't answering her cell phone and after 13 failed attempts he consumed a whole bottle of vodka and passed out on the floor. His nightmares were oddly similar to Veronica's. Except his had the added bonus of seeing veronica die in front of him as he fucked his best friend's stepmom miles away. Just another thing he's failed. Saving Veronica.

**Ok that was long for a 1****st**** chap I think. I hope it interested you and hope you follow and review this story **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**You must all know that I love you for your quick reviews. Glad you're all interested. Also I know Dick isn't the awesome guy we love in my other story, and honestly he might not be that way in this story. I have to adapt him. But, do not worry I was considering a sequel to my other story at some point. The one where Dick is the boy we love and laugh with.**

Chapter 2  
Veronica sat upright in her bed, breathing heavily and clutching her chest. The nightmare had gotten more intense than usual. The fire was spreading to every part of her skin and this time Logan wasn't even there. She was just stuck with Aaron and the maniacal laughter. Then, the icebox she was trapped in became a burning bus. She was falling off the cliff along with her classmates and drowning in the flames. That was when she woke up.  
"Dad?" she padded into his room, knowing it was pathetic but needing her father to chase away the nightmare.  
She was disappointed to see he wasn't there. There was a note on the counter, probably for her to find it before school and not at 3:35 in the morning. He was flying to Arizona for two days for some last minute book signing. He told her to call him before school and when she got home.  
_Calls don't make up for you, Dad. Really not the best time for you to leave.  
_Back-Up whimpered and Veronica patted his large head.  
"Let's go for a walk, boy." She said and hooked his leash to the collar, leaving the front door closed but unlocked, and walking to Dog Beach.  
She let Back-Up run on the beach and then took a deep breath before taking off the hoodie and flip flops she'd slipped on. She laid them on the beach next to Back-Up's leash and walked slowly to the cresting waves. She entered the cold water, shivering but continuing until she was waist deep.  
"I belong here, don't I?" she asked no one in particular.  
If she'd been on the bus her soul would be lost in the connecting waters forever.  
"A little farther." She whispered going in deep to her neck, leaving only her face above the water.  
She heard Back-Up bark at something, but she was concentrated on her task. She felt if she submerged herself below the waves she could join the others. Her fate had been decided, hadn't it? She was supposed to die on the bus. Who said she was allowed freedom? A large wave crashed down upon her, surprising her and causing her to twist under the waves, struggling for the surface. She used all her strength to reach the top and finally she breathed in fresh air and gasped, swimming anxiously to the sand. She dragged herself to the place she'd put her hoodie and allowed herself to fade into unconsciousness.  
======================================================================================================

Logan woke an hour after blacking out from illegal quantities of alcohol, needing closure. He couldn't accept that Veronica, the Sun to his Earth, the star to his sky, the breath to his lungs, was gone. She couldn't be dead, could she? Maybe he was so drunk he imagined the whole news story. Yes, that was it. He determinedly pulled on a sweatshirt and ran to his X-Terra, driving the route he knew so well. The route to Veronica's apartment complex. He pulled up next to her LeBaron and cried out in joy. There was her car. She was fine. He went to her door and knocked, not caring if he woke her gun-toting father. Anything would be worth another look at the face he so loved.  
He knocked and called her name, but got no answer. No one was home. He turned the knob and was surprised that it was open. He entered and looked in every corner of the small apartment. No Veronica, no Mr. Mars, not even Back-Up the pit-bull was there. Logan was still half-drunk and not seeing Veronica was causing the inebriation to take over his common sense.  
"She's gone. She's gone!" he felt tears hit his already reddened face and fell to the floor in front of her dresser.  
As he sobbed he noticed a picture, framed and placed in the center of her night table. It was the Homecoming picture. A mirage of the long ago happiness the Fab Four had experienced. Veronica and Lilly were at the center, arms around each other, golden hair shining. Duncan and Logan were behind their respective girlfriends laughing at some stupid joke he didn't remember. The beach. That was where he would allow himself to mourn for Veronica.  
With a new destination in mind he left the apartment and ran down the sidewalk until he saw the entrance to Dog Beach. He frowned when a dog barked at him and tried to bite at his leg. It was a scary, lethal thing. A pit-bull. _Pit-bull!_  
"Back-Up! Good boy." Logan stroked the dog's head. "Where is she? Where is Veronica, boy?"  
The dog wagged his tail, recognizing him, and sped toward a shape on the beach.  
Logan followed, eyes widening at the sight of Veronica, seemingly asleep on the beach. She was all wet, though and breathing unevenly.  
"You're alive." He breathed, kneeling next to the little blonde. "Why are you wet? Why am I asking questions to someone who obviously can't hear me? Veronica!" he shook her and got no response.  
"No, no! You won't leave me again!" he shook her again and placed a fist on her stomach, pushing every few seconds. Then, he placed his mouth to her cold lips and performed CPR. After an agonizing amount of time Veronica coughed and opened her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Logan?" she asked, confusedly.  
"I'm in love with you." He bent to kiss her and Veronica, stunned at his words and presence, combined with the events of the past 24 hours, kissed him back.  
================================================================================================

Veronica exited the girl's bathroom, loaded with a new case. Jessie, the daughter of the bus driver of the bus that went off the cliff, had asked her to prove her dad had not committed suicide by driving the bus off the cliff. Veronica had accepted, partially to help Jessie during a traumatic time and partially because Veronica felt a strong connection to the bus crash. She felt responsible for Meg being on the bus. If she and Duncan hadn't broken up over Veronica, Meg would have been in the limo with the other 09'ers and she wouldn't be comatose in a hospital.  
_Yeah, another fun fact. Meg was the only survivor, but not a happy miracle survivor. No she's comatose in the hospital for possible the rest of her life, breathing through a tube and surviving through wires in her veins.  
_"Hey Supafly! Guess who I just ran into?"  
"Elvis."  
"No."  
"Santa."  
"Veronica…"  
"One last guess… The Queen of England."  
"No, this girl's more than a crappy queen. She's a goddess." He said dreamily.  
"Wow, wipe the drool off your face, dude. She a new student? Cause as far as I know Neptune High has no goddesses in attendance."  
"Yeah, she's new. Her name's Jackie and I'm in charge of giving her a tour around school and help getting to all her classes.""  
"Score!" Veronica said with fake enthusiasm.  
"What's up your butt?"  
Veronica sighed.  
"Sorry, Wallace. I want to be excited about your love life, but I got a new case. Proving the bus driver wasn't committing suicide."  
"The bus crash driver? I don't think you should be involved in that."  
"Why? Because I was almost one of them?"  
Wallace was silent and Veronica shook her head, walking away and feeling bad for any anger towards her best friend.

At the end of the school day Veronica was on the way to the gas station convenience store, the last place the bus driver, Ed, had been before the crash. The news story that morning said there'd been breaking news on what Ed had bought as his last meal. Apparently a slushy and peanuts. Not much to go on there. Still, Veronica wanted to talk to the store clerk and investigate the scene anyway. She was halfway to her car when a yellow blur stopped in front of her.  
"Logan."  
"Veronica."  
Neither spoke and Veronica fidgeted, having to break the silence.  
"We have such intense conversations. I say your name, you say mine. How witty we are!"  
Logan gave a small smile.  
"I'm always around for any conversations with you. Need a ride?"  
And although Veronica had her car a few parking spaces down, and she knew getting close to Logan again would have painful consequences she said  
"Yes."

"Here we are." Logan went around opening her door as they parked in front of the convenience store. She smiled and took his hand to get out. He went ahead of her to open the store door for her and she remembered how gentlemanly he acted the night before as well

"_Are you cold?" he asked, after they pulled apart from the amazing kiss.  
"Um." She said intelligently.  
"Here" He took off his sweatshirt, lifting up his shirt in the process, and wrapping it around Veronica.  
She knew her hoodie was a few feet away, but the cold and the sight of Logan's bare stomach was making her mind freeze. And that was a miracle in itself.  
"Come on." He helped her stand, get her stuff, and hook the lease on Back-Up.  
He walked her to the apartment, an arm around her waist, and opened the front door for her.  
"Why are you here?" she asked, finally gathering her thoughts.  
"I didn't want you to walk alone at this time."  
"No, I mean at the beach with me and then you're still here now?"  
"I thought you had died, Veronica. The news were… it was so fucking agonizing thinking you were somewhere at the bottom of the sea, dead. That I could never touch you again." He put a hand to her face, defining his statement.  
"I- I didn't think you cared. I don't exist to you and you don't exist to me. Right?"  
Logan's hand fell to his side.  
"Can you excuse me for a second?" he hurried to the bathroom and the sounds of retching came from inside.  
Veronica stood in the middle of her living room, stupefied. He was sweet and caring then he was running to the bathroom to throw up?  
"Sorry." He'd come back, chewing some gum.  
"What the hell, Logan?"  
"I had some vodka earlier."  
"Some?"  
"A lot of vodka. A lot. A lot of it. I came here because I didn't really believe you were dead. It seemed impossible. You couldn't just stop existing. And I was right. I found you on the beach, unconscious, and I used CPR."  
"Oh." Veronica hoped he wouldn't dwell on that. If he'd been drunk maybe it was hazy for him.  
"Why were you passed out and wet on the beach? Did you… try to drown yourself?"  
"No! I didn't try to… do __**that**__. I got in the water up to my neck and tried to… It's hard to explain." She was feeling frustrated tears.  
"Try. I promise I won't judge anything."  
"I almost died. __**Again. **__Not even a year passed between my near-death experiences. I felt like fate or something wanted me dead. And I keep escaping it by luck and maybe I'm not supposed to." She felt like an emo idiot and hoped Logan wouldn't laugh in her face or want to check her into a mental hospital.  
"You should never think that, Veronica. You aren't meant to die. You've had unfair circumstances in your life. You've survived and lived on and that's your fate. To survive. Because if you didn't, your life wouldn't be the only one that ended." His hazel eyes were open and honest and she knew he meant his own life.  
"Did you mean what you said before?"  
"Yes."  
"How can you be in love with me?"  
"How can I not?" he'd asked simply but dropped the issue when she yawned involuntarily and he made sure she put on longer pajamas and got tucked into her bed.  
He kissed her forehead before leaving and Veronica slept the 2 hours before her alarm without any nightmares._

"Are you okay?" Logan sounded worried.  
"Oh, yeah sorry. Lost in my thoughts, you know." She entered the convenience store and saw a display of "bus crash souvenirs". She glowered at the display and Logan followed her gaze.  
"You want to tell me why we're here?"  
She told him Jessie's case and that her only lead was Ed's five minutes in the store.  
"I'm going to talk to the clerk."  
"Do you want me to look around the outside of the store? For anything suspicious?"  
She gave him a grateful smile.  
"Thanks."  
They split up and Veronica talked to the clerk, Duane, about Ed's purchases. He offered her the Crash Meal offer, Ed's last meal, and she politely declined, holding in the anger she felt for the extortion of the tragedy. She was rewarded for it when Duane added that Ed bought a small medal to get some spare change. Veronica thanked Duane, adding a cute hair flip and ran out of the store, crashing into Logan who was going back inside.  
"I'm guessing good news?"  
"Ed needed change. And if you stop at a dumpy gas station and don't use the change on anything inside what do you use it for?"  
"A telephone call at the public telephone near the bathrooms outside."  
"Good detective work."  
"Thanks, milady." He winked and she laughed.  
"If he made a call, whoever it was must know more. I need to find out who he called."  
"How will you do that?"  
Veronica grinned mischievously.  
"To the Sheriff's Department we go!"

One hour later Veronica and Logan were in front of the apartment of Jeff and Carla Cotter. It had been fun walking into the Sheriff's Department asking for an application for the secretary position. Logan kept Sachs busy with a long conversation as Veronica sat in the interrogation room to access payphone records using the phone from inside and saying she was a deputy. When Lamb came in, rushing to locate Veronica, who he didn't trust alone in any room, she blinked cutely and said she wanted to apply for a position to be closer to him. She'd been escorted out but it was enough. The program she kept on her laptop, from the private eye business, found the address of Jeff Cotter and that's where they were.  
"Is Jeff a friend of Ed's?"  
"I couldn't find any serious connections between the two in my search, but maybe it's something private." She knocked on the door.  
"Yes?" it was Carla.  
"My name is Veronica and I was hired to investigate Ed's suicide. Or supposed suicide. I think maybe you know something I don't."  
The woman guiltily looked down.  
"I don't know any Ed."  
"He's the bus driver who drove the school bus off the cliff and his family is suffering for it. He made a call from a payphone here minutes before the crash."  
"I got a call but it must have been a wrong number." The woman said with nervous laughter.  
"A wrong number called and you talked for 4 minutes with him? Odd, the creepy wrong numbers that call my house always get a curse and a hang-up in less than ten seconds." Veronica said.  
The woman burst into tears and told them to come in. Veronica found out the woman had been Ed's lover and the call said that day he was going to work up the courage to leave his wife for Carla.  
Carla said she wanted to apologize to Ed's family, Jessie especially, and explain everything. Veronica set up the meeting but left because it wasn't her place to see the suffering of other families. She'd had enough of it firsthand.  
"You did it, Mars." Logan said as they drove to her apartment.  
"Did what?"  
"Proved the guy didn't commit suicide. Proved to that family that their father didn't kill himself and desert them."  
"No, but he planned to leave them anyway."  
"Not like that."  
"I know. I get it. Can we go back towards the convenience store?""  
"Why?"  
"The place where the bus went off the cliff is near there. People arranged a small memorial for the bus crash victims. I want to be there."  
"Okay"  
===============================================================================================

While Veronica leaned on Logan, thanking God he'd come back to her to support and love her at the memorial, Cassidy Casablancas slept on his living room couch. He had been watching a scary movie alone, Dick had gone out with some girls hours ago and Dick Sr. was at a party with Kendall, the tawdry step mom. He was almost snoring when Dick Sr. walked into the room and screamed bloody murder, causing Cassidy to jump awake and drop the bowl of popcorn in his lap all over the floor.  
"Man up, boy." His father chuckled.  
"And clean this up." Kendall smirked, both of them walking away.  
Cassidy sighed, hating his life and bent to pick up the kernels. He froze at the sight of a condom wrapper under the couch. Dick never brought girls home; he was never close enough to any of them for that. Cassidy was no player and his father was never around. He wouldn't be the one having sex in the living room with his new wife.  
"Kendall." He whispered.  
_Gold digging whore. I'll find out who you're being unfaithful with. And then Dad will drop your sorry ass and give me an ounce of respect.  
_ Cassidy smiled at that and cleaned up the rest of the popcorn. The next day he'd hire Neptune High's blonde detective and Kendall would be on the streets in less than a week.

**I'm trying to follow the plot as close as I can and instead I'll add spins and more LoVe scenes and not change it drastically like I did with my AU Season 1. Yep, now Veronica will investigate who Kendall was doing the deed with… Ruh-roh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 2 is my favorite, Logan and Veronica's relationship is both beautiful and heartbreaking to watch in this season. I can't make it too happy, unicorny. Prepare for the drama, my friends.**

Chapter 3  
_Stanford University. Beautiful campus, perfect reputation, thousands of miles from Neptune… Need I say more? College is less than a year away and a girl who has dreams also needs projects. My guidance counselor said I needed to spice up my portfolio for college. The joke's on her because while I'm not on the Pep Squad I do catch cat thieves and take pictures of infidelities. Since my extracurricular activities are mostly illegal I had to join Future Business Leaders of America, the rich boy club of our school. Members include Dick Casablancas, Cassidy Casablancas, Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls. Let the uncomfortable times begin!  
_"Whoa." Dick put up a hand when Veronica entered the classroom. "Are you sure you're not looking for Future Bootlickers of America?"  
"No, are you sure you're in the right place? With your preschool reading ability and third grade math skills you belong on Sesame Street. I'm sure the puppets are missing you." She ruffled his hair and he glared._  
_Veronica noticed there was only one seat left in the classroom, right in between Logan and Duncan. The two weren't best friends anymore since Logan dated Veronica and Duncan never got her back. There was also the Aaron issue. Logan hated his father more than anyone but Duncan still placed blame on Logan for his father's actions. It was unfair but Duncan wasn't known for fairness anymore.  
"Hey Veronica." Duncan said as soon as she sat down, maneuvering himself so he was half-leaning on her desk.  
She cleared her throat.  
"Hey."  
Logan gave a chuckle.  
"What's the matter DK? Are you that hot and bothered? There are people you can call for that, you know."  
"Logan." Veronica chastised.  
"Watch it, Echolls. I haven't forgiven you for the past, don't add new things."  
"I'm shakin in my boots!" he over dramatized.  
Before the boys could start any fight Mr. Pope announced they had a special guest speaker for the period. Dick whooped at the sight of his father, Mr. H Richard Casablancas. Cassidy, his other son, went for a timid smile that the older man promptly ignored. Mr. Casablancas showed graphs and talked about his company and stocks, and a bunch of things that Veronica couldn't care less about. All she knew was the rich got richer as the poor grew poorer. Ain't life grand?  
"Veronica!" Cassidy caught up with her as she walked to her car after school.  
She'd made plans with Logan at her favorite Italian place and she didn't want to be late.  
"I'm kinda in a hurry here."  
"I need to hire you."  
"For what?"  
"My new stepmom is cheating on my dad and I need to prove it. She's violating her prenup with this infidelity."  
"How do you know she's cheating?"  
"I found a condom wrapper under the couch in the living room. Trust me, she's the only one who would do it there."  
"Okayy. 1000 for the money shots."  
"Deal. Here's her schedule. It covers her whole week. Go get her." The young Casablancas walked away and Veronica continued to her car.  
She didn't make it inside, of course, because at that moment Deputy Sachs pulled in front of her and told her the Sheriff needed to talk to her.  
"My answer is final. I will _not_ go to prom with him."  
An hour later she was speeding towards Luigi's, hoping Logan was still there with her favorite lasagna and manicotti combination on the table.  
"Yes! Prayer works!" she gushed seeing an irritated Logan at a table with her dish at her empty seat.  
"Mine didn't. I prayed a certain blonde would be here an hour ago. But, hey if you're good I'll be going." He stood and she pushed him back down.  
"No! Let me explain. I was taken, against my will a little, to the Sheriff's Department. I couldn't even call my dad to scare them off. I'm 18 now. A legal adult who can be brought in by the law whenever."  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Logan's face was no longer annoyed, but concerned.  
"This man, some stunt coordinator guy, turns up dead and washed out near the sea and he has my name on his hand in Magic Marker. Of course the wonderful Sheriff brought me in the second I saw him. The only thing I knew about him was that I saw him at the Memorial yesterday. I helped him light a candle."  
"Why would he have your name on his hand?"  
"I don't know, but I will find out. After I inhale the pasta in front of me." She said and dug in.  
Logan laughed and they had a lighthearted dinner together.  
Afterwards he drove her home and walked her to the door.  
"So…" he trailed off.  
"At this moment you're probably thinking how did I get so lucky? Look at this incredibly beautiful witty blossom in front of me. What do I do now?"  
"Blossom?"  
"Yes. Blossom." She nodded gravely.  
"Well, I wanted to kiss this blossom now."  
He leaned in slowly and they shared a passionate kiss until his cell phone rang.  
"Shit." He cursed when he saw the caller ID.  
"What's wrong? Who is it?"  
"No one important. I'll see you tomorrow at FBLA, right?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Good night, Veronica." He hurried away, leaving her to stare after him, puzzled.

In the privacy of the X-Terra Logan answered the phone.  
"Logan! Have you been cheating on me? We haven't seen each other in days."  
"And that's how it's going to stay. This thing between us is over. If you make a big deal about it I won't mind coming clean about our affair to your husband. I hear you have a lot of money invested in that marriage."  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"I would. And I would never cheat on you. We aren't together. You're not my wife, girlfriend or even friend. You were a quick romp in the sack, a playmate. Don't call me again."  
"But-"  
He hung up before she could bitch some more. He had only wanted sex from Kendall. Granted going for the stepmom of his best friend was not smart, but he couldn't help his teenage boy hormones. Now, though, he had Veronica again. And he would not let her go. They were happy again. Friends and simple dates. Slow and steady, that's what he wanted with Veronica. He didn't want anything to ruin that. Not Duncan, Kendall, or any force on the planet. Not again.  
=============================================================================================

Saturday morning Veronica woke up as early as a school day, knowing she'd have a long day keeping up with her 2 cases. First, there was the David Curly Moran question. Why did he have her name on his bloodied, beat up body? A background check showed he was a stuntman who crashed his career in the 80's. He had been working at Symbolic Motor Car Company before he died and he had once been arrested for assault and served 3 years in jail.  
Next, she checked out facts on Kendall.  
_Or Lacey Shiflit. To be fair, if that was my name I'd change it in a heartbeat. Lacey sounds like the name of a bartender at Hooters. She used to be a Laker girl, divorced twice, and stumbled into Cassidy's father.  
_"Good morning, daughter of mine. Shouldn't you be in bed, waking up at noon and planning spa dates and pillow fights with your fellow girlfriends?"  
Veronica wrinkled her nose.  
"I have errands and you know I have no girlfriends, only boyfriends. Lots of 'em."  
Keith frowned.  
"Don't joke about that."  
"What are you doing?"  
"Bail jumper."  
"Seriously? Didn't you just do one of those?"  
"Same case. They caught the guy, but he escaped from the police."  
"Cops are useless."  
"Agreed. I'll be back Monday night. Lock the doors at night and don't bring strange men home."  
Veronica kissed him on the cheek and pulled on a jean jacket, ready to pass by Curly's last work place and then trail the mysterious Kendall.  
================================================================================================

_Ah, the life of a trophy wife. It's enlightening to know marrying for money and not love has such great results._  
Kendall had gone to a nail salon, hair salon, yoga class, and was now on her way to the gym. Veronica had placed a tracker on her car and slipped a bug into the front pocket of her purse. It had been difficult, but Veronica enjoyed bumping into her and making all the contents of the purse fall out. Her cell phone was tempting to take, but it would be obvious that it was missing. The bug would have to be enough.  
As Kendall worked out in the gym Veronica looked over the file she'd made for David "Curly" Moran. At the Symbolic Motor Car Company she's discovered one interesting thing rifling through Curly's old box of memories: a picture frame of Curly and Aaron where Aaron signed his name along with "All these years still on the Long Haul". It wasn't so important, but maybe she could ask Logan about David Moran.  
Suddenly, Kendall came out of the gym, large athletic bag in hand, walking with a man in a grey business suit. They got into her car and drove to a dingy hotel. Through the bug Veronica heard discussions of money and real estate.  
"It's fraud!" Veronica realized with a gasp.  
Kendall and the man, who had to be the county assessor, were discussing the way Richard Casablancas was artificially driving up the company's value. Kendall made money off her husband and she would benefit from his being exposed. She would have the pros of her prenup without dealing with the no infidelity. Veronica read the name of the run down motel they were in, the Sandpiper Hotel and then remembered the FBLA class the day before, where Mr. Casablancas had boasted of his beautiful hotels and real estate deals. The brochure for his latest project was still in her purse. She pulled it out and read the name of the latest hotel. The Sandpiper Hotel.  
"Well, I'm sure the tennis courts and Olympic size pool are taking a break. Not to mention the view of the ocean of Hawaii…"  
Mr. Casablancas wasn't as rich or successful as he was letting on. His new wife was obviously taking advantage of the fact and if she gathered proof she could get him sent to jail. Veronica called Cassidy and told him to meet her at Java the Hut so she could tell him what she knew.

On the drive to the café she still had her radio tuned into the planted bug's frequency so she heard when Kendall dialed a number and in a whiny voice began to talk, having her phone on speaker as she was also driving somewhere.  
"Lover, I'm feeling really lonely now. Richard's at the office until midnight. The boys are out until late. What do you say you and me have some fun time?"  
"Kendall, I told you to stop calling me."  
_Logan? _Veronica held her breath.  
"Oh come on, baby. I only want you. You're my only young conquest, you know. Consider yourself lucky."  
"I used to. This is over, I told you already. Call me again and I'll tell your husband."  
"Well, he's not going to be a factor soon."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing. Please, just one more time. It'll be good, I promise.""  
"Kendall-  
"Logan, I'll wear the knee socks and stilettos."  
Veronica knew she should try to breathe because lack of oxygen led to death, but knowing Logan was the one Kendall was having the affair with was sickening. And now she was using all the strength in her to pray to any god that he would say no.  
"If it's the last time, come to my place," he sounded resigned.  
Kendall squealed.  
"Buy the large pack of condoms this time. We don't want to run out again, do we?"  
Logan said he would and hung up. By this time Veronica had parked in front of Java the Hut, but she was frozen to her seat, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly it hurt. There was a tap on her window. She jumped and saw it was Cassidy. She gestured for him to go around and he sat in the passenger seat, staring over expectantly. Veronica, with her fingers still pale from the tight clenching on the steering wheel, played the recording that saved on the laptop automatically from the bug.  
Cassidy seemed angry and also strangely satisfied.  
"I knew she was cheating."  
"W-with Logan?"  
"That doesn't matter to me. I can prove it to my dad now and he'll leave her. It's enough. Can I?" he pulled out a USB and she nodded dumbly.  
Of course he wasn't as emotional about it. He was a guy and all he wanted was proof of infidelity. There was also the fact that Cassidy wasn't in love with Logan.  
_Just my luck, isn't it? I finally admit to myself I care for Logan strongly, love him, and he's off plowing his best friend's stepmom.  
_"Thank you Veronica." Cassidy handed her a check and took the USB with his proof with him as he left.  
Veronica sat there until realization dawned. Richard Casablancas Sr. was a scary man who knew how to handle pistols and was ruthless in business and life. If he found out about Logan's involvement he could kill him. No matter how much her heart was hurting, Veronica couldn't stand by and let Logan die.  
She called his cell and cursed when it went straight to voicemail.  
"What was I thinking he must be having the sex of his life."  
===============================================================================================

Logan Echolls was not having sex. He was taking a shower and singing songs from the Saturday Night Fever album. He was happier than he'd been in a while. He'd finally taken care of Kendall. She was being extremely pushy and needy about everything, so he told her to come to his place with the premise of sex, but really because things had to be done in person to have the best results. She'd strolled in, wearing almost nothing and knee socks with stilettos, and Logan admitted he'd felt turned on, but she was storming out minutes later when he threatened to show her husband some of the graphic pictures she'd sent to his phone the past month. He'd passed them to his computer and made a file to play on any of Mr. Casablanca's computers.  
She'd slapped him a few times and cursed his penis, but stormed out, saying she'd be free soon and she'd find a better lover than him. He'd called a 'good luck with that' as she slammed the front door and went to take his shower. He smiled at the thought of the little blonde who ruled his heart. Kendall was a dirty smidge in his past and now he could truly be faithful to the relationship he planned with Veronica.  
He turned off his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was using another towel to dry his hair when he heard his bedroom door open.  
"Come back for more? Because I said that- Veronica?" he was stunned by the emotion on her face.  
It was a vivid mix of hurt and anger. There was moisture in her blue eyes and he stepped closer to touch a hand to her cheek, but she stepped back.  
"I suggest you start locking your doors. I'm sure you don't want Mr. Casablancas accidentally catching you with your latest lay. His wife. Now, I know she used to be a Laker girl but was she worth all the trouble? Cassidy hired me for the case and here I was expecting some older guy with connections and a crown and instead I hear Kendall cooing dirty talk over the phone for you. It wasn't hard to piece together who her affair had been with."  
Logan's face paled. He didn't want her to find out like this. She needed to know it was over.  
"No, Veronica I'm not sleeping with her."  
"Oh? So your talk on the phone was what, a joke?"  
"No I- I was ending it."  
"You figured I was close enough to opening my legs for you, so the easy booty call was no longer necessary." A tear fell from her eyes.  
"No! I don't think of you like that. Veronica, please believe me. I had to see her in person because she wouldn't stop calling me and the only way to make sure it was over was in person. I- I love you."  
"Don't lie to me, Logan especially not using words of love. Love is caring and protecting the other person. Love is risking your life for theirs and knowing the only thing on the planet more important than the air you breathe is that other person. Love is trust and honesty. Love is not _fucking your best friend's stepmom_!" she shouted and Logan flinched.  
"I didn't sleep with her. The last time was Wednesday. I only want you, Veronica."  
"Wednesday? The day of the bus crash? Oh, wow" she let out a bitter laugh. "You decided you wanted me because I almost died? Great, since I'm all healthy now you can go back to knocking boots with married sluts!"  
"No, it wasn't that. I never stopped loving you. Our breakup killed me and when I thought you went back to Duncan I used Kendall to keep my mind off it."  
"You did a good job. Bravo, Logan you not only hurt me, but you idiotically put your life in danger sleeping with the wife of a man who wouldn't mind shooting you. God, what a cliché poor little rich boy with a death wish. And I used to think it was bad luck that landed you in danger, the knife fight on the bridge, the drive by in your car, but now I see you actually enjoy it, don't you Logan?"  
"I don't enjoy death. I didn't enjoy my mother's death or Lilly's and the idea of losing you to death to shook me. I admit that I was an idiot, okay? But, I _love_ you, Veronica! Why don't you believe me?" he was speaking desperately, tears pricking his eyes as he stepped close enough to her to touch the skin of her wrist.  
"I can't be with you when all I picture is Kendall wrapped around you, having marathon sex, and having to use the large pack of condoms. I need to go." She whispered and Logan tried to hold her wrist, but she pushed him away and ran down the hallway, leaving Logan to cry silent tears.  
She wasn't dead, but he'd lost her for good anyway.  
=======================================================================================

Veronica ran down the hallway of the Echolls' house, wanting to be at home in the confines of her room and booming stereo. She stumbled over the side of a glass table, though and was forced to put her hands on the surface to steady her. She was halfway to the front door when a movie poster from her peripheral vision caught her attention.  
_The Long Haul_. _Oh God. On the picture 'all those years still on The Long Haul' it's not a macho expression it's a movie. A movie where the signature stunt was a truck sent veering off the side of a bridge._  
Veronica knew she was lingering too long and knew Logan might see her if she stayed so she ran to her car and drove home, flipping out her laptop when she was parked in front of her apartment. She searched the internet for the movie and saw the cast and crew list. And there it was. The stunt coordinator for the movie and the stuntman for the truck scene was David Curly Moran. The man who was beat to a bloodied pulp and then thrown into the water with her name on his hand.  
"The bus crash was meant for me. All those people on the bus died because of me." Veronica said and the tears held in from her encounter with Logan fell in a cascade of pain. She walked slowly to her apartment and then her bedroom. When she stood in front of her bed she took a deep breath and threw herself into the comfortable coverlet. She allowed herself final tears and then she crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

That night there were no nightmares of Aaron and burning alive or of the bus crash with her in it. Instead, selfishly and disgustingly, there was a loop of Kendall with her legs wrapped around Logan and the two engaging in various rounds of sex. Veronica couldn't close her eyes or turn away from the scene. She woke in the middle of the night and wished for the old nightmares.  
_At least then the worst fate was death. The stupid heartbreak songs have it right. The physical pain and the ache in my heart is worse than anything I've felt before._  
She thought of calling Wallace, but figured it was too late at night. Besides, she and Wallace hadn't talked since she was rude to him while he tried to brag about meeting the new girl and her beauty.  
Tomorrow she'd do damage control with her best friend. She wanted him to be happy with her so she could cry all over him. And it was fine, she would cry on her best friend and curse life and love and Logan. But, come Monday morning she'd be the unbreakable Veronica Mars. The girl who's survived the cruelties of her peers and so called friends after Lilly had been murdered.  
She'd made it before, this time she could do it again. All she had to do was avoid Logan like the plague and hope in that avoidance she'd get through the year and escape to Stanford.  
_7 months 19 days and counting_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just like in my AU Season 1 I try to condense the cases in the episodes so I can add my own twist and character scenes so don't be upset if some aspects of the case change or are missing a bit, as well as the Meg/Veronica/Duncan storyline. I will handle it but in a different way. **

Chapter 4

Sunday morning Veronica found herself at the reception desk at Mars Investigations. Her dad had asked her to organize some files for her. She hadn't been able to say no because he would have asked her what was wrong and there was no way she was sharing her Logan troubles with her father, who wasn't particularly fond of her ex. Veronica was filing D-G when a blonde woman in loud heels stomped in.  
"I need to hire a private detective! It's an emergency!"

After Julie Bloch left Veronica looked over the pictures and schedule of her boyfriend, Colin. The "emergency" case was trailing Colin because Julie had found a wedding ring and now that they were nearing marriage Julie needed to know _everything _about him. She'd requested the costly silver package where Veronica would track email messages, phone records, and do up close surveillance. The woman was all paranoid because she is wealthy but she'd told Colin she was strictly middle class. Money wasn't supposed to matter so she kept it a secret as a proof of his loving her and not her money. Lately, he'd been suspicious and sneaky with phone calls at late hours, lame excuses to get her out at late hours, and a framed photo of some woman on his bar. Julie even specified a number Colin had 20 calls in the past six days from and reminded Veronica Monday was Colin's special tennis lesson.  
Veronica placed all her information into a folder and called Wallace on his cell phone. She didn't want to start the new case yet, she wanted the cry-a-thon into her best friend's shoulder first. It was the first step in the healing process.  
"Hello?"  
"Wallace, my man, how about you, me, and Mint Chocolate Chip at my place in ten minutes?"  
"Sorry, V, I'm a little tied up at the moment."  
She heard a giggle from his line and then the snooty girl she'd met the other day, Jackie, mutter  
"Tell her you need to go. We're busy."  
Wallace laughed and told her to quit doing something and turned back to the call.  
"We'll talk at school tomorrow, Supafly. Bye!" he said, laughing at something Jackie had said.  
Veronica put down her cell phone and took a deep breath.  
_Thanks BFF glad the newest piece of ass is pulling us apart. I've had enough of the high school clichés.  
_She dialed another number.  
"Mac? Can you meet me at my apartment? I need someone to… talk to."  
The other girl said of course and when Veronica opened the door for her she couldn't help immediately bursting into tears. Mac seemed surprised, but recovered quickly and took her shorter friend into her arms, hugging her quietly. Veronica would tell her what was going on when she was ready.  
===============================================================================================

"I'm sorry Veronica."  
"So am I. I love him, Mac."  
It had been two hours of crying, screaming, and retelling painful memories. Mac hadn't even blinked through her friend's mood swings. She listened without judgment and at the end she stood to get some ice cream for the two of them.  
"I know you do. And don't hate me for this, but I think he loves you too. He's an idiot, it's obvious, but he loves you."  
"Then why would he hurt me like that?"Her clear eyes were trained on the other girl, hoping for an explanation.  
"I don't think he wanted to hurt you. He wasn't thinking because he's stupid. Most guys are. They let love and great girls slip by because they can't help it. A guy who truly cares for you will realize what he lost and find a way to get it back. When you're ready I know he'll be there, waiting for you."  
"Thanks Mac. I don't know what I would have done without you."  
"You have Wallace."  
"Lately I don't. He met some girl and he's… busy."  
"Maybe you should tell him it bothers you that he's been ignoring you."  
"No, I can't. I haven't always been the best friend in the world. If he's interested in that girl then I should let him have a chance. He didn't hate me when I was busy with other things. Like when I first started seeing Logan." Her eyes grew misty again and Mac thrust an ice cream carton towards her.  
"I don't mind being your stand-in Wallace." Mac joked.  
"You aren't. I promise I'm not using you because there's no one else around. You're my friend and a great person. I benefit from your company."  
Mac smiled.  
"If you need me just holler."  
"Would you mind hanging out with me tomorrow? Lunchtime and afterschool?"  
"Sure. I usually eat lunch with the other computer geeks, though. Think you can handle that?"  
"I'm willing to meet your friends if you're willing to help me track a potential cheating fiancée."  
Mac looked baffled.  
"You'll see tomorrow." Veronica laughed and the two girls settled in to watch Miss Congeniality.  
=============================================================================================

"This is new." Veronica chirped as Mac led her to a table near the right corner of the quad. It was far from the middle table, in plain sight, Veronica was used to.  
"We like dark spaces. It reminds us of the dim basements we use to engage in online warfare games or intense hacking sessions."  
Veronica laughed, but froze when she realized Mac's table was very close to the 09'er tables. Plus, they had to walk right by the row of tables to get to Mac's.  
"I don't think I can do this." She whispered.  
Mac stopped, brow furrowed.  
"Walk to a table?"  
"Walk to a table passing Logan's table." She subtly pointed.  
"Oh! Veronica, I'm sorry I completely forgot the location of our table. We can go sit at your old table, just the two of us if you want."  
Veronica looked back and saw Wallace and Jackie talking and flirting obviously.  
"No, that table's taken. I can do this. I just have to look straight and pretend he doesn't exist. I did it when we hated each other I can do it now that I… love him" she said the last words in a quick whisper.  
They kept walking, the 09'er tables getting closer and closer.  
"Did you really hate each other?"  
"What?"  
"I think you were both suffering your friend's death and you were acting out, but was there really hate?"  
Veronica thought the question over. Logan had been cruel, with insults and mean pranks, but he had come to her with something as intimate as finding his mother. He had trusted her more than she trusted him and he'd saved her from the ATF agent. When a PCH'er had shot up Logan's car over the summer he'd instantly shielded her with all his body, no second thoughts.  
"I could never hate Logan." She realized with small wonder.  
"He's looking."  
"Who?" Veronica made the mistake of turning her head in the direction Mac was staring.  
_Who indeed. The rich jackass who literally stole my heart without my consent.  
_Veronica dropped the gaze, speeding up the pace until she was safe at Mac's table. Even from her position, back to the 09'er table, she felt the heat of his stare on her. But, she never turned back.  
==========================================================================================

"I just have two questions." Mac said when the girls pulled up to Julie's boyfriend, Colin's house.  
"Shoot." Veronica fixed her hair in the mirror.  
"One, why are we here?"  
"A case. Colin has too much free time for his girlfriend's peace of mind. She's rich and she's worried he found out and might want her only for money."  
"Got it. Two, why are you dressed like that?"  
Veronica had to laugh. It was unusual for her to be dressed so provocatively and with a skirt short enough to make her Dad want to cry. The wrap around shirt and boots were a bonus.  
"I need to entice him. See if temptation will make him cheat. Julie wants to be sure this guy is the cleanest Boy Scout there is before she thinks of trusting him for marriage."  
"She seems flighty and overly paranoid. Remind you of anyone?" she grinned.  
"Shut up." Veronica rolled her eyes.  
She had seen the parallel between Julie and herself in relationships.  
"Can I be of help?"  
"Yep. I need you to film the whole shebang."  
"I can do that. Are you going into the house?"  
"It's the only way to get into his computer. First, I'm going to have a flat tire and as a damsel in distress he will pity me and let me inside."  
"Damsel in distress? _You?_"  
Both laughed at the idea.

"That was impressive. Who knew feminine wiles were so successful?" Mac commented as Veronica drove to Mars Investigations.  
Her plan had been perfect. Colin believed Veronica's car trouble story and hadn't turned away when she bent over right in front of him at the pretense of dropping her keys. He'd let her inside to call a tow truck and allowed her to use his computer to email some phony paper for her college. Despite all of Veronica's outward flirting he'd only been polite.  
_If cute, helpless blondes don't do it for him, what will? I can assure Julie he is definitely the faithful type.  
_"I've had to use mine before."  
"Really?"  
"I'll tell you all the tales someday. It would just take too much of our time right now."  
"So we're going to your office?"  
"Yeah, Dad will be home later but I don't want to run the risk of him walking in on me finishing up the case. He told me to stick to filing and not take any new cases. He thinks I overwork myself. I have a job, school, and a life. Or so he thinks."  
"If you can handle it all, props to you, Bond."  
"Thanks, Q. I'm glad we're getting back into character because I could use your computer skills to go through Colin's computer. You're a lot faster than me."  
"Will I get paid?"  
"Is 200 bucks enough for your troubles?"  
Mac grinned.  
"Just point me to the files."

Mac had sorted through all the files and Colin's computer history in less than a half hour. She never failed to impress. Veronica had seen that in Colin's various emails he'd been in close contact with a rabbi. He was taking Hebrew lessons because Julie was Jewish. In his browser history he'd looked up Julie's family to find her father. He must have wanted to as for her hand. Nothing in his computer suggested he wanted her money or her family business. In fact, when Veronica ran a more detailed background check on Colin she discovered he was as rich as and more than Julie. He was an heir to the most successful whiskey industry in Europe.  
Veronica had called Julie with all the information and the other woman had been so happy she'd cried on the phone call.  
"I didn't want to believe that he was cheating or anything, I swear. I hired you because I'm stupid sometimes and I need to see to believe. I love Colin and I really want to spend the rest of my life with him. Thank you again, Veronica."  
After Julie hung up Veronica closed the file and added it to the mostly organized file cabinets.  
_If only all the cases ended like this. With happiness. Julie and Colin will get married and have a great life, while I go on to other cases of people who don't have the same ending. Women who lose their husbands to other women or kids who never find the parents that abandoned them. _  
Veronica shook the jaded thoughts away and ate the microwave popcorn she'd prepared. Her father had called her from the plane saying he'd be home late and she shouldn't wait up for him because she had school the next day. It was only 8:00 so Veronica had taken her popcorn and water bottle to the couch for some reruns of _Friends. _She was in Season 4, watching the roller coaster that was Ross and Rachel's relationship when her cell phone rang.  
At this time of the night the only person who would be calling her would be Logan. He preferred late calls to normal times of the day. If it was him, she didn't want to answer. She checked the caller ID and read it was Weevil.  
"Weevs? What a pleasant surprise."  
"I heard you went to the Sheriff's Department."  
"Dude that was 2 days ago. Where have you been?" she joked, not understanding his interest.  
"It was about Curly being beached, right?"  
"How do you know about that?"  
"I just do, okay? Here's how this is gonna work. I'm going to tell you what I know and you'll take the information and not question me about it, cause I won't answer crap."  
"Do go on."  
"Alright."  
Veronica wrote down the number Weevil gave her of the strange phone caller who'd called Weevil incriminating Curly Moran in the bus crash.  
"The caller told me Curly was hired by the Fighting Fitzpatricks, a gang of Irish-Catholic meth head lunatics. They're not people you want to mess with."  
"And Curly did? If he was working for them, why would they kill him?"  
"I didn't say they killed him. I'm telling you what I was told. He worked for them and the bus crash was meant for Cervando."  
"Isn't he a PCH'er?"  
"Yeah, listen I have business to attend to. Figure this out and fill me in tomorrow."  
"That's my priority, getting you in the loop."  
He chuckled.  
"You're welcome and all."  
"Thanks."  
"Bye, V."  
Veronica plugged in the number to her laptop and cursed the high heavens.  
_One of the numbers of the Echolls house. Great. Just freaking great. How can I avoid Logan if I have to question him about the mysteries of Neptune? Why is he always involved?  
_=============================================================================================  
"Logan." She said quietly, alerting him to her presence.  
Tuesday morning she'd gotten to school extra early to be first in line to corner her adored ex. He was getting his bag out of his passenger seat when he heard his name.  
"Veronica. How are you this bright, fine morning?"  
She didn't answer and stared at a point on her shoes.  
"I need to ask you about something."  
"Is it for a case?"  
"How'd you know?" she looked up.  
"You wouldn't be two feet near me if it wasn't for that."  
She guiltily nodded.  
"Where were you Saturday, September 24th?"  
"That's certainly specific and to the point."  
"Logan." She prodded.  
"That was the night of my Life's Short party." He took a flier out of his car.  
"A party to celebrate the death of students in the bus crash? That's sick."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"We were celebrating life, not death. I wouldn't expect you to understand my reasons. And, the party lasted about twenty minutes when Weevil and his posse crashed it and Neptune's finest came to steal the kegs."  
"Do you know Curly Moran?"  
"Curly? Is that the name of one of the 3 bears?"  
"Do you or don't you?" she asked, exasperated.  
"Uh, no. Should I?"  
"No, never mind." She said, turning to leave.  
"Veronica." He touched her arm. "Is something wrong?"  
"No."  
"You come up to me with a random name and wanting to know my whereabouts because of a passing fancy?  
"I don't have to tell you everything I do. You certainly didn't share your _affairs_ with me."  
Logan dropped his arm, face cold.  
"Right. We're never getting past the stupid thing I did during a time when we _weren't together._ You want to punish me for having sex with a woman while you were alone, is that it? I can't be responsible for all the bad in your life, Veronica. Find a new villain." He snorted and brushed past her as he walked into the building.  
Veronica shut her eyes tightly. There it was. With Logan the stages of grief didn't include denial, bargaining, or acceptance. He only stuck to two. Depression (with regret and apologies) and Anger. Logan angry meant obligatory jackass behavior. He had turned it on to its fiercest level again. She was going to walk to the front doors of the school when she saw Logan stop near the doors and bend towards some girl that was oddly familiar.  
She hid behind Dick's parked SUV as she recognized Jackie, Wallace's newest love. She didn't seem to remember Wallace's existence at all. Not with Logan flirting and touching her waist and back. Jackie was giving it her all too, batting eyelashes and leaning in close enough to his face to be kissing him. Veronica felt pulsing Green-Eyed- Jealousy consume her as Logan kissed the dark girl once, winking before walking away. Not before Jackie slapped his butt, of course. The two laughed and Veronica felt the biggest urge to punch the girl in the face.  
_Just one will do. I want to leave a nice bruise, but not have her end up at a hospital_.  
The bell rang at that moment, though, and Veronica knew being late to U.S. History wouldn't be helpful. She ran in, slipping into her seat before Mrs. Rooney could reprimand her.  
"Careful, Mars, tardiness is frowned upon." Logan said from his seat next to her.  
She didn't respond, didn't look in his direction because if he was doing his best to hurt her she would try to repay the favor.


	5. Chapter 5

**In this season it bothered me that Wallace leaves Neptune for a while and since Duncan is not a factor in Veronica's life in my AU, I'm making Mac more of a star. I love her, you know?**

Chapter 5  
"Guess what today is?" Mac chirped as they walked into homeroom together.  
Veronica had completely forgotten Mac was in World History with her since she'd only been focused on the occupant of the desk next to hers. Mac sat two rows away from Veronica, but her presence in the classroom was somewhat comforting.  
"It doesn't matter what day, exactly. All the days blend together in hell."  
"Wow, you're peppy today."  
"I could never pull off pep. Hey, Wallace!" she went back into the hallway, seeing her friend slouching by.  
"Veronica." He didn't even say good morning.  
"Are you okay, BFF? You sound unwell."  
"Wouldn't you be if the man who provided half of your DNA suddenly appeared?"  
"Your real dad visited you."  
"My bio-dad." He corrected. "Yeah, he stopped in some fancy, black car when I was out fixing Mom's car. He showed me a picture of me as a baby and he and my mom were there, hugging and smiling. It was weird."  
"What did your mom say?"  
"She showed me my birth certificate, said she was sorry about lying and that my _real_ dad was dead."  
"Hank Fennell."  
Wallace nodded. The school bell rang.  
"We can talk at lunch."  
"I didn't see you at our usual spot yesterday."  
"I was sitting with Mac at her table."  
"Oh, I'll see you there then."  
"With Jackie?"  
He shook his head distractedly. He was thinking of something else and was losing focus in the conversation.  
"She's sitting with some friends. I'm gonna be late to homeroom." He walked away and Veronica entered her homeroom.  
This time Mrs. Rooney did lecture her.  
"Once you're in the classroom don't walk out to chat up your friends, Ms. Mars. Next time I won't be kind and you'll be sharing detentions with Mr. Casablancas."  
Veronica turned to her seat and rolled her eyes. Logan laughed.  
"You're becoming quite the troublemaker."  
"Whatever, Logan. I have no patience for you today." She rubbed her temples.  
Her father was running for sheriff again and Keith was busier than ever, still working cases for Mars Investigations, as well as setting up his campaign. He had a debate with Lamb in the afternoon and he was meeting with Cliff and some sponsors who would provide money. That plus Wallace's distance and family problems were causing a minor headache at 8 in the morning.  
"Are you okay?" Logan's tone was suddenly soft, the one he only used when they were alone together.  
"I-I'm-  
"Okay class today we're nominating students for Homecoming King and Queen!" Mrs. Rooney interrupted Veronica's sentence. "Remember as seniors you are all trying to make senior memories. Anyone have a person they'd like to nominate?"  
Veronica thought it over and raised her hand.  
"Wallace Fennell."  
She shared a knowing look with Mac. Maybe this would cheer him up a little. Of course this reminded Veronica that his probable date would be Jackie, who wasn't as committed as he thought.  
_I only hate her so much because she's hurting my best friend… Don't kid yourself Veronica. You hate her for laying a hand on Logan. At least in our internal monologues we should be truthful.  
_"Anyone else?"  
"Veronica Mars." Logan said clearly and Veronica turned to him, mouth open.  
He gave her his signature smirk.

"I voted for you." Mac said as the two girls walked to the lunch table.  
"No!" she groaned. "I hope no one else did. Logan is an idiot."  
"I agree. What did he do this time?" Wallace appeared next to them and Veronica was pleased to notice he was more upbeat.  
"Nominated me for Homecoming Queen."  
"That? His one good idea. I voted for you. In my homeroom a lot of people were psyched to hear your name. Corny and Mandy got their group of misfit friends to vote for you too. It's basically you vs. Madison."  
"Hmm a badass crime fighter or a bitchy cheerleader who feeds on the humiliation of others?" Mac put a finger to her chin like she was thinking it over.  
"Gasp. Did Cindy Mackenzie just curse out loud?"  
"I've cursed before." She pushed Veronica, who laughed.  
They sat at Mac's table and the other students there greeted Veronica fondly. They weren't geeky, well a little, but they were all nice, definitely intelligent, people who liked you for the conversation you brought and not the money in your parents' bank accounts.  
"Thanks for nominating me, Supafly."  
Veronica faked surprise.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"I know it was you. And thanks. It would be cool to win. Although my competition is Duncan Kane and we know how that usually works out." He alluded to Student Council junior year.  
"You have a strong shot at it."  
Halfway through lunch the friends were joking around when Jackie stormed over.  
"Veronica, I need your help."  
"Um, hi Jackie."  
"Please, I know you're good at these case things. I can pay. Can you meet me at the café after school?"  
"Sure." Veronica said, knowing bad attitude towards the girl would reveal her inner jealousy.  
"Bye then." Jackie said, not once glancing at Wallace."  
"Trouble in paradise?" Mac asked.  
"I've got to go fix that. She's pissed cause I've been ignoring her. I sat over here and all."  
"I thought you said she was sitting with some friends?"  
"Yeah, but she wanted me there too. I'll see you later, guys." He hugged Veronica and ran after his girlfriend.  
"I hate her." Veronica said once he was gone.  
"She's spoiled and annoying I get it, but hate is a strong word my friend." Mac said.  
"I'll tell you why, but you cannot tell Wallace."  
Veronica filled her in on Jackie's touchy feely flirting with Logan.  
"Ah, I see."  
"That she's a two-faced girlfriend?"  
"I see that a little, but I see why you hate her."  
"Because she's hurting my best friend." Veronica said without much conviction.  
"No, because she's hurting you. By going near the guy you love."  
She sighed.  
"The voices in my head said that too, but if you can see it the impenetrable walls of my fortress aren't working so well."  
"I think those walls were worn down long ago."  
Veronica looked over her shoulder at Logan, who was playing around with some chopsticks at his table.  
_6 years ago to be precise. The day the son of the great Aaron Echolls showed up at my soccer game, shy smile on his face. Even if 12 year old Veronica didn't realize it at the time, she was screwed.  
_================================================================================================  
"I'm in trouble, Veronica. I came to you because Wallace said you were good at this sort of thing." Jackie said, over a cappuccino at Java the Hut.  
"About Wallace, is everything okay between you two?"  
_It will be when I knock you down a peg. He doesn't need to waste so much time on you_ Jackie thought, but stumbled out a lie about having her period.  
"Okay? So what's the problem?"  
Jackie explained her stolen credit card and the balance being maxed to the limit.  
"I need you to prove it wasn't Cora. She's my only friend, but it went missing after we went shopping together and reappeared in my car like someone had placed it there on purpose. Here's the credit card statement." She handed a paper to Veronica.  
"Leather jacket, scented candles, time at Consolidated Elemental Industries? What's that?"  
Jackie shrugged.  
"Never heard of it. I hope you clear Cora. She's all I have." Jackie took her purse and left.  
Veronica looked over the statement and decided the next day she'd "bump" into Cora and find a way into her closet, to search for the leather jacket.

The next day Veronica did just that. She bumped into Cora in the parking lot and gushed about her beautiful coat.  
"Where did you get it?"  
"It's a secret." Cora winked. "But, I was going back to my secret place today for a Homecoming Dress. It's in two days."  
"Can I come with you? Please" Veronica begged and Cora smiled.  
"It's nice to have someone else to shop with. Jackie said she was gonna shut herself in her room the whole day. She hung up before I could ask her what was wrong."  
_Hopefully not another fight with Wallace. Good intentions or not, I won't allow her to hurt Wallace._  
"So to the secret clothing store?"  
Cora laughed.  
"Yep."

"Hey Pops, how goes the Sheriff race?"  
"Don't worry about it, honey. I'm almost there."  
"Dad… what aren't you telling me?" Veronica shook a finger at him.  
"Lamb brought up Ed Doyle in the debate. A long time ago I pulled him over for driving under the influence, but I didn't want to write him up a DUI. I knew how troubled his family was, so I followed him home and let him off with a warning. If he'd gotten a legal DUI he wouldn't have been hired by the school district to be a bus driver."  
Veronica sighed.  
"Crap."  
"Ditto"

"Mackie! Good morning to you." Veronica wrapped an arm around the other girl's shoulder.  
"You seem to be in high spirits. Are you finally going to show some pep?"  
"Lord no. But, I proved Jackie's friend, Cora, was innocent and got myself a pretty dress for Homecoming."  
"You're going?"  
"I was nominated for Queen. I should at least show up for ten minutes. Dateless. Alone. With not even a friend to turn to." Veronica turned and pouted, adding puppy dog eyes.  
"That's unfair. Stop. Stop it! Fine, I'll go with you."  
Veronica smiled.  
"Always the puppy dog eyes."  
Mac nodded in agreement.

"Sup Wallace?" Veronica found him slamming things in his locker after lunch.  
"My mom's a liar, that's what's up."  
"What happened?"  
"My dad gave me all these letters he'd tried to send me over the years. He tried to find me Veronica, I know he did! But my mom made him out to be some sort of psychopath even though he was a cop. A good cop too. He was in Chicago the whole time, but my mom kept it from me. Why would she do that?"  
"I don't know her reasons, but they must be worth it. Trust me, the parent who sticks with you is the one that cares."  
"I love my mom, you know it. But… lately all this stuff is coming out and I feel like I can't trust her. It's got me down."  
"I've noticed. Will it help if I've heard around the grapevine that you're beating Duncan for Homecoming King?"  
"It helps a smidge." He smiled. "Thanks, V." he hugged her again. "You're the one person I can always confide in."  
From down the hall Jackie clutched her books to her chest and glared.  
_Why does the whole world bend to Veronica Mars?_

"I think we both know what Consolidated Elemental Industries is." Veronica said to Jackie, while they sat on Veronica's bedroom floor.  
"You found out, huh?" Jackie looked down.  
"About the amazing Madame Sophie and her divination a.k.a lies?"  
"Two years ago my grandma died and it's comforting to hear that she's looking after me from heaven, even if it's someone pretending to be her. It's my secret shame, Veronica. Everyone has one. I bet even you do." Jackie had some tears in her eyes and Veronica softened.  
_Maybe I'm wrong about Jackie. She's used to a certain kind of lifestyle and it makes her seem cold and bitchy, but she has faults and problems like the rest of us. And so she flirted with Logan, so what? I made it a big deal because of my feelings for Logan, but Jackie seems invested in Wallace. She tried to always be around him.  
_"It was my freshman year. Do you remember Mamma Max?"  
"It was that infomercial about a cream you rubbed on your chest for proven boob enlargement."  
"Yeah, results varied for me in the form of nothing grew."  
Jackie laughed.  
"Thanks for sharing, Veronica. We can both feel dumb about ourselves.  
Veronica smiled.  
"No, you won't. I won't let Madame Sophie take your money and keep shamming you. It's time for a little payback of her own medicine."  
"Ooh, that's the best kind. What are you thinking?"  
Veronica related her whole plan. She'd go on Madame Sophie's show and expose her as a fraud. She'd play along and in the middle of the older woman's ramblings she's expose her and prove to all the Neptune viewers how false she was.  
"Nice. All of Neptune will be watching."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, it's almost biblical. Everyone watches and TiVo's it."  
"It'll work in our favor."  
_Certainly in mine_, Jackie thought.

The next day at lunch Veronica went over to Michele Philips, a girl who'd been on Madame Sophie's show the past week when Madame Sophie contacted Rhonda, Michele's best friend and one of the bus crash victims.  
"How did it work backstage? Did Madame Sophie talk to you beforehand?"  
"No, another woman did for a little while." Michele described the woman's rhinestone glasses and big hair. "I told her about wanting to communicate Rhonda. Before Madame Sophie helped me I couldn't sleep. Rhonda called me from the bus but I was painting my nails so I couldn't answer, but her voicemail was haunting me."  
Veronica stopped her there.  
"She left you a voicemail. Can I hear it?"  
"Why?"  
"I-I knew Rhonda. She was so sweet. It hurt to hear about her." Veronica lied, feeling ashamed at manipulating the emotions of the other girl, which was what Madame Sophie did.  
"Rhonda was nice to everyone." Michele sniffed and let Veronica hear the message.  
Veronica heard the unmistakable noise of an explosion and quickly sent the message to her own cell phone while Michele wiped her nose with a tissue.  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Michele. Thanks for letting me hear." Veronica hugged the other girl.

"Are you ready for this, Veronica?" Mac asked the blonde as they sat in the studio audience of Madame Sophie's show.  
Veronica had already gushed to the big haired, rhinestone glassed woman beforehand about her deceased Uncle Roger, who she so dearly missed.  
"No sweat, Mac Attack. I'm outing this woman today."  
Mac nodded and the program began. When Madame Sophie asked the audience if the loved one they wanted to contact started with an R, Veronica raised her hand and was called down to the seat in front of the camera.

In Duncan Kane's room at the Neptune Grand two recently reconciled friends watched in confusion as their former flame walked onto the show.  
"Why is Veronica on with Madame Sophie?" Logan asked aloud.  
"For a case maybe? She hates all that astrology and psychic stuff. Lilly would always check her horoscope and when she tried to read Veronica's, Veronica would rip the thing in half."  
Logan chuckled.  
"That's my Ronnie."  
Duncan shot him a look but they were drawn back into attention when Veronica faked tears at Madame Sophie's words from the beyond from Uncle Roger.

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Veronica wiped the fake tears and was preparing to expose her cover and admit there was no Uncle Roger, Madame Sophie got a faraway look in her eyes and spoke again.  
"I'm receiving another voice. It's a young woman. She's holding out a flower… it's a lily. _Lilly_?"  
Veronica's heart stopped.  
_It can't be. This stuff isn't real. But… is it you Lilly?_

"What's going on?" Wallace questioned from his spot on Jackie's living room couch.  
She'd invited him over to watch Veronica's guest appearance.  
"Who's Lilly?"  
"Someone very private in Veronica's life." He responded.

"She's trying to tell you something." Madame Sophie held a hand out to thin air. "Something with infomercials."  
Veronica felt her eyes narrow  
"She says be happy with your own body. You don't need the, the Mamma Max?"  
The audience and the viewers of Neptune burst into laughter while Mac clapped a hand to her mouth at her friend's public embarrassment.  
Veronica couldn't help the blush that went to her cheeks. Yet, the red hot anger inside her ruled all else. She'd tried to let Jackie in, be nice because she was dating Wallace, and the girl had betrayed her minutes later.  
_Your payback will be more than a bitch, Jackie_

Mac and Veronica were in her bedroom, preparing Jackie's revenge when Wallace knocked on the door.  
"Are you okay?"  
"You mean compared to how your girlfriend will be feeling?"  
"What? Jackie wanted to know if you were okay. Why are you blaming her for this?"  
"She's the only person alive who knew about the Mamma Max. I told her yesterday. No one humiliates me on public television and brings _Lilly_ into it."  
"Veronica, please, even if it was her let it go. I care about Jackie. I'm sure she didn't mean for it to go this far."  
Veronica gaped.  
"You've got to be kidding? Pick a side, Wallace! Hers or mine? She betrayed me after I was nice to her and helped her with a phony case. And she isn't the most faithful girlfriend either. I've seen her draped over Logan, flirting and touching him with no cares about you!" she spat angrily.  
"Logan? Why does everything in your life lead back to that guy? You warn me about Jackie, but you're still hung up on the jerk that ruined your life last year and almost got you killed over the summer?"  
Mac looked between the feuding best friends, knowing both had truth in her words, but also knowing Veronica was right. She'd been jealous over Jackie and Logan, but she didn't reflect it. Veronica had tried to be nice to Jackie and shared a shameful secret. Jackie was not a good person. Wallace was refusing to see the truth.  
"Why can't you do _me _any favors? I want you to let this go and not seek the revenge you're so feared for. I can't pick sides between the first girl I've cared this much about and my best friend! You know what I've been dealing with these days. I don't have time for this! I've gotta go."  
"Wait, Wallace. Homecoming is tonight. Will you be there?" Veronica was pleading with him,  
She didn't want Jackie to ruin their friendship.  
"I don't know." He left and Veronica stared after him forlornly.  
"He'll do the right thing." Mac hugged the girl.

"Jackie, it's over. Messing with my best friend is not a smart idea." He hung up and called a number he still had a hard time believing he had.  
"Dad? It's Wallace. I want to get out of here."

"You look beautiful, honey." Keith snapped pictures of his daughter, who spun in her midnight blue dress.  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"I kinda hate you for this." Mac said, stepping out of the bedroom in her own dress.  
"Mac, you look beautiful too. You two will be the prettiest princesses in the royal ball." Keith chuckled and his daughter rolled her eyes.  
"Can you wait by my car for a sec, Mac? I have to talk to my dad for a sec."  
The brunette nodded and momentarily stumbled in her black pumps. She blushed and walked carefully outside, the soft ruffles of her black dress moving with her.  
"What is it, honey? If you're asking me permission for some crazy after party I sadly have to refuse. And curfew is still one o clock."  
"It's not that. A student from school had a voicemail from one of the students in the bus crash. I think I heard an explosion in it."  
"An explosion?" Keith frowned.  
"I sent the message to your cell. Tell me what you discover, please."  
"Okay. Have a good time, sweetie"  
"I'll try, Pops." She kissed him and got into the driver's seat of her car.

"_I got you I got you in my mind  
And it's time to make you see  
What I want"_  
The Faders' _No Sleep Tonight_ was playing as Mac and Veronica danced, ridiculous dance moves included.  
"I have to admit I'm having a good time." Mac shouted over the music.  
"Of course you are. I'm the best date ever!" Veronica laughed.  
After the song the emcee announced it was time to announce the Homecoming Queen and King.  
"The Homecoming King is… Duncan Kane!"  
The crowd cheered and a spotlight shone on Duncan as he climbed on the stage.  
"Poor Wallace. This was the only thing he was looking forward to." Veronica confided to Mac.  
"I wouldn't worry. He isn't here."  
Veronica looked around and saw she was right. Wallace was none of the dressed up party goers.  
"After an extremely close vote our Homecoming Queen is… Veronica Mars!"  
To her utter relief the crowd was just as loud and louder for Veronica's name.  
"Go up there, Bond! It's your girl moment!" Mac pushed her to the second spotlight on the stage.  
"Now, the Queen and King will choose a partner to dance the royal dance at Homecoming."  
Duncan smiled and led her down the stage.  
"Why don't we just choose each other? I'd love to be your King." He tried to grab her hand, but she stepped lithely to the side.  
"I have someone else in mind. Thank you for the offer. It's clear you have Meg in your thoughts, right?"  
Duncan flinched at the mention of Meg, who was alive and in a comatose state at the hospital while he was pining after his ex. He walked off toward Shelley Pomroy, who squealed at his choice. Veronica walked through the crowd that seemed to be parting for her, until she saw who she was approaching.  
_The heart knows what it wants, even if the mind doesn't_. she figured, stopping in front of Logan.  
"Why, Miss Mars are you choosing me as your royal partner? Queen Veronica you embarrass me."  
She held out her hand, not saying a word. His face softened, her private look, and he took her smaller hand. She led him to the center of the dance floor, where Duncan and Shelley were swaying (neither looking so ecstatic with the other).  
"Why not him?" Logan asked softly, in her ear, as they danced to some old ballad the teachers must have chosen.  
"Duncan isn't who I want."  
"And I am?"  
"Why were you flirting with Jackie when you knew she was with Wallace?" she asked, avoiding his question.  
Logan have a small chuckle.  
"Always keeping tabs on me."  
"I want to know."  
He caressed her hair.  
"Because I'm an idiot. Jackie was obviously into me, though I knew it was for my status and money, and I liked the attention. Not having you hurt and the only way I could deal was easy distractions. I'm sorry if my actions affected Wallace, I didn't mean it I swear."  
Veronica was quiet, absorbing his answer and the honest way he accepted his idiocy. Just like Mac had said.  
"You are."  
"What?"  
"You are the one I want."  
"Oh I believe, oh yes indeed" he grinned.  
"I'm being serious here."  
"Okay. If you want me why did you give up on me so easily?"  
"When did I give up?"  
"Over the summer, after you found out about Kendall. Two times you let me go with a flip of your hair."  
"It wasn't that simple, Logan."  
"It sure seemed that way."  
She sighed and put her head on his chest as they turned slowly to a song she recognized by Frank Sinatra.  
"Always." She breathed.  
"Yeah, I always thought so."  
She gave a small laugh.  
"I meant the song."  
"Oh." He listened. "I never pegged you for a Frankie fan"  
"His songs are so beautiful and so classic. Back then, I'm sure high school couples weren't dealing with bus crashes and murders."  
"You never know. Everyone has problems, Veronica, it's handling them that makes people different."  
"You're right. I'm sorry I left you last summer even though you were scaring the crap out of me. I thought you wanted to get yourself killed to prove something so ridiculous to me. As for Kendall, I overreacted. I was jealous and I was angry. We didn't get a chance to… consummate our relationship, but as soon as it was over you went out and found someone who _would_ do it."  
He stopped their dance and took her face in her hands.  
"Sex wasn't what I wanted from you." From her look of mild outrage he added "I mean I wanted to, of course I did, but that wasn't all I wanted. With Kendall that was it. You are so much more, Veronica Mars."  
She smiled and kissed him, a sweet and gentle kiss of forgiveness and acceptance.  
"So are you, Logan Echolls."

For a second in Neptune, there was peace and harmony. Miles away from the town, Wallace was turning off his cell phone and throwing it to the floor of the moving car.  
"What's wrong, son?" Nathan asked.  
"Nothing yet. I just don't want to hear the phone ring when Mom and Veronica know I'm gone." He stared out the window.  
"We can turn back."  
"No. We can't"  
Nathan turned back to the road, deciding to let his son immerse in his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story hasn't gotten as many reviews as I though. An Unexpected Bond seemed to have more fans. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. I thought I was doing a good job with this AU of Season 2, but if you guys don't think so, please review and tell me what's wrong or what could be better.**

Chapter 6  
"We're officially calling the Sheriff race at this time. Don Lamb wins by a small margin of votes."  
The occupants of the Mars apartment let out a collective groan. Cliff and Keith's supporters had gathered there to wait out the results, hoping that year some good would come out of the election.  
"We'll get 'em next year, folks." Keith called out optimistically, patting his especially upset daughter on the head.  
"It's not fair, Dad. If you had mentioned what we found out about the explosion and the bus being sabotaged, you would be cheering right now."  
"It's not right to use a tragedy like the bus crash to win the election. I can investigate the situation better this way. Cheer up, sweetie. Don't you have a party to get to?"  
_A party to go to __**alone. **__Gia Goodman, the overly friendly daughter of the recently elected mayor was throwing a party in celebration of her father's win and the already known fact that being rich is awesome and so is getting drunk.  
_Veronica half-heartedly smiled and left the apartment to drive to the Goodman house.

"Veronica! Glad you made it." Gia chirped, hugging her.  
_Gia may be perky to an annoying degree, but at least she's inviting. And my only source of conversation. Mac was busy with a History paper, Wallace is in Chicago ignoring my e-mails, and Duncan is here, but polite conversation would encourage his unwanted feelings. At least he's visiting Meg in the hospital. It was awkward catching him there when I went to visit, but I'm glad he's there for her. She's more what he wants. He pursued me, hoping for the old Veronica, the sweet girl with naivety at every turn. Veronica 2.0 isn't suited for him. She's more suited for the only other person who could save me from isolation at this 09'er party. Where is _  
"Logan!" Gia squealed at the new arrival, who gave a curt wave and made his way across the room, making it clear to his friends he was going towards Veronica.  
She hid her smug smile when he ignored Madison as she approached him, twirling her hair and pushing her boobs onto him.  
"Hey."  
"Hi." She said, feeling like a ten year old with a crush.  
The two had danced at Homecoming, overcome some of the past and shared a lip lock. Yet, that left both confused at the status of their relationship.  
"Heard about the election. Lamb's an idiot who's bringing Neptune down."  
"I know."  
"So… how are you?"  
"I miss Wallace." She confided. "I get that he's with his dad because it's important to him. He wants to bond with the man who was a missing part of his life. I still feel abandoned by my best friend, but I guess that's my own issue. Although, it wouldn't kill him to respond to one of my 30 e-mails. At least, Mac and I have grown closer." She stopped "Sorry, you don't care about this." She looked down, blushing at how easily her friendship woes had been unleashed on Logan.  
"Yes, I do." He lifted her chin with his finger.  
"Why?"  
"Because you do." He smiled and she had to return it.  
"And you? How's life in Loganville?"  
He laughed.  
"The sky's mostly clear only a few clouds. We expect rain, but in Loganville after every storm there's this vibrant rainbow called Veronica."  
"That was corny."  
"Admit that you loved it."  
"I did." She grinned, but their playful flirting was cut short when Deputy Sachs entered the party to arrest Logan for the murder of Felix Toombs.  
Logan made smart remarks to the deputy, but only Veronica had seen the panicked look on his handsome face as he was handcuffed.  
=================================================================================================

Cliff McCormack had been lounging in his office, eating Cheetos and watching _The Cosby Show _on his computer when he got the call. He, as public defender in Neptune, had been assigned to represent Logan Echolls.  
"Aw, I didn't get to finish my Cheetos!" he complained to his empty office.  
Ten minutes later he sat in the interrogation room of the Sheriff's Department with the snarky Echolls teen, reviewing the case file.  
"All right. First, I am obligated to tell you, this is a dumb move. Electing to have a public defender will make you appear arrogant since you have the money to get better. If the witness' story holds, your trial won't be a happy one. You can't use the family name for sympathy or favor in the jury."  
Logan glared.  
"The witness is lying."  
"Allegedly, he saw you with a knife standing over the deceased Felix. You were ranting, cursing and threatened to kill the witness."  
"Bullshit! I was beat half to death. I had no strength for all that."  
"Fine. I suggest you put Daddy's money to use now. Find an expensive, celebrity lawyer. Or three. I can't help you." Cliff was about to close Logan's case file when his cell phone rang.  
"It's Cliff." He said, answering the call as Logan ran a hand through his hair nervously.  
He was now genuinely afraid of ending up in prison, sharing a cell with a rapist or worse, his father.  
Meanwhile, Cliff's phone call with a certain blonde was in full-force.  
"Come on, you owe me." She reprimanded."  
"I owe _you_? Who unconfiscated your fake ID's?" Cliff challenged.  
"Who got the Lincoln out of your ex's name?"  
"Well, who helped put that lean against Lee's Walking Donut?"  
"And who proved that stripper was colorblind?" Veronica finished triumphantly.  
"Okay, you win."  
"I expected to. You're with Logan right now, aren't you?"  
Cliff glanced at the object of discussion.  
"Should I ask how you know that?"  
"Not important. You should ask, how can I be helpful and get this kid free?"  
"Murky murder cases aren't my forte."  
"I know, but Cliff this is an important one."  
"The case or the suspect?"  
Veronica blushed for the second time in a day.  
"Both. Please, Cliff. I'll owe you five favors if you prove he's innocent. Which he is."  
"I suppose I could use my contact with Judge Miller."  
"Whatever it takes.  
"Right."  
Before he could hand up she added.  
"And call me when he's released."  
"I will."  
Cliff looked closely at the troubled boy in front of him. He was clutching his head and his eyes were clouded. If Veronica cared so much about Logan, then maybe Cliff would too.  
"You're going to be taken to a jail cell in here for a couple of hours. Don't worry. That's all it will be. Hours. You'll be in your own bed before the sun rises tomorrow."  
Logan nodded dazedly at the older man's words. He was led to the cell by another deputy and once he was pushed inside, he took a deep breath. Could he trust the word of the public defender? Who had been on the phone with him? Had that person changed his mind about helping Logan? Who had that much influence? Only one person came to mind. A petite blonde angel.  
"Logan?" a voice brought him out of his Veronica reverie.  
"Aaron." He said, shocked at the sight of his cell mate.  
Aaron stood, unshaven, at a bunk bed where at the bottom bunk lay another man, who was sleeping.  
"What are you doing her, son?"  
"Fuck off." He said, taking a seat on a metal bench on the opposite wall of the beds, as close to the bars as possible.  
In his head he counted the minutes that went by. The hours felt like years.

Two hours later, the opening of the cell woke Logan from his semi-conscious state.  
"Let's go, pretty boy." Lamb said, wearing a frown.  
Logan nearly ran from the cell, not sparing his father another glance. He'd attempted conversation some other times, but after Logan steadily ignored him, he'd stopped.  
As Lamb led Logan to a police car, Cliff gave him a salute from his place near the door.  
"Thank you." Logan said.  
"Thank _her_" he responded and Logan knew who Cliff meant.  
"I will." He nodded and Lamb put him into the police car.  
They were still driving when Lamb got a buzz on his walkie-talkie about a fire.  
"What's your address again?" Lamb asked, but Logan didn't need to answer because his mansion came into view at that moment."  
The fire had spread quickly, flames still licking the walls. It was clear few things inside would survive. And now Logan had no home. No family. No one to turn to. Lamb made a joke about crying over lost cable and video game consoles. Logan couldn't respond.  
==========================================================================================================

The second after Cliff called to tell her Logan was free; Veronica got into her car and drove to the Echolls mansion. What she found caused her blood to chill. Fire was a wild, destructive force. There were fire trucks at the scene, next to two police cars. The firemen tried, in vain, to use their hoses and quench the fire.  
Veronica searched the crowd for the one face she wanted. When she saw him she ran, pushing onlookers and one or two deputies. Logan had been standing, frozen in place, next to the car Lamb had brought him. He watched as his home and any valuable memories of his mother burned inside.  
"Logan!" she cried and he turned, seeing her and letting her fly into his arms. "I'm so sorry."  
"The PCH'ers." He said numbly. "They didn't like my quick release."  
Veronica hugged him tighter, kissing every inch of his face.  
"What if they'd waited until you were inside? What if they burned you alive?"  
Once upon a time, Veronica had an understanding and friendship with Weevil and in turn, the PCH'ers. She would have liked to believe they couldn't murder or kill anyone, but lately she didn't know anyone. Wallace, who was supposed to be trustworthy and permanent, left out of the blue. Duncan was needy and clinging to the old Veronica. Maybe Weevil had it in him to punish Logan in that way. With death.  
"No, they got what they wanted. I'm alive and left with _nothing_. My clothes, my bed, everything. It's gone, Veronica." He buried his head in her hair and cried, with full-blown sobs.  
She was reminded of the Sunset Regent's lobby after they discovered Trina was the one using his mother's credit card. Lynn Echolls had been truly gone.  
"Logan, you have me. I am here for you. No bailing or giving up on you. Tonight, you're staying at my place.  
He wiped his eyes.  
"Lamb will-  
"Be an ass, I'm sure. But, you need a place to sleep and a jail cell won't be it."  
"And your dad?"  
"He'll understand." She kissed his tears away.  
"This is why I love you." He whispered and she gasped at his soft admission. "A few weeks ago you asked me why I loved you. Because of this. You convinced Cliff to help me."  
She didn't deny it.  
"And you came to me when I was freed to comfort me. Now, you're opening your home for me. I love you, Veronica."  
She took a deep breath before saying the 3 words she'd only said to blood relatives and Lilly before.  
"I love you."  
================================================================================================

The day before she'd proclaimed the love she'd hidden from herself for the one and only Logan Echolls. That love was what she kept in mind as she knocked on the door of Duncan's Neptune Grand suite.  
The door swung open and Duncan's blue eyes narrowed in confusion. He looked around the empty hallway.  
"Veronica, you're here without Logan?"  
"If you're trying to be sarcastic, quit it. I'm here _for _Logan."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to let Logan live here."  
"Uh, have you forgotten the multi-million house he currently owns?"  
"No, have you forgotten how to turn on your TV and watch the news? His house was set on fire, Duncan."  
His eyes widened.  
"The PCH'ers." He said and she nodded.  
"He's staying at my place for a few days, but having his own room would be better than crashing on my couch."  
"How do you know I have another room in my suite?"  
Veronica dropped her gaze.  
"I may have checked your credit card statements, saw you got this room, and then called the hotel to ask for the description of that type of room. 2 bedrooms 2 bathrooms and a balcony bigger than my apartment."  
Duncan smiled.  
"Some people would consider that stalking."  
"I hope those people aren't here. I'm doing this for my boyfriend."  
The smile dropped from the boy's face.  
"Goodbye, Veronica."  
She put her foot in the door.  
"Are you kidding me? You're jealous that I'm with Logan and so you're punishing _him_ by not letting him have a place to _live_? Who are you? Certainly not a good best friend. And definitely the good person I counted on long ago." She gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh, but I keep forgetting. A long time ago you we were all different people. I grew a backbone and you lost one. You never stood up for me when the school openly hated me and you never reached out to Logan last summer when he was going through hell. Now, his life literally went up in flames and you still won't help him?" she shook her head in disgust and turned on her heel.  
"No! Wait, Veronica!" He ran down the hallway, stopping her.  
"He can move in tomorrow."  
"Thank you." Was all she said before she got into the elevator.

When she arrived home, she saw Logan on the couch, watching the Big Lebowski and quoting the lines.  
"Dude, guess who found you a new place to live?" Veronica fell on the couch next to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
"You didn't have to do that. I'll be out soon, I don't want to be a bother to you or your dad."  
"It's not that. I want you to be comfortable and have your own space again. I know you love me, but do you enjoy living in the same quarters as me and my overprotective, gun-toting father?"  
He shook his head emphatically.  
"I get no sexy time with him lurking around, watching our every move."  
"Keep calling it sexy time and it will never happen."  
"Yes, Queen Veronica."  
"If I'm the queen I say you're the court jester. Amuse me, dammit. Amuse me now!" she demanded and Logan laughed, rolling her under him and kissing her pink lips.  
"So where am I putting up shop?"  
Veronica bit her lip, feeling guilty at going behind his back to see Duncan.  
"First, keep in mind that I do things only because I care about you. Second, remember that you love me. A lot. You _really _love me." She emphasized.  
Logan raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you acting all weird? What did you do, Veronica?"  
"I didn't do anything. I mean, I went to Duncan's suite at the Neptune Grand and asked him to let you move into his spare room…"  
Logan groaned.  
"Veronica!"  
"What? You wouldn't do it because of your stupid pride and I wanted to help you."  
"I have enough money to get my own place alone."  
"Yeah, but this is easier. You just move yourself in and you don't have to worry about furniture or signing a lease or something. Besides, aren't you and Duncan friends again? This could be a bonding experience."  
"I have enough friends."  
"Dick? Really?"  
"And Duncan was okay with this?"  
"Yes." She said too quickly and her boyfriend frowned.  
"Veronica don't lie to me."  
"Fine! He was being an ass because I told him you were my boyfriend and so he tried to slam the door on me, but I wasn't gonna let that happen. So, I yelled and told him he wasn't a good person and an awful best friend. I was leaving when he ran after me and apologized for his behavior."  
She noticed when her voice stopped Logan was staying silent. She looked up to see his face soft and his eyes loving as he looked down at her.  
"Can you please say something?"  
"You're amazing."  
"Something I don't know" she laughed and he began to tickle her.  
"You are the epitome of modest."  
"Stop, Logan!"  
When he did he kissed her deeply and thanked her.  
"My 'stupid pride' wouldn't have let me do it myself so I'm kinda glad you did."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I am. Although, living with Duncan could be awkward. Imagine those nights when he's all alone in his cold bed while you and I are doing it at a large volume ten feet away?"  
Veronica punched his arm.  
"Is sex all you think about?"  
"I'm a teenage boy. Cosmo Boy says it's perfectly normal."  
"I hope you're kidding about the existence of Cosmo Boy."  
"I'll show you my subscription someday. That and my Penthouse subscription."  
She glared.  
"The subscription I shall cancel immediately." He nodded and bent to kiss her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Veronica and Logan were engaged in an intense make out on the large couch, when someone cleared his throat.  
"Hey, you guys."  
"Duncan." Logan breathed, pulling away from the kiss. "I thought you had soccer practice today."  
"Ah, the coach got sick. Threw up all over our field."  
"It's great that you're home early." Logan dead panned and Veronica held in her laugh.  
He was getting excited and they both figured a make out at the suite was better than on Veronica's couch. Keith had caught them one time and it had been enough to scare Logan eternally.  
"I've been reading _Third Wheel: a Beginner's Guide_ and I think we should come up with a system or codeword for when you two are feeling…"  
"Frisky?" Veronica supplied.  
"Sure."  
"Scram comes to mind. Also, awkward." Logan gave Veronica a pointed look and she rolled her eyes.  
He had said the time would come for the awkward situation.  
"It's okay, guys. I've grown use to the fact that you're dating and probably do stuff on my living room couch."  
Veronica winced.  
Three weeks ago she and Logan had almost done the deed; he had his pants off and was in the process of unzipping her jeans when the door bell rang. It had been Dick picking up Logan for a night of debauchery. Logan had pushed him and shut the door, butthe moment had been over. Since then, the couple was on a fine line between casual make outs and heated moments where they wanted to rip the others close off.  
"Anyway, I won't stay long. I'm visiting Meg in the hospital. She's been staying awake for hours now. The doctor says it's a good sign."  
"Tell her I'll try to come by one of these days. If she wants me too." Veronica added and Duncan promised he would.  
He changed from his soccer uniform to jeans and a t-shirt before shouting goodbye over his shoulder.  
"I'm going to pick a codeword for myself." Logan mused as Veronica fixed her hair.  
"That's not lame at all."  
"Endurance." He winked and she blushed, feeling tingles on her skin at the thought of Logan on top of her, his long, lean body causing her to writhe in pleasure.  
A cell phone rang and she jumped, realizing it was her own. Logan raised an eyebrow and she blushed, hoping he didn't know the dirty fantasies going through her mind.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"It's Cliff."  
"Cliffy, what's up? Need me to pay up on one of those many favors I owe you?""  
"Not exactly. I'm counting this as a follow up to the last favor you asked me."  
"Logan's accusation? What happened?"  
Logan drew closer to her, trying to hear the other end of the phone call.  
"The witness who said he saw Logan murder Felix, the 911 caller, is back and he's working harder this time around to set your boyfriend up."  
"But, Logan was released from jail. You took care of it."  
"I got him out, but the judge still requested a careful watch over Logan. In fact, he was given a tracking device, an ankle monitor."  
"I didn't know that." She glared over at Logan, who hadn't heard Cliff's words so he held up his hands in confused surrender.  
"Anyway, this witness is rich and he has influence so Lamb's taking his word seriously."  
"What's this guy's name?"  
"Tom Griffith. This is case-sensitive, Blondie. You aren't supposed to know this and neither is Logan. Lamb was keeping it all under wraps."  
"Aw, and you found a way past him. _For me._" She cooed. "Aren't you the sweetest?"  
Cliff snorted.  
"Take care of yourself."  
"You're a stud, Cliff." She hung up and turned to Logan, staring him down.  
He fidgeted.  
"What? Why am I getting the guilt look?"  
"You didn't tell me about your ankle monitor. I didn't see it that time we… you know."  
She was referring to the time on the couch, which was the closest to sex they'd gotten.  
"It was dark in the room for a reason. Look, I didn't want you to worry."  
"I always find out anyway. You should know better than to try and keep things from me."  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't just that, though," he sighed. "I felt embarrassed. I'm like a criminal now. Like my father." His eyes darkened.  
"Logan, never think that again. You are nothing like that man. I promise that I will take care of this. I'm going to track down this mysterious witness and ask for myself what he swears he saw."  
"What's his name?"  
"Tom Griffith."  
"Who's that?"  
"That's what I'm going to find out."  
========================================================================================================

"I have to say I'm quite proud at how some of you have handled your stocks and investments." Mr. Pope said, bringing up a graph on the screen that showed each student's individual net worth. "Ms. Mars you are still in the lead, but Mr. Casablancas is only 1% below you"  
"Ownage!" Dick shouted, paying attention to the teacher for once in his life.  
He had been busy doodling on Gia Goodman, the newest addition to FBLA.  
"Not you, Dick. Your brother."  
Dick rolled his eyes and resumed his drawings on Gia's wrist.  
"You're a business tycoon, huh, toots? Those skills will come in handy in my world of wild money and gambling."Logan whispered and she laughed.  
"There are some of you who are not succeeding, far from it. Mr. Casablancas, and I mean Dick, this is your line." Mr. Pope pointed to a green line that had flatlined and was near the bottom of the graph.  
"Mr. Echolls, you lost 98% of your stock in a bad investment." He showed the class Logan's blue line.  
"I guess my skills will have to save us both, cause you aren't looking so hot."Veronica said.  
He shrugged.  
"Maybe you're just with me for my looks."  
"No money from Logan Echolls?" Veronica made a dramatic gasp. "Heads will roll"  
"And finally Mr. Kane. Well, it's best that he isn't here to see this." Mr. Pope showed Duncan's orange line, which rested below the 0 of the graph."  
"Where's Duncan?" Veronica asked Logan.  
"I don't know. He didn't come in last night. His bed is still all made and nothing in his room if out of place. I snooped around there earlier."  
"You snooped? I think I can let you in to my detective gang now."  
"I'd like to be Fred. He's the one who gets Daphne, right?"  
"I'm not Daphne in the Scooby gang. I'm Velma, she's shorter and smarter."  
"I'm sure my imaginary Fred wouldn't mind a good time with your imaginary Velma." He grinned and she had to laugh at his childish words.

After the class ended, she and Logan had to go separate ways since she had AP Physics and he had English. He gave her a kiss and Veronica was about to walk down the science hallway when the "Out of Order" sign she used whenever she had clients, was placed on the door of the girl's bathroom.  
_Only Logan, Wallace, and Mac know where that sign is hidden. Logan would have told me if I had a client, Wallace is still AWOL. Mac?_  
She pushed open the door and saw Duncan leaning against a closed stall.  
"Hey, Veronica. I need your help."  
"I thought you weren't at school today. Mr. Pope was going over our stocks and investments. You're the lowest of the class."  
"Yeah, I'm not really worrying about that now. It's about Meg."  
"Oh no. Is she okay? Did she fall back into a coma?"  
"No, she's physically okay. It's something else. Meg's sister Lizzie gave me the hard drive of Meg's computer last week. She thought it was safer for me to look through it then her parents. I talked to Meg yesterday and she told me her computer had questions she needed answered and she was depending on me to do it."  
"What was on her hard drive?"  
"E-mails." He gives Veronica some copies of the important e-mails. "She's been in contact with Child Protective Services. There's this agent who wants to help but asked Meg for proof. This was before the bus crash. She couldn't get anything substantial. One of the kids she's babysitting is being abused. It's physical, no sexual abuse, but the parents are psycho. Anything goes. The problem is yesterday all Meg could tell me was to find the book in her bedroom. Her parents kicked me out and I found out this morning, when I tried to visit Meg that they took me off the Visitor list. I'm not allowed near her anymore."  
"Why?"  
"I'm not sure, but I need your help. I'm willing to pay."  
"I owe Meg. No charge. What book was she talking about?"  
"Meg stole a book from one of the houses. It was a punishment where the kid was forced to write 'I was bad, I deserve to be punished' over and over until their hands ached"  
"Then we need that book."  
"It won't have the kid's name."  
"Yes, but my plan is more complex than that. It always has to be."  
Veronica explained that she had to find a way in to the houses of all the kids Meg babysat and get the kids to write something so she could compare the writing to the one in the book Meg stole.  
"To get the book we're going to have to break into Meg's house. For the rest, you can be hired as a babysitter. Now that Meg isn't doing it, the families must need a babysitter."  
"Veronica Mars, babysitter extraordinaire. When would be the best time to break into the Manning house?"  
"Sundays. They go to church for almost the whole day. Here's the list of kids she babysat." Duncan gave her a list.  
"I have to babysit for all these families?" her eyes widened comically.  
"Not the Goodmans. Gia takes care of her brother now."  
"Okay, so that leaves the Fullers and Housers. Even if I'm not babysitting for the Goodmans I have to find a way in to the house so I can see the kid. They're all boys?"  
"Yeah, between the ages of 7 and 10."  
"Okay. Sunday we'll meet at the Manning house at around six o clock. I'll keep you updated on the homes I babysit. I'll have one tonight."  
"Really? That soon?"  
"Do you doubt me, Duncan Matthew Kane?"  
Duncan quickly shook his head.  
"No ma'am."  
She smiled and pulled out her Sidekick as he left the bathroom. She was going to have to miss all of Physics.  
"Hello? Mrs. Fuller? Yes, this is Veronica. I was wondering if you still needed a babysitter for the afternoons until you got home from work. I'm very qualified in CPR and I was recommended by Meg Manning herself. She trusts me to take care of the families she did while she's in the hospital."  
Veronica listened as the older woman blabbered on about charming Meg and then her brilliant daughter Sabrina's college successes.  
_That's one down._

Veronica observed Edwin Fuller as he read an unabridged version of _Moby Dick _in the living room.  
True to her word, Veronica had her first babysitting job for the Fullers. She'd been surprised when Mrs. Fuller handed her Edwin's schedule. He had to read for an hour, color at a designated time, and he had bathroom breaks on the list as well. His bedtime was 9:25 exactly. Edwin didn't seem bothered by time constraints and the schedule. He liked his boring activities and was always polite and obedient to Veronica.  
_Is there a puppet string somewhere? A hidden remote with a control held in his mother's hand no matter where she is?  
_"It's time for me to color" Edwin announced after checking his gold watch.  
"Knock yourself out." Veronica said and answered her ringing cell phone.  
"How's it going?" it was Duncan.  
"Strange, but normal if that makes any sense. He's such a good boy… Too good. I got a writing sample from him and I'll snoop around the house, but his behavior is utterly perfect."  
"You think that comes from psychological abuse?"  
"Maybe. I can't believe Meg did this almost every day."  
"Yeah, she was something special." He sighed.  
"Duncan, are you okay?"  
"No, I'm not. The Mannings are shutting me out of Meg's life. They took me off the visitor's list and when I try to call the hospital, asking for Meg I'm put on hold forever. I tried talking to Lizzie at school today and she outright ignored me."  
"I'm sorry, Duncan."  
"Don't be sorry yet. I won't let this go without a fight. Meg loved me and trusted me and I was an idiot to let her go over…" he let the sentence hang.  
"Over me." She finished.  
"Yeah. You were right when you rejected me. I realized we weren't right for each other anymore. It took me the rest of the summer and some weeks after to get it. You and Logan are meant to be in this weird, dysfunctional way. I need to be there for Meg."  
"I resent the dysfunctional thing, but I agree with you. I hope you see Meg again soon."  
"Before we break into her house, you mean?"  
"Yeah, if she could tell us who the kid is it would be best. Comparing the handwriting of kids who may or may not be abused and then breaking and entering another house… that's bad even for me."  
"I'll try my best to talk to her."  
"Okay." They were about to hang up when there was a tap on the patio door and Veronica gasped in surprise.  
"What happened? Are you okay?" Duncan asked.  
"Yeah, it's just my dysfunctional other half."  
Duncan chuckled.  
"Give Logan my regards. And hey, be careful. If the Fullers see that you have your boyfriend over they'll explode. They almost fired Meg because they saw me babysitting with her."  
"Tough crowd, huh? Bye Duncan." She hung up and went up to the patio door. "I said 10:30!" she whisper-shouted at her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes.  
Veronica went into the kitchen to check on Edwin, who was happily coloring and took out a file from her bag. It was the file she'd prepared with information on Tom Griffith.

"Tom Griffith is Dr. Tom Griffith, a highly respected and expensive plastic surgeon." Veronica explained as Logan read the first page on the man.  
"Wait, this isn't him."  
"Uh, honey I know your finance skills are lacking, but your reading skills too? Look, the picture has Tom Griffith right underneath." She pointed.  
"I see the picture and label. I'm telling you this isn't the guy from the bridge."  
"You told the police it was a blur and you didn't remember the guy."  
"I lied."  
Veronica groaned.  
"Why did I expect anything else?"  
"I remember the guy. He saved my life, Veronica. I figured that by keeping his identity secret I was repaying a favor. And I didn't know his name or anything."  
"Fine, Logan. We can discuss your tendency to fib to officers of the law. For now, we need to find out why this plastic surgeon is trying to get you in the slammer."  
Before Veronica could say anymore she heard the sounds of car doors slamming shut. She cursed.  
"They're home early. You've got to go." She pushed Logan out the patio door.  
"What? Veronica-  
"Give me ten minutes. Wait outside, just get out now!" she urgently shut the door and moved to the front room to meet Edwin's parents.

After a strange talk with Mr. Fuller, in which he offered her the chance to come on his yacht for pot smoking and makeout sessions with his friends, Veronica climbed into Logan's awaiting X-terra.  
"Can you tell me why you were all jumpy in there?"  
Veronica explained Duncan's case and how it related to Meg.  
"Child abuse." Logan's eyes went hard and detached and Veronica knew he was thinking of Aaron.  
"To a psychological degree. Although, Edwin seemed okay to me. Nothing crazy about him. Oh my god!" she clapped a hand to her mouth as she opened the folded drawing Mr. Fuller had given her. It had been the one Edwin had been working on with such concentration.  
"What's wrong?" Logan looked at the paper and glared. "Is that you?"  
"He drew me being beheaded. Holy shit." She said and Logan nodded, eyes still glued to the picture.  
=========================================================================================================

The next afternoon in the Babysitting Adventures of Veronica Mars, Mrs. Hauser's son Albert was dropped off at Veronica's apartment. Mrs. Houser had initially turned down Veronica, but she was invited to some sexy Sheriff's ball and needed a babysitter urgently. Veronica had to show her the false references and then Mrs. Houser told her she'd drop him off at 5 and be back at 11.  
Veronica had been left staring at the boy, who stared back with annoyance in his eyes.  
"So the list your mom gave me says you can… make origami?"  
"I want ice cream" he said.  
"Oh, your mom specifically said no sugar or sweets for you."  
"I want ice cream" he said louder.  
"I got that, buddy but your mother said-  
"I want ice cream!" he thundered and began to scream.  
Veronica jumped back and fumbled for her cell phone.  
"Logan, get your ass over here and make sure to bring a tub of whatever ice cream you've got."

An hour later, things were calm as Albert had passed out on the couch after gobbling down ice cream, ripping two sofa cushions and watching half of Die Hard.  
"I am a terrible babysitter."  
"He was a terrible kid." Logan said, glancing at the snoring kid with disdain.  
"At least he didn't want to behead me." Veronica took an old homework sheet from Albert's book bag and put it in a folder for use in the comparing handwriting.  
"How do you find the time to babysit and handle Duncan's case, gather information on Tom Griffith, and pass your AP classes at school?"  
"If I told you that, the CIA would send a hit out on me."  
"Wow, the CIA after my girl? I'm a lucky guy!" he said and Veronica shushed him, looking back at Albert to make sure he was still asleep.  
"Close call."  
==========================================================================================================

"That was quick." Logan commented as Veronica walked out of Dr. Tom Griffith's office.  
She had been trying to get a better read on the man.  
"All I found out was he has a lot of certificates of achievement and I'm perfect the way I am. He said even my breast size should stay the same… That's how I knew he was lying." She frowned at her chest and Logan looked too.  
"I like them. A man only needs a handful." He lectured and she gave him a look of disbelief.  
"Let's move past that. Hey, doctor on the move." She gestured to the plastic surgeon who was getting into his car and driving off. "I knew my boobs could use some work. He must have been in a hurry to do something."  
She followed Dr. Griffith in her LeBaron and stopped when he got out at a cigar shop.  
"Because he was in the mood for a Cuban?"  
Veronica shrugged and prepared to get out of the car. Logan put a hand on her arm.  
"What?"  
"Veronica, cigar shops are usually a front for drug dealers. Your dad told us that once. You can't stroll into a drug dealer's lair."  
"It's not a lair, it's a cigar shop open to the public. Give me 5 minutes. I want to do some recon, that's it."  
"Five minutes and I'm coming in." he pointed to his watch and she saluted him.  
"Sir, yes sir." She laughed and walked into the shop.  
Veronica looked for Dr. Griffith but the smoke and strong smell of cigars made it harder.  
"Can I help you?"an employee asked her.  
"My dad loves Cubans…" she said and he led her to an aisle of the store.  
She sighed as she saw Dr. Griffith by the cash register, collecting a bag from a man.

Veronica left the cigar store four minutes later, the same as before sans 20 bucks. She's only bought two cigars, but the guy said it was the best quality. Now, she was stuck with 2 cigars her father wouldn't touch. He hated the things.  
"You bought cigars?" Logan questioned.  
"It was part of my cover. I saw Griffith leave with a bag he got from the cash register. Then, Pushy McPusherton, the employee of the month, tried to sell me every brand of cigar known to man. I bought 2 Cubans."  
"Ooh, gimme" Logan said and took the cigars, inspecting them. "Not the best, but overall decent."  
"Glad you approve." She said sarcastically and drove to the Neptune Grand to drop him off.  
Veronica had a slumber party at Gia Goodman's to get to.  
========================================================================================================

The slumber party was a good idea in Veronica's head for about fifteen minutes as she walked in, greeted Gia, got a sample of her little brother Rodney's handwriting, and drank a Diet Coke. It turned sour when Gia told her to come to the pool and see the other girls.  
"Other girls?"  
To Veronica's horror, the other girls included Shelley Pomroy, Ashley Banks, and Madison Sinclair. Veronica took the first opportunity to get the hell out of there.  
========================================================================================================

Sunday at 5:30 Veronica was knocking on Duncan and Logan's suite door.  
"Hey." Logan greeted her with a kiss.  
"Hey, is Duncan ready?"  
"For your breaking and entering that I'm not allowed to be a part of?" he pouted.  
"No matter how cute you look I won't let you come and get into any trouble. You're already walking the fine line between model citizen and criminal in Neptune."  
"Fine, but if anything goes wrong you call me and I will drive faster than a speeding bullet."  
"If you can do that, you might as well fly and save me, Superman."  
They kiss again until Duncan steps out of his room in a black turtleneck sweater and black pants.  
"I think you're missing the ski mask." Logan joked.  
"Veronica said to wear dark colors."  
"Yeah, but not to dress like we're breaking into bank vault in a James Bond film. Which, by the way I would be Bond. You could be… no one. Mac is my Q and Logan would be my Bond girl."  
"Aw, really? I'm honored!" Logan said in a girly voice and Veronica laughed.  
"We better get going, Duncan. I'll call you when I'm home safe." She promised Logan who have a last tense nod.

Duncan used a key he knew Meg hid under the mat to get them into the entryway of the Manning house. Veronica unclipped a mini flashlight from her belt and they went up the stairs until Duncan pointed out Meg's room. Duncan immediately goes for the air vent, unscrewing it with a pocket screwdriver.  
"At least you were prepared." She noted. "Does everyone hide things in their air vents?"  
"Logan came up with the best hiding place."  
"Yes, I truly am proud of him. He would hide the keys to the liquor cabinet and dirty magazines. He's a saint, that one." She said sarcastically and Duncan pried off the vent, taking out a notebook and passing it to Veronica.  
"There's only one sentence written over and over. 'The path to God is paved with righteousness'" Veronica pulled out the handwriting samples of the three boys and shook her head. "This writing is too neat to be one of the boys. It's a girl's handwriting."  
"Impossible. Why would Meg lie?" Duncan was still looking in the air vent.  
His hand touched a letter and he pocketed it, deciding to look at it in private.  
"She wasn't lying. She was covering." Veronica looked at the picture frame on Meg's desk.  
It was of the three Manning sisters. Meg, Lizzie, and Grace.  
"Duncan, how old is Grace?"  
"Meg's youngest sister? Uh, eight why?"  
"Meg wanted Child Services to help _her_." Veronica found a bedroom down the hall that was more appropriate of a younger girl.  
She opened the closet and her flashlight fell on various notebooks. She opened them and saw the same sentence in all of them. Suddenly, a bumping noise came from the back of the closet.  
"What is that?"  
"What I feared." Veronica pulled open a secret door where Grace Manning sat, clutching herself.  
"I won't hurt you, Grace. Come out, we're here." Duncan said soothingly but Grace shook her head and cried silent tears.  
Before Duncan could speak again the lights of the room were turned on and Stuart Manning, Meg's father, appeared with a baseball bat.  
"Get down on the floor your filthy sinners!"  
=========================================================================================================

Veronica couldn't get the images of Grace Manning in that little room in the back of her closet. She and her two sisters were psychologically abused and traumatized. It wasn't physically scarring like Logan's had been, but there were still serious consequences. How could a parent do that to their child? At least Lamb hadn't arrested them. He'd strangely handcuffed them, put them into his police car, and a block away from the Manning house uncuffed them and drove away.  
Veronica hadn't wasted any time. She was thankful Duncan had come in his own car because she ran into hers and drove back to the Neptune Grande, seeking Logan's comfort. Her father was in Texas, working a case with an old friend there. Veronica didn't want to sleep in an apartment devoid of human warmth, no matter how much she loved Back-up.  
Logan opened the door at the first knock. She fell into his arms and he let her cry into his chest without comment. He pulled her into his bedroom and sat against his headboard pulling her between his legs so she sat facing forward.  
"It was Meg's parents. They were abusing the little girl, Grace. They abused Meg and Lizzie too."  
"What happened?"  
Veronica told him everything from getting into the house to the book Duncan found in Meg's air vent and then to Grace locked in the room behind her closet.  
"Sickening. And all the time that man was yelling slurs at me, because supposedly _I_ was the _sinner _I couldn't stop thinking of that little girl all alone and in pain. Then, I thought of a little boy experiencing a different kind of pain." Veronica turned to face Logan and he knew what she was referring to without her having to verbally speak it.  
"It was a long time ago."  
"It's still a part of you. Your childhood doesn't just leave you, Logan. I'm sorry for all that monster did to you. I wish I could have saved you, taken you away from all that and held you. I would have told you I loved you and that you were worth so much to me." She began to sob again and Logan stroked her hair.  
"I know you would have. You're amazing, okay? Don't torture yourself over the past. Neither of us could have controlled any of that. You've done enough by helping Grace and Meg. Now you can rest. You've had a long day, babe." He put her on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around her waist, letting her put her head perfectly on his other arm.  
"Goodnight Logan."  
"Goodnight Veronica. I love you."  
"Love you too." She yawned and sleep overcame her in the cozy warmth of Logan's skin and his comfortable bed.  
That night there were no nightmares. Only because Logan scared them away. When she was near him, there was only contentment and peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The next Veronica woke in Logan's arms and smiled. She took a shower and was drying her hair as she looked through Logan's drawers for the emergency clothes she'd placed there before. She pulled on jeans and a blue T-shirt. Then, she shook Logan awake.  
"School starts in 20 minutes. You've got 15 to be ready and in your car."  
Logan groaned but went to the shower. Veronica went out into the living room, surprised to see Duncan on the couch, wide awake with his eyes bloodshot.  
"Duncan? Are you okay?"  
He jumped at her voice.  
"Meg's pregnant."  
Veronica stood there, not knowing what to say. That was how Logan found them, shaking his hair dry.  
"Who's painting you guys?" he joked at their stillness.  
"Meg's pregnant." Duncan repeated, holding out a letter so Veronica could read it.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Meg's bedroom, last night. They want to send her away, Veronica. Her parents have ruined her life enough. Now, they want to take away our child and ship Meg to Vermont."  
"Duncan-  
"You need to help me."  
"What can I possibly do? Meg is still in the hospital off-limits to outside guests. Even if I saw her, I can't saw her I can't steal a hospital bed with a patient in it… Do you know how far along she is?"  
"In the letter she said she was twelve weeks in. That letter was dated for a month ago."  
"5 months pregnant. And you didn't notice this while visiting her?"  
"I never got close to the hospital bed. When she was awake she still had all these machines and tables around her. I thought it was the doctors who set it up, but I'm sure her parents did it. They took me off the visitor's list when the pregnancy became too obvious to hide." Duncan punched the glass table in front of the couch.  
"Duncan! Calm down." Veronica put a hand on his shoulder, praying the anger wasn't blind rage from one of his epileptic fits.  
"I'm sorry. Sorry. It's my fault Meg is in this. She's carrying my baby and the reason she was on the bus was my insistence for her to visit Shark Field with me. That was before I broke up with her…"  
"Guilt won't get you anywhere. Right now, the three of us have to get to school because we're already late."  
Duncan nodded and told them to go ahead. He would take his own car.  
"Are you sure, man?" Logan asked and Duncan assured them he was fine.  
"Think he's going to school today?" Veronica asked Logan once they were in his X-terra.  
"Nope."  
"That's what I figured. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid and rash."  
"That's more my thing."  
"True." She grinned. "Do you have any plans after school?"  
"Moi? None yet. You asking me out on a date, toots?" he winked.  
"If by date you mean investigating more on Dr. Tom Griffith."  
"My place or yours?"  
"Mine. I've been neglecting Back-up and my dad comes home tomorrow morning. I don't want to be tempted into another sleepover in your bed."  
"Logan Echolls: Every woman's deepest desire."  
"You can put that on your tombstone."  
"What would go on yours?"  
"Veronica Mars: Here lies the badass girl detective the world deeply unappreciated."  
"Nice"  
"I know"  
=========================================================================================================

After a boring school day where Duncan did not show up, Veronica and Logan went to her apartment to walk Back-up and use the internet to look into the plastic surgeon's medical history. Veronica had found a website where all doctors' reprimands, court cases, or suspensions were documented for the public to inform themselves. Dr. Griffith had been reprimanded for an offsite practice on patient Danny Boyd. That was their destination. Logan pulled to a stop in front of a dingy, white house.  
"Eugh." He commented.  
Veronica smiled, but frowned when Logan tried to get out of the car.  
"Uh-uh. You're staying here. I can't trust your fiery temper. Besides, my cover won't work if you're there."  
Logan glared.  
"You're not going in alone."  
"I'll be fine. I have my taser. This takes a certain amount of grace and subtlety, but if I need someone punched in the face I'll whistle for ya." She got out of the car and made her way to the front door.

Veronica wasn't sure how the situation had gotten so wildly out of control. One minute she was Laurie Zaks and Danny Boyd had shown her to a pool table, in the bar behind his house, with a large blood stain from a fight gone wrong. He'd told her Dr. Griffith had stitched it up. He lifted up his shirt to show the scar.  
_That's where things went wrong. Danny called his cousin Liam Fitzpatrick over. He was suspicious about me, but it was when Molly Fitzpatrick revealed that my name was Veronica Mars, not Laurie Zaks, that things fell apart.  
_Liam had recognized her last name. Keith Mars was once a sheriff and he was well-known for drug busts and uncovering hidden truths. Liam was violent. Veronica had tried to slip away, but Danny grabbed her so she tasered him and made a run for the exit. Then, Liam threw crates in front of her, tripping her so he could pick her up and slam her on the pool table. Her head made a loud smack on the green felt.  
"Tell me why you're here, Veronica."  
"I wanted to get plastic surgery, but I didn't want to use my real name. Please." She gasped.  
"I don't believe you. Try again." Liam put a burly hand around her throat, choking her. "Liars don't get far in here. We have a special mark for them." He signaled for a tattoo needle to be brought over.  
"No" she struggled under his grip.  
"Hold still now. You chose to lie to me, Veronica." Liam lowered the needle to her face.  
"Stop! Release her." Logan's firm voice caused all heads to turn to him.  
Veronica vaguely recognized him. She was close to passing out from lack of air.  
"Get out of here, kid. You have one chance." Liam said, disinterested and smirking back down at Veronica.  
"I've got 911 on the line and they're already sending people here. It was easy because of this trusty ankle monitor I wear. Yep, The River Styx. Hurry, there's blood everywhere." Logan hung up. "Let's go, Veronica."  
"Well lads let's see how much damage we can do in 2 minutes. The little girl won't make it." Liam chuckled, increasing pressure at her throat.  
"Enough!" Logan took out a gun and pointed it at Liam.  
"You don't have the balls." Liam said, sounding uncertain.  
"Try me. I've had a _very_ bad year. What have I got to lose over your dead body?" Logan's gaze was as steady as his hold on the gun.  
Liam slowly released Veronica, who gasped at the oxygen that filled her lungs, and jumped off the table. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, glancing back once to see Liam grinning after her.  
=======================================================================================================

There was silence in the car when Logan pulled up to Veronica's apartment. Of course, only minutes passed since Veronica was the first to break the silence.  
"Where did you get it?" her voice was quietly measured, which made Logan worry.  
"Enbom's dad gave it to me. Said that given my situation-  
"Given your situation you should just move out of Neptune." She snapped.  
"Is that a way of saying you want me gone?"  
She shut her eyes and began to cry into her hands.  
"Veronica? What is it?" he unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her into his lap.  
"The last thing I was thinking was that you could have been killed. The Fitzpatricks are after you and you walked right into their hands. I-I can't lose you, Logan." She sobbed.  
"And I can't lose you, Veronica. It doesn't matter what danger you encounter I'll go after you and try to save you. I love you." He ran his finger over her cheek.  
"I love you too. Be careful with that gun. Guns bring violence with them."  
"I'll let you in on a little secret… It isn't loaded. I don't even own bullets."  
Veronica paused and burst into laughter. Logan's eyebrows went up.  
"Suddenly discover your sense of humor, Mars? I have to say I don't see the funny."  
"It's not funny, but I choose to laugh instead of cry. You had the bluff of all bluffs, gambling for your life and mine. Thank God you're a talented poker player."  
He chuckled.  
"Not better than you, babe. You wiped me out last Christmas."  
She smiled at the memory.  
"Yeah, I rule."  
He kissed her and the panic of moments before, at The River Styx, disappeared.  
========================================================================================================

Duncan didn't go to school the next day either. Logan said he didn't come home that night.  
"Where is he sleeping then?"  
"I don't know" he responded, concern for his best friend etched into his features.

Veronica stood at her locker, exchanging books she needed for her last three classes when she saw Weevil staring at her from the other side of the hallway.  
_We were once friends. But, amiability changes every second in this school. Now, Weevil is the bastard who burned my boyfriend's house down and potentially tried to kill him. Not to mention, if the Fitzpatricks are drug dealers that control a respected plastic surgeon like Dr. Griffith, they must have people to run the drug trade conspicuously through Neptune and the high school. And no one can do that better than Weevil and his boys.  
_"I felt your red-hot stare on me from miles away, Weevs. Should I be worried about a fire burning my apartment? Or maybe my car?"  
Weevil's eyes were cold and unrepentant. He didn't care about Logan's life or well-being. That didn't sit well with Veronica.  
"You know, you should be less accusing and a lot nicer to me."  
"Why? You'll set the Fitzpatricks on me? I've already dealt with them once, thank you very much."  
"What? I'd die before I worked with those micks."  
"Then make sure you're not dead. The key witness against Logan is a Fitzpatrick puppet. I know the Fitzpatricks scratch your back and I guess you repay the favor by running their drug trade around school." She glares at him and walks away.  
Weevil called one of the only confidantes he had in his gang.  
"Hector! We're meeting tonight. At the empty road near my neighborhood. Spread the word."  
Hector nodded and searched for the key members of the gang so the words of the PCH meeting would be spread among them.  
_If one of my boys is working with the potato heads I'll put an end to it._Weevil swore.  
=========================================================================================================

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Logan spoke into his cell as he walked to his car that night. "Don't rush me, woman. You can't expect me to get you three different kinds of ice cream and be back in minutes. I had to drive to this market in the bad part of town. I hope this shows you how dedicated I am to your every whim."  
Veronica laughed and thanked her boyfriend profusely. Logan hung up, pocket the phone, and frowned when he saw a white van blocking his car.  
"Idiot. Hey, can't you see you're blocking me?" Logan approached the driver's side of the car.  
A man in black jumped out of the van, hitting Logan in the face and knocking him out. Two others got out to dump him in the back of the van.

When Logan came to he was tied down to some heavy sacks of something in a dark warehouse. He pulled at the restraints but a figure in a black ski mask punched him in the gut to stop his actions. Logan cried out at the hit, but stopped moving.  
"Welcome to the People's Court, Mr. Echolls. You are being tried for the murder of Felix Toombs." The voice was slightly familiar but disguised with a low, deep accent so Logan couldn't figure out who it was.  
"I already said I don't know what happened. I didn't kill Felix."  
"And I think you're lying." The ski-mask guy said, before whipping out a gun and pointing it at Logan's hands. "I'll ask you again and you should tell the truth or else I'll shoot your hand off. Remember I am your judge, jury, and executioner. No lies."  
"I don't know what happened!"  
The ski mask fired the gun and the first chamber was empty. Logan sighed in relief.  
"Again. _What happened_?" the ski mask repeated.  
"I don't know! Fuck, I'm not lying!"  
"But you are. You're a killer just like your father."  
Logan wanted to scream and punch the ski mask's face in for daring to compare him to his father, but the ski mask laughed and fired again. Another empty chamber.  
"You're not motivated enough, I think." The ski mask moved the gun to Logan's crotch. "What happened that night?"  
"Please! I already told you!" Logan was sweating in fear.  
"Aw, he's worried for his dick. How else will he plow his little girlfriend, Veronica Mars?" another figure in the back taunted.  
The ski mask guy flipped around quickly and the other figure shut up immediately.  
"I don't know." Logan whispered again.  
"We're done for today." The ski mask said, using the butt of the gun to hit Logan in the face and knock him unconscious.

The white van drove to an isolated street, a few blocks from where they'd taken Logan, and the ski mask guy got out to deposit Logan on the ground. Weevil pulled up the mask and bent to the unconscious boy.  
"I'm done with you. For V."  
He pulled the mask back down and jumped into the van that disappeared seconds later. Logan opened his eyes.  
_Of course it was Weevil. I should have known. For V? Fuck that. _  
Logan got into his X-terra, driving to Veronica's apartment. On the way, he called Dick.  
"Tomorrow morning our boy, Weevil, is the star attraction on the flag pole."  
"Right on!" Dick cheered.  
Logan hung up and drove to Veronica's hoping she wasn't worried enough to go sleuthing by herself.

She opened the door for him, glaring when she saw him empty-handed.  
"So you're late, ice-cream less… and bruised?" Veronica touched the purple mark on his forehead.  
"Weevil knocked me out. Twice."  
He told Veronica everything, except what he planned for Weevil the next day.  
"He said he was done with you? For me?""  
"Is that all you heard? Not the Russian Roulette he played?"  
"Logan, I'm glad you're not hurt, but I need to talk to Weevil again. He isn't in charge of the PCH'ers anymore. One of them is working with the Fitzpatricks and one of them murdered Felix. Weevil is ruling a mutiny. One of these days he might end up dead or beaten half-to death. I need to warn him."  
"Warn him? Veronica he almost fucking shot me!"  
"Don't yell at me, Logan. I'm not excusing his actions. I will make sure he gets some payback for trying to hurt my man and for his asshole stunt comparing you to your father. But, he's been there for me in the past. He saved my life at that gas station before the bus crashed. Him and Lilly. I owe him fair warning."  
Logan sighed.  
"Fine, be all righteous and just."  
"Yeah, it's such a bad quality in me." She rolled her eyes.  
"Just don't yell at me when I exact my revenge."  
"Logan, not another fight." She crossed her arms.  
"No, _Mom_ not a fight."  
"Then I won't yell. I just don't want you to get hurt again" She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
She leaned up to kiss him and stopped inches from his lips. "Oh, but call me Mom again and you're not getting a single kiss on the cheek for a month."  
"Got it." He took her lips in his and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
"As seniors your sex-ed class has to be more realistic, closer to heart. So, phase 2 of our class will be a lesson in parenthood." Ms. Hauser said, pulling out a plastic baby from a cardboard box.  
"_That's_ where babies come from." Veronica whispered with fake awe to Logan.  
He snickered and Ms. Hauser gave their table a glare.  
"Something funny about a teenage pregnancy, Mr. Echolls?"  
"Nothing at all, Ms. H. It's a very upsetting topic. Those poor girls will never get a chance to experience the revelry that is sex." He shook his head ruefully and Ms. Hauser's look was darker.  
"You and Ms. Mars will be getting 100 with this, I suppose?"  
"Just you wait. Logan Echolls will be Daddy of the Year." He cheered and stood to take the baby from her.  
"I don't think I'll be Mommy of the Year. I like my sleep and time to myself. A baby would get in the way."  
"Deal with it, sugarpuss. I have an English exam tomorrow so the kid's all yours for tonight."  
Veronica groaned, taking the plastic baby and glaring as it began to cry.  
"Aw, he's already expressing how much he likes you." He teased.  
=========================================================================================================

"Mac, why are we at a clinic that smells like rubbing alcohol and mothballs?"  
"I'm getting tested for STD's."  
Veronica's eyebrows raised.  
"When I saw you and Cassidy talking the other day I never realized you worked this fast. My respects to you, Mackenzie."  
"No! Cassidy and I aren't doing _that _and we aren't even together… yet."  
"Ooh-la-la. It's too bad you're not sexing it up yet. I'd like to live vicariously through someone else."  
"You and Logan aren't doing the deed?"  
"Shocked? We've gotten close, but we keep getting interrupted. He's taking me on a romantic date this Saturday, though, and my dad's going out of town so I'm pretty sure that will be the night of all nights. So, back to the issue at hand. If you aren't sexually active why are you getting tested for STD's?"  
"My parents make me do it twice a year. My dad is overprotective and they think as a teenager I lie about intercourse. They don't know I've never even kissed a boy."  
"Man, tough crowd."  
"Yeah, they can be. It's standard tests and the lady who does it is a friend of the family. She's sweet and not too pushy. The results always come back the same and my dad is a happy camper."  
"I'll wait here then?"  
Mac hesitated.  
"Actually, would you mind coming in with me and getting tested too?"  
"Why?"  
"I get lonely as I'm forced to pee into a cup and get blood tests. It takes thirty minutes and I just… please come?"  
"Of course I will, Q."  
"Thanks, Bond. Don't worry after the uncomfortable peeing in a cup and pointy needles they give you a lollipop."  
"Huh. It all evens out." Veronica nodded, following Mac into the white examination room.  
=========================================================================================================

The next morning, a tired and annoyed Veronica pulled into Neptune High with the baby who was finally silent, after keeping Veronica up most of the night. She was walking towards the front door when she saw a large crowd around the flag pole. She pushed her way near the front and grinned.  
"See, this is a common life lesson. What goes around comes around." Veronica lectured the plastic baby and walked away from the humiliated Weevil.

During lunch Logan sat triumphantly at the table next to Veronica and kissed her deeply.  
"Normally, I'd think your joy were due to me, your wonderful girlfriend. But, I know better. Today, you put a PCH'er naked on the flag pole. That equals happiness."  
"Yes, it does. He got what was coming. He should be thankful I didn't do more after he played Russian roulette with Logan Jr."  
"You named your penis?" she asked, unimpressed.  
"If we're talking about penises I'm walking away." Mac grimaced, sitting on the other side of Veronica,  
"Hey, moving from your usual table just for me? I'm flattered."  
"What can I say? The doe-eyed blonde look got me."  
Veronica laughed.  
"It gets everyone. Isn't that right honey?" she turned to Logan.  
"Yes, dear." He stood to pay the delivery man. "Here's the bucket load of Chinese food you demanded." He placed it in front of her.  
"You can help yourself Mac. I got some vegan noodles for you."  
"Thanks, Veronica." She lowered her voice as Logan was occupied with a fellow 09'er. "The STD results will be in the mail for you by the afternoon. I'm telling you do you can run interception before your dad sees it and freaks on you."  
"Thanks, Mac. I enjoyed the strawberry lollipop and even the gallons of blood taken from me weren't so bad."  
Mac smiled and went back to her food. The only interruption was the crying of Logan and Veronica's baby. Veronica simply shoved it at her boyfriend and turned back to her food.  
"Civics exam tomorrow. He's all yours tonight."  
Logan sighed, rocking the baby.  
"Props to Ms. Hauser. This almost makes sex sound awful. _Almost_, I'm always prepared." He winked at Veronica and Mac blushed at his casual reference to something she hadn't gotten close to experiencing.  
==========================================================================================================

When Veronica got home she was greeted by the mail in front of the door and Back-up's barks of enthusiasm at her arrival. She gave her pit bull a walk around the neighborhood and returned to the apartment, eager to finish her homework and watch the latest ER episode on television. She had put her microwavable tacos in the microwave when she rifled through the mail and saw her name on one with the address of the clinic Mac had taken her to.  
"Well, let's see how true the rumors are." Veronica smiled to herself.  
She'd only slept with one person, Duncan, and he was a virgin at the time as well. She was pretty close to being with Logan though. Though, his past lays was a list she didn't want to think about. Every time she thought about being intimate with Logan she feared his disappointment at her inexperience and novelty. Veronica pushed her insecurities away and opened the envelope. Her hands shook when she saw the printed letters.  
_Call clinic right away to speak to the doctor and begin your treatment._  
"Treatment? For what?" she said and picked up the phone, quickly dialing the clinic's number.  
"Dr. Nelly's clinic, how may I help you?"  
"My name is Veronica Mars. I went in yesterday for… STD testing."  
"I'll transfer you to Dr. Nelly."  
There was a click and then the doctor answered.  
"Veronica?"  
"Dr. Nelly. The results of my test… I need treatment?"  
"You have Chlamydia, Veronica."  
"What? No, it can't be."  
"I wish I could say different. Do you have a parent I can speak with?"  
"I'm 18."  
"Oh. You want to keep this private. I understand. I just need you to come to the clinic and pick up the medicine for the Chlamydia treatment."  
"So it won't kill me?"  
"No, dear. You were lucky. This is one of the more benign diseases. You will take two doses of doxycycline for one week. It is also recommended that you wait another 7 days before engaging in any sexual intercourse. Two weeks and you'll be back to normal, I promise. We caught it at the right time."  
"Right time?"  
"If Chlamydia is left untreated it can cause infection in the uterus or fallopian tubes and lead to pelvic inflammatory disease. This disease could lead to infertility in a woman or a pregnancy that is equally dangerous and fruitless for a woman."  
"Oh my God."  
"Don't worry, Veronica. You will start treatment tomorrow and it will be gone in two weeks. According to the testing you've had Chlamydia for about a year and a half."  
"I'll pick up the medicine before I go to school. It might be too early for you"  
"7:00 sound good?"  
"Yes, thank you very much."  
"No problem. Any friend of Mac's will be important to me. Take care of yourself, dear."  
Veronica hung up and forced herself to eat the meal she'd heated. Her appetite was gone though. A year and a half… that was about the time she slept with Duncan at Shelley Pomroy's party. And that meant he was her only lead. This also meant one hell of an awkward conversation. Her phone began to vibrate and she saw it was Logan calling.  
_Logan? What will I tell him? He had a romantic night planned for Saturday. We were going to reach home plate… Telling him about the STD might disgust him. I'm just as dirty as the school gossiped about last year. Logan will hate me.  
_She cried into her hands and turned off her phone. She couldn't talk to Logan or anyone at the moment. The next day she'd be up bright and early to pick up her medication and take her first dose. She felt sick thinking about her body hiding that secret from her. And sicker that it could have come from Duncan. At that time he was a virgin and unless he lied to her, he was the prime suspect. Unless…  
Veronica immediately pushed the thought away.  
_Unless Duncan wasn't the only one that night. Unless you __**were **__raped. Admit it, you had a suspicion in the recesses of your mind that something was missing from the Duncan theory. _  
Veronica's dark, inner voice whispered. Veronica began to breathe heavily.  
"No, no, no." she ran to her bedroom and wrapped herself in the covers, praying for sleep to come and dismiss her conscious thoughts.  
=========================================================================================================

That night the dreams were hazy nightmares of a plastic baby's skin melting off as it cried in pain and black flashbacks of Shelley Pomroy's party. She heard the unbuckling of a belt and then silence. Only darkness and confusion. Veronica woke up at 5:30 to throw up the past day's food.  
=========================================================================================================

"Hey, Bond. You're here extra early I see. Hoping to catch the worm?"Mac said, catching up to Veronica when she walked into the school fifteen minutes before class started.  
"I need to tell you something. I think only you can know. I need your h-help." Veronica held in her tears because they would be counterproductive.  
"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"  
Veronica let out a bitter laugh.  
"I'm not sure yet. Come with me" she pulled Mac into the girls' bathroom known as her office.  
"Veronica, you're scaring me. Did you have a fight with Logan?"  
She shook her head.  
"Mac, I had to call Dr. Nelly yesterday after I read my test results."  
Mac's features were scrunched in confusion.  
"The only reason you'd have to call is if… Oh"  
"I have Chlamydia."  
"Oh, Veronica." She went to hug her, but Veronica pushed her away.  
"To my knowledge I've only slept with Duncan. A year and a half ago at a party I was too drugged to remember."  
"And you're thinking that it might not have been Duncan that gave it to you?"  
She nodded wordlessly. Mac was smart enough to reach conclusions quickly enough that Veronica didn't have to repeat the words that were plaguing her in her mind.  
"He's at school today. I saw his car parked and he was sitting on a bench studying something. You want to talk to him now?"  
"No, I'd rather do it after school. I don't want to attract a crowd."  
"Okay… Do you need my help with anything? Anything at all?"  
"I'm glad you're here, Mac. After Wallace left and began ignoring my e-mails I felt crushed and alone. It was like junior year all over without Lilly, Logan, and Duncan. You've been my rock."  
"I'm glad you think so. You're my rock too, Veronica. You're one of the strongest, most courageous people I know. Even with this you're determined to find answers and not give up until you've gotten justice for yourself. Most people would lie down and die."  
"I'm not most people."  
"There's only one Veronica Mars. Thank god you're her."  
Veronica smiled, grateful to have Mac in her life.  
==========================================================================================================

It had been a stressful day of blocking out teacher's lessons and avoiding her boyfriend. Veronica felt awful at the lost, puppy dog eyes Logan wore the whole day. He would spot her and try to approach her, but she'd find a nearby bathroom or classroom full of people to hide in until he'd walk away. Thankfully, she had seen Duncan walking to his car and she was prepared to run him down with her car if he tried to leave before she got her conversation.  
_Here goes awkward.  
_"Duncan! Hey." She matched his stride and they stopped in front of his car.  
"Veronica, we missed you at lunch. I sat at your usual table with Logan and Mac, but you weren't there."  
She cleared her throat guiltily.  
"I had a project to finish. I need to ask you a question."  
"Shoot. But, please don't take too long. I'm visiting Meg in the hospital."  
"You're back on the visitor's list?"  
"I didn't say that." He gave a sly wink.  
"Wow, Duncan Kane future president of our country is doing something illegal? Where are the flying pigs?" she pretended to search the sky.  
"Ha, ha Miss Mars. What's your question?"  
"You're going to hate me for it… When we slept together at Shelley's you were a virgin, right? I was your first?"  
Duncan's expression went from shock to uncomfortable to amusement.  
"Logan's right. You do something new and unexpected every day."  
"This is important."  
"I won't ask you why because I know you won't tell me."  
"That's wise, Mr. President. Can you answer me?"  
"Yes, you were my first. I waited for you because I thought you were the one. Things went to hell right after so…"  
"You swear?"  
He sighed.  
"Yes, I swear. I wouldn't lie about that. We may not have the same feelings but I don't regret you being my first."  
"Thank you, Duncan"  
He nodded and drove away to the hospital, leaving Veronica torn between bursting into tears or punching something hard enough to break it. Duncan wasn't the most trustworthy person, but she could read the honesty in his tone when he answered her. Sadly, that made it clear that someone _had_raped her that night and they'd left her with an STD.

Logan was having a shitty Thursday. His girlfriend was ignoring him and obviously avoiding him if the four bathroom visits at seeing him approach her, were any sign. Then, sixth period he gets a pass for the bathroom, sniping at the teacher when she said he always went at that time.  
"It's the twelve-pack I slam at lunch" he'd responded.  
He was in the bathroom, washing his hands like a good little boy when Weevil walks in and blocks the door with a stopper. He looked ready for a fight and Logan was ready to give it to him.  
"Weevs! How was it removing the duct tape?"  
"I should kill you right now, Echolls."  
"What did I do wrong, Weevs? I thought you'd appreciate the free bikini wax." Logan smirked.  
"Keep that smirk up and I won't stop my boys from maiming that pretty face of yours."  
"They sound like attack dogs. And you shouldn't be maiming anyone. In fact, I should do the maiming. The balance sheet is still in my favor. You beat me to near-death on the bridge, shot up my car with me and Veronica still inside, burnt my house down, and played _Mexican_ roulette with the anatomy a man cannot live without."  
"I was not responsible for the shot through your window. I couldn't hurt Veronica like that" he looked away.  
"Ah, sudden guilt. And here I thought you were the heartless tin man. If you've suddenly found yours we have to cancel the trip to Oz."  
"Shut it! I thought you'd killed Felix, a view I no longer have."  
"Is it time for an apology? I think so!" Logan said with false enthusiasm.  
"Be lucky I'm not breaking your face. We have something in common, Echolls. We want to find who really killed Felix. I want the bastard dead and you want your name cleared."  
"Oh boy a crime stopping duo? Should we order the capes in matching orange or yellow? We need colors that stand out."  
"If we're going to work together we need to keep it secret. It stays between you and me. No Veronica and none of your little rich boy fan club members."  
"Does that mean your dogs aren't invited?"  
"Just you and me."  
"Veronica will find out somehow"  
"Sure she will. But, until then keep your mouth shut."  
"Handshake or hug?"  
Weevil glowered.  
"Macho looks from afar got it."  
"You know my reputation is already suffering. I don't think I can let you leave here looking the same as when you came in."  
"I'm guessing you want to do the honors?" Logan grinned as Weevil's fist launched at his mouth.

Veronica took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Neptune Grande suite. She usually loved finding the time to visit Logan, but this visit was not one for fun and games. After talking to Duncan and realizing she had in fact been raped she'd speed dialed Mac and for what seemed like the millionth time, cried into her shoulder.  
Mac had let her and then drove her home to clean up. Her dad was staying late at the office, secretly working on the bus crash case after he'd found a dead rat taped to the bottom of a seat. It was a _message for someone being a rat and getting killed for it. Keith thought Veronica wasn't aware of his_ investigation, but she'd seen the rat a few days before when looking for a corndog to fuel her study hunger.  
"You need to talk to Logan. He's been honest with you about everything even when it could have cost him your love. Remember how he confessed everything about Kendall and the way he felt about you? You can't be the closed off, loner in the relationship."  
"I'm not a loner!"  
"You tend to be. It's okay. I'm here to tend to your loner_esque_ ways. And now I'm telling you to talk to Logan. About your STD."  
"If I tell him that I'll have to talk about the rape. Logan thought it had been consensual between me and Duncan. Now, knowing it's a rape will make things… complicated."  
"Veronica Marie Mars, march to his hotel suite and confess your inner troubles!"  
Veronica had never heard her friend yell before so she'd followed the order, slightly scared of Mac. When she stood in front of the oak door she counted to 20. Logan was a good person and a good boyfriend. She was always jumping to conclusions and blaming him for things; she owed it to him to let him into her life. And this was a major thing in her life.  
_You faced off against psychos and weirdoes, you can talk to your boyfriend._ She told herself and finally knocked on the door.  
There was a moment of silence then she heard light footsteps. Too light to be Logan's. They were more suited for a woman.  
"Room service? Oh it's the klutz from the gym. What a small world." Kendall Casablancas said, smile on her face, wearing only a towel.  
"Tiny." She whispered, her attention more focused to a shirtless Logan padding out of his bedroom.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Kendall laughed, her towel slipping to expose the top of her breasts.

**I know i'm speeding up the story, but it's all for a good reason, my pretties. Hope you like how i'm pacing and writing Season 2. **


	10. Chapter 10

**All right, everyone was really freaked about Logan cheating on Veronica. Things aren't always what they seem… And I hope no one hates me for the way I wrote Duncan. A part of me likes him, but the other figured his use was a lot better this way. You'll all understand by the end.**

Chapter 10

When confronted with a situation like the one in front of Veronica, there were two things a woman could do. One, scream and start a cat fight with the other woman over the man they were sharing. Two, cry about your betrayal and run away prepared to dump the man forever. Veronica had done enough of both some time or another. So she came up with Option 3.  
"Get lost." Veronica snarled, using all her strength to pull Kendal out of the suite and lock the door after her, leaving her facing Logan.  
"Wow." He said."  
"I'm going to give you thirty seconds to explain before I walk out of here for good."  
Logan tensed at that and walked closer to her.  
"I swear it wasn't what it looked like. I got home from school and passed out on my bed. I was really tired from-  
"Your fight with Weevil in the boy's bathroom."  
"How did you-never mind. Yes, my ribs were hurting and my jaw's bruised. I wake up to Kendall trying to take off my pants. She'd already gotten my shirt, so I pushed her off me. She was only wearing that damn towel and I pushed her out of my room, trying to close the door, but she put half her body in and I… can't hurt a woman like that, Veronica. I told her to leave and she said she had a job to do. If I didn't want her she would have to wait for Duncan to get home and offer herself to him. That's when you knocked on the door and she went to answer, hoping it was Duncan. She's a meaningless whore. I would never cheat on you, Veronica. Never. I know what it feels like." He looked down.  
Veronica took a deep breath.  
"I believe you"  
"You do?" Logan's head shot up and his eyes were wide.  
"Yes, is that surprising?"  
"You don't always trust me. And you have the right to doubt me I was a jackass last year, betraying you and hurting you every chance I got, but now I love you so much Veronica and cheating or doing anything that would hurt you would kill me. On top of that, I've seen firsthand what cheating does… what it did to my mother. The way I felt when Lilly paraded her various guys and flings in front of me."  
"I love you too, Logan. That's why I have to believe that you wouldn't hurt me like this. You know what it feels like and you aren't capable of doing it to me. If we're going to have a relationship it can't be based on lies and my trust issues. I trust you and I hope you trust me."  
"I do. You know I do." He pulled her into an embrace and she rested her head on his bare chest.  
It was warm and inviting, like his bedroom was. Yet, sex only brought the true issue back to her mind. She had gone to see Logan for a reason.  
"There's something I have to tell you." She stepped out of his arms.  
"What's wrong, Veronica?" he stroked her hair, seeing the change in her usually vibrant blue orbs.  
The color had dulled and there was deep sadness there.  
"I was raped the night of Shelley's party. Duncan wasn't the only one that night. And the reason I'm sure of that is… I took a test at a clinic checking for STD's and I have one. Chlamydia." Her voice cracked. "A-and Duncan didn't have it since we were both virgins that night. That m-means that-that" she broke out into sobs and Logan's arms were around her again, tight and secure.  
"I'm so sorry, my love. So sorry." He let her sob into his chest.  
"I understand if you want me to go now." She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and stepped completely away from him.  
"What are you talking about?" he grabbed her arm. "Why would I want you to leave?"  
"Because you're so disgusted with me. Knowing what I-I have." She felt ashamed and dirty.  
She wanted to take a million showers and scrub her skin until it was raw.  
"I'm not disgusted with you, Veronica. I'm disgusted at what happened to you. The fact that some bastard is walking around, with all his teeth still in his mouth, while you suffer. You do not deserve what happened that night at Shelley's. I have to blame myself for not being there for you."  
"No, don't." she put a finger over his lips.  
"I don't blame you. Or Duncan or myself. I came to tell you because you are a part of my life and I need to trust you more. I want us to be okay, Logan."  
"We are. I love you Veronica. We'll get through this together."  
"Thank you." She said, allowing him to pull her into his bed.  
That night she slept in his arms, her head on his chest their hands intertwined. She had no nightmares because Logan was with her. He was her dream catcher, her tether to the ground, her love. She now knew what trust felt like. Veronica Mars didn't hand out her trust and the passage to her heart freely. Only a select few had gotten past her walls. Of those few only Logan was close enough to break her heart. It was just something she hoped he'd never do. In the same way, no one could hurt Logan like Veronica could. They needed each other and with hard times ahead, holding on to their love was paramount.  
=========================================================================================================

If Keith Mars had gotten home that night he would have seen a certain blonde daughter of his missing from her bedroom. She was spending the night on the other part of town in her boyfriend's suite. Thankfully, for Logan and Veronica, Keith stayed late at the office because Mayor Woody Goodman had hired him for an important case: recovering the tapes of the Aaron Echolls/ Lilly Kane sex tapes. All the tapes, original and copies, had been stolen from separate safes, which hinted to the steal being an inside job. It had to be one of the deputies or Lamb himself.  
Keith had tried to convince the mayor that with his history working a case so important would be awkward and uncomfortable. Woody said it was precisely that history that made Keith essential to the investigation. And so Keith agreed. After all, a chance at interrogating Lamb and his deputies would be fun in any circumstance.  
========================================================================================================

Duncan looked around the hallways of the hospital, walking nonchalantly towards Meg's room. He had sat in the waiting room, wearing a black hat and jacket, reading a large newspaper and waited until Meg's parents went down to the cafeteria for dinner at exactly 7:30. He made sure no nurses or doctors saw him as he slipped into Meg's room.  
"Duncan?" the blonde said, voice sleepy.  
"Meg. I would have come by sooner, but-  
"I know what my parents did. It's fine. I'm glad you're here now."  
"How are you and the baby?"  
"I figured you'd take the letter from my room." She gave a small smile and pushed some of the equipment covering her bed away.  
Duncan stepped close to the bed and put a hand on Meg's large stomach.  
"7 months, right?"  
Meg nodded.  
"It's a girl, Duncan."  
"She's going to be beautiful" he caressed her stomach lovingly and Meg let tears fall from her eyes. "What's wrong, Meg?"  
"My parents are taking her away from me. As soon as she's born they're sending her to the Levi Stinson Sanctuary House. It's horrible. Their adoption contracts are full of religious indoctrination and using heavy discipline to make children mature. It's a virtual license for abuse!" she was getting slightly hysterical and her heart monitor was reacting to it.  
"Meg, calm down. If you get more stressed the machines will beep and we can't have anyone walking in on us. I'm not allowed to be here."  
The girl took a deep breath to slow her heart rate but the tears couldn't be controlled.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"I'll fight for custody. The baby is legally ours."  
She shook her head mournfully.  
"My parents hired lawyers to dig for dirt on you and your family. They're planning to expose your medical history with the blackouts and violent outbursts. You'll never win in court."  
"Then, we'll find another way." Duncan checked his watch. "It's almost 8 o clock. Your parents will be back soon. I'll come back tomorrow, Meg. Same time."  
"I-I love you Duncan. And I don't expect you to say it back. I'm not sure where your feelings stand, but I want you to know that. And now I want you to promise me something."  
"Anything." His voice was slightly dry from Meg's declaration.  
"Promise that if anything happens to me you won't let my parents take our little girl away. You won't let them keep her. No matter what, you'll find a way to save her."  
Duncan paused before strengthening his voice.  
"I promise."  
=========================================================================================================

The next day passed in blur for both Logan and Veronica. They just knew they were together and in love, both trusting the other with all they possessed. Mac smiled the second she saw the couple holding hands as they walked in. She knew pushing Veronica to share things with Logan would lead to good consequences.  
After school Logan was greeted by Deputy Sacks and the trusty police car. Veronica frowned as he was taken away and dialed Cliff's number.  
"I think we're still on the you owe me part of this arrangement." He answered.  
"It's not a favor, it's a simple question."  
"Is it a question about information you shouldn't know about?"  
"Cliff, come on, it's not that bad."  
"That's what you always say. Let's hear it, Blondie." He sighed.  
"Logan was taken by Deputy Sacks for questioning and I was wondering if there was a serious case going on. You must know about it."  
"I do, but… this is one I can't tell you about."  
"Cliff, come on!"  
"I'm serious. You need to ask your father."  
"My father? Why would he know?"  
Cliff cleared his throat nervously.  
"It's the case he's investigating."  
"What case would my dad investigate that would involve getting Logan taken in for questioning? It would be Felix's murder… so… Wait."  
"I really should go." Cliff said.  
"No you don't. Is this about Lilly's murder?"  
"Well, if you figured it out I'll be going now."  
"Clifford! What happened? Should I be worried?"  
Cliff knew he couldn't keep it from the little blonde one. He remembered holding her as an innocent baby and watching her grow up into a persnickety young woman. The Lilly Kane case had turned her life upside down. Cliff wasn't sure why Keith hadn't told Veronica about the tapes and his suspect list, but she had to know.  
"Fine, but keep your dad and his gun collection away from me."  
"I will."  
"The Aaron Echolls/Lilly Kane tapes have been stolen."  
Veronica almost dropped her phone.  
=========================================================================================================

As the investigation into the missing tapes dragged most of Neptune's residents into it, a piercing scream was echoing throughout the town's hospital. And as panicked doctors and nurses filed into Meg Manning's room to try to save the girl and her baby Duncan Kane stood at the end of the corridor, frozen with the flowers in his hand wilting to the floor.  
He'd arrived at the time he'd told Meg, ready to return her love and promise he'd be there for her and the baby forever when he heard a machine's loud sound of danger from Meg's room and then a crowd of medical staff rush into her room. He saw Meg's parents run to the room from the other hallway and he ducked into a supply closet.  
_I love you Meg. I'll keep my promise. No one will take our daughter… Lilly… from us._ He vowed.  
And in that instant, that Meg was dying as her daughter was being born, Duncan thought of a plan that would cause so many of his loved ones to hate him. A plan that would change the lives of all involved, but Duncan knew was necessary. If he was leaving, he needed to tie up loose ends that had plagued him. He placed a call to Clarence Weidman, the last call he'd make from the country.  
==========================================================================================================

Clarence Weidman collected the six tapes and put them into a bag of cloth. He drove to the Coronado Bridge and took out a lighter. He set the cloth on fire and quickly dropped it into the dark ocean before driving the way he'd come. Now, he was on his way to complete the second part of his orders. He stopped at the hospital, glancing in every direction for a sign of the Sheriff or any investigators. Moments later, Duncan slid into the back seat, a bundle of blankets in his arms.  
"To the private airfield. I assume the plane is ready."  
"Yes, Mr. Kane. I made all necessary arrangements. The course is set for Europe, but once you are on the plane the pilot knows to change his destination for wherever you are planning to go."  
"I wish I could tell you, CW."  
"I know, sir. Can I ask you one thing?"  
"Yes. I'll try to answer if I can. You've been the person I considered closest to family after my sister's death. God knows my parents aren't people I trust anymore."  
"Why the tapes?"  
"Without those tapes Aaron's lawyers will win."  
"Veronica Mars won't like that."  
Duncan's eyes shut at the mention of Veronica, the girl he once planned to marry.  
"No, she won't. If she knew what I'd done she'd hate me. And I wouldn't blame her. But, this is the only way to ensure Aaron will be released from prison and out on the streets."  
"But not for long."  
"Exactly."  
"If the plan is disposing of Aaron Echolls why not do it now, without destroying evidence? It seems more complicated."  
"It would be more complex to finish him off in prison. Besides, I want that bastard to think he's free before his end comes."  
Clarence kept silent, knowing Duncan was displaying the darkness he usually hid. Duncan was not a bad man, his love for his daughter and Meg's last words were proof, but Lilly's death had caused an irreparable change inside him.  
"I have written a letter. I want you to give it to Veronica when the time is right."  
"How will I know when that time comes, sir?"  
"You will, CW. I trust that you will."  
The black car stopped in front of the deserted airfield, where only a small plane was stationed in the center. Clarence got the simple bags from the trunk and opened Duncan's door so he could step out with the baby safe in his arms.  
"Have a good life, sir. I shall miss you."  
"I'll miss you too, CW. Thank you for your loyalty. You were more than our head of security. I considered you a second father. My own father never loved me, not the way he should have."  
"I understand, sir. Be careful."  
"You too. Call me… when it's all done."  
"The very instant it is finished." He swore and Duncan nodded.  
He shook the other man's hand and got onto the plane. Lilly cooed and gurgled and Duncan rocked her against his chest.  
"You look just like Meg. Beautiful and pure. I swear to you Lilly that I will protect you and keep the darkness of the world from reaching you. I may not be the prime example of a good person, but know that everything I did was to help you and to make sure my sister's death was avenged." Duncan confided in his little daughter, who simply stared up at him with dazzling blue eyes.  
The pilot said they'd be leaving and seatbelts should be fastened. Duncan secured his bags in another seat and leaned back with his daughter in his arms.  
"Goodbye, Neptune. For the record… I'm sorry."  
========================================================================================================

Veronica had been taken home by her father after Leo was dismissed from the Sheriff's department. Logan had given her a hug and departed for his suite, saying he'd call her later. Veronica sympathized with Leo. He'd stolen the tapes to get money and pay for a private institute for his sister to attend. Keith had felt bad about the situation, but he had to report what he'd learned and his report on lack of security and Leo D'Amato's involvement causing the loss of the tapes was put into a file in the mayor's office.  
Veronica was making sundaes for her and her father when his cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" he answered and Veronica watched his face fall and grow dim.  
"What's wrong?" she asked after he hung up.  
"That was one of my contacts at the hospital, Dr. Long. Meg died from a blood clot. They managed to save her baby.  
"Oh my God." Veronica felt tears fall at the mention of Meg's death.  
She was such a beautiful person whose life and spirit had been cruelly taken by her parents and the bus crash.  
"That's not all, honey… The baby's missing. She's been stolen."  
Veronica let her father hug her as she cried for Meg. Yet, once her tears stopped her brain formulated a scenario.  
_Duncan took the baby. He's the only one with the connections and money and motive for doing it.  
_Keith led her to the couch and put the sundae in her lap.  
"I've had a long day, honey, I'm hitting the sack. Stay up as late as you want and have a sugar coma with as much ice cream as you want. I'm sorry about your friend. Tomorrow, we can go to the hospital and find out what the funeral arrangements are. If you'd like to know."  
She nodded.  
"And you can call Logan to come with us. I know you're better when he's around."  
"Thank you, Dad." She gave a small smile.  
He was going out of his way to make her feel better by wanting Logan to be a part of anything.  
"Wake me up if you need anything, okay? I would stay up with you but I'm getting old and I can't help it."  
Veronica kissed him on the cheek and watched him retreat to his bedroom. She ate the ice cream and stared mindlessly at the TV, still taking in the news of Meg's death and Duncan's probably babynappping. There was a knock on her door and Veronica frowned at the time on the microwave. 11:46.  
_Not even Logan would be stupid enough to come this late and expect my dad to let it slide._  
She went to the door and looked through the curtain before pulling the door open.  
"Wallace."  
"Supafly. Still got love for a brother?"  
"I missed you." She breathed, running to hug him,  
"So did I, girl. Chicago didn't feel right without my BFF by my side."  
Veronica pulled him inside, giving him ice cream and a spot next to her on the couch.  
Some horrible things had happened, Meg's death and the tapes being stolen, but not everything was as bad. Wallace was back and Duncan had found a way to protect his baby from Meg's psychotic parents. Veronica would deal with repercussions of the events tomorrow. For now, Wallace was back and no matter how much she loved Mac, Wallace had been her first friend during the Veronica Mars is a Leper campaign junior year.

**Dramatic or not dramatic? What do you think? I'm making small changes here and there because I still want to keep to the VM season 2 universe a little, but not completely. I hope the tapes werent too confusing. Instead of Logan buying them from Leo, Duncan did through Clarence Weidman. It was all secret and shady of course... I didn't want this season as AU as An Unexpected Bond, but change is good right?  
Review with how you think Season 2 is going so far. Like it? Hate it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. I'm glad you guys like it. I'm having a mental stressdown for the episodes where Hannah comes into play… I'm thinking a lot about how to fit that into the story… Let's worry about that when we cross it. On with the story! Oh and sorry it isnt so long or dramatic, i was saving the real good stuff for the next chap. I promise.  
**

Chapter 11

Winter break had passed in a flash. Veronica spent it welcoming Wallace back, attending Meg's funeral with Logan at her side, and being questioned by the FBI. Veronica was singled out by Lamb to the two FBI agents as having the skill and diabolical disposition to help Duncan steal his baby and leave Neptune. It took the combined efforts of Cliff and Keith to prove she had no connection to what happened.  
"I can't be responsible for every crime that happens under your watch, Sheriff. Unless you feel like pinning the Zodiac killings and WWI on me as well." She'd smirked and Lamb had shoved her out of his office with a grimace.  
Veronica didn't know where Duncan had gone, but it was best for him to take his daughter with him. Veronica had seen what the Mannings did to their children. The thought of a little baby at the hands of those people was frightening. Meg would have wanted her daughter to be safe and loved and only Duncan could provide that. The Mannings had made a big spectacle of the kidnapping, putting the baby (they called her Faith) on every news channel with a picture of Duncan as their suspect. The press had run to the Kane estate with cameras and microphones, but could get no comment or pictures of either Celeste or Jake.  
"Supafly!" Wallace's familiar greeting reached her.  
She turned and hugged him.  
"I missed seeing you around school."  
"You had Mac and Logan."  
"And I love them both, but you know there's a special place in my heart for you."  
"No girl forgets Wallace "The Man" Fennell."  
"The Man?"  
"It's what people called me in Chicago."  
"For being a great athlete? Please God say yes. If not The Man must have been getting nightly action." She made a fact at the thought of her friend sleeping around.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble. It's the second one; I didn't play basketball in Chicago."  
"What? Why wouldn't you? It's your thing."  
His face darkened.  
"Not anymore it isn't."  
"You're no rejoining Neptune's team?"  
"No. Drop it, Veronica, okay?"  
She fell silent at the raise of his voice and they walked down the hallway to Veronica's locker without more comment. She was pulling out her books and contemplating a subject to bring up to Wallace when she noticed his gaze locked on the strutting form of Jackie Cook.  
_Ugh, I almost forgot about her._  
"Jackie looks good." He said.  
"Are you really going down that road again?"  
"Sugarpuss!" Logan's voice rang from down the hallway.  
"What, you're allowed unlimited chances with _him_, but I can't look at Jackie?" he snapped.  
"Wallace, why are you acting so defensive?"  
"You do it often enough; I wasn't aware you'd secured the rights to it." He scoffed and walked off.  
"Where's Wallace going?" Logan wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"Somewhere I'm not." She stared after the clearly troubled boy, wondering what had happened in Chicago to turn her playful best friend into a testy stranger.  
========================================================================================================

"I cornered Hector after school and he said he got drugs from a 09'er who's a more serious drug dealer. Hector denies any involvement with the Fitzpatricks." Weevil said in a hushed tone as he and Logan stood in the far corner of the parking lot between classes.  
It was the most secretive place there was apart from under the bleachers, but if they were caught there people would think they were gay and neither wanted that rumor spread.  
"What 09'er?"  
"Sean Friedrich. It seems the little punk didn't like stealing directly from me so he found a better way to provide for himself."  
Both boys remembered the poker game a year ago where Sean stole 5 grand form the table and it took Veronica's sleuthing to recover the money and expose Sean.  
"I'll talk to him before the day ends." Logan promised.  
"If he's our link to the Fitzpatricks it's easier to track."  
"You just don't want one of your _vatos _to be the drug mole."  
"Watch it, Surfer Boy, our truce doesn't mean I'll hesitate to punch your lights out."  
"I'm quaking in my boots." He said sarcastically. "I have to go back to class. Next period I promised to walk Veronica to her locker and missing that appointment will have disastrous consequences."  
"You're so whipped, Echolls." Weevil said, shaking his head.  
=========================================================================================================

As Logan interrogated Sean Friedrich in the boy's bathroom, Veronica pushed her best friend into her former office/the girl's bathroom.  
"Veronica! I'm going to be late for math."  
Veronica silently handed him copies of the information she'd found online.  
"Why did you come back, Wallace? You _did_ play on the basketball team in Chicago. You were having your best season ever."  
Wallace sighed.  
"Don't you trust me, Wallace?"  
"It's a heavy secret, V."  
"I can take it. Now, tell me."  
"Okay." Wallace began his tale on Rashard Rucker and hitting a wino in the road.  
"You didn't stop and see if he was okay?"  
"Rashard wouldn't stop the call when I told him to. When we got to his uncle's house, he said it was probably a dog and we should forget about it."  
"I've heard of Rashard. The news said he's the best high school player in the nation."  
"Which is exactly why his uncle covered it up. Millions were at stake and Rashard's future career. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."  
"I understand, Wallace."  
"I just didn't want to let you down. You would have stayed and done the right thing. You always do." He left the bathroom and Veronica pondered his situation.  
========================================================================================================

"I have to say I was a bit surprised by your call." Mac parked her car in front of a frozen yogurt shop and Veronica raised an eyebrow.  
"Why? You've become my best friend and best friends go out for sweet treats."  
"Yeah, but Wallace is back."  
"I told you before, Mac. You weren't a replacement for Wallace. He's also my best friend, but right now he needs time to himself. He's deliberating… something."  
Before school had let out for the day Wallace had told Veronica he was going to consider implicating Rashard in a hit-and-run. It was the right thing to do.  
"So… where's Logan?"  
"I don't know. He said he had an errand to run. The curious, nosey side of me wanted to tail his car because Logan's never worked and/or run errands so he's keeping something from me. The other normal girlfriend side of me is saying to let him be. If it affects me he'll tell me."  
"Wow, which side is winning?"  
"I didn't tail his car or activate a tracker on his cell phone… so I think the normal girlfriend side."  
"Impressive." Mac nodded.  
"Yesterday was officially the 14th day."  
"Already? Are you and Logan planning anything?"  
"My dad is conveniently leaving town this Friday until Sunday morning because one of his old friends in Texas invited him to a cop camping trip thing. I'm staying at Logan's place. It's empty now that Duncan left."  
Veronica was finally free of Chlamydia and the stain her rapist had left on her. She had taken the pills for a week and refrained for any sexual activity for another week. Thus, fourteen days that had come and gone.  
"Do you miss him? Honestly?"  
Veronica thought about the question as Mac ordered their two frozen yogurts.  
"I do. Only because he was my last link to Lilly… It's hard to explain."  
"Go slow." Mac said, sitting at a booth.  
"Okay. When I saw Duncan I would see Lilly. They shared blood and genes so I associated them as connected. Over the summer when he tried to kiss me and wanted us to get back together I considered saying yes just for a second. If we were together I could slip into the past."  
"You thought being with Duncan would bring Lilly back?"  
"Not Lilly. The old Veronica. Did you know me back then?"  
"No. I knew your name, of course, you were part of the elite group and best friends with the Kanes. But, I don't remember much of your personality. There was an awful lot of pink wearing."  
Veronica laughed at that.  
"Yeah, there was that. Back then, I was naïve and sweet. The world was beautiful and magical; evil did not exist. Then, Duncan dumped me from one day to the next, Lilly was murdered, my mother left, my father's career ended, I was raped, and school became hell. I had to change every aspect of myself to survive. It wasn't just cutting my hair and substituting black for pink. The sweet girl inside me was buried deep enough to drown. My beliefs were shattered and firmer vows were made. I vowed to stay strong and never show weakness in front of Logan and the 09'ers who's turned their backs on me. Gradually, with Wallace, Weevil, you, and later Logan's help a piece of the old Veronica returned. Still, I can't ever be the same. I can't trust the world like I did before. It's hard for me to let people in or talk about my feelings. It's harder for me to admit love. Ask Logan, it took him almost two years. He's loved me since we were 12. Or so he says. Anyway, with Duncan it was simple. He loved me and I loved him. Life was cute and love was everlasting. Duncan's gone and so are the ideal pictures of our past relationship. I'll miss him because he was once my friend and he was my first love, but I'll survive. The same way I survived Lilly."  
"Thank you for telling me all that, Veronica. I'm happy to be one of the people you trust."  
"Trust breeds trust. I think I'll make that my new motto."  
"I thought your motto was An eye for an eye?"  
"Okay, I have various mottos. The trust one will be for even numbered days and the tough justice one will be for the odd days."  
"That is fair, oh wise and short one." Mac teased.  
==========================================================================================================

Weevil wiped the tears his confrontation with Molly Fitzpatrick had caused and dialed Logan's number as he walked through the parking lot.  
"This isn't a good time. I'm about to meet Dick and Beaver."  
"That's too bad, cause I've got news and you need to hear it."  
"What? Was Felix working for the Fitzpatricks like we guessed?"  
"No. He was dating a Fitzpatrick."  
"He was gay?"  
"For fuck's sake, Echolls. Use your brain. Molly Fitzpatrick. He was dating her in secret. And they would meet at St. Mary's Church some nights. Her uncle is priest there and that church is the only place the Fitzpatricks and bikers meet without violence. It's holy ground."  
"Even criminals respect God. That's an irony if I ever heard one."  
"We need to hear what goes on in that church without anyone seeing us."  
"Great, I'll just grab my invisibility suit and meet you there in ten!"  
"Again you're not using that one IQ point in your head, rich boy. We need to hear what goes on inside and be safe miles away, listening through headphones or some shit."  
Logan was quiet as he realized what Weevil was saying.  
"Wait a minute… you want to bug the church?"  
"The confessional, to be exact."  
"The only person who could do that is-  
"Veronica Mars."  
"Ah hell, I knew I'd have to tell her at some point." Logan rolled his eyes. "I just didn't think it'd be so soon. We're kind of pathetic, do you realize that? Always running to ask favors of Veronica?"  
"Whatever, man. We need ears in that church. Patrick Fitzpatrick may be an almighty priest now but he did his fair share of carnage years ago. He isn't suddenly an angel serving God. He must be running the drug trade from inside those confessionals."  
"Veronica's working at the café tomorrow night. It's a public place that we can both be at without too much suspicion."  
Weevil agreed to be there at ten before 6 and hung up.  
"I hope V rips him a new one for keeping a case from her." Weevil chuckled himself at the prospect of the little blonde yelling at her idiot boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for my fabulous reviews and the constructive criticism. Never be afraid to tell me if I can fix or adjust something. My readers help me become a better writer.**

Chapter Twelve

"This is what I got for being a good person." Wallace slammed some papers onto the lunch table in front of Veronica and Logan.  
"That fucking bastard!" Veronica cursed, reading about Rashard and the other two boys in the car blaming Wallace, who had supposedly been the one driving.  
"Watch your mouth, sugarlips." Logan said with an amused smile.  
Veronica only cursed when she was really angry.  
"Sorry. I just can't believe that guy would send you to prison over something he did. Meanwhile, he's worried about pursuing a career and making millions not the life of the man he ran over."  
"It wasn't Rashard, V. He was my closest friend. It had to have been his uncle pressuring him into everything. His uncle is a ruthless business tycoon and murder or covering murder wouldn't faze him. He's Rashard's manager and he controls every aspect of his life. Rashard would not do that to me." Wallace defended his old friend and Veronica sighed.  
"He isn't a defenseless child, Wallace. If he wanted to do the right thing, no one could stop him."  
"Rashard is worried about his career and going to prison. You can't blame him for hesitation. Look, he's flying into California today because UCLA is trying to recruit him. If I can talk to him for a few minutes, I can convince him to turn himself in. He's not a bad person."  
"Wallace-  
"You're skeptical and I get it. But, I need this chance with him. Please."  
She groaned.  
"Fine, what we're going to do is-  
"Wallace! I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you." Jackie had appeared at the table, staring at Wallace and pouting her full-figured lips.  
Wallace remained silent.  
"I think we should go out. Maybe attend a party or movie just the two of us." She gave Veronica a look that meant she wasn't invited into the conversation.  
_Selfish and rude as ever I see…_ Veronica thought, eating a potato chip to stop her from saying something insulting to the taller girl.  
"Thanks but no thanks. I didn't run back to Neptune for you, Jackie." He turned to Veronica, making it clear he wanted to continue their discussion.  
Jackie's smile fell and she gave a glare towards Veronica before stomping off with angry tears in her eyes.  
"Can I say how much I love you for doing that?" Veronica said in the silence of Jackie's dismissal.  
"Let's forget about Jackie. I can't say I lost all my feelings for her, but I don't think I can deal with someone like her at this point in my life."  
"I know what you mean. Hot, but high maintenance to a want-to-kill-yourself-degree" Logan commented, gulping his iced tea.  
Veronica slowly turned to face him and Wallace shook his head.  
"Not a smart move."  
"Hot? You think Jackie's hot?"  
Logan realized what he'd said and internally cursed.  
"Honestly? Yeah, she is. I won't lie about seeing other girls, Veronica. You know I only want you."  
"Oh by all means, want me but look at every piece of ass that walks your way." Veronica said sarcastically.  
"Not what I meant. Come on, you never look at another guy and think he's attractive?"  
"As a matter of fact… yep. The other day I ran into Connor Larkin at the supermarket. Remember him? Perfect abs, perfect teeth, the most charming man alive?" she chirped as Logan's eyes narrowed. "I thought it was so weird he was back in town and at a supermarket, not less. He recognized me though. I was the girl who took all his money in one poker game. He started flirting and I did a little here and there. Who wouldn't when presented with a movie star, right?" she said to Wallace conspiratorially and continued. "He gave me his cell number and said he had to go to some event but I should call whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on or a real man. That was after I told him we were dating."  
Logan bit his tongue in anger and jealousy. He hated Connor and even envied him; picturing the vapid actor schmoozing with Veronica was infuriating.  
"I still have the number. I was so overwhelmed that I put it into my pocket and I've carried it around since." She dug into her pockets and pulled out a torn piece of paper with some numbers on it.  
She handed it to Wallace who burst into laughter. Veronica joined in and Logan glared at the two.  
"Something funny about this? You're almost sleeping with Connor Larkin and you yell at me for saying someone's hot?" Logan snapped.  
"Honey, look at the paper." She held out the paper and Logan shook his head.  
"I know his number already, Veronica. You should definitely hold onto it though, for the nights when you're lonely and single."  
"You really hurt his ego there, V." Wallace commented.  
"My man is the jealous type." She grinned. "Logan, it's the number to the Chinese place near my house. I wrote it because I was too lazy to pick up the food and wanted them to deliver it."  
Logan, still fuming, took the paper and saw at the top, scrawled in Veronica's quick handwriting. _Chang's Bamboo Express_.  
"It's Chinese food…"  
"Yep. I didn't see Connor at the supermarket. I doubt he knows where to locate one. He's not the sharpest crayon in the box."  
Logan cracked a smile.  
"And they draw his abs on."  
"Right." She smiled and kissed him to apologize for her teasing.  
"Now that you lovebirds are back to kissing and witty banter, can we deal with my being accused of a hit-and-run?"  
"I'm on it Wallace." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cliff.  
"Is that a good lawyer?" he asked.  
"It's _a _lawyer." Logan smirked.  
"Cliffy! No this isn't for Logan. Or for me. It's for a friend." Veronica was saying. "There is one other option. Yeah, I'll handle it… Well, I called to get a second opinion. There is no need to get snippy, Clifford. Thanks. Bye." She hung up and turned to Wallace.  
"Cliff arranged for self-surrender. That means you turn yourself in to the Sheriff's Department in five days, where you will be transferred to Chicago. If you don't you'll be arrested and most likely convicted."  
Wallace had put his face in his hands. His life was over and he was barely legal.  
"I'm sure Veronica has another option, don't you sugarpuss?" Logan was quick to ask.  
He had developed a soft spot for both Wallace and Mac, and considered them his friends.  
"You know it. We're going to prove your innocence, Wallace. Give me ten minutes." Veronica pulled her laptop from her bag and ran to Mac's table across the quad.  
Mac had told her she was sitting there because the Computer Club was having a meeting and almost all the members were the friendly geeks at her table.  
"Q! I need your amazing and speedy expertise with computer-related problems."  
"I'm in the middle of a meeting, Bond. Is it life or death?"  
"It's prison or not prison."  
Mac knew she was talking about Wallace so she moved over to let Veronica squeeze into the space beside her.  
"What do you need?"  
Veronica explained that she needed the UCLA meeting schedule. At one of those times Rashard Rucker would be there.  
"Rashard is the one implicating Wallace?"  
"Yes, but Wallace says it's his uncle forcing him to do it. Wallace wants to talk to Rashard one-on-one to convince him to confess the truth."  
Mac nodded and seven minutes later Veronica had the schedule.  
"You're the best."  
"And don't forget it." Mac winked and turned back to her Computer Club meeting.  
"I'm back! And with results." Veronica plopped into the seat between the two boys.  
Logan checked his watch.  
"9 minutes 33 seconds. I thought you'd miss it."  
"I always keep my promises." She grinned and showed Wallace the schedule "I have a plan. I'll call you after Rashard leaves UCLA at around 6:30 and you'll follow in your car. Then, we'll arrange a private chat with Rashard."  
"Follow? Are you going to trail his limo in your car?"  
"Not exactly." She smiled at the prospect of being in a limo.  
"I don't like that look. What are you going to do?" Logan asked firmly, knowing her penchant for getting into trouble and danger.  
"Tell the limo driver I'm a student from UCLA that the dean ordered to stay with Rashard as a prospective student into the campus. I'll sit in the front and make sure Rashard is in the back so that Wallace will meet us at the most private location and talk to Rashard."  
Logan couldn't formulate a response.  
"I know you're flabbergasted at my genius. It's okay to admit it, Logan. Step 1 is acceptance." She said solemnly and Wallace laughed.  
==========================================================================================================

"I'm sorry, Wallace I tried to call you and you didn't answer."  
"It's not your fault, Veronica. I had no chance getting through to him with Monte there." Wallace glared at the distance where the limo had left.  
Veronica's plan had been exceptional until Monte, Rashard's uncle, made a surprise appearance into the limo and Veronica couldn't warn Wallace in time. Monte threatened Wallace and even Veronica before driving away, yelling at Rashard for something.  
"Can I do anything?"  
"You did all you could, V. We tried." He said in defeat.  
"I know what will cheer us both up. A juice cheeseburger from the fast food drive-thru on the way to Java the Hut. I'm late for my shift and Logan said he needed to meet me there."  
"Aw man the drive-thru!"  
Veronica shot him a puzzled look.  
"Yeah, it's that thing they have where we don't even have to leave the soothing comfort of our cars."  
"The night of the accident, like five minutes before, we hit White Castle. The drive-thru! There's witness! The guy who took our order and gave us the food. The guy asked Rashard for an autograph. He had to have seen him at the wheel."  
Veronica was getting more excited.  
"And in this day and age drive-thrus have security cameras. There might be footage of Rashard driving."  
"I'm gonna find that drive-thru guy" Wallace grinned, enthusiasm and life in his voice again.  
"Hey! What about my cheeseburger?"Veronica threw her arms outward.  
"Rain check, V! I'm clearing my name." Wallace got into his car and drove away.  
"You're lucky Java the Hut is only a few blocks from here because stranding me in an underground parking lot at 8 PM is so not cool." She muttered but she didn't take the smile off her face because Wallace could be free from the whole problem soon.  
==========================================================================================================

"_I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wroooong!"_ one of the customers, Lars, was singing high enough to make the karaoke machine want to kill itself as Veronica ran through the doors.

_Great. I'm late, the tone deaf guy is back to murder an Air Supply ballad, and there's my boyfriend, with two cups of Joe in front of him, waving me over frantically. He's hyper without caffeine, with it he's a scream._ Veronica pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and took off her jacket, placing it behind the counter.  
"Excuse me can I get some he-" a blonde man had approached a server behind the counter with his empty coffee cup and the man walked away, completely ignoring him.  
_Why was that guy hired?_ Veronica wondered.  
"Wow. So who do you gotta know to get some help around here?" the man asked.  
"Veronica Mars, apparently." She quickly served him the coffee with the widest smile she could manage.  
"Hey. Thanks, Veronica." The man smiled and walked away with his coffee to a table near the stage.  
She noticed him take a sip and then climb the stage. He was the next contestant on Neptune Idol.  
Veronica took a notepad to Logan's table so her manager wouldn't glare at her for flirting on the job.  
"_Is it all in that pretty little head of yours?  
What goes on in that place in the dark?  
Well I used to know a girl and I could have sworn  
that her name was Veronica" _the man, Britt began to sing,  
"And how can I help you, sir?" she walked up to Logan and gave him a deep kiss.  
"It's not just for him so I'd appreciate none of that while I'm here." Weevil said from a table near Logan's, bathed in darkness.  
"Hmm. Isn't this an odd coincidence?" Veronica tapped a finger to her chin.  
"I need a favor, V." Weevil said, looking around to make sure no one was watching them.  
"A favor? One of our specialties." She pretended to write his order on her notepad.  
"Yeah, a favor and it's important. So can we keep on track? If anyone saw us here, together, that would be bad." Weevil sipped his coffee and looked away.  
"So… this is sneaking?" she began. "I've got a pantomime horse disguise; do either of you have any experience being a horse's ass?"  
Logan snorted in amusement.  
"I'm glad my misfortunes delight you. Weevil and I have been working together to find out who killed Felix. Before you hit me for not including you in a murder investigation, I thought we could handle it without you. I don't like involving you in dangerous situations if I can help it."  
"Yes, honey, but when have you ever handled something without me? It's impossible." She patted his head.  
"We need you to bug the confessional at St Mary's Church."  
"Come again?"  
"It's the only place the Fitzpatricks and PCH'ers can coexist. And the priest is a Fitzpatrick; he has to be the one running the drug trade." Weevil explained.  
"Look, Veronica, can you for once save my ass without comment?" Logan asked.  
"_Veronica, ooh Veronica_" Britt was singing and Veronica could hide her grin.  
"No, because saving your ass with comment, it just-it works better for me."  
"So you'll help?" Weevil asked.  
"I will not bug a confessional. Video? Yes. But, no sound."  
Logan gave her another kiss and Weevil groaned.  
"I'm out of here. Call me if you know anything, V. Now that you're in the mix I don't have to deal with Whipped Boy here."  
"I started off as Surfer Boy, then Rich Boy, now Whipped Boy. Veronica you're ruining my rep." Logan whined and she laughed.  
"Is it worth it?" She sneaked another kiss that left them both breathless.  
"Hell yeah."  
Weevil rolled his eyes and left the café.  
"My manager went out for a smoke so I can hang around a little longer before I actually work. Why didn't you tell me about working with Weevil earlier? I could have helped sooner."  
"I know. You always help and use all that you can, but I can't run to you for my every problem. Sometimes we have to depend on ourselves. You can do it, so I need to learn how. I'm too weak for my own good." His eyes filled with tears of frustration and Veronica knew the extent of Aaron's abuse caused this.  
Logan hadn't just been physically abused; he'd been emotionally and mentally hurt too. If Veronica wasn't a level-headed detective with morals and a semi-respect for the law she'd shoot Aaron Echolls for daring to harm the man she loved.  
"You aren't weak, Logan. You're one of the strongest people I know."  
He scoffed in disbelief and didn't meet her gaze.  
"The way you're feeling is normal. Aaron treated you like you were worthless, like you were a waste of air and space on this planet. He told you no one could never care or love you and that your mother left to escape you."  
Logan let small tears escape his eyes as her words brought back Aaron's verbal attacks.  
"He told you Lilly never wanted you or loved you. He told you, you were alone and that's the way you'd die. Well, he was wrong. He was the fucking waste of air and space. He's the one dying alone as he rots in a jail cell. You are not alone, Logan. You have close friends and a support system. And you have me. I love you so much that sometimes I don't know how I do it. Mostly I wonder how _you_ got me to love you this much. I wasn't an open, sweet person anymore, but you burst through my walls and made me trust again. You taught me to love again, Logan. Because you did it first. You told me you loved me last summer when we were both grieving Lilly and the discovery of her murderer. I was the weak one who left you and closed myself off from you again. You're braver than you think. You have this passionate way of living and acting. You don't do anything halfway, be it love, hate, lust, or anger. Your emotions spark mine and that's why we are so great together. If I'm too apathetic or closed off your vivid temperament sets me off. We balance each other out, believe it or not. I need you, Logan the same way you need me. I depend on you like you depend on me. It isn't just you. Sometimes I get this feeling that I have to be near you or that I have to tell you something. When I laugh or cry I think of you first. What would you say or what would you do if you were with me. You're always in my thoughts, Logan. Never forget that. Never forget how much you're worth to me, okay?"  
Logan had lifted his head and he stared in astonishment at the little blonde tornado in front of him.  
"I love you, Veronica Mars." He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck.  
"And I love you, Logan Echolls." She whispered, feeling his tears of happiness and relief fall onto her shirt.  
==========================================================================================================

"Are you ready for this, Supafly?" Wallace asked as he and Veronica stood outside a fraternity party that Rashard was expected to attend.  
It was their last chance to speak to Rashard before he flew back to Chicago. Wallace had tried to track down the witness, but Monte had bought him off and hidden him somewhere. Nathan Woods, Wallace's father, said he'd gone to his apartment and spoken to neighbors and they said a black limo had taken him away weeks before and he hadn't returned.  
"Of course I'm ready. Earlier I planted a camera in a confessional. After than sin I'm already on my way to hell, what's next?" she shrugged and Wallace's eyebrows raised at what she'd done.  
"I won't even ask." He knocked on the front door and when it was opened Veronica saw she wouldn't be able to go inside.  
"I won't blend in."  
Wallace agreed. It was a black fraternity and Veronica being the only white girl there would tip Rashard off to their presence.  
"I won't take long, wait in the car." He said and Veronica stepped back to the sidewalk, feeling annoyed that she couldn't help with anything.

An hour later Veronica was smiling because she had done something quite useful. Apparently, Jackie had been inside the party as Rashard's latest love interest and she'd convinced him to follow her to Club Thin, a club where one of the deputies Veronica had connections with worked as a bouncer. When Rashard's uncle stormed in, ready to sue Jackie, Wallace, and Rashard himself Veronica got his cell phone from the Deputy Bouncer. All guests were required to put metal objects through a machine and when Monte put his cell phone in the small tray the bouncer switched it with another cell phone and gave Veronica the real one.  
"We can send the record of all the recent calls and the contents of his phone book to your dad in Chicago. He can find the witness after tracing the numbers." Veronica said, putting her hand up to high five Wallace.  
"Thanks, Supafly." He high fives her and Jackie, who had just left the club stops beside them.  
"Do I get one?" she asked tentatively and Veronica held up her hand.  
"Peace offering?"  
Jackie nodded and smiled giving Veronica a high five and then giving Wallace one. Veronica noticed that their hands lingered at the contact. She had to hand it to Jackie for moving Rashard to the club. If she hadn't, Veronica would never have gotten the phone. Maybe Jackie didn't have to be punched for approaching Wallace. Wallace was a big boy and he could handle his love life by himself.

The next day at lunch Veronica, Wallace, Logan, and Mac sat at the table that was officially reserved for them, laughing at stupid jokes and Wallace's good news about his father finding the witness.  
"All it took was one look from my dad and the guy said he would testify."  
"That is one scary dude." Veronica remarked and Wallace smiled.  
"Thank you for helping me, V. You always come through."  
"Best Friends Forever?" she tilted her head.  
"Best Friend Forever." He nodded and hugged her.  
"Did Weevil see the video of the confessional?" Logan asked Veronica.  
"Yeah, I showed him this morning. We both got to school earlier than usual. He said he had to take care of Thumper. Last I heard, he arranged a meeting with all the PCH'ers right after school."  
"You hear about gang meetings?" Mac's lips quirked into a smile.  
"What can I say? I keep up my cred with the urban level demo."  
Wallace laughed, remembering that he'd taught her the phrase.  
"Hey, Wallace." Jackie had approached their table, her face soft and timid for the first time since Veronica had met her.  
"Jackie, I want to thank you again for helping us get Monte's cell phone. You were good, Rashard never stood a chance."  
She smiled at his praise and was about to ask him if he was busy for dinner later when Jane, a bubbly girl from Veronica's Health class called Wallace to her table.  
"Excuse me." He stood and Jackie watched as he sat next to Jane, kissed her on the cheek and they laughed over something she said.  
"Jane and Wallace are… going on a date tonight." Veronica said, noticing Jackie's attention on her best friend.  
"Oh. That's… good. She's a nice person. And he needs nice" she said and when she turned she said quieter "Not someone like me."  
Veronica heard the words and stared after the disheartened girl.  
"She isn't who I thought she was." Veronica admitted.  
"Jackie? Wasn't she the spawn of the devil?" Mac said, repeating what Veronica had said weeks earlier.  
"Those words don't count. I said them while she was making moves on Logan. Now that the incident is in the past I can see she isn't truly related to Satan. That's still Madison."  
"You hate people for making moves on me? How cute." Logan touched her nose. "I gotta tell you, you're going to hate most of the school then."  
"Seriously, you and your ego have to attend therapy together. It's not a healthy relationship."  
"You and your jealousy can come with us."  
"No continent is big enough to fit all four of you at once." Mac quipped and the couple glared at her.  
=========================================================================================================

Weevil rubbed the sore flesh at the base of his skull. Thumper had landed a violent kick there. The little bastard had turned the gang against Weevil and taken control after blackmailing Weevil with a video of him beating up Curly Moran before his mysterious murder. Thumper had murdered Felix, framed Logan, taking control of the gang, and ran the drug trade for the Fitzpatricks. On top of all that, he'd thrown Weevil's bike over the bridge.  
Weevil Navarro was going to have to ride the bus.  
_I'll get you for this Thumper. You just wait._He vowed.  
=======================================================================================================

"Dad! I feel like I haven't seen you in years. You've certainly aged a bit." Veronica joked as she walked through the door of her apartment.  
"And I've missed you too, daughter of mine."  
"You've been working on the bus crash, haven't you?"  
"I can't keep anything from you, can I?"  
"Others have tried and always fail." She thought of Logan and Weevil's secret truce.  
"I took some of the tapes of Lamb's investigation. He questioned people on the bus a day after it happened. I think the rat was placed on the bus to get people off it with the awful smell, not because it was meant for you."  
"That's a relief. One less death threat."  
"And I found something else." He showed her a picture.  
"That's Terrence Cook and Ms. Dumass, the journalism teacher who died on the bus."  
"They were having an affair. This picture was in the old files of infidelity cases that were canceled before further investigation."  
They were prevented from further discussion when the news said there was a breakthrough in the bus crash tragedy.  
"Sheriff Lamb had brought Terrence Cook, baseball legend, in for questioning. Was the true monster behind this tragedy hiding behind an image of a famous baseball star?" the reporter asked.  
Veronica thought of Jackie. She knew the cruelty Neptune High could exhibit. The next day was the Winter Carnival and Veronica had a feeling Jackie would get no chance to enjoy the carnival festivities.


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter will be Logan and V's first time together… you know what I mean. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you guys like it too.**

Chapter 13

"Ronnie!" Logan was whining. "Why are we here so early?"  
She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's impatience.  
"I told you already. I need to get some decorations for the FBLA booth, which we _both_ volunteered to run."  
"Yeah, why the hell did I do that?"  
Veronica reached up to kiss him and he pulled away with a grin.  
"Oh yeah, that's why."  
"Ms. Mars is there a reason why you're promoting teenage pregnancies and pre-marital sex with your little display or is there something you actually want?" Ms. Hauser glared at the couple.  
"Mr. Pope wanted us to get the mountains for the FBLA booth."  
"JB, please get the mountains." Ms. Hauser said and turned to her desk to pop a pill for the headache she was already feeling from dealing with students.  
"Help _her_? But she's my nemesis." JB said and Veronica's lips quirked in amusement.  
"I don't think me beating you for the Kane scholarship counts as a nemesis. Just someone smarter than you."  
"I'm behind by 1/100th of a point. Better watch your back." He winked and passed her the mountains."  
Veronica took the mountains and was about to go before she turned back to face Madison, who sat bathing signs in glitter.  
"Don't cry, Madi. I still consider you my nemesis. JB ain't got nothing on you."  
Madison rolled her eyes and Logan laughed, pulling Veronica out of the classroom.  
==================================================================================================="Slushies! Get your ice-cold frozen… sugar water." Veronica said, losing enthusiasm.  
"They'll turn your tongue blue!" Logan chirped and Dick ran over.  
"All right!" he pushed a 50 dollar bill to Veronica, who was momentarily surprised by the large bill.  
_Of course a rich idiot like Dick hands over fifty dollars to pay for something that costs exactly $3.50.  
_Logan passed his friend the slushy and Veronica handed him the change.  
"Dude, am I drunk?" Dick asked Logan, his gaze falling on his little brother and the nervous grip he had on his new girlfriend, Mac.  
"No, you're just slow." Veronica quipped. "And for the record, bother my best friend Mac and her boyfriend and I'll ruin your life, k?"  
Dick wanted to shoot back an insult, but Logan stepped closer to Veronica and Dick knew unless he wanted a broken nose, he'd leave in silence.  
"You sure know how to pick 'em." Veronica remarked when Dick went up to some freshman girls and pulled up one of their skirts.  
"I know you don't like him-  
"I thought I hid it so well!"  
"But, he's eternally loyal to me." Logan finished. "I thought I'd be best friends with Duncan forever and look how that turned out. He took his baby and left us all behind without a second glance. Dick's never let me down. I slept with his stepmom and he shrugged it off with a smile. He's not a complicated guy and sometimes I need that, you know?"  
Veronica saw the emotion in his hazel eyes and she put a gentle hand to his cheek.  
"If you care so much about his friendship then I'll have to accept it."  
"You will?"  
"Yeah… even if he makes an embarrassing drunken best man toast at our wedding reception."  
Logan's eyes were bright and beautiful.  
"Already hearing wedding bells, Mars?"  
"Maybe I am, Echolls. Does it scare you?"  
"Nothing scares me. We've been over that." He smirked.  
"I love you." She offered.  
"And I love you." He bent to kiss her and they weren't even ten seconds into their make-out when Ms. Hauser cleared her throat and they pulled apart to be met with her signature glare of disapproval.  
"I'm collecting the money."  
"Right." Veronica rushed to order the bills in the bag she'd been using to store the money.  
Ms. Hauser huffed in irritation and Veronica put the slightly messy bills into her hands.  
"Ms. Hauser, one of the signs at the popcorn stand is falling. I was going to get the staple gun and fix it. May I use your keys?"  
"Of course, JB. What a wonderful student you are. The picture of dependability." She gushed, giving him the keys and adding another glare for Logan and Veronica.  
"Was that a back-handed insult?" Logan whispered and Veronica giggled.  
"Whoo!" at that instant a row of streakers ran past and Ms. Hauser cried out in outrage.  
"Hooligans! Hold onto this!" Ms. Hauser thrust the cash box she carried to Veronica and ran to find Principal Clemmons.  
"I wasn't informed of a streak." Logan complained.  
"Even if you had been you wouldn't be participating." Veronica said, putting the cash box in the extra supplies cupboard.  
"I wouldn't?"  
"I don't like the idea of you exposing yourself to all these people. You could get in trouble too."  
"Uh-huh. You just don't want other girls to see my goodies." He smirked arrogantly.  
"Goodies? Grow up."  
"Admit it, Veronica. You want to claim me for you and only you."  
She sighed.  
"Fine. Can I write **Property Of Veronica** on your back?"  
"Only if I can write **This Belongs to Logan **on your butt."  
"Dream on." She glowered.  
"I shall." He replied and kissed her again.  
"This was where I saw the hooligans." Ms. Hauser had come back with Principal Clemmons. "And this outrageous public display of affection. Appalling, really!"  
"If that woman interrupts us one more time I won't be responsible for my actions." Logan said so only Veronica could hear.  
"The box." Ms. Hauser demanded without a please.  
Veronica bent to open the cupboard and was shocked to see the box was gone. She opened the other door at the back of the cupboard. Someone had stolen it.  
"Where is it, young lady?!"  
"I put it in there." Veronica gestured and Logan nodded, having seen it.  
"Unbelievable. I give Veronica Mars the box and six minutes later $12,000 dollars are gone!" Ms. Hauser said loudly.  
"Is that a record?" Veronica laughed nervously.

"Okay, I think we need to split up."  
"And look for clues? Aye aye, Freddy." Logan gave a salute.  
"I'm Velma." Veronica protested.  
"Not in that jacket you aren't. Velma never looked that good." Logan stared at the way the tight green jacket accentuated Veronica's cleavage.  
"Eyes up here, buddy." She snapped her fingers. "I'm going to talk to the people at the booths right behind ours. Can you talk to Weevil?"  
"Why would I subject myself to that?"  
"Please, Logan, half of the time he's responsible for crime and the other half he knows who is. Besides, you guys had a sort of truce, right?"  
"Temporarily. That time's passed."  
"Come on. I heard he was thrown out of the gang. I saw him come in with his niece. He's as harmless as a kitten right now."  
Logan groaned.  
"I hate cats! This is only for you."  
"Thanks." She smiled and approached a booth where a group of girls had a frog-tossing game set up.  
"Hi, I'm Veronica Mars. I'm at the FBLA booth over there and I was wondering if you saw anything suspicious in the last 10 minutes, around my booth."  
"Suspicious? Like criminal?" the girl was taller than Veronica but her wide blue eyes suggested naivety and innocence.  
She was younger and suspicious behavior must have been foreign to her in the world of rainbows and unicorns. Veronica was reminded of herself in the pre-Lilly's murder days.  
"Someone stole the senior class' money. I'm tracking it down."  
"Oh. I know who you are! Veronica Mars, the detective."  
"I guess that's me. If that's all you've heard I'm not being as scandalous as I usually am." She remarked and the other girl laughed.  
"I don't listen to rumors. You always seemed so brave and cool to me."  
Veronica was surprised by the girl's sweet honesty.  
"Thank you."  
"I'm only a sophomore so you probably don't know me. My name's Hannah. Hannah Griffith." She added and Veronica froze.  
_Griffith? Like Dr. Tom Griffith's daughter?_  
"Hannah. It's a nice name. I rejected Veronica for some time" she had quickly recovered from the surprise and continued the conversation.  
A new idea had come to her. This girl could be the key to learning more about Dr. Griffith and the Fitzpatricks to get Logan free.  
"It's so classy, though. Plus, I love Elvis Costello. You have a song for your name."  
"Yeah, he wrote it for his grandmother who went crazy… Not so promising for my future."  
Hannah laughed and it was such a happy, childlike sound Veronica almost regretted that she would be using the girl to investigate her shady father from an inside angle.  
_Don't be a marshmallow, Mars. This will help Logan and that's what matters, right?  
_Yet, a small part of her conscience prickled as Veronica laughed with the girl and they exchanged numbers, Veronica saying they should hang out. Hannah had been ecstatic, never having an older girl, with Veronica's reputation for courage and boldness, show interest in her.  
======================================================================================================

"Weevil says he didn't do it and he even let me search his niece's backpack, the only place he could have hidden it." Logan had regrouped with Veronica at the FBLA booth, where Mac and Cassidy had been taking care of the customers.  
"No one saw anything out of the ordinary. That streak caught most of the attention." Veronica said, all traces of guilt and sadness over how she planned to manipulate the friendship with the young girl.  
"What next?"  
"Hey, Veronica, how did you get this crappy machine to function?" Cassidy asked, struggling with the ice machine.  
"Use a screwdriver to crush the ice. I used it earlier."  
He groaned.  
"I just lent it to Jackie."  
"What? Where did she go?" Veronica asked and Mac pointed to the school building.  
"I'll keep a look out here." Logan said, knowing Veronica would talk to Jackie one-on-one.  
"I'll be back soon." She promised, following Jackie into the building and hearing noise in the girl's bathroom.  
==================================================================================================The Winter Carnival was turning into an emotional roller coaster for Veronica. First meeting Hannah and then Jackie, who had confessed her sorrow at her father being accused of orchestrating the bus crash and the way people were treating her. Jackie had used the screwdriver to scrape some offensive comments about her from the bathroom wall and showed Veronica that she was changing because she raised the most money in French Club and was selected for the dunk tank.  
"After people turned against me I got almost $100 put in for me."  
"Jackie, you don't have to prove anything to these people."  
"Yeah and when everyone thought the worst of your dad you just took it lying down." She deadpanned and Veronica was silent.  
===================================================================================================Four hours and a failed attempt by Veronica to locate the money(emptying out the ball pit) later, Principal Clemmons had gathered all the likely suspects for the time of the steal in a classroom: Weevil, Madison, JB, Veronica, Logan and Jackie.  
"Your lockers are being searched as we speak." Ms. Hauser sniffed.  
"Rats! I just put my spare TNT and cyanide capsules in there." Veronica snapped her fingers as if she was disappointed in herself.  
"Even if you found money, there'd be no way to tell if it was the money from the cash box."  
"Not exactly. I got a $50 bill with the name Nancy on it and her phone number." Veronica said.  
"How necessary is Dick now?" Logan asked, knowing the 50 had belonged to the blonde surfer.  
"I was given a tape by a student who caught the moment on her camera." Principal Clemmons said, playing it.  
"Well, that was useless." Logan said.  
"Aha! Right there." Ms. Hauser pointed to an image of Jackie. "You were hiding something under your arm." She accused.  
"That was my gym bag. I had my bathing suit and towel there." Jackie explained.  
"Sure." Ms. Hauser rolled her eyes in obvious disbelief. "Not all children of infamous killers turn out rotten. You are well on your way to your father's reputation."  
Jackie's eyes pooled with tears of anger and humiliation. Veronica was stopped from defending Jackie when from the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend stiffen and his eyes harden.  
"I'm not sure who the unfortunate people that were your parents are, but killers or not, you turned out a pretentious bitch. That's rotten enough." Logan snapped.  
The room was silent as Ms. Hauser stared open mouthed at Logan.  
"Y-you have no right to speak to me like that! Van!" she shouted Mr. Clemmons' name.  
"Mr. Echolls, detention. 1 week."  
"That's it?! What about suspension? Expelling him?!" Ms. Hauser shrieked but was thankfully ignored.  
"I'm going to see how the locker search is going." Mr. Clemmons left the room, Ms. Hauser running after him.  
"Are you okay?" Veronica grabbed Logan's hand.  
"I just won't allow that _woman_ to preach about things her diminutive mind doesn't comprehend."  
Veronica led him to the fresh air outside of the building and put her arms around his waist.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. I'm well aware of who my father is. I'm also 100% sure I won't turn out the same way. You convinced me of that, of course. I don't know what I'd do without you." He kissed her deeply and put his chin on top of her head, tightening their embrace.  
"I'll always be here for you." She whispered.  
=========================================================================================================

"So Magic Mountain it is!" Wallace cheered as the group of friends consisting of Logan, Veronica, Wallace, Jane, Mac and Cassidy walked into the parking lot.  
"Yeah, I only recovered about 6,000 dollars. Ms. Hauser must have taken a nice share before I found it." Veronica said.  
It had been entertaining exposing both JB and Ms. Hauser's crimes, as well as forcing Ms. Hauser to apologize to Jackie for the rude comments.  
"I love theme parks, but wasn't Catalina Island a more… posh choice?" Jane wondered.  
"Maybe, but imagine me at sea… with all my classmates? Someone would end up thrown overboard. Most likely Dick." Veronica said with an apologetic shrug at Logan.  
The group laughed.  
"That's you, V, the people person." Wallace said.  
"You little twit! Do you think I want to spend my senior trip watching the poor kids throwing up corn dogs on Batman: The Ride?" Madison had stopped their progress, with three of the cheerleaders that made up her posse.  
"Cheer up, Madison. At Magic Mountain there's a ride called The Viper. Isn't that like your mothership?" Veronica asked, acting dumb.  
"Bitch!" Madison raised a hand to slap Veronica but Logan quickly grabbed it, gentle enough to not leave any mark but firm enough to stop any movement from the other girl.  
"Ah-ah. One hand on my girlfriend and come Monday you'll be sitting alone for lunch, just you and the garbage cans. I won't hesitate to ruin your reputation. It can't be too difficult; you've already done more than enough." Logan said.  
Madison glared at everyone in the group but pulled her hand free and stomped off.  
"She's too easy." Veronica shook her head.  
"That _is_ why she's known as a whore." Mac quipped and everyone except Veronica gaped at the comment.  
"A couple more lessons, Mackie, and you too can be at the Veronica Mars Badassery level." She said and Mac high-fived the little blonde.  
"I think only one more will suffice."  
===================================================================================================When Weevil pulled into the parking lot, new green car to show, Veronica was there waiting for him,  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?  
"There was no Nancy and phone number on the bill. At least not when I got it. You must have made the addition." She grinned and Weevil couldn't hide his own grin.  
He explained how he'd done it and then asked  
"Was it love or lust that stopped you?"  
"Que?" she cupped a hand to her ear.  
"From turning me in."  
"It was love… of roller coasters. There was also hate of Madison and other 09'ers. It had nothing to do with you."  
"So I guess I don't owe you a thank you?"  
"I'll take one anyway."  
He chuckled.  
"Thanks, V."  
He walked away and Veronica was going to enter the school and look for Logan when she heard her name called. She spun and saw Hannah.  
"Veronica! I know we only met yesterday, but I was wondering… do you want to come over on Sunday? My dad has some business trip and my mom is visiting a friend. We could do movies and junk food… If you wanted. I don't want to bother you." The younger girl let her gaze drop, timidly.  
"I'd love to, Hannah. I'll call you to get your address and I'll be there promptly at 10:00 in the morning. The sooner the better. I do have to request one movie."  
"Sure, whatever you want." Hannah was all smiles again, her naturally bubbly personality visible.  
"The Big Lebowski. It's my favorite movie."  
"I love Jeff Bridges. And Steve Buscemi most of all! Have you seen Fargo? And Pulp Fiction?"  
"Of course. _You've _seen them?" Veronica didn't disguise her shock.  
"I know I look totally vanilla, but I have a hint of wild cherry in me." Hannah laughed and said she couldn't wait for Sunday.  
_Great, not I not only feel guilty about manipulating a young girl to get to her drug-dealing father, but I actually like her as a person! Why does everything happen to __**me**__?_


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't write smut, but I can pull off steam(if that's a thing) There is a semi-sex scene, it isn't so detailed but you were all warned. Thank you for all the comments on the new little 5-part story Casablancas and Mars: A Beautiful Friendship. I love that you all follow me as an author.**

Chapter 14

"What if I'm not good at it?" Veronica asked Mac desperately, holding her cell phone tightly to her ear.  
"I'm sure you will be."  
"What if I can't _do_ it?"  
"V, all you have to do is open your legs and think of England."  
It was a good thing Keith Mars was not in the near vicinity of the apartment or even of California because he would not have been happy to hear his daughter agonizing over her first time sleeping with Logan.  
"Mac!"  
"What? Keep in mind you are talking to an old-fashioned virgin over here."  
"My first time I was drugged so those memories are hazy. For me, this is my first time. With Logan."  
"Are you scared?"  
Veronica thought the question over. It had been more than a year and a half since her rape that horrible night. She had forced herself to endure touches and kissed with Troy and Leo so she could get to a level of calm regarding intimacy. She'd never felt fear or doubt when Logan touched her. He always inspired a pleasant shock to her system, like a burst of electricity that reached every part of her body. He was heat and chill and all she wanted was to rip off his clothes, wrap her legs around his waist and-  
"Veronica!"  
"Huh?"  
"Get lost in a daydream?"  
"Maybe… I'm not scared of being with Logan. I trust him with my life and my heart, all that's left is my body."  
"So you'll be okay?"  
"Of course I will, but Mac you could still come over and help me plan my outfit, right?" she asked timidly.  
"I knew this would come." Mac hung up and fifteen minutes later Veronica was greeting her with a hug.  
"Logan said we're going to a fancy dinner and to pack a bathing suit for after dinner."  
"He's taking you for a midnight stroll on the beach!" Mac clasped her hands together.  
"Didn't peg you for a romantic, Mac."  
"I watch chick flicks sometimes and who says I can't have a guy who calls at night to memorize my voice before he sleeps so he could have something to dream about or a guy who puts me to sleep on a bed covered in rose petals."  
Veronica stared at the brunette, who blushed a deep red.  
"We are so talking about this later. Anyway, no not the beach. Logan said think chlorinated water."  
"A pool?"  
Veronica shrugged.  
"You look through my closet for fancy attire and nice heels, while I pack my overnight bag and get Back-up set up for the night."  
"Hey, is that your bathing suit?" Mac nodded to the red string bikini.  
"I know it's slutty but-  
"It's for Logan. It's cool, Veronica, you're no whore. You only do those things for the boyfriend you're head over heels in love with."  
"Thanks." Veronica grinned, slipping the bikini into her overnight bag with pajamas and toiletries.  
"He's going to die when he sees you in that." Mac said, moments later.  
"Oh, I know." Veronica laughed.

"Let me see how it looks." Mac called from her seat on the living room couch.  
It was 6:15 and Logan was due to pick up Veronica in ten minutes.  
"These heels are freakishly high. What's wrong with you?"  
"They were in _your_ closet."  
"Touché." Veronica walked slowly into the living room and Mac clapped excitedly.  
"I'm being a total girl, but you look so cute!"  
Veronica smiled and turned so Mac could see every angle of the dress. It was a dress she'd bought for any emergency event. Back then, she figured it would be for a case that dealt with crashing an 09'er party or charity gala, but it was perfect for the date with Logan.  
The dress was strapless, went to the bottom of her knees, and was the color of the ocean on a summer night. It complemented Veronica's fair skin and the color of her cobalt eyes. The heels Mac had chosen gave Veronica an added four inches of height, enough that kissing Logan required only a slight tilt of her head.  
"I heard a car!" Mac cried out and both listened as a knock sounded on the door.  
"Thanks for this, Mac. So much." The blonde grabbed her friend's hands.  
"No problem. Call me when you can. My mom knows I'm sleeping over here."  
"And so does my dad. If he calls-  
"I'll say you are either in the bathroom, eating something, or asleep."  
"You're a natural liar."  
"Learned from the Queen of Fibs herself."  
"I've corrupted you so." Veronica winked and hugged Mac before walking to the door, her straightened hair moving with her steps.  
Mac slipped into Veronica's bedroom, pulling Back-up with her and closed the door.  
Veronica took a deep breath and pulled open the door.

The date had been amazing. Logan had kissed his slightly taller girlfriend at the door and took her overnight bag to put in the back of his car. Dinner was at a seafood restaurant at the marina, on a docked ship the size of Texas. Veronica had stared open-mouthed at the view of the moon and water at the table Logan them, right next to the open window.  
Veronica had chosen a large slice of chocolate cake for dessert and she alternated between feeding herself and then Logan. He laughed at her enthusiasm for the cake and the mousse she would lick happily. Afterwards, he drove them to the Neptune Grande and went around to open her door and collect her bag from the back seat, along with a black bag that she guessed was his.  
"Why do you have a bag here? All your clothes are in your suite upstairs."  
"Ah, but we aren't going to my suite yet."  
"Where are we going?" she asked but Logan ignored her, pulling her after him past the lobby and elevators and through a hallway she'd never followed before.  
"Only the most exclusive guests are allowed back here." He stopped near four doors.  
"Oh, goodie, we're going to the boiler room!"  
Logan rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.  
"I would never take you to a boiler room for any part of a date. That's more of a Weevil thing to do."  
"Insulting my friends is not the best way to turn me on."  
"I'll get to _that_ soon enough." He said with a sensual smile as he pulled out a key card and opened the unmarked door across from the boiler room.  
"It's a pool… Correction, it's the pool they use in the Olympics."  
Logan laughed but agreed. The indoor pool at the Neptune Grande was gigantic and there was a hot tub in the back corner of the pool, with a built in bar on one side of the pool's center. There were luxurious chairs and lounges around the room as well as bathrooms equipped with showers and space to change in the back of the room.  
"No one else is here." Veronica noticed.  
"I didn't think you wanted an audience, sugarpuss. That's quite kinky."  
"Shut up, Logan. I mean, if the pool is for hotel guests, why are we the only ones here?"  
"I rented it for the whole night. It's a private room, not all guests know about it. The outdoor pool is for the riff raff that sneaks in."  
"So… this whole room is for us?"  
Logan nodded, his signature smirk on his face.  
"I'm going to change before I slip in these heels and our date ends with me in the hospital." She took her bag from him and carefully made her way to the bathrooms.  
Logan took off his formal attire and slipped on the black swim trunks from his bag. He jumped into the pool and did a short lap around while he waited for Veronica.  
"If you want to swim by yourself, I can leave."  
Logan emerged from the water and felt his mouth grow dry and his blood rush downwards as he took in Veronica's barely there bikini.  
"Red is your color."  
"Thanks." She said, walking into the pool and shivering as her warm skin came into contact with the cooler water.  
"Cold, baby?" Logan asked voice low and husky as he swam closer.  
Veronica stood at the last step of the pool, staring into Logan's hungry eyes. She felt the familiar shock when he touched the skin at her back to pull her in for a kiss. He grabbed her waist and she jumped to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked, with his grip tight on her slim hips, and lowered them into the hot tub. Veronica sighed as the hot water washed over them. Logan sat on the stone bench of the hot tub and put her straddling his lap.  
"How's the night going for you, Mars?" Logan pushed her wet hair from her face.  
"Really good." She didn't tear her gaze from his hazel eyes and took the lead, leaning in to kiss his soft lips.  
Logan moaned into her mouth and ran his hands down her back, reaching her bikini ties. Veronica pulled back and gave a slight nod. He untied the top and gasped at the sight of her bare chest. He pressed kissed along her exposed flesh and Veronica whimpered at the feel of his lips. She grinded her hips against his and he groaned.  
"We have to move out of the water if we're going to keep going."  
"No, I want to do it her here in the hot tub." Veronica made a pout that made Logan lick his lips.  
"The-uh- condom won't work here."  
"I'm on the pill." She told him.  
She'd purchased it at the clinic the day she finished her treatment. She had known the time with Logan would come soon.  
"Yeah, but you probably want the extra protection. I haven't been as… abstinent as you." He looked away in shame.  
Veronica knew he meant Kendall and the whores he'd used to pass the time after Lilly died and he was lost in pain and anger.  
"Logan, look at me." She directed his face to hers. "I'm going to ask you one time. Do you have any sort of STD?"  
"No! Absolutely not. I get tested regularly just in case." He swore.  
"I believe you. I trust you, Logan. I love you, okay?"  
"I love you too." He kissed her and conversation was replaced by hormones, instinct and desire.

Veronica woke up to a strange soreness in her thighs and muscles. She opened her eyes, expecting the horrible bed of Shelley Pomroy's guest room. What she did see was Logan. He was sleeping, his face serene and handsome from the stray rays of sun shining through his curtains. She smiled at his obvious nudity and her own. It had been a night of bliss.  
Logan had been both gentle and passionate. He made her feel heaven and everything in between. There had been no fear or regret. Veronica had trusted Logan with all she had and he'd returned it, showing her his never-ending love and affection.  
Veronica looked over at the alarm clock on his night table and her eyes widened.  
_9:30! I'm meeting Hannah at her house in 30 minutes.  
_She stood and groaned at her tired muscles. She hadn't acted like a shy, virgin last night, that was for sure. She kept up with Logan the whole night, so he ended up breathless along with her. She felt a small amount of feminine pride for wearing him out.  
They'd left the hot tub and pool to finish the evening in his marble bathtub and then his bed.  
Veronica put on fresh underwear and a bra, accidentally knocking over a bottle of cologne from Logan's dresser when she moved.  
"What the-Veronica?" Logan had shot up at the sound. "Where are you going? Were you going to… leave before I woke up?" his voice had become thick with insecurity.  
"No! Logan, I would never do that to you." She went back to the bed and kissed him, stroking his hair comfortingly.  
"Then why aren't we still sleeping while cuddling?"  
"I have a meeting with an important client in this case my dad left me. I'm so sorry, I forgot all about it" she lied.  
Logan couldn't know about her friendship with Hannah Griffith. He'd see right away what the friendship really was: a plan to help clear his name. He'd tell her it was dangerous to be near Dr. Griffith and his allies, the Fitzpatricks. That and Veronica feared he'd look at her in disgust for manipulating a girl through a friendship.  
"I don't want you to leave" he whined.  
"Whining doesn't suit you, babe." She kissed him again and finished getting dressed. "I'll call you after I finish the meeting. My dad comes back tomorrow morning so we can't have a repeat of last night."  
Logan grinned.  
"When _can_ we have this repeat?"  
She giggled.  
"Soon, trust me."  
"I'll let you go to prove I'm no whining pussy."  
"Scared Weevil will somehow hear you and call you Whipped Boy?" she teased.  
"No" he said unconvincingly.  
"Love you." She chirped.  
"Love you too." He mumbled, letting his head fall back on the pillow.  
"Thanks for the best night of my life."  
Logan smiled.  
"Anytime, my love."  
She blew him a kiss and left the hotel. She'd had a magical night with Logan, but now she had to put her game face on for the hanging out a.k.a "interrogation/snoop" at the Griffith home. Veronica called a cab and told him the address Hannah had texted her.

Veronica knocked on the door, already placing a bright smile on her face to greet Hannah.  
"Hey, Hannah how are-  
"You're Veronica Mars?"  
"Dr. Griffith… Good morning."  
_It's going to be fun explaining that I'm here for a playmate with his daughter after I went to his office looking for a breast enlargement. It's so fun to be me._


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a while since I updated this one. You may have noticed that I'm skipping cases that happen on the show, but I can't find ways to tie them in sometimes so that's the reason. The pizza case happened already, let's say some weeks before. And Heidi was not a runaway bride… you'll see.**

Chapter 15

"I'm here to see Hannah." Veronica finally said and was thankfully saved from further explanation when the sweet girl herself appeared from a hallway and ran to the door.  
"Veronica! There you are. Come on in. Dad, this is Veronica Mars."  
"Uh-huh." Mr. Griffith looked at her suspiciously but didn't make any comment.  
"Let's go. I set up the DVD's in the family room." She pulled Veronica to the back of the house and Veronica glanced back to see Mr. Griffith was gone.

"I decided to start with The Big Lebowski since we both like and it's your favorite film." Hannah chirped and Veronica laid back on her large couch, noticing the silence of the house.  
"You're an only child, right?"  
"How'd ya guess?"  
"It's so quiet. Kind of like my house. It's just me and Back-up, my pit bull."  
"You have a dog? That's so cool. I've been asking for a pet since I was five years old, but my dad always said no." she shrugged, putting in the movie.  
_Well, he wouldn't want an animal that can smell and locate his drug collection hidden around the house…  
_"Where's your mom? Don't moms usually answer the door?" Veronica inquired.  
Hannah's face was drawn into sadness.  
"My parents split up a year ago. She's here once in a while, but she has her own apartment. My dad raises me now."  
"I hope you don't mind my asking… why did they split up?"  
"I remember they would always argue about money." She frowned. "I don't know why. We've never been hurting in that department. We're middle class people, I guess. Nothing like the Kanes and Echolls. Hey, you're dating Logan Echolls, aren't you?" the happiness was back full force on the younger girl's face.  
"Heard it through the grapevine?"  
"You guys are the IT couple."  
"Really? We have to try harder to be bad in public then. I don't want to be IT. What does that even mean?"  
Hannah laughed.  
"Are you guys in love?" her blue eyes widened and Veronica stifled a gasp of familiarity.  
She'd had those innocent eyes once. She would blush and giggle at the idea of love. She would feel like a princess when Duncan opened doors for her and held her hand. Things had definitely changed. Not that Logan wasn't romantic and a gentlemen because he was… it was just a different, more mature relationship. She and Logan would risk their lives for the other. She couldn't lie and say she hadn't pictured a white wedding once or twice. There had even been a strapless white satin gown.  
"I've never loved anyone like I love Logan." She said honestly and Hannah squealed.  
"Can I live vicariously through you?"  
"You know, people keep asking me that and I don't know what to tell them. For you, I'll make an exception. But, nothing about sex."  
As she expected Hannah blushed at the word.  
"Of course not, that's private between you guys. I'm so glad we're friends. There are so many things I don't know and you know so much."  
"As in I'm slutty?"  
"No!"  
"Worldly?"  
"No, I mean you seem to know about everything."  
"For better or worse I've had a lot of experiences. Don't count on me for math though. Calculus is killing me."  
Hannah laughed.  
"No math and no sex. Got it."  
The movie began and Veronica found herself more focused on a conversation with Hannah over meaningless things or her romantic dates with Logan than the movie. Hannah was not only sweet but she was thoughtful and interested in what other people had to say. She would talk about herself and then she would listen to what Veronica had to say or her thoughts. She was easy to talk to and overall smart enough to discuss music and movies. After The Big Lebowski, Hannah popped in Fargo and began to chatter about her love for Steve Buscemi and then his role in Con Air.  
"Con Air is a great movie! It has that beautiful song, what's it called again?"  
"How Do I Live?"  
"Yes! It's such a gorgeous song. I wish I had someone I could think of when I heard the song. Ooh, did Logan dedicate any songs to you?"  
"Well, not directly but there are some songs I associate with him. Songs I consider _ours._"  
"Like?" Hannah had a hand propped on her elbow and she was bouncing with excitement at Veronica and Logan's marvelous love story.  
"At the Homecoming dance I was voted Queen and I got to choose my partner. I chose Logan… the song that was playing was Frank Sinatra's _Always._ It's an old song, but I actually searched the music shop for a CD of Sinatra's Greatest Hits. I play the song from time to time. There's also… it's stupid." Veronica blushed, which was a miracle brought about from the company of a girl like Hannah.  
"Tell me! Tell me!"  
"Do you know who Shania Twain is?"  
"I love her! Her songs make me cry… A lot of things make me cry. I'm overly emotional. My dad tells me to be careful because wearing your heart on your sleeve isn't always a good thing."  
_I'm gonna have to agree with him. I used to be like you, trusting and loaning my heart out to anyone who wanted it. What did I get? A royal stomping of it. People love and leave you, Hannah. Maybe it's time for you to learn that.  
_"She has one song… _From This Moment."  
_"It makes you cry, doesn't it?" Hannah nodded, knowingly.  
"I can't help it!"  
"It's okay, we're girls we can't control ourselves sometimes."

It was almost 5 in the afternoon and the girls had finished the fourth movie. Veronica checked her cell phone and saw she had three missed calls. Two were from her father and the last was from Logan. She asked Hannah where the bathroom was and she pointed to a room in the right hallway. Veronica nodded and closed the door tightly behind her.  
_Dr. Griffith is a smart man with a daughter who might have forest animals as friends. He wouldn't hide his drugs in plain sight but he would hide them too conspicuously like in his bedroom or under a shoebox. Most drug dealers and handlers keep their equipment in cool areas where other medicines would be kept. Thus, the bathroom.  
_Veronica opened the medicine cabinet and pulled the boxed medicines out. Any liquid bottles or vials wouldn't hide the drugs, neither would the tiny box for alcohol swabs. Veronica saw a large box labeled with a picture of a Band-Aid and smiled.  
_Bingo._  
She opened it and saw the bag of cocaine slipped inside. She took a picture with her cell phone and put the medicine back in the exact order she'd taken it out. She closed the cabinet and quietly opened the bathroom door. She saw that Hannah was busy changing the movie, kneeling in front of the DVD player so she slipped past her into the main entrance where the door was and where the telephone sat on a high mahogany table. Veronica scrolled down the recent calls and saw various calls made to The Seventh Veil, the club of the Fitzpatricks. She saved the number into her cell phone and went back into the living room.

"Thank you for doing this, Veronica. I know we aren't really friends or anything but…" Jackie trailed off as Veronica accompanied her to her father's airport hangar where Jackie was going to switch cars.  
"No problem. For the record, I know you care about Wallace. And I know it hurts you too see him with Jane."  
Jackie's face grew sad.  
"It was my own fault. I lose him after messing around with guys when we first started dating and then for humiliating you on that stupid show. I'm sorry I brought your friend Lilly into my childish prank. I can assure you I had consequences."  
Jackie thought of the pills she'd popped the night of the dance. She'd passed out and woke up to throw up the medicine, crying the rest of the night. Her father had thankfully been out and she cleaned herself up, vowing to change and be better. She had enough problems to bring drugs into her life.  
"I know Wallace still likes you… if that helps."  
Jackie gave her a thankful smile.  
"It does. Here we are." Jackie pulled into the hangar and punched in a code into a keypad to enter.  
Veronica whistled in appreciation at the collection of almost 30 luxurious cars.  
"Which one is Monday?"  
"Dad used to drive one every day of the month. No car was used more than once a week. Things have changed."  
"You know our families are so similar. I swear the Mars hangar looks just like this." She joked.  
"Can you put the top of the car down? I'm going to find the Ferrari."  
"Seriously?"  
"Nah." Jackie laughed and walked off into the recesses of the hangar.  
Veronica attempted to put the top down, but it wouldn't budge.  
"Screwdriver. Screwdriver. Ah." Veronica found a cupboard near some tools and figured a screwdriver would be inside.  
She pulled it open and gasped. There were explosives and detonators, enough to blow up a building.  
_Dad's been working so hard to prove Terrence Cook's innocence. This isn't going to help the case._  
Veronica closed the cabinet as Jackie's footsteps returned to the car.  
"Couldn't get the top down, huh? Yeah, it's a crappy car. I already found my better option."  
"You think this is crappy? Have you seen what I drive?" Veronica stepped away from the incriminating cupboard and joined Jackie in the new car.  
=========================================================================================================

Veronica entered her apartment and saw her dad, in front of the TV.  
"Dad, I have to tell you something."  
"If you're pregnant, I'm driving over to Logan's suite and beating his face in."  
"Dad!"  
"What? You didn't answer my calls and I got worried."  
"I was with a friend. What I have to tell you has to do with Terrence Cook. I found explosives in his airport hangar when Jackie and I were there earlier."  
She explained the type of explosive and Keith grimaced.  
"I guess my hunch was wrong."  
"I know you wanted Terrence to be innocent."  
"I'll have Lamb get a warrant to search the hangar tomorrow morning."  
"Okay." She kissed him goodnight and went to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.  
She pulled out her phone and sent Logan a quick text.  
**I just got home. Sorry I missed your call.**  
He answered back a minute later.  
**I missed you, my love. I'm picking you up for school tomorrow, right?  
Can't wait.  
**Veronica turned off her phone and settled into bed.  
==========================================================================================================

The X-terra pulled up in front of the Mars apartment and gave an obnoxious honk. Veronica hurried out the door and down the steps to prevent Logan from honking again and disturbing innocent neighbors.  
"The car is already jackass yellow don't use the horn."  
"Jackass yellow?" he glared.  
"Fine, canary yellow. Big Bird's shade. Tweety's skin tone."  
"One more insult and you're walking, missy."  
She laughed and gave him a quick kiss as he began the drive to Neptune High.  
"How was the rest of your day yesterday?"  
"Horrible. I was lonely and horny."  
"Logan. We _just _did it."  
"What can I say it was that good." He smirked and she had to agree.  
"My dad has a case out of town from Wednesday to Friday."  
"Yes!"  
"Better make it worth my while."  
"I always aim to please, babe."  
"You finished detention already, right?"  
Logan's punishment for calling Ms. Hauser a bitch had been a week of detention. He'd only gone for three days.  
"Yeah, you need a ride to work after school?"  
"You know my schedule too well, Echolls. Admit it, are you stalking me?"  
"You know that curtain that moved in your bedroom last night? That was me." He said seriously, using a Transylvanian accent.  
"Creepy much, Dracula?" she laughed.  
==========================================================================================================

"Five lattes. Two espressos and a tray of blueberry muffins." Veronica read off the ordered items and placed them at the table of a bachelorette party Wallace's girlfriend, Jane, was having for her sister.  
"Thanks, Veronica." Jane stood to talk to Veronica. "We don't seem to be related, huh?" Jane looked up to where her sister, Heidi, was belting out lyrics to a song on the karaoke machine.  
"She's louder" Veronica commented and Jane smiled.  
"Louder, more rebellious, more exciting and generally crazier."  
"Who's the groom?"  
"His name's Paul. He's insanely boring and I don't know more than that."  
"I'll leave you guys to it. Tell me if you need any refills or food."  
"Thanks." Jane waved and sat back in her chair as another woman at the party launched into an Aretha Franklin song.  
Veronica went to a table near the back where Logan sat, running his finger over the rim of his coffee cup.  
"Half an hour and I'm done" she kissed him apologetically.  
"Don't worry about it. I told Cliff I wanted to wait for you to finish here so you can be part of the meeting."  
Cliff had called Logan to say they needed to go over Logan's trial as the charges were still firmly in place. Veronica hadn't told Cliff about her latest investigations, but she had gathered information after her day at Hannah's house. She'd also slipped a tracker on Mr. Griffith's car and she was going to follow him that night because most dirty business happened after midnight.  
"Thanks."  
"Who was that hot blonde in the cowboy hat?"  
"A bride-to-be having her bachelorette party. She's Jane's sister."  
"Who?"  
"Jane. Wallace's girlfriend."  
Logan shook his head blankly.  
"She's been sitting at our table for two weeks… Not ringing a bell?"  
"Is she blonde?"  
"Yes."  
"Goody goody?"  
"Yes."  
"That's why I didn't notice then. I'm not one for goody goodies."  
"Whatever." She was serving an elderly couple when her boss changed the channel and the latest media special, _Tinseltown Diaries_, played.  
"Tonight Tinseltown Diaries examines the rise and fall of Hollywood's brightest stars. Choir boy, Cub Scout, starving actor, mega star, husband, father, adulterer, cradle robber, murderer. Who is the real Aaron Echolls?"  
A camera panned in to Aaron Echolls' gaunt face in a jail cell as a reporter asked him if he could look in the camera and say he did nothing wrong. Veronica felt red hot anger course through her as he said he'd made mistakes but he had not murdered Lilly Kane.  
_Let's skip past the fact that you're lying about sleeping with and murdering my best friend, but __**mistakes**__? Like cheating on your wife and treating her so horribly you led her to suicide? Or maybe abusing your son for most of his life, starting when he was an innocent child? Some people would call those crimes too. But, no you're Aaron Echolls and people still want your autograph and a picture of them holding your hand through iron bars. They still buy your movies and scream at your name. Where's the justice in that?  
_Her attention was brought back to the television when the announcer spoke the name she'd been dreading to hear.  
"And son Logan Echolls' rocky relationship with the media and the law began last year when he organized and taped a series of bum fights. Today, the youngest Echolls is, like his old man, awaiting trial on-  
Veronica walked over to the TV and promptly shut it off, ignoring her boss' sound of protest. She looked back to where Logan had been sitting and was alarmed to see he was gone. She grabbed her coat and bag before running out the door seeking the yellow car that was for once useful with its fluorescence.  
"Logan." she whispered his name as she saw him sitting on the curb, leaning back against his car.  
"Like my old man." He gave a bitter laugh. "That's how they see me."  
She saw that he was wiping at tears.  
"The media is a pack of mangy, foaming at the mouth beasts that will do anything for attention and stories. They prey on the failures and errors of others. But, you haven't done either. I've told you before and I'll tell you again that you are nothing like Aaron. You aren't capable of the evil he's done and you're not the coward who would openly lie about what he'd done. That man is nothing compared to you."  
"Veronica, I'm not a good person." He stood, towering over her, his voice rising with every word."I created street fights where homeless people would fight for less than nothing while I raked in cash! What if one of them had died? I'll tell you what would have happened. Nothing! I acted up at school and engaged in a dangerous war with a gang that almost resulted in my life and yours being taken. Not to mention all I've done to you, Veronica. Treating you like shit, breaking your headlights and slashing your tires. I got the school to hate you based on lies. I'm just like _Daddy_ and hey maybe he and I will share a jail cell where we can reminisce about all the people we screwed up and the lives we ended!" he was near-hysterical now and Veronica used all the strength in her body to push him backwards.  
Logan, caught off guard, stumbled and fell against his car. Veronica used the slight equality of height to put her hands on his face and force his eyes to focus on hers,  
"Listen to me. Don't let the psychopath you got as a father make you doubt yourself. After the bum fights you donated millions to a soup kitchen that would serve those people. You got a beating for it, but you did it anyway. The war with the PCH'ers was stupid but I was wrong to say you enjoyed it and found a sick happiness with it. I knew you were just as scared as I was but your pride made you continue that. As for the past between you and me that's all it is. Past. You don't treat me like that anymore and you've apologized enough for it. I've forgiven you, Logan and made my peace. I never stop to think about the old you because the guy I have in front of me is so incredible. I've never felt love the way you show it. You look at me and I _know_ you love me. Not everyone is so lucky. I love you, Logan and you are going to stop torturing yourself with your mistakes. You're not perfect. Who the hell is?! Your imperfections make you _you_. Do you understand me?"  
Logan nodded, still dazed from his fall onto the car and Veronica's firm speech.  
"Should we get to the meeting with Cliff?"  
"Yeah." She squeezed his hand and ran her other hand through his hair tenderly.  
"I see it too."  
"See what?"  
"Your love. You used to hide it, deep in yourself. After Lilly, I thought all the love inside you died. I was wrong about that. When you look at me I see your love." He smiled and she closed her eyes at the feel of his lips against hers.  
=========================================================================================================

The meeting hadn't been reassuring for anyone. Cliff said Logan should plead guilty on involuntary manslaughter where the maximum prison sentence would be four years. It was better than the eleven Logan could get pleading not guilty and losing the trial.  
"I'm not going to lie. Especially not about the death of a person. I didn't kill Felix and that's all I'm saying."  
"The eyewitness said there were only three bikers on the bridge with you, not a gang. We won't be able to use the self defense excuse here. And there's you and the image of the bloody knife in your hand."  
Logan couldn't say anything after that and Cliff excused himself, using the excuse of a Backgammon match with his barber.  
Veronica had held Logan's hand throughout the meeting, growing more determined to get enough information on Dr. Griffith to be able to blackmail him. She was no longer concerned about Hannah's feelings or Dr. Griffith's possible problems with the Fitzpatricks. She had to save Logan and from the looks of things, time was running out.  
=========================================================================================================

_Just as I suspected. Drug run, huh Dr. Griffith?_  
It was 1:00 in the morning and Veronica had tracked the plastic surgeon's car to an abandoned alleyway three blocks from the River Styx.  
_And for the money shot… Perfect._  
Veronica's lips curved into a victorious smile as Dr. Griffith got out of his car holding a black briefcase. One of the Fitzpatricks (it wasn't Danny Boyd or Liam) took out three neat stacks of money consisting of hundred dollar bills and exchanged them. The Irishman opened the briefcase to make sure the cocaine was there and nodded in appreciation. He shook hands with Dr. Griffith and gave a sardonic wave of goodbye before disappearing into the night. Dr. Griffith got back into his car and according to the tracker went home.  
Veronica drove to her apartment complex, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. She had pictures of drugs found in Dr. Griffith's own bathroom, pictures and a video of the drug exchange with a member of the Fitzpatricks and the records on the man's home phone had various listings of numbers for the Seventh Veil and Liam Fitzpatrick.  
_The last step will be confronting Dr. Griffith and threatening to expose him to the police and his daughter if he doesn't drop his false charges against Logan. I'll pay another visit to his office. If I do it at his house I might run into Hannah, and I want to try and keep her out of it.  
_-The next day when Logan picked her up for school he immediately noticed her tired eyes and her constant yawns.  
"What did you do last night?"  
"Don't you mean who?" she tried the dirty joke but his expression didn't change.  
"Veronica."  
"I had to trail a cheating husband. It was no sweat, but I did stay out until two in the morning."  
"Two in the morning? You slept five hours?"  
"More or less… It was five and fifteen minutes."  
"Veronica, you can't wear yourself out like that. You have a job, you have advanced classes at school that require high grades to maintain them and now you're doing late night cases? Let your dad handle those. If you don't get any sleep you'll die of exhaustion."  
"I won't die." She mumbled.  
"Let's not wait and see if you do. Don't take late cases. I worry about you, my love. Okay?" his face was soft and she gave him a smile.  
"Okay. I promise it won't happen again."  
Logan nodded, appeased and drove to school.  
_I worry about you too. And that's why I'm engaging in blackmail after school. And I'm lying to you… God I hope you don't hate me when you find out._

"You'll never believe what my sister did." Jane announced when she and Wallace sat at the gang's usual lunch table.  
Logan sat sideways on one side of the table, allowing Veronica to lean back on his chest and take a nap. Mac sat at the table, playing with her salad. No one seemed particularly interested so Wallace cleared his throat.  
"Why are ya'll so dead today?" he asked.  
"Late case." Veronica said, not opening her eyes.  
"Heidi broke off the engagement said the wedding that had been meticulously planned for months and was supposed to be this Friday, was off. She wouldn't marry a loser that she had never been in love with."  
"Go girl!" Mac cheered and Veronica cracked open an eye.  
"What is that feminist speak I hear?"  
"Feminists are an unfairly stereotyped group."  
"I heard they don't shave."  
"I heard that too… Guess I'm giving that up."  
Veronica smiled and shut her eye again.  
"My parents were so angry. Not that Heidi cared because she took off for Europe.""  
"With what money?" Wallace asked.  
"She pawned the engagement ring."  
"Go girl! Mac repeated.  
"One more and I'm getting up to slap you." Veronica said, eyes still closed.  
"Then I'll run away and your tiredness coupled with your short legs will allow me to win."  
Veronica's eyes flashed open and she sat forward, glaring at Mac.  
"Short legs? They are perfectly normal, thank you very much."  
"The average woman is 5'2. What are you, 3 feet?" Mac teased.  
"I am 5'1 Cindy _Belulah_ Mackenzie."  
Mac gasped.  
"How dare you speak that cursed name?! How did you know? I took it off the school's computer and my permanent record."  
"School record?" Veronica snorted. "I went federal, dude. They have everything on there. I never knew you wore a retainer in elementary school." She leaned forward to inspect her teeth. "Maybe you should get another one."  
"Veronica!"  
"Stop the short jokes and I'll stop commenting on your retainer."  
"Fine."  
"Fine."  
Veronica leaned back into Logan, pleased with herself.  
"How did you get into my federal record?" Mac asked, moments later.  
She laughed.  
"I didn't. Your mom showed me your family scrapbook and told me she chose your middle name because it sounded like you were saying bell luau. I disagreed but I told her it was a great choice. All the better to embarrass you with, my dear."  
"Nicely played, Mars… Nicely played. "Mac nodded in respect.  
"I'm going to get some apple juice." Jane stood and walked back to the lunch line.  
"Goody goody. Can't handle the smack talk and illegal activities." Logan said and Wallace glared.  
"Before you two boys start some sort of argument I'd like to remind you that I'm trying to sleep here and I will not hesitate to take out my taser to make sure I have peace and Logan as a comfortable pillow."  
==========================================================================================================

Veronica took a deep breath and knocked on the office door of Dr. Tom Griffith. She'd made an appointment earlier and Dr. Griffith was expecting her. He told her to come in and greeted her as she sat in front of him.  
"Veronica Mars. Back for another consultation? I understand if you want to keep this confidential. I didn't know you were friends with Hannah. Seeing your surprised me."  
Veronica decided to cut right to the chase.  
"I came here to gain information on you, not for a boob job or plastic surgery of any kind. You see Logan Echolls is my boyfriend, who I love very much, and you are trying to ruin his life. That's not happening. Here's what's gonna happen, Doc. You're going to drop your bullshit charges before Logan's trial gets a chance to start."  
Dr. Griffith's easy demeanor had become tense and angry.  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because if you don't the Sheriff will receive pictures and video footage of you completing a drug deal with a member of the Fighting Fitzpatricks. Then, the Sheriff can bring you in for drug trafficking and better yet, Liam Fitzpatrick will know you were arrested and find a way to keep you quiet. Even If you don't go to jail I'm sure Liam will find a way to make you pay for his losses in the drug industry."  
"You little-  
"Piss me off and I'll give a special copy to Hannah and your ex-wife to see how they feel on the matter. I assume your marriage ended because you wasted money on drugs, for yourself and for dealing… I wonder if Hannah knows about _that_."  
"You used my little girl to get to me?"  
"You made it personal first, Doc. You had no idea who you were messing with when you threw Logan under the bus for a crime he didn't commit. You weren't on the bridge that night. My guess is you were doing some drug deals and Liam ordered you to blame Logan for the murder. I'm still not sure why. Maybe I'll ask Liam as we share a few beers and I tell him about your talk with the law. He'll love to know you'll blame everything on him if you get accused of anything."  
"Stop. I'll drop the charges."  
"That's all I'm asking, Doc." She gave him a bright smile and stood, turning to leave the room.  
"Stay away from my daughter, Veronica Mars. Your friendship is poisonous."  
Veronica turned back.  
"My friendship? Hannah lives with a drug dealer who keeps his life hidden from her. You have her living a sweet, eggshell white life while you are committing crimes on the streets and affiliating with Irish gangs. Wow, guess I'm adding hypocrite to your mile long list of problems. The charges have to be dropped by tomorrow morning or I'll get antsy and send the video to half of Neptune." She gave him a mock salute and left the room.  
"Goddamnit!" the surgeon slammed a hand on his desk and breathed though his nose.  
He picked up the phone and dialed the sheriff department.  
"Hello? I need to speak to Sheriff Lamb, please. I'm the 911 caller, the eyewitness, in Logan Echolls' case. Or at least I was. The charges have to be dropped. It was all a lie. I didn't see anything…"

When Cliff heard the news he fell on his knees and thanked the heavens.  
"I'm a terrible lawyer. Thanks for the save."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Logan got the call from Cliff he felt relief.  
_No more possibilities for a jail cell with Daddy Dearest._  
Then, he felt anger.  
_That bastard, Dr. Griffith sure took his time. I wonder what changed his mind. Wait a second.  
_And that's when he felt suspicion.  
_I've never talked to the guy and I know Cliff hasn't made any attempts to talk to him so what made him change his mind? The Fitzpatricks have no reason to give me sudden compassion and retract their dog. What made Dr. Griffith drop the charges? Two weeks before my trial date?_  
His cell phone vibrated and he saw he had a new text.  
**Good night, Logan. I love you.**  
**I love you too. Sweet dreams, Veronica.**  
He put his phone away and stared into space for a second before his brain went back to usual smartass-speed and he knew what had made Dr. Griffith drop the charges… Who else but Veronica Mars could accomplish a small miracle?  
=========================================================================================================

The next morning he picked up his petite girlfriend for school, acting as nonchalant as possible. She chattered about mindless things and then he spoke.  
"Dr. Griffith dropped the charges."  
"Oh my God, that's great! Congratulations!" Veronica shouted, kissing his cheek as he drove.  
He searched her face for any hidden triumph or a sign that she already knew the news, but he found none. That didn't prove anything, though. Veronica was a pro at lying. She'd been exposed to lies and cheats for as long as she remembered and had perfected the skill through various cases.  
"Wallace convinced me to visit Hearst with him after homeroom. You're coming, right?" she asked.  
"Hmm, touring a college I won't attend because I plan to not attend _any_ educational institution again? Seems like a waste of time."  
"Logan. You promised me you'd think about applying for college."  
"And I did… all thoughts pointed to no."  
"Logan! You can't seriously think you're going to lounge on a couch playing video games and drinking beer until I finish college. Don't throw away your life."  
"I'm not throwing it away. I can work or something." He said unconvincingly.  
"You'd die before you worked. You're not one for physical labor. Besides, if you visit the campus and you think you like it, it won't do you any harm to apply. Think of all the time we'll spend apart if you don't go to college. I'll probably branch off and meet new people. I might even engage in senseless orgies because I'm lonely without my bum of a boyfriend."  
"That's not funny." He glared."  
"Please?" she tilted her head and did a slight pout.  
"Damn it. That's not fair and you know it."  
"I do. But, I use it to my advantage." She grinned and Logan grumbled the rest of the way.  
-"Finally, class I'd like to remind you that you are all participating in the essay competition run by Mayor Woody Goodman for the chance to win a week-long internship with Woody and a chance to stand with him, on live television, when they demolish Old Shark Stadium. The topic is freedom and I suggest you all make the best effort because it counts as your third quarter final grade." Mrs. Rooney said and the bell rang before she could threaten the class more about not doing their best with their work.  
"I bet I can write the best essay on that topic, what with my recent freedom. My case is dismissed and any further guilt removed." Logan said, examining his girlfriend's face for any strange emotion due to mentioning his case.  
"Yeah, I guess you can. Oh, there's Wallace. Ready to leave this hole?" she smiled.  
"Always."  
"Hey, V. You're joining us, Echolls? I thought you were planning to bum your way through our college years."  
"She used the head tilt and pout."  
"Ah, you stood no chance." Wallace nodded.  
"That and it's a day off school and who can say no to that?"  
==========================================================================================================

"Welcome, future students of Hearst. I'm Dean Michaels, your tour guide for this weekend excursion."  
"Weekend? As in I have to give up my Saturday and Sunday here too?" Logan whined in Veronica's ear.  
She kept listening to Dean's introduction speech and simply pinched Logan's arm.  
"Ow!"  
"Shh!" someone behind them said and Veronica giggled.  
"To start off our tour we're going to play a little get to know you game. Everyone will pair up and say two truths and a lie. The goal of your partner is to guess which one the lie is. Let's try it. And you can't pair up with anyone you already know."  
Wallace spotted a pretty girl and left Logan and Veronica to pair up.  
"We're supposed to partner with someone we don't know."  
"Since when do you want to follow rules?" she snorted.  
"You're right. To hell with law and order."  
"Hi there I'm Veronica Mars." She extended her right hand and Logan smirked.  
"Echolls. Logan Echolls." He shook her hand and she laughed.  
"This will be fun. Shall I go first?"  
"You are the lady."  
"My dad is 41. I was born at Neptune Hospital. My favorite book of all time is _Pride and Prejudice_"  
Logan thought the three statements over. It hadn't been as simple as he'd been expecting. He'd known Veronica for six years, but they had a period of falling out where some of her tastes might have changed. There was also the fact that he was no stalker and he didn't know her birth records. He did know Keith Mars was 41 and turning 42 in another month.  
"The third one is a lie. Your favorite book, or rather play, is Romeo and Juliet."  
Veronica imitated a failed buzzer noise.  
"Wrong!"  
"What? When we were 15 you were gushing over how romantic and dreamy Romeo was."  
"Exactly, we were fifteen and I was stupid and naïve. Rome and Juliet weren't in love, they were infatuated with one another. The whole affair lasts four days before both kill themselves in the most retarded way."  
"Wait, so your dad's age is the lie? Man, I thought I knew his age and birthday so well. It would serve me for future ass-kissing occasions where I give him some extravagant present and he doesn't shoot me for sleeping with his daughter."  
"Logan! Don't say those things so loudly. The last thing we need is our future school knowing about our sex lives. And no, the lie was the second one. I wasn't born in Neptune Hospital."  
"You aren't a real Neptunian? I'm shocked, Mars."  
"I wasn't born in the _hospital_, but I _was_ born in Neptune. I just didn't make it to the hospital."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning my mother's water broke while my parents were having dinner at Luigi's and my dad drove as fast as he could, but he'd forgotten to fuel the car. They broke down near a gas station that was closed for the night. The owner was still inside so my dad knocked on the glass windows until he got his attention. Thankfully, the guy let him use the pump and fuel the car. By then, my mother was in labor. Some women have to wait thirty hours for their cervix to dilate and they can deliver their babies. My mother was not one of those. My dad runs back into the car, prepared to drive to the hospital and he sees my mother and the backseat covered in blood. Turns out I was a tiny baby and the birth was quick."  
"You were born in the backseat of a car?"  
"Yep. My dad drove to the hospital for the nurses to keep me overnight, though, My mom was exhausted and she passed out moments after the nurses took me. My dad said it was a wild night."  
"Wow, scaring people from the second you were born. I swear, we all spend half our lives making sure you aren't getting yourself into trouble or doing something stupid."  
"Hey!"  
"It's true. I know you always try to help others and you do whatever it takes for the people you care about, but sometimes you go too far and you put your life at risk in the process. You'd sell your soul to the devil if it helped save someone you loved."  
Veronica looked down and Logan thought she was finally showing some guilt.  
_Now, we're getting somewhere.  
_Before he could question her directly about Dr. Griffith and his case Dean had approached them.  
"We have a new addition to our group and you guys were having an easy rapport so I figured you could do it again. Would you mind switching partners? That's Marion there." Dean showed Logan a lone girl with braces and a turtleneck sweater even though it was close to 70 degrees outside.  
"Uh, sure."  
"And that gentleman behind you is our new addition."  
Veronica turned and gasped at the new addition to the group.  
"You." She said.  
"Oh, do you two know each other?" Dean asked.  
"No, I don't know him at all."  
Troy Vandergraff had the decency to look ashamed.  
"Hey, Veronica. Long time no see?"

Veronica had told Troy he was the same asshole that left her and promptly walked away to find Wallace and Logan.

The tour moved on and Troy disappeared for the rest of the day. That didn't stop Logan from expressing his obvious contempt for Veronica's ex.  
"He's scum. Scum that belongs in some underground prison in Tijuana where he'd be happy with every type of drug available."  
"Is this jealousy?" Wallace questioned.  
"Why would I be jealous of scum? Of trash and wastes of space? He didn't mean anything to you, right?"  
Veronica fidgeted.  
"He was my first boyfriend after Duncan…"  
"What are you saying? He was an epiphany or a god?"  
"Logan, calm down. I'm saying he was the first guy I forced myself to be with after Duncan, but I never felt anything stronger than appreciation for him. He was cute and sweet and that was it. Then, I found out he wasn't so sweet and I felt let down again. I made him pay for lying to me and cheating on me with some old criminal girlfriend of his, of course, but I felt betrayed by yet another guy. It hurt but that was nothing compared to Duncan. And you know how that Duncan is nothing to me now. If Duncan is nothing Troy is less than nothing. He's…"  
"Scum?" Logan filled in and Veronica nodded to appease him.  
"Lindsey told me there's a frat party tonight where all the hip people on campus will be." Wallace described what his partner for the get to know someone game had told him.  
"That's more my scene. When I visit a college campus I really visit the frat parties and the quality of the girls that are going wild." Logan quipped and Veronica pinched him again.  
"Ow! Stop that."  
"Dad's out of town and I don't have anything planned. Mac said she's going on a family camping trip so it'll just be the three of us. Unless you feel like inviting Jane?"  
Wallace shook his head.  
"I don't think she'd like a frat party."  
"Goody goody." Logan whispered then louder he said "So invite Jackie."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"She's fun at parties?" Veronica said tentatively.  
"I thought you hated Jackie."  
"Why does everyone think that?"  
"Because she made moves on Logan."  
"True. _But_, she realized that was dangerous and would cause her trouble so she stepped away from Logan and dedicated herself to you. She really likes you, Wallace."  
"I'm dating Jane, Veronica."  
"Jane is a nice girl. She reminds me of Georgia… Do you remember how that ended?"  
Wallace thought back to the clumsy, slightly vapid girl from junior year. They'd dated for two weeks before Wallace got bored.  
"We lasted two weeks and I ended it. She wasn't the right girl for me."  
"She was uninteresting and completely stupid! She was all dainty smiles and awkward, cute attitudes, but she wasn't too smart. She didn't challenge you or hold your interest. We all need someone who isn't afraid to tell us we're wrong or to scream at us when we've gone too far. Love isn't puppy dogs and rainbows, Wallace. It's a struggle that lessens everyday because you learn to love that other person for better and worse." She smiled up at Logan and they shared a kiss.  
"You two disgust me." Wallace commented.  
==========================================================================================================

"I feel kinda bad running Wallace off." Veronica pulled back from Logan's hungry kiss.  
"I don't. We haven't gotten any private nights together."  
"My dad changed the schedule of his trip. For the better."  
"Do tell."  
"He left this morning and he comes back Tuesday morning."  
Logan's face lit up like a kid on Christmas.  
"Naked Weekend of Fun?"  
"What the hell is that?"  
"You'll see." He winked. "I'm going to get us some drinks."  
"Just water for me."  
"Good idea. Keep yourself hydrated." He smirked and walked towards the kitchen area.  
_He is very skilled at making innuendos and dirty sayings out of every innocent phrase._  
"Hey there, baby." A slithery voice owned by a slithery college guy approached her from behind.  
She turned and saw the guy leaning on a wall in front of her, gulping a beer and shooting her what was supposed to be a sexy smile. It made Veronica feel icky.  
"Hey there, sleazy."  
The guy must have been buzzed enough to miss her statement because he grinned and began a story on the amazing life at Hearst and a special game where girls were rated for their attractiveness for sex.  
"You're blonde. 3o points. And a natural too. I love it when the carpet matches the drapes .Another 20." He chuckled and Veronica grimaced. "You're super cute! 50 points. And you're kinda like… Sassy."  
"So sassy's good?"  
"More like a degree of difficulty thing. Don't wanna make it too easy. And that adds 30 points."  
_If they're easy enough you don't bother making up points you just take her to a room.  
_"Finally, baby, you're new and fresh and that makes you exciting. 100 points."  
"So if someone were to have sex with me, they'd walk away with 230 points?" she crossed her arms and made a face of interest.  
"That's high. You should be psyched."  
"I am. Inside." She deadpanned.  
"So what do you think then? About us getting busy?" another sleazy smile.  
"Can I have your beer?" she asked pleasantly.  
"Sure." He handed it to her, expecting easy sex after the girl drunk herself silly.  
"Thanks." She said and threw it on the offending creep.  
"Damn! Grow a sense of humor, you crazy bitch!"  
"I would, if something funny would ever happen." She shrugged.  
He picked up a cup.  
"Tell me how you like it."  
Veronica quickly pushed the cup onto the guy again.  
"It's fun, but it's getting kind of old." She said, turning to walk away.  
He roughly grabbed her upper arm, pulling her towards him.  
"You do that again and I'll-  
"What you're going to do is let go of my girlfriend before I break all the teeth in your mouth." Logan had appeared, holding a bottle of water in one hand, furious expression on his face.  
"What?"  
"Stupid on top of barbaric? Huh." Logan took a step back and shot forward, his one punch knocking the guy down.  
Veronica stepped over the guy's prone form and pulled Logan to the corner of the room where Wallace was.  
"I leave you alone for five minutes…" Logan said,  
"It's not my fault men find me irresistible. All creeps try and fail to captivate me." She flipped her hair and Logan laughed, handing her the bottle of water and kissing her pink lips.  
"You always command a room, V."  
"That I do, Wallace. Ready to leave?"  
"Yeah. The tour of the dorms and the rest of the campus starts at 11 o clock tomorrow. I'll meet you guys here cause Saturday is grocery shopping day." He rolled his eyes.  
"Okay. Are you going to say goodbye to your… friends?" Veronica asked, looking unimpressed at the slutty group of co-eds Wallace had been talking to.  
"Do I sense judgment?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Harmless flirting."  
"It's harmless until someone gets hurt."  
Wallace rolled his eyes at the other problematic woman in his life and walked away from the group of girls. As they were leaving Veronica saw the guy who Logan had knocked to the floor. He was like a cockroach. He could have his head cut off but minutes later he was back on his feet, ready to sleaze through a room of unsuspecting women. The three walked past him to exit the party, but Veronica stopped and walked back to where the guy was rating another girl in his creepy manner.  
"And this might sound like a weird question, but you're not an orphan are you?" he said before Veronica walked up and tasered him.  
"Ow." He said before passing out from the electricity and the multitude of drinks he'd both drank and been bathed in.  
The girl he'd been harassing laughed and gave Veronica a thankful look before moving back to the party.  
"Leaving with a bang?" Logan teased, looking at the guy's unconscious body.  
"I enjoy theatrics." She shrugged, wrapping an arm around his waist as they left the party.  
==========================================================================================================

When the threesome arrived at Hearst for Day Two of the tour, Dean split the large group into two and said they'd go on separate sides of the campus. That was why he had another student tour guide helping out. Unluckily, when Dean split the group Wallace was put into the other group, away from Logan and Veronica. He didn't protest though, because most of his group was girls.  
"Lucky man." Logan nodded and Veronica resisted the urge to pinch him.  
They were walking around the wide expanse of sports fields, including tennis, basketball and volleyball when someone pulled Veronica out of the group. She let out a cry of surprise and Logan was ready to punch another idiot in the face when Troy held up his hands in surrender.  
"Sorry. Sorry. Put down the fists. This is a peace offering." Troy pretended to wave a white flag.  
"In case I didn't make myself clear yesterday I dislike you immensely and any time in your presence makes me want to vomit."  
"Veronica, I need your help."  
"We don't deal drugs, Vandergraff." Logan snarled.  
"I don't either. Not anymore." He directed this at Veronica.  
Logan was struggling to control his jealous and anger at the asshole. He knew Veronica didn't like him at all and she could handle her situations without the aid of his brawn. Yet, the obligatory psychotic jackass inside him wanted out.  
_Just one little punch to that pretty boy face. That's all I need to be content._  
"What did you do this time?" Veronica crossed her arms, acting bored.  
"I'm being accused of rape."  
There was a moment of silence,  
"Add a murder case and your rap sheet is complete." Logan snarked.  
Troy glared.  
"I didn't do it. I was with this girl, Stacy, last night after the frat party. We went to her place and we were having purely PG-13 fun when she got sick."  
"Tossed her cookies all over you, did she?" Logan smirked and Veronica gave him a disapproving look.  
"Continue." She ordered and Troy nodded.  
"I went to her launderette to wash my clothes, since that was all I had."  
"So you had to stand there in your boxers while you waited for your clothes to dry?" she asked.  
"Yes, that was extremely embarrassing at the all-girl's dorm."  
"You can embarrass the shameless?" she asked and Logan snickered.  
"Fine, I get that you don't trust me and probably don't believe me but just listen. After I get my clothes dry I go back to my dorm because Stacey was passed out on her bed and I knew she wouldn't appreciate seeing me there the next morning. Then, this morning Sheriff Lamb knocks on my dorm and arrests me for the rape of Stacey Morgan and leaving the symbol on her."  
"Symbol?"  
"Her hair was shaved. It's supposed to be an MO, I guess. Rape the girl then shave her head."  
"That's horrible." Veronica thought back on the fuzzy memories of her rape and the unidentified rapist that had changed her life for the worst.  
"So you'll help me?"  
_I may hate Troy, but I can't let this case go. If he's innocent, great, if not I'll be the first to help nail him to the wall.  
_"Yes. Keep in mind, though, I don't like you. I'm not doing this for your benefit. I'm doing it for Stacey because she deserves justice after she was violated in that way."  
Troy thanked her various times and mentioned that earlier that night a guy had tried to start a fight with him over Stacey. He didn't remember the guy's name but he described his appearance and the fact that he wore a Pi Sigma sweatshirt.

After Troy left so Veronica could pursue her leads without his anxious interruptions, Logan turned her towards him.  
"Hey, you okay?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" she responded quickly.  
Too quickly. Logan's face was unconvinced.  
"The case might feel personal for you because of your past. And that's okay, Veronica. You know the pain this girl is going through and you have a fierce determination to uncover truth and deliver justice. You're my little Angel of Vengeance."  
She cracked a smile.  
"Do I have a halo, wings and a penchant for harp playing?"  
"Yes to the first two but harps aren't your style. You're electric guitar, all the way toots."  
=========================================================================================================

The Pi Sigma Frat house was what she'd expected, full of horny college boys and semi-desperate slutty girls begging for attention. She got information from the walls of the fraternity where all the "brothers" had their pictures. The guy who'd made the mistake of hitting on Veronica was Andrew Barnsdale and the guy who was competing with Troy for Stacey was Gordon Peters. She'd then been kicked out by some guy named Chip who said only invited people were allowed.  
"If I offered myself up to you for sex, I'm invited right?"  
Chip's eyes had widened but before he could make some innuendo or dirty comment Logan wrapped an arm around her waist and glared. She'd asked Chip where Gordon Peters was. Interestingly enough, he'd spent the night in the hospital having his stomach pumped for overconsumption of vodka.  
"What next?" Logan asked when they went back to the tour group.  
"The accused needs to give me something I can work with."  
Troy was shunned from the tour group and standing alone near the edge as the rest of the group suspected he was the rapist of an innocent girl. Troy smiled when he saw Veronica but it diminished when Logan kept his arm possessively around her waist.  
Veronica told Troy Gordon Peters couldn't have raped Stacey because he was in the hospital all night. Troy quickly stammered that he'd left his number and name on Stacey's message board before he left and that wouldn't have been logical for him to do if he'd raped her and shaved her head. Veronica nodded and they went to check Stacey's room.  
==========================================================================================================

"He wasn't lying." Veronica pointed to Troy's name and number scribbled on the board Stacey kept on her door.  
Before Veronica could think of her next step the door was pulled open and Stacey walked out, wearing a hat to cover her baldness.  
"Do you want something? A picture? An interview about my rape? It sucked, and yours?" she asked sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry, Stacey. It'll suck less… in time." Veronica's voice was laced with sadness.  
Stacey seemed confused at the show of emotion and Logan just squeezed his girlfriend's hand, knowing why she could sympathize with the other victim.  
"Did you bring me that?" Stacey brought their attention to a package on the floor.  
It had Stacey's name on it but there was no sender's address or stamp. Stacey picked it up and opened it, yelping at the contents inside. Human hair.  
"Is it-  
"No." Stacey cut Veronica off. "It's not mine."  
Stacey dropped the box in her room and hurried down the hallway, not sparing Veronica and Logan another glance.  
"That's sick." He commented.  
"A cruel prank on a rape victim. Who would be insensitive enough to do that? Only men." She spat.  
"Hey, whoa there. Don't let this stuff ruin your opinion of all men."  
"Not all. Every man except Logan Echolls, Wallace Fennell and Keith Mars."  
"That is fair." He kissed her. "What's next?"  
"I want to visit the wig shop in Neptune."  
"Tired of being a blonde?"  
"No, but I have a suspicion… Stacey isn't the first girl."  
"How do you know?"  
"Troy said the Sheriff arrested him after the rape and let's be honest Lamb is not a savior of female victims." Her mind went back to how she'd mistakenly thought Lamb would help her after the night of Shelley Pomroy's disastrous party.  
She'd told Logan about it and he'd cursed Lamb in a string of curses colorful enough to make her raise an eyebrow.  
"He wouldn't be so invested in one rape case… there has to be more victims?"  
"Or at least the possibility of more. And my guess is one girl or various girls are keeping their rapes a secret. If it's the same rapist, he shaved their heads after the rape. The only way to pretend nothing happened was to get a wig."  
They drove to the only wig shop they knew and Logan had stopped the car when Veronica touched a hand to his arm.  
"I have to go in alone."  
"No, I learned my lesson from letting you go alone to question Danny Boyd. How did that end?"  
Veronica grimaced at the mention of the Fitzpatricks.  
"Are you honestly comparing the bar of an Irish gang to a wig shop? Besides, I have a performance in mind that will clinch my Emmy nomination."  
"That good?"  
"Better." She winked and got out of the car before he could express his disapproval again.

She was back ten minutes later with a slight pout.  
"Did you choke? Too much emotion? Not enough body movement?" he asked.  
"The lady got suspicious… it was a racial thing. There was one girl who purchased a wig for her fully shaved head. All I could get was that she was Hawaiian."  
"And that helps us how?"  
"We can find out where the Hawaiian kids hang out and from there I'll know who the other rape victim was."  
When they returned to Hearst, Veronica asked Dean where the Hawaiian kids hung out and though he was baffled by her random questions he pointed out the area for them. She nodded and was going to approach the Hawaiian group when Troy appeared, wearing a self-satisfied smile.  
"I've got a present for you."  
"What kind of present?" she asked warily.  
"Ta-da." He took out his digital camera and scrolled through pictures he'd taken of some sort of scoreboard.  
"What is this? Who is Birddog and Ice Man?"  
"This was in the basement of the Pi Sigma frat. It's the scoreboard of their conquests. They have points and pictures. I'd heard about the secret, sacred scoreboard from one of the other Pi Sigs and I slipped into the basement to find out for myself. Birddog is Andrew Barnsdale and Ice Man is Gordon Peters. The guy who was hitting on Stacey most of the night before I took her home."  
"That bastard!" she exclaimed and the boys looked over her shoulder at a picture of her on the scoreboard under Birddog's name.  
"230 points? I'd give you a thousand, at the very least." Logan scoffed and Veronica could hide a smile.  
"When did they take the picture?" Troy wondered.  
"I don't want to know. All those Pi Sigs are sleazebags. These pictures are good evidence, though. Nice work, Troy."  
He gave a triumphant smile and Logan quickly pulled Veronica away, towards the area where the Hawaiian students hung out.  
=========================================================================================================

The last day of the tour concluded with Dean handing out pamphlets and candy to all the prospective students. Veronica sucked on her lollipop excitedly. She had solved the rape case and proved Troy was innocent all in a span of three days. She liked being able to give the two girls who'd suffered rapes a sense of justice. The Pi Sigs got a severe warning from the dean. No parties, no alcohol or mixers, no sports and if one girl was seen near their fraternity, the whole thing was getting shut down.  
"Already making enemies? That's the Veronica I know." Wallace had joked after she'd told him of the probation they'd been mandated.  
"Yeah, I think I might like it here. Hearst isn't so terrible, even if it is still in Neptune."  
"I agree." Logan said.  
"Does that mean you're considering it?" she asked, eagerly.  
"Wherever you go I will follow."  
"Actually, the line is wherever you go; whatever you do I'll be right here waiting for you."  
"My line was better than Bryan Adam's because it was less wuss-like. I won't stay here pining away; I'll follow you and make my life with you."  
Veronica leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.  
"Hey."  
Logan was not pleased at Troy's interruption.  
"Hey." Veronica responded.  
"I want to thank you for getting the charges dropped. You're a good friend."  
"I'm an acquaintance with reservations." She corrected and he laughed, waving goodbye.  
"I guess we're heading home?" Wallace asked.  
"You are maybe, Veronica and I have romantic plans."  
"Ew." Wallace remarked.  
"What was so ew about it?" Veronica questioned.  
"I know what romantic plans with Logan lead to." He shivered with disgust at picturing his friends engaging in those activities.  
"Then you're smart, Wally." Logan winked.

Logan took Veronica to a small café for lattes and paninis. They split a chocolate cake and walked around the quiet neighborhood before Logan drove them to his hotel suite. He knew her father was out of town and he expected to make the best of it.  
_Right after I confront her about the dropped charges, of course. Veronica isn't the only one with a necessity for truth and motives._  
"Are you okay? You got quiet." Veronica said as they took the elevator to his suite.  
"I _know_, Veronica."  
"You know what?" she repeated, puzzled.  
"You had something to do with Dr. Griffith dropping the charges."  
"No, I didn't." she said, but her fidgeting proved to him she was lying.  
"You're not the only one who needs honesty. We can't lie to each other, my love."  
She sighed.  
"You're right. I'm sorry for keeping my plans from you and for lying about my involvement."  
"Plans? What did you do? Oh God did you offer him money? Your virtues?!"  
"What? No, calm down." She laughed.  
"This isn't funny. That bastard works with a dangerous Irish gang. He could be capable of anything."  
"Yes, he could but I discovered his weakness. I preyed on it." She looked down.  
"What was the weakness?"  
"You're going to hate me…"  
"I could _never_"  
The elevator opened on Logan's suite and they walked out. Veronica was about to explain what she'd done when a familiar voice stopped further explanation.  
"There you are, Veronica supposed friend of mine. What took you so long?"  
"Hannah." She gulped, all the guilt she'd repressed making a rapid appearance.


	17. Chapter 17

**I explored some darker aspects of Logan and V's relationship. Nothing too scarring but I always wondered and it was interesting including it in my story. The song by the Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die played through my head as I wrote the scene.**

Chapter 17

The first thing Veronica noticed was the tear stains on Hannah's usually bright face. There was no dazzling smile or sweet giggle accompanying the words of the girl this time.  
"Hannah? What happened? What are you doing here?"  
"You're not the only one who can do detective work. Though I may have an advantage in tracking people down since my father knows the Irish mafia."  
Veronica flinched.  
_So she knows. Dr. Griffith must have come clean. I wonder if he knows where his daughter is at the moment. Is he too busy running drug deals?  
_"I'm sorry."  
"For what? My father being governed by the Fitzpatricks or the way you manipulated me to get to him?" Hannah's tears were still visible on her face but her blue eyes were angry and firm as she stared down Veronica.  
"Wait. Your father is Tom Griffith?" Logan finally spoke.  
"You didn't know?" Hannah gave a mirthless laugh. "Ah, so she kept her little spy mission secret. Lied to you about it and lied right to my face about her intentions. I thought you wanted to be my friend and that you understood me, maybe cared about me… Now I know all you cared about was access to my house. Well, congratulations Veronica." She clapped sardonically. "You won. You threatened my father enough to scare him and he dropped the charges on your boyfriend. All the world is right for you again. Enjoy it." She spat and pushed past the couple to reach the elevator.  
"Hannah!" Veronica followed her down the hall but the other girl didn't stop or turn back.  
"Leave me alone. I've had enough betrayals in my life. My parents have made sure of that. You didn't know me, Veronica and you still used me. How could you?" the girl asked, anger fading into defeat.  
Veronica opened her mouth to explain but nothing came out. Hannah stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. The last thing she saw was Hannah's eyes spewing fresh tears.  
_I'm sorry, Hannah. I have no explanation, no perfect reason that justifies my actions. I did it for Logan, that I know but what did I stoop to? What kind of person am I if I can sacrifice all the world for one person?_  
"Veronica." His voice was gentle and cautious.  
He didn't fully understand the situation but he had grasped the general concept. Veronica had used Dr. Griffith's daughter to get evidence of Griffith's association with the Fitzpatricks. She must have threatened to release the information to the Sheriff if he didn't drop the charges against Logan.  
"I'm gonna head home." She said in a strange voice.  
There was no discernible emotion in her tone. No anger, sadness, hope or determination. It was void of emotion and that concerned him.  
"Veronica, I drove us here. Your apartment is on the other side of town; it's too dark for you to make that walk alone. You're staying in my suite tonight, remember?" he walked up to her but she didn't raise her eyes from the ground. "Veronica, you're scaring me. Say something. Anything."  
"Logan, who am I?"  
His brow furrowed.  
"You're Veronica Mars, my girlfriend."  
"No, I'm someone who can rip apart another human being to get what I need. I'm cold and detached and a bitch. Who manipulates sweet girls like that and uses them for ulterior motives? Last year, I manipulated Deputy Leo. Flirted with him and made him think I liked him so he could slip me the details of Lilly's case files. I use the people around me and I hurt them because I want to. I'm j-just horrible." She put her face in her hands and took heavy, halting breaths like she was reigning in sobs.  
"How can you say that?" Logan reached out to touch her but she backed away.  
"I have to go." She pushed the button for the elevator, but before it could make its way back to the floor, Logan picked Veronica up and threw her over his shoulder, caveman style.  
She made a sound of protest but her surprise by his actions gave him the advantage. He didn't place her back on the floor until they were in the bedroom of his suite. Veronica resumed her staring competition with the ground, refusing to meet his gaze. She felt ashamed and awful about herself and Logan wasn't sure where to start.  
"Tell me about Hannah."  
Veronica flinched at the name but she sat on his bed and took a deep breath.  
"I met her at the Winter Carnival. When I heard her last name… I knew. I would have to use her. To save you from that trial, from jail. I had to save you, Logan." She lifted her head and he saw her eyes shining with tears.  
"Veronica, if you're expecting hate or unkindness from me you're not getting it. I don't think you're a horrible person. Far from it. You always think of other before yourself. When someone you love is in need, you go out of your way to help then. Even if the don't ask you for it. I never expected to meet someone who loved me so much. My past examples of people programmed to love you, my parents, weren't great models as you know. Lilly may have loved me in her own way, but it wasn't the _right_ way. Duncan was once my best friend yet he persecuted me and judged me for my father's actions after the world discovered the truth. Then, there's you. I told you I saw your love when you looked at me, but I see it even more in your actions. You don't have to constantly say the words for me to know how you feel."  
"Don't you see, Logan? The way I act is not _right_. My love for you drives me to do the wrong thing. I know, deep inside, if I had to I would kill for you. Die for you. How wrong… how _twisted _is that?" her face was contorted with pain and confliction.  
Veronica loved Logan more than anyone in the world and most of the time that love kept her going and made her days happier. Then, there were moments like these where she realized the darker aspect of her love. The part that made her sick with herself.  
"I do know. Because I would do the same." He said softly. "I would cheat, lie, steal, kill, die for you, Veronica. I would do anything for you because I love you. It's not pretty or _right_ that we feel this way. It's fucking intense, okay? At first it scared me, what you made me feel, but I've learned to embrace it. I can't change it and I wouldn't want to change it. What you did, using Hannah to get Dr. Griffith to drop the charges, I would have done the same."  
"It was a bad thing." She admonished.  
"Yeah, maybe. Do you regret it?"  
She wiped away the tears that had escaped her and thought about his question.  
_Do I regret manipulating an innocent girl like Hannah to influence her shady father? Yes. Hannah didn't deserve to be used. She told me private things and genuinely wanted to be my friend despite the false rumors most of the school would embrace. She was a different person with good qualities. Do I regret that hurting Hannah freed Logan from what would have been a torturous trial where he could have ended up in jail? No._  
And there it was. Veronica realized what Logan had long before realized. Her love for Logan encompassed her, overpowered her and other people were on a different level for her. It wasn't right but it was true. Any person who loves another person that strongly, be it their spouse or child, would agree. For that other person you would stop the world. You would do anything in your power to save them and protect them.  
"I don't regret it. In the end, it saved you. And that's what I set out to do." She whispered and Logan gave a brief nod, knowing she'd come to terms with it in her own way.  
"Tomorrow we'll find Hannah and apologize. For now, let's try to get some sleep. We've had a long day and we deserve some peace. I think we earned it." His words were soft and Veronica followed his gentle commands as he pointed out her nightwear and then wrapped her under the covers and in his arms.  
"When did you know?" Veronica whispered in the quiet of the dark bedroom.  
"Know what?"  
"That you loved me… like that?"  
"About three months ago you stayed the night with me and I stayed up a little later to watch a T.V. show. When I got into bed you were already asleep and I was going to join you when your face twisted with anguish. You began to toss in your sleep and breathe out names. 'Lilly…Dad…Mom…Logan…' You said it so fervently and pleadingly. Then you cried out at some unknown pain and you said "Stop Aaron! Please stop!" and I felt this all-consuming fury build up inside me because my father was causing you all that pain. He had killed Lilly, tried to kill you and your father and he wasn't paying the consequences. Meanwhile, you were being haunted in your dreams because of him. It was so unfair and I wanted to kill him. If he were dead then you could heal, knowing he'd met his end for what he'd done to you. That's when I knew. I was considering taking the life of another person, my own father, to help stop your nightmares. I held you tightly and your movements and cries stopped. The nightmare stopped and the nights you've stayed with me I haven't felt you have anymore. Have you?"  
"Not in a while. If they happen, they're smaller and pass quickly. I remember the next morning you had this five course breakfast set up for me and you let me pick out the movie we were watching. You were especially gentlemanly that day… How do other people do it?"  
"Love?"  
"Love that allows you to kill and die for the other."  
"Not everyone has it. There are tamer forms of love. I don't do back handsprings over the way I feel, but I know there's nothing else for me just like there is no one else for me but you. I'm not saying I would on a killing rampage if you asked me to, I'm saying if the circumstances were dire and it had to be done, I would. I would give my life for yours and I would use everything at my disposal to save yours."  
"Wow. We're in deep."  
"So fucking deep I can see China from here." He said wryly and she had to laugh at that.  
==========================================================================================================

The next day, a Monday, Logan drove them to school extra early to catch Hannah before she entered the building. But, she never entered it at all. Veronica called her cell phone and got a computerized voice saying the line had been disconnected. She called Dr. Griffith's office and got a receptionist saying Dr. Griffith wasn't in that day. During lunch she used a PI program she'd installed into her computer to see if Dr. Griffith had made any purchases with his credit card. There had been one. Plane tickets to Canada. That had been at 11:00 PM the previous night. After that, the card had been nullified.  
Veronica never saw or heard from either Hannah or Dr. Tom Griffith again.  
==========================================================================================================

"Cheer up, babe." Logan prodded Veronica in homeroom the following day.  
She had been staring out the window, wondering if Hannah was okay. She had accepted her departure and the remainder of some guilt, but her mind was fond of wandering. And it had wandered to Canada or wherever Dr. Griffith had taken Hannah.  
_Be safe, Hannah. Make true, honest friends and take care of yourself._ Veronica thought before she turned back to Logan.  
"I feel better, honestly."  
"I hope so because there was this sign in the hallway that totally depressed me. Sadie Hawkins's Dance this Friday. Get your tickets now." Logan made a pout that could rival her own. "No special lady has invited me to the dance."  
Veronica rolled her eyes.  
"You want to go to that dance? It'll be lame."  
"We can make fun of it together. Think about it. Snarking over the punch bowl, bantering as we eat chips and dip. Criticizing the decorations of the room while we slow dance." Logan grinned and she felt her smile widen.  
"Logan Echolls, will you accompany me to the dance this Friday?" she batted her eyelashes.  
"I'd really have to check my schedule." Veronica made a face of disapproval. "Just kidding. I'd love to." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before Mrs. Rooney addressed the class.  
"Allrighty citizens the big moment has finally arrived. One lucky student will spend the week interning at the mayor's office as his honorary deputy and as a grand finale this lucky patriot will push the plunger for the demolition of old Shark Field on Saturday. The grand prize winner of Woody Goodman's essay contest is… Logan Echolls."  
"I'm sorry did someone say my name?" he put on his crowd-pleasing smirk and Veronica rolled her eyes.  
As the class filed out Veronica stopped to see Logan's essay, which had been posted on a bulletin board on one side of the class. She briefly read it and at the end she felt tears come to her eyes. Logan had come up behind her and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"You were my muse."  
"I was expecting an essay ripped off from quotes of Easy Rider and instead you write this beautiful thing? Who are you and what have done with Logan Echolls?"  
"You're surprised? My favorite class has always been English. I joined Journalism and the school paper for a reason. I love to write."  
"You're talented, Logan. You could pursue this as a career. The lines about freedom being clear only with the person you love to share it with were lovely. And the part where you mention the different types of freedom."  
"It's not always about escaping prison bars or death sentences. You can be freed from less physical things. The mind and soul are at times trapped."  
"I repeat, who are you? Alien or robot?"  
Logan tickled her playfully and she laughed.  
"I'll miss you. While you're off being Deputy Dawg who will hold me and give me free kisses?"  
"It's only this week and we see each other most nights. Plus, this Friday we have a dance to attend." He winked and went to his next class as Veronica took a separate hallway.  
She was almost to her science class when Weevil appeared from seemingly nowhere and she almost bumped into him.  
"Watch it. I know you're not rushing to get to class so let us other over-achievers do it." Veronica said in irritation, moving to walk around him.  
"I need your help." He said before she could depart.  
"And I need 50 bucks."  
"I'm serious."  
"So am I. I'm gonna need at least one bill depicting the face of President Grant to keep listening."  
"Actually, I'm banking on curiosity getting the better of you."  
The bell rang, signaling Veronica's tardiness to science but Weevil stood there, calmly whistling the notes to some song. Veronica eyed him suspiciously but he still neither spoke nor moved. After another few seconds passed she stomped her foot childishly.  
"All right, tell me! Damn my curiosity."  
Weevil grinned.  
"Thumper killed Felix."  
"If you know that, what do you need me for?"  
"I can't prove it yet. And Thumper has something on me. There's this video on his cell phone…"  
"Do go on." Veronica faked enthusiasm.  
Weevil explained how he'd handle the Curly Moran situation. Curly had been accused of sending the bus off a cliff to take care of an ex-PCH'er who was in deep with the Fitzpatricks. Curly, like Dr. Griffith, was a lackey at Liam Fitzpatrick's service. Weevil and his boys had gotten him alone near a bar and Weevil had beaten him enough to break several bones and bust his lip. Weevil promised Veronica he stopped there and a car was pulling into the area so the PCH'ers left the scene right after. Weevil didn't believe Curly had done it and he'd beaten him to keep his boys from killing him in their rash anger.  
"Did you happen to notice if Curly had my name written on his hand?"  
"No, but uh that cameo he was wearing looked an awful lot like you." Weevil said mockingly and Veronica rolled her eyes. "Thumper's going to go down for what he did to Felix one of two ways. Either the law's gonna handle it or _I _will."  
Veronica knew his way meant death and breaking several laws. She had lost the alliance/friendship with Weevil when he and his gang were in the war with Logan and his friends, but she couldn't stand by and let Weevil take on murder like that. She agreed to help him as best she could and he gave her a respectful nod before entering a nearby classroom, which reminded Veronica she was late to class.  
"Crap." She said dejectedly, hurrying down the hallway.

"Hey, I need a second." Veronica was almost running to catch up to Logan's much longer stride.  
Logan stopped before entering the parking lot.  
"Anything for you, my love." He bent to kiss her and she smiled.  
"Can you remember anything else of the night Felix was killed, specifically the 911 caller who stopped to help you on the bridge?"  
"You know I've been cleared of all charges, right?"  
"Logan." She chastised.  
"Why is it so important?"  
"Thumper killed Felix and I need to prove it _legally_ before Weevil steps in and does whatever he's bound to do to the person who killed someone he loved like a brother."  
"My memory's fuzzy on the subject, maybe it's because I enjoy repressing it, but… the guy was Mexican and he was driving a truck. San Diego Seafood Truck. I'd probably know it if I saw it."  
"What if I took you to the warehouse where the trucks park tonight and you point it out for me?"  
Logan raised an eyebrow.  
"If you're trying to lead me to some darkened area at night and steal my virtue you will be severely disappointed."  
"Because you have no virtue left?"  
He glared.  
"Name the time and place, Mars."  
"I'll pick you up around 7." She smirked and turned to go back to the building. "Good luck serving your community, babe."  
Logan patted his shirt, which read **Slacker** on it and grinned.  
"Only my best efforts for Neptune."  
==========================================================================================================

"So this is staking out. It looks sexier in the movies." Logan said, later that night after the two had been parked in front of the Seafood company's warehouses for an hour, still searching for the 911 caller.  
"Sorry to disappoint."  
"No need to apologize. Let's go into the cramped backseat and make out. If we're lucky we can get to third base!"  
"Is that him?" Veronica saw a new truck had parked and the man exiting was Mexican.  
"Oh yeah. That's the guy."  
They opened their doors and approached the man.  
"Excuse me." Veronica spoke first. "We wanted to ask you about an event we think you witnessed last summer on the Coronado Bridge? You may remember helping my boyfriend here?" she glanced back at Logan.  
"You've got the wrong guy." The man said.  
"This is the guy right?" Veronica asked over her shoulder.  
"That's him." Logan confirmed.  
"Your route takes you over the bridge, sir."  
"You know my route, huh? Do you know where I live? 34th and Eukland. I've got PCH'ers riding down my block day and night. For a guy who has a wife and a daughter, keeping my mouth shut is usually the safest option."  
Logan had angrily asked the man if saving his own ass was worth making his life hell and almost sending him to prison. The man had said rich, white sons of movie stars didn't end up in prison. Veronica had pulled Logan back to the car before the arguments escalated.  
"Unbelievable." Logan punched the dashboard of the car as she drove to his suite.  
"Whoa there, toy box car already in crappy conditions, remember? No need to add to its damage."  
"I'm sorry, Veronica. It just makes me so angry. Mostly because I can't blame the guy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's what we talked about yesterday. He loves his family and obviously protecting them is more important than keeping me out of prison. I wouldn't hesitate to do the same if it protected you."  
Veronica was silent. It was true. The man didn't want to be involved in court or testifying. Logan had been cleared of the murder after the charges were dropped but bringing Felix's killer to justice was still necessary and Veronica, knowing the identity of the killer, couldn't stand by and let Weevil stupidly handle the situation.  
"I'm calling his wife tomorrow."  
"Playing the wife card, huh?"  
"I'm sure she'll appeal to his inner conscience and morality."  
"You're amazing, Veronica. Always remember that."  
"I haven't done anything exceptional." She furrowed her brow, trying to think.  
"But you did. You're helping Weevil and Felix, delivering justice against Thumper. Technically, you shouldn't be involved in this anymore since the charges against me were dropped, but you still want to help Weevil and secure the truth of the murder. Horrible people don't do what you're doing." He said, reminding her of the adjective she'd used for herself the night before after Hannah confronted her.  
"No, I guess they don't… Hannah and Dr. Griffith are gone. His last credit statement said he boarded a plane for Canada. Only one way tickets. Who knows where they are now."  
"They're better off. Hannah was a good person and her father was dealing with dangerous affairs. It's safer for them to leave and not have any ties to the Fitzpatricks."  
"You're right. How was your first day as the mayor's deputy?"  
"Not as boring as I'd thought. Mayor Goodman has a stalker. He got this video in the mail and it's taped from inside his house. The mayor called your dad to investigate it."  
"Wow. I wonder who has the grudge against the mayor."  
"Apart from that, nothing special. Woody has a private gym in the building and I spotted him with the bench presses."  
Logan remembered the slightly uncomfortable moment when Woody had squeezed his arm muscles and asked him if he any luck with the ladies. There had been no need for Logan to answer because Woody's assistance came in then to say he had an important conference call.  
"Woody works out?"  
"Weird, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. Do you work out?" she asked slyly.  
"I don't have to. All the surfing I do keeps me fit. But you already know that." He smirked she blushed, thinking of how well she _did _know that.  
Logan's stamina and prowess in that area was undeniable and if surfing was what kept his body so fit and powerful… he should practice it diligently.  
=========================================================================================================

The week passed relatively quickly and Friday afternoon was soon upon Veronica. She had spent the week talking to the 911 caller, Ramon's, wife and getting Ramon to talk to Sheriff Lamb about what he'd seen the night of Felix's murder. Thursday she and Ramon went to Lamb's office and Ramon reported what he'd seen, effectively clearing Logan. Lamb had asked if Ramon saw who had stabbed Felix, but Ramon said it had been too dark to seen any faces. Veronica had thanked him for coming with her and he said it was a good idea going to his wife, who always kept him decent.  
"I'll call the sheriff if I remember anything else." He promised and Veronica had gone home, feeling successful.  
Weevil hadn't seen it that way. He'd shouted at her for being ridiculously naïve and biased. She had helped to ascertain Logan's innocence but what had she done to prove Thumper was the killer? He'd cursed her, Thumper and all the fucking law. He's stormed away from her in the parking lot and Veronica resisted the urge to cry like a pathetic toddler. She shouldn't care if Weevil didn't consider her a bestie or a good detective, for that matter. She had done all she could and it hadn't been enough to convince Weevil. She feared his plans for handling Thumper.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Mac had come into Veronica's room, in her cargo pants and flowery blouse, scowling at her friend still clad in a towel.  
"I don't know what to wear. Fancy or all I-don't-give-a-tiny-rat's-ass like you."  
"I didn't dress up because Cassidy and I aren't staying for most of the dance."  
"Ooh-la-la."  
"It's not like that. _Really_. We're going to various pizza parlors around Neptune to stuff ourselves silly." Mac was somewhat sour on the subject and Veronica instantly picked up on it.  
"How about you tell me what's wrong while I try on two dresses that will be my possible selection for the evening?"  
"Nothing's wrong. I don't know what you mean."  
Veronica gave her a pointed look.  
"Cassidy hasn't gone farther than a mild make out. He hadn't had roaming hands or anything. Once he touched my boob and it was an accidental brushing. I'm worried that maybe he doesn't want me that way. He isn't attracted to me, is he?"  
"No, Mac I'm sure that isn't it. Cassidy isn't like other guys. He takes his time with everything because he cares about you. It's good that he isn't trying to ravage you and just use your for sex like other assholes of our grade, his own brother included, would do."  
"Yeah I know that, but Logan cares about you, loves you and he enjoyed feeling you up and stuff."  
"This is getting awkward. Yes, Logan and I were hormonally induced to do those things, but don't use us as an example for your relationship. You guys are different people and every couple does things their own way at their own pace."  
"I know you're right, thanks Veronica."  
"Sure."  
"Want me to choose your outfit?"  
"Yes! That would be so helpful." Veronica held up the two dresses expectantly.  
Mac pretended to examine both before tossing them to the side and approaching Veronica's dresser to take out dark skintight jeans and a strapless red blouse that was simple but elegant all at once.  
"Wear your black heeled boots and you're golden."  
Veronica smiled.  
"Thanks Mac. Although, what if Logan got a suit or tux or something? I'll be severely underdressed."  
"Nah, suiting up is for Homecoming and proms. Logan would know better."  
Veronica thanked her friend again and followed her into her car. Logan was arriving to the dance earlier than Veronica because he had to work the ticket booth for a half hour as part of a detention by some other teacher he'd pissed off.  
==========================================================================================================

"All the cream papier mache and Chinese lanterns can't turn this dance into a-what- meadow?" Veronica snorted and Mac glared.  
"I'm planning to have romantic moments with Cassidy. Don't spoil it."  
"Fine, sorry. Where is he?"  
"Over there by the punch. We agreed to meet separately to build up anticipation. You know, our eyes will meet over the crowded room."  
"That's sappy."  
"It's what I was going for."  
"Have fun then, my friend. Do you know if Wallace is here?"  
"I think he's over there with Jane." She pointed before going to join Cassidy.  
Veronica stood there, feeling out of place with the dressed up couples until someone pulled her into their arms and spun her around. She laughed and faced Logan, wrapping her arms around his neck easily.  
"I see we had the same thought in mind." He commented, looking at her casual/dressy style.  
Logan was also in dark jeans but his long sleeved shirt was green, a color that always made his eyes glimmer and Veronica's heart flutter at the effect.  
"It's cause we're epic."  
"Epic? Hmm… I like it. Logan and Veronica: An epic romance."  
She giggled and he smiled.  
"Would you care to dance, my love?"  
Veronica listened to the song that had begun to play.  
"I've Had the Time of My Life?"  
"Just like I dreamed it!" he pulled her onto the dance floor and they swayed to the song.  
"I love you, Logan." She whispered from where her head lay on his chest.  
"And I love you, Veronica. Forever and always."  
==========================================================================================================

Ramon had been watching a movie on demand and getting into a car chase scene when a motorcycle comes out of nowhere and explodes in midair. He laughed at the effects, like any typical male would, but suddenly a memory came to him. Of the night on the bridge.  
_A motorcycle. I remember the red one with the black spider on the side. That was the one who stabbed the dead boy._  
Ramon ran to the phone, keeping his promise to Veronica, and dialed the number for the Sheriff's Department.

Unfortunately, Weevil had already set certain events in motion. He had framed Thumper for stealing money from the Fitzpatricks on one of his drop-offs at St. Mary's Church. The Fitzpatricks didn't like traitors or cheats who stole their money. They had revenge planned, just like Weevil had expected.

Saturday morning Veronica and Keith sat in the rows of people watching the demolition of Shark Field. Keith had gotten them seats by his personal connection with Woody. Veronica had wanted to be there for Logan since he felt somewhat nervous of pushing the plunger and relieving no explosion. She's laughed at him but guaranteed she'd be there to support him. Woody was droning on about his plans for the good of the community and other political jargon Veronica didn't care to listen to. She had been staring at Logan and making faces at him, causing him to hide smirks or chuckles as he was forced to listen to Gia Goodman's chatter in his ear. Finally, the moment came and Logan stood in front of the plunger, taking a deep breath before completing the downward motion that would cause the stadium's end.  
==========================================================================================================

Miles away, in a church's confessional, Weevil stared at the screen separating him from the priest.  
"Bless me father for I have sinned. My last confession was long, long ago."  
He thought of Thumper's tragic, fiery end and knew justice had been served and he'd taken care of Felix's killer.  
_But at what cost? Wasn't that my last shred of humanity?_  
The priest asked him to state his sins and Weevil gave a bitter laugh.  
"How long do you have? This won't be a short list."


	18. Chapter 18

**I didn't mention it before but Veronica did slight investigations into the bus crash and the students on it throughout my AU series, just nothing too big until now.**

Chapter 18

Veronica blinked. She was back on the school bus; outside there were fish swimming and moving currents. She looked around and named the people around her.  
"Meg. Betina. Peter. Rhonda. Marcos."  
Five of the eight students who died when the bus was sent veering off the cliff by a still unknown party. Meg had once been her friend. Now, she was a dead teenage mother. Betina had been, for lack of a better word, Dick's fuck buddy. She wanted love and a relationship with him, something he couldn't give. Peter had been a flamboyant student that was gay, but not officially out of the closet. Rhonda had left her slightly unhinged best friend voice messages before the bus went off the cliff. One message had the explosion that convinced Keith and Veronica the crash had been a planned sabotage. Finally, there was Marcos, another gay student with a radio show that bashed on every student at Neptune High. Mac had known him since he had joined her computer club.  
Veronica hadn't told her friends or Logan how involved she was in the bus crash. It had been two weeks since the demolition of Shark Field and getting Ramon to come forward about what he really saw. The real killer, Thumper, had disappeared and Veronica knew, with a heavy heart, Weevil had taken care of him. She hadn't bothered asking him about it.  
Veronica had felt that things were getting out of control around her and internally she was near-catatonic. She didn't know who had raped her and left her with Chlamydia, she didn't know who orchestrated the bus crash and she had amalgamated guilt over Hannah's departure and Weevil somehow killing Thumper. She couldn't bring back Hannah or Thumper so why bother? She had no further leads on her rapist so the only option left was immersing herself in the bus crash case. It hadn't been easy keeping it from Logan. Wallace was busy with basketball and his latest break-up with Jane over his feelings with Jackie, Mac was concentrated on her advanced classes, computer club and relationship with Cassidy, but Logan was… suspicious. He saw she wasn't sleeping well and when he asked she said she was studying almost every night as well as piling on simple infidelity cases to make some extra cash for college. It only took stakeouts and a money shot. He disapproved but the moment would pass. If he knew nightmares about dead kids she was almost a part of were what kept her eyes from closing he'd become overprotective and angry with her.  
Keith had been woken up by one of her ugliest nightmares. She'd been screaming bloody murder. He held her close as she cried her fears and investigation out loud. She had sneaked on the bus to take pictures and search for a clue of the person who caused the explosion. He had shaken his head at her choice of reading material before bed, but didn't try to impede her investigation. He knew his daughter. If she was set on solving a case she'd stop at nothing to do it. The Lilly Kane murder investigation had taken so much from his little girl, but she'd survived it and come out stronger than before. He had to trust that this investigation would turn out the same.  
==========================================================================================================

"I Am God." Peter whispered and Veronica jumped in her dream world.  
"What?"  
"It's on the sinister drawing with the tombstones, right? It's bothering you."  
"That's not the only thing that's bothering me."  
"Clearly. You're hanging out with dead kids in an underwater bus."  
"And not sleeping for a week."  
Peter nodded.  
"I have important information." Med said in an eerie monotone.  
"We all do, princess. Get in line." Peter rolled his eyes but moved out of the seat so Veronica cold sit next to Meg.  
"Help me, Meg. Help me solve this." Veronica pleaded but the other blonde stared straight ahead, beginning a random tangent.  
"My father emulated Lucky. He was a saint for singing hymns and moving an air conditioner in our house. I thought he was creepy. He'd look at me and make me feel dirty." Her light eyes hardened. "My father would punish me for that. If I didn't look at his friend in a glorifying manner I'd be locked in the dark closet. Lucky was to be respected… he fought for our country my father said… He's really just a janitor that tries to relive his glory days by buying beer for people like Logan."  
"Ooh, she mentioned your boyfriend!" Betina said, laughing. "How's Dick?"  
Veronica didn't answer.  
"It's almost time." Meg said in the robotic tone.  
"Ta-ta for now." Peter made a wave of goodbye as the brakes screeched and the bus exploded leaving black.  
Veronica shot up in bed, gasping. She looked at the clock on the nightstand.  
_4:30. Well, it's an hour later than yesterday. Is that a sign of progress? My subconscious is giving me clues in every painful dream, I know that. What was it this time? Lucky. A janitor. Meg said she knew him because he was friends with her parents. And one other thing. He bought beer for underage cool kids, like Logan.  
_Veronica fell back on her pillow, dreading the next day. The dreams had been going on for a week. She was losing sleep and then losing classes when she fell asleep in those. Her teachers had complained and one more complaint would lead to a visit with Ms. James, the guidance counselor. That would be awkward since she hadn't seen Ms. James after her dad ended it with her because he felt Veronica was uncomfortable with their dating.  
Keith knew she was investigating the bus crash, but he was busy with his own cases and currently was in Texas, helping Cliff with a bail jumper/ drug dealer.  
_I can't do this alone anymore. One week and I feel like shit. I need to tell Logan… and face his stern lectures and concerned shouts over my health and sanity.  
_The thought was glum.  
==========================================================================================================

Logan hadn't talked to his girlfriend all day so come lunch he was noticeably disappointed when she wasn't at the lunch table. Then, he received a text message from her.  
**Under the bleachers. You know the spot. It's urgent.  
**He didn't hesitate before grabbing the bag of sandwiches and water bottles he'd ordered and jogging to the sports field. He slipped under the bleachers, walking carefully to the place Veronica had discovered years before when they were still close friends and dating a Kane.

_She loved Lilly and Duncan but they always brought noise and crowds with them. One day she spent lunch on the bleachers, enjoying the pleasant silence when her bag fell under the bleachers and she was forced to get it. After discovering the solitary spot with equal shade and sunlight, she would spend a lunch period or free period curled under the bleachers with music or books.  
It was one of Logan's worse days. Lilly had dumped him and his father had given him a particularly nasty beating. Duncan was never helpful when Lilly broke up with Logan because he never defended Logan. Lilly was always right in her brother's mind. So Logan would turn to Veronica. She was sweet and as impartial as possible. That day he needed to talk to the little blonde and receive some type of comfort, but she wasn't at the usual 09'er table. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Lilly draped over Enbom and Duncan casually observing the scene as he ate a bagel. Logan shook his head at his so called best friends' loyalties and where they lay. He then left the quad in favor of the empty football field where the bleachers provided comfortable seats for life reflection and sudden bursts of song a la Grease.  
That was when he saw a flash of blonde hair disappear under the bleachers.  
"Veronica?" he wondered, following the golden locks.  
He bumped his head as he came in (his height greatly surpasses Veronica's) found his way to her designated spot.  
"Logan! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.  
"I saw you and I-I followed." He answered stupidly.  
"Oh. This is where I come to be alone or escape all that outside noise."  
"Alone? Right. Sorry. I'll go." He turned quickly, forgetting where he was and smacking his face on the back of the bleachers.  
"Oh my God! Are you okay?" Veronica ran over to him, touching his face carefully.  
"Blood?" he noticed when she pulled her fingers back.  
"From your nose."  
"It's not broken, but my nose is sensitive. I got nose bleeds as a kid."  
"I remember them. Here" Veronica took out some tissues and he cleaned the blood.  
"I should go then. Sorry for bother you… and bleeding."  
Before he could turn away Veronica's gently hands were on his bare arm.  
"No, you should stay. I can have my peace with you here. I think you, more than anyone, understand the value of being away from drama and noise."  
He nodded.  
"Lilly's being a bitch today."  
"A total bitch." Veronica agreed and Logan's eyes widened.  
"Did you just curse and insult the great Lilly Kane in the same sentence?"  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, so? She's not always right."  
"Thank you, Veronica." He pulled her into a hug, forgetting about his nose and the aching gashes on his back.  
In that small embrace Veronica took away the painful Lilly and Duncan thoughts. Logan only saw how amazing Veronica was._

"Hey." He said, back in the present, seeing his girlfriend sitting with her knees pulled to her chest.  
"Hey." She said softly, like her voice was too spent for any increment of volume.  
"What's wrong? You said it was urgent?"  
Veronica didn't speak but she took a folder from her bag and chose a drawing to show him. He sat next to her and examined the drawing.  
"You urgently had to show me some gothic doodle?" he joked but she had no time for humor.  
"It's possibly a diagram left by the person that blew up the bus."  
Logan's eyes darkened with anger as he took in the deep circles under Veronica's eyes and the defeated tiredness in her body.  
"This is what's kept you up night. You told me it was studying and simple cases and I shrugged it off, but _this_? Are you having nightmares?"  
Veronica stubbornly refused to either look at him or answer.  
"You are. How could you keep this from me? You know, you say you love me but that's fucking crap."  
"Excuse me?" she was stunned.  
"You heard me. If you loved me you'd trust me."  
"I do!"  
"You don't! You went behind my back to handle Dr. Griffith and I didn't say anything because you did it to help me and I understood your reasons, but it still bothered me. Now this? I thought we were past petty lies and bullshit!" he was growing angry with her for shutting him out after he thought they'd made so much progress.  
"Logan, I'm sorry. I thought this case would be easy. I thought I could do it by myself."  
"You always think that, Veronica! You're an expert at putting up steel walls that prevent anyone from-God forbid- _helping_ you!"  
"Logan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay!" she didn't realize she was crying until he was wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
"Don't cry, my love." He put the drawing on the ground and pulled Veronica into his arms.  
"I'm sorry." She repeated. "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry." She clutched his shirt and he soothingly stroked her hair.  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm still pissed, but it doesn't matter how angry you make me. I'll always be here for you."  
"I love you, Logan. _Really_" she emphasized and he smiled.  
"I know you do. It was wrong of me to say otherwise. Sometimes I just feel that you don't trust me. Not completely."  
"That's not it! I need time to process. I overanalyze everything I can't help it. I thought I could handle the case by myself, but I c-can't. I-I need your help."  
"Then you have it."  
"The drawing was graffiti on the bus. It had to be drawn by one of the students on the bus because the bus was new, no other graffiti."  
Logan picked up the drawing again and studied it.  
"There are 9 graves. But, only 8 students died."  
"I don't think the artist expected me to get off the bus." She whispered and Logan tossed the drawing away.  
"No wonder you're having nightmares. This is dark stuff, Veronica. It should be left to police or psychologists."  
"I can't do that. This case is connected to me, whether I like it or not. I was almost one of them, Logan." She gazed at the drawing where it lay on the dirt ground.  
"I don't think this will be healthy for you."  
"Please. I need to do this. Please, Logan." Her blue eyes were watering again and he couldn't refuse their power.  
"You have three days to explore this lead. After that, you drop this and get a decent night's sleep."  
"It's not only the drawing."  
"Meaning?"  
"I'm also the resident Ghost Whisperer. All my dreams are haunted by the kids that died. They give me clues or leads."  
"You're seeing the dead?" he asked carefully.  
"No, I'm seeing my subconscious talk to me through the bodies of my deceased classmates."  
"Yeah. That's better. Much more sane." He said sarcastically.  
"I'm not crazy, Logan. I don't think the dead can reach me, I think I'm meant to solve this case and until I do my nightmares consist of kids who are waiting for their share of justice and peace… I would dream of Lilly. Vividly. As I solved her case. She would help me too." She gave a small smile at the memory and Logan sighed.  
He knew Veronica wasn't crazy, at least not in the clinical way. She would become obsessively involved in cases, leading to loss of sleep and interaction with humans. But that didn't mean internment at a sanatorium.  
"Apart from the drawing, what are you pursuing?"  
"A janitor. Lucky."  
"Tommy Dohanic?"  
"Meg said you knew him."  
"Meg?"  
"Forget it. It was in a dream… Why Lucky?"  
"Well, his parents file Chapter 11; he has to drop out of college. Then, he signs up for Army Rangers and gets sent to Iraq where four months in he's shot and shipped back home."  
"And… that makes him lucky?"  
"Hey, he was shot in the butt. Could have been worse."  
"Boys are stupid." She decides.  
"Girls are psycho."  
She glares.  
"Except you, dear." He kisses her sweetly and she yawns. "Tired?"  
"No" she says and the answer would have been more convincing if she hadn't yawned again.  
"When was the last time you slept more than five hours?"  
"I can't remember." She admits.  
"Okay. Nap time." He pulls her snugly into his arms.  
"I have to work on the case." She protests.  
"First you're allowing yourself a nap. There's still 30 minutes of lunch and then we have journalism, which we can skip."  
"Logan, I can't be skipping classes. I need perfect grades and attendance to get the Kane scholarship. It's the only way I can pay for Stanford. I'm already slacking in some classes, mostly because I've fallen asleep." She said sheepishly and he rolled his eyes.  
"For today you're missing journalism and I'll wake you up for last period because Mr. Wu will kill me if I cut."  
"Isn't it time for that Egg Project?"  
"We have to hatch eggs?"  
"No. Drop them from high distances." She yawned again. "Wake me up 5 minutes before last period starts. I have to know which of the students on the bus drew the graffiti of the graveyard and then wrote I Am God."  
"A god complex? Great."  
"Betina's friend is in my last period class. I'll talk to her and see if Betina was a big artist or goth."  
"Betina? That sounds vaguely familiar."  
"Dick was using her for free sex."  
"I think he mentioned her once. He used words I can't possibly repeat in your virginal ears."  
"First off, my ears are not virginal. No part of me is. Second, Dick is disgusting. Third, I'm taking the nap now. Do not disturb." She snuggled into his warm chest, laying her head on one of his arms and letting her legs stretch out in front of her.  
Logan gave her a quick kiss before picking up the bus crash folder she had made and silently rifling through the contents as Veronica slept.  
==========================================================================================================

"Maureen?" Veronica approached the dark skinned girl in the hallway after their last period class let out.  
"Yeah? Can I help you?"  
"Yes, I'm helping Michelle with the yearbook tribute."  
"I already gave her all the best pictures of Betina."  
"I was wondering if she had any artwork, poems, or personal items like that we could add."  
"No, Betina wasn't one for art."  
"Ah. Is there a boyfriend I could ask? Sometimes girls save the romantic sonnets for their guys."  
"Betina didn't have a boyfriend."  
Veronica made a look of confusion.  
"I thought I saw her with Dick Casablancas?"  
Maureen's eyes narrowed at the name.  
"Dick is the bastard child of Satan."  
"That explains a lot."  
"He treated Betina like a hooker. I mean, she allowed him to, but as her friend I'm allowed to blame it all on that asshole."  
"Why would she be with him if he was so awful?"  
"Dick was her ideal guy-rich and completely indifferent to her. Betina didn't always choose the healthiest relationships. But, the joke's on him. Betina was trying to get knocked up by him so she could shout it from the rooftops."  
Veronica couldn't hide her face of disapproval.  
"Yeah, Betina was crazy, but she was a good person. She didn't deserve how he treated her and she didn't deserve dying in a school bus after a trip _Dick_ forced her on." Maureen's eyes were filling angrily and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I have to go."  
Veronica nodded sympathetically and watched the girl walk away.  
"What did I tell you about making other girls cry?" Wallace walked up to her, speaking in a condescending tone.  
"It was accidental. I was asking her about Betina."  
"The girl who died on the bus?"  
"One of them. I need to find out if any of the students were into drawing or art of any kind."  
"Why?"  
"I'm looking into the bus crash, okay?"  
Wallace took in her tired face and didn't press her.  
"Can I help with anything?"  
"Not at the moment but I'll keep you in mind." She smiled thankfully.  
"Guess who my partner is for Mr. Wu's annual Egg Drop Project?"  
"Who?"  
"Your boo."  
"You and Logan are working together?" she raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel about that?"  
"I'm not sure. I want to get an A so I can be excused from the big science final, but this project seems lame. Logan was not enthused at all, especially since he was separated from Dick. They're usually partners in that class."  
"Huh, for once I respect Mr. Wu. Dick is the bane of my existence. Currently." She added. "Sometimes I don't understand how Logan is friends with him."  
"Frankly, neither do I. We were going to start working today around 5. You're welcome to observe."  
"Sure, I'll talk to Logan. Make him try his very best with this project."  
"I'd appreciate it. If I fail the final or my grades lower in the class Hearst will yank my scholarship. I need a passing grade."  
"No sweat, Papa Bear."  
"All right, I've gotta run. See you later." He waved and disappeared around a hallway.  
Veronica prepared to walk to her locker to take out the books she needed for homework when she spotted a familiar bald head turning a corner.  
"Dad?" she asked out loud but he was too far away to hear.  
"Veronica."  
She turned and saw her boyfriend, beautiful smile on his face.  
"Hey, Wallace told me about you guys being project buds."  
"Yeah, I was going to work on it after school and get it over with, unless we need to work on the bus crash case?"  
She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at his use of 'we' and the way he included her schedule and plans into his own.  
"I told Wallace I'd watch you guys work. And no I don't need anything on the case today. Betina isn't artistically inclined so I ruled her out."  
"Need a ride home?"  
"I thought you'd never ask." She leaned up to kiss him.  
==========================================================================================================

"Good afternoon, honey. Logan." Her dad was sipping tea in a seat at the kitchen counter when the teenagers walked in.  
"Hey, Dad. Long time no see. Did I see you at school earlier? Were you visiting Ms. James?" she put her bag on the couch, along with Logan's.  
"Maybe you were hallucinating."  
"Avoided my question, I see. What have you got there?"  
He was holding an envelope behind his back and her attention was instantly called to it.  
"Nothing gets past you, does it?"  
"Lord no." Logan sighed and she glared.  
"I think you should open this." Keith handed her a letter with the Stanford address in the left corner.  
"Oh my God… Wait this is too small for an acceptance letter." She took the envelope, trying in vain to lower her hopes in case the answer was a negative one.  
"Whatever it is, I'm proud of you honey." Keith said.  
"Open it, my love." Logan whispered and she finally ripped it open with no finesse in the action.  
"Miss Mars…blah blah… Congratulations, you have been accepted into our university!" Veronica jumps up and down excitedly, squealing with delight.  
She hugs her father and then jumps into Logan's arms.  
"I always knew you had it in you, sugarpuss." He grinned. "Congrats."  
"My baby going off to Stanford." Keith was fighting tears. "She grew up so fast."  
"Dad, I love you, but if you cry I think I'll lose some respect for you."  
==========================================================================================================

"I can't believe you're leaving us, V." Wallace said after hugging and congratulating her on the acceptance to Stanford.  
"I'm not leaving California, Wallace."  
"You are leaving Neptune."  
"It isn't that far away." She protested.  
"I'll still miss you."  
"I was trying to focus on the happy and not the nostalgic-inducing part. Of course I'll miss my dad, Back-up, you, Mac, Weevil and maybe even the town but since I was a little girl I dreamed of Stanford. It's been a long time coming."  
"I know, I wasn't trying to be a downer."  
"A killer of buzz. A burster of bubbles. A pooper of parties. A rainer on parades." Logan chirped and Wallace glowered.  
"I'm just saying I'll miss you. Shouldn't you be saying the same thing, Echolls?"  
"No, where she goes I go. If she goes to Stanford, I will follow."  
"You can just buy yourself into Stanford?"  
"I bleed money, dude." Logan scoffed.  
"I envy the rich."  
"Word." Veronica nodded. "So, shouldn't you guys get to it?"  
"Don't nag me, woman." Logan said.  
"Relax, Supafly, I got this." Wallace showed her a drawing he'd made."  
"Simple, yet efficient I like it." She nodded.  
"All we have to do is put padding in a wooden basket?" Logan asked and Wallace nodded. "Impressive. Why weren't we friends before this?"  
"I resented you for harassing Veronica and busting the headlights of her car with a crowbar."  
"Ah, foreplay." Logan smirked.  
==========================================================================================================

The next day Logan was walking Veronica to lunch as she told him what Mr. Clemmons had pulled her and Angie into his office for.  
"It's unfair. I earned those grades, her parents _bought_ hers. Do you know how much those college classes were? 5,000 a class. Do I look like I have that kind of money lying around?"  
Logan shot her a concerned look.  
"Does that mean you lost the Kane scholarship and Stanford?"  
"Not yet. There's still a chance that Angie's GPA drops in Mr. Wu's final if she fails the Egg Drop Project. It's a chance I'm not really betting on. Looks like Stanford was and will always be a dream." She yawned.  
"Speaking of dreams, how did you sleep last night?"  
"I didn't." she admitted and he groaned. "Before you lecture, you promised me 3 days for the case and it's only been 1. If I'm not sleeping you can't bug me for another 2 days about it."  
"Fine. Wow." Logan had stopped in front of a giant poster depicting a bus with wings and a halo in the sky with 'We'll Never Forget' written above.  
"Michelle's doing, I suppose. How she's raising all the money for all this, I have no clue."  
"When I die, use all the money at your disposal to get me a spread in _Time_. Actually, I want the front cover."  
"Uh, didn't you get my e-mail? You're never allowed to die." She said flippantly.  
"Ditto." He kissed her and looked back at the poster. "Funny how the picture of the most innocent-looking girl is so utterly deceiving."  
"What do you mean?"  
He pointed to Rhonda's picture.  
"That girl was hell on wheels. She and her sister were always in Clemmon's office and whoring around, anything to keep the PWT stereotype."  
"Do I fit the Pretty Young Thing stereotype?"  
"_You_ do. _They_ don't. I meant Poor White Trash."  
"Logan." She slapped his arm.  
"Ouch! It's true. Rhonda's sister offered me sex in the back of the school for cigarette money."  
"That's desperate and gross… What did you say?"  
"Why, Ms. Mars do you doubt my honor?"  
"Maybe she asked you before we started going out. It's no big deal." She said but Logan knew that was a lie.  
Women didn't ask questions randomly or for fun. They asked because their questions were like a large minefield and only the smartest, wisest men survived them.  
"It was near the end of junior year. I said no… Dick didn't share my reserve."  
"I've been hearing the worst things about your buddy as to make me hate him even more, if that's humanly possible."  
"I don't want to know."  
"Fine. Can you point out the sister to me after school? She might know if Rhonda had any artistic abilities."  
"Sure, but trust me you will not like what you see.

Logan was right. The first thing Veronica noticed about Natalie, Rhonda's sister, was her large chest size. Who wouldn't when the girl wore a tight-two sizes too small- neon shirt with gold chains around her neck? She also had white pants, big gold hoops for earrings and abnormally tall heels.  
"She's driving a Corvette now? That's a 180. Last year, she was on the verge of prostitution for a scrap of money." Logan commented  
She was getting into the flashy Corvette when Veronica intercepted her.  
"Nice car you got there."  
"Duh." The girl spat in a whiny voice that was already grating on Veronica's nerves.  
"How does it handle open road?"  
"Anything's better than the bus." She said and hopped into the seat, driving quickly away.  
"Was that helpful?" Logan asked, coming up behind her.  
"Actually, yeah." She took out her phone and called her father. "Hey, Pops"  
"Why aren't you learning something?" he asked, skipping the usual hello.  
" I was thinking about some great advice you gave me long ago."  
"Look both ways? Don't stick that in your nose?"  
"Follow the money."  
"I knew you practiced selective hearing."  
"I need a favor. Can you check the financial records of the families of the children who died in the bus crash?"  
"I live to do your bidding, daughter of mine."  
"Thanks a billion." She said, hanging up.  
"What will financial records show?"  
"Some families might have benefitted from their kids going off a cliff."  
"What a morbid view."  
"We don't exactly have cause for pep around here."  
"Sometimes I have pep. You bring it out of me." He grinned.  
"Sadly, I feel the same. I have these odd moments of sudden perkiness and it still freaks me out. One minute I'm looking down at the idiots around me, the next I want to pick flowers and sing Barney's I love you song."  
"You were a Barney fan?"  
"On and off. What did you watch as a kid?"  
"The latest Hollywood premiere movies. Usually after a red carpet event."  
Veronica glared at the difference of their childhood programs.  
"This is one of my not-perky moments, by the way."  
==========================================================================================================

It was the third day of Veronica's investigation in the bus crash. It was the last day for discovering who had drawn the tombstones and why. It was also the last day of Mr. Wu's Egg Drop project between Angie and Logan and Wallace's inventions.  
Veronica hadn't found anything special in the financial records her father had gotten her. Rhonda's family had gained money after filing a lawsuit against Woody Goodman when they found a finger in their food at Woody's Burgers. The money was paid hush hush but Keith had tracked it down. Then, Veronica had sneaked into Principal Clemmon's office to search the permanent records of the students who'd died in the crash to seek any hints on their personal interests.  
Peter, the flamboyant gay student, had one incident with a teacher written in his personal record. Apparently, Peter had the hots for a man of Asian descent. None other than Mr. Wu. Veronica had gone up to the teacher, asking subtle questions about Peter and then openly asking about the incident that had gotten Peter into trouble. Mr. Wu wasn't an open book and he wasn't so helpful shedding light on the incident, but he did say Peter hated art and once in class he'd told a kid sitting next to him to quit doodling crap and focus on the work on the board.  
"Wasn't that just for your benefit?" Veronica asked but Mr. Wu gave a stern glare and ignored her, going back to grading papers.  
==========================================================================================================

With only three hours left of school, Veronica was running out of the allotted time for pursuing her leads. There was only 1 PCH'er on the bus. Cervando had a GPA surprisingly high for a student who spent most of his days in the principal's office. Veronica had read of one incident in his file, during summer school, when he pushed Cassidy Casablancas against a wall and threatened him. The only way to find out more was to question the victim.  
"Cassidy, can I talk to you about something?" she asked the shy teen as he typed something into the journalism room's computer.  
"Sure, but I don't have much time. I have to meet a deadline here. Then, I was going to meet Mac. She said we have to talk."  
"It won't take long. Do you remember last summer when Cervando threw you against the wall? He got in trouble for it and I was just wondering what prompted his attack."  
Cassidy's face darkened.  
"Dick did."  
"Dick?"  
"It was near the end of summer school and I was helping Cervando with geometry; it was his worst subject. He was telling me he'd bought this $200 pair of jeans after a big payout on a card game with the Fitzpatricks. He was really proud of those pants. That's when Dick bursts in with a water gun and squirts liquid all over Cervando's jeans… There was bleach in the gun."  
"The pants were ruined." She assumed.  
"Completely. Cervando stormed out of the classroom that day to go after Dick, but he never found him. The next day, he finds me instead. He throws me against the wall and demands I get him a new pair of the same pants in the exact size and color he had. I tell him I didn't do anything, it was my brother. Cervando curses and says he doesn't care. That's when Clemmons finds us and drags Cervando to his office."  
"I'm sorry, Cassidy."  
"It's not the first time someone evened the score with Dick using his stupid younger brother." Cassidy said bitterly, finishing his typing and shutting off the computer.  
Veronica watched him leave and felt the anger, for Dick Casablancas negative power over the lives of others, increase. She checked her watch. She had missed 7th period and last period was starting in ten minutes. She might as well spend the time re-listening to Marcos' radio show, _Ahoy Mateys_.  
She knew Rhonda and Betina weren't interested in drawings. Peter hated art and Cervando didn't seem to have any time for more than vulgar graffiti on the lockers of 09'ers. Veronica hadn't included Meg in her quest for the artist of the tombstones because even the harsh, rude Meg wasn't capable of those things. Marcos had a passion for speaking and broadcast journalism, even if it was offensive journalism. She put the Out of Order sign on the usual girls' bathroom door and sat on the sinks, back against the mirrors with her headphones tuned to Marcos' radio show.  
+========================================================================================================

"Veronica! Veroniiiiiica? Hellooo?" a deep voice was laughing in her ear.  
Veronica's eyes popped open and she came face to face with Cervando.  
"Rise and shine, sleepyhead. It's my turn to share important information." He chuckled at the words Meg had spoken in Veronica's last dream.  
Veronica observed Cervando, wearing the PCH'ers leather jacket and the bleach-stained jeans.  
"What information?"  
"That's not how it works." He grinned. "How did you get home the day of the crash?"  
Veronica's brow furrowed at the question.  
"Weevil."  
"Hmm… Don't you think it's weird the bomb exploding on the bus didn't kill us? It was the nasty fall to the rocks below. But, neither killed me. I drowned." He gave her a forced smile. "I was never a strong swimmer."  
"What are you saying?"  
"The bus driver was killed in the explosion, but he wasn't the target was he? No, if someone wanted him dead they could have taken him out alone the route. Someone wanted the bus off the cliff, right? That person must have been pretty close to the bus to watch it and choose the moment of explosion."  
"Who was that close?"  
"I already gave you a hand." He grinned and pointed to her palm.  
It was the same hand that Curly Moran had been branded with her name on. Instead, of **Veronica Mars** her palm read **The culprit is bald.  
**"You think it was Weevil?"  
"I Am God." He muttered.  
"What did you say? Speak louder."  
"I. Am. God."

_I Am God. I Am God._  
Veronica was jerked awake by someone trying to open the door she'd blocked off. She pulled off the headphones of Marcos' radio show and thought of the brief dream she'd had with Cervando. The way he said the words the second time sounded like… lyrics. He wasn't speaking them he was almost _singing_ them. Veronica pulled open the door, causing the taller girl on the other side to almost fall in. Veronica ignored her glare and went to the empty journalism room again. She opened the web browser and typed in the web address for Music on Tap. She types in I Am God and a CD cover pops up. The band's name is The Wannabe's and the album cover is a dark picture of a grim reaper huddled over nine tombstones. At the top it says I Am God.  
_It's a song. An album. Marcos liked this band._  
She breathed a sigh of relief.  
==========================================================================================================

Veronica was not expecting her boyfriend's enthusiastic greeting and his kiss almost caused her to topple backwards and smack her head on his X-terra.  
"Did you take a drug, Logan?"  
"No illegal substances have affected me. It's just the joy of achievement!"  
"Okay, my interest is sufficiently piqued. Put me out of my misery any day now."  
Logan's mile wide smile was infectious.  
"Angie's egg broke. Wallace and I's didn't. We won. We don't have to take the final and Angie does. She hasn't studied at all because she was counting on winning this. Her GPA dropped, Veronica."  
"That means that… oh my god!"  
"She's out of the running and you have the Kane scholarship!"  
"Oh Logan, thank you!" she kissed him and jumped in excitement. "I love you. I love you!"  
"And I love you. Did you finish up the case?"  
"Yes." She smiled. "It's been the perfect end to a perfect day, I guess."  
"You'll be able to sleep again? No more dream haunting?"  
"There better not be."  
==========================================================================================================

"Honey?" Keith gently nudged his daughter who had fallen asleep on the living room couch.  
"Dad? What time is it?" she asked groggily.  
"8:30. I just got home and I thought you would be more comfortable in your own bed. How was school?"  
"Great." Her smile, though sleepy, was open and happy.  
"Really? Did you finish your investigation on the case?"  
"Yep. All is right again."  
"I'm sorry to tell you this then. I thought about following money trails and there wasn't anything special on the families of the kids on the bus, but the kids in the limo? There was one significant insurance policy on two brothers."  
"Brothers? Dick and Cassidy?"  
"Richard Casablancas took out an insurance policy on his sons three days before he married Kendall. Dick and Cassidy are worth more dead than alive."  
==========================================================================================================

Veronica was expecting the scene of the departed bus. As soon as her father mentioned the new information on the insurance policy she realized the investigation was not finished.

"Were you disappointed that the drawing was only my version of graffiti? I love the Wannabe's." Marcos grinned.  
"Why would I be disappointed?"  
"It must have been nice for you to think the crash was meant for someone else and it wasn't you to blame for it."  
Veronica's face clouded over.  
"Still, I'm a skilled artist. What do you think, honestly?" Marcos holds up a drawing of a black and red fire.  
The bus begins to plummet off the cliff and Veronica hears a cacophony of noises. Marcos is asking about his drawing, Betina is playing her voice messages out loud, someone else is screaming. A cell phone rings and Veronica sees it in her own hand. She opens it but the ringing stops at her touch. She sees a black bag in her lap and slowly she opens it. There are two baseballs and C4 explosives inside.  
"It's far from over, Veronica." Meg says, appearing next to her with a flaming cell phone in her hand.  
The shrill ring tone is the soundtrack of the bus' destruction.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Veronica's Sunday had been effectually ruined after the meeting with the defense and prosecution attorneys in Aaron Echolls' case. She was a prime witness and her statement and accusation was pivotal for the prosecution's case. Aaron's lawyer was one hell of a sleazebag, just like his client. She knew all her words would be twisted and used against her somehow by the shady, smiling man working for the accused murderer.  
When she got home she listened to the voicemail Logan had left her while she was with the attorneys and had her phone turned off. He promised to call again later and pick her up for school the next day to make sure she was okay. He knew how stressing Aaron's trial was. The date of the trial grew closer and closer each day.  
"Prepare to have your mind blown!" Keith said, bursting through the door and exciting Back-up who jumped up and down as he barked.  
"Back-up, chill!" she ordered and the dog complied. "Do I really want to know?"  
"When have you ever not wanted to know something?"  
"This is true. Speak, father."  
"Richard Casablancas was using the insurance he took out on Cassidy and Dick as a tax shelter and the payout, which is over eight figures, if the brothers happen to die simultaneously would go to… Kendall." He finished with a broad smile.  
"That would explain why she went from spandex to cashmere at a snap of her expensively manicured fingers."  
"I'll look into it; see what she was up to on the day of the crash."  
Veronica nodded but felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't let go of the bus crash like she'd told Logan. Sure, her nightmares had stopped but her dad's leads on the crash were followed by Veronica as well. She reasoned that she wasn't lying to Logan or necessarily keeping it from him because she hadn't physically done anything in the case. Her dad would investigate and she would pore over his findings, offering suggestions or comments. Logan wouldn't mind that, would he?  
==========================================================================================================

The fact was he probably would mind so she didn't mention it on the drive to school or in their shared first period. He was being the perfect boyfriend providing her with coffee to start the day, opening doors for her and asking if the lawyers had been bastards. She'd laughed and assured him she was fine, but she wanted the trial to be over with. When they separated in the hallway Veronica saw Mac banging her head against her locker. Veronica walked over, noticing a boy standing across the hall and staring at her. He didn't approach her so she shrugged it off and continued to her friend.  
"What's the piece of paper mean?" Veronica asked, referring to what was on the front of the locker.  
"It means Clemmons hates me."  
"Funny, he hates me too. Or that's what he says, but I think it's cleverly disguised love. I mean, who could hate this face?" she made a cute pout and Mac cracked a smile.  
"Alright you're lovable, I got it. I need a favor."  
"Is it illegal?"  
"Always."  
"I'm in." she grinned.  
"Clemmons was doing locker searched for some insane reason and he confiscated my cell phone interceptor. He said he's keeping it until the end of the year. I borrowed it from a buddy at Radio Shack and I need it back. I was playing the psycho ex-girlfriend listening into Cassidy's conversations."  
Veronica just looked at her.  
"Judging me?" Mac asked.  
"Judging myself, actually. Why don't I have a cell phone interceptor?" she joked, not wanting to depress her friend any further.  
It had been a painful week for Mac after Cassidy broke up with her. Mac hadn't known the exact reason and she had been reluctant to tell Veronica what she _did_ know. All Veronica got from her was that Cassidy thought Mac was overstepping bounds and he needed space. Mac had cried twice in front of Veronica and who knew how many private moments of tears she'd indulged in.  
"So you'll get it back?"  
"Or die trying." Veronica smiled, hugging Mac before going to her next class.  
==========================================================================================================

"Eli Navarro! You're up. Lea's starving so get a move on." The teacher said and Weevil stood to go to the python's tank.  
He gets a rat and dangles It over the opening at the top, cooing at the snake to eat up and enjoy the scrumptious meal.  
"That's a potentially lethal snake you're baby-talking." Veronica said from her nearby seat.  
Weevil dropped the rat and faced Veronica.  
"I've found this snake and I have a special bond since we're both top of the food chain."  
"Speaking of, thanks for doing your part in the circle of life." Veronica said, voice tense.  
It was the first time she'd brought up Thumper's mysterious "disappearance" to Weevil, knowing what she knew of Weevil's part in the missing person's act.  
"I have no problem sacrificing a rat." He said in a harsh whisper before winking.  
Veronica shivered and stared at his retreating back.  
_What's happened to you, Weevil? Where is the noble guy who took the fall for his grandmother and protected the weak from the 09'ers, myself included. We were once friends. Has one year changed so much between us? Or are you lost somewhere under that cold murderous façade?  
_After the bell rang Veronica forced Weevil's new demeanor from her thoughts and set to work recovering Mac's gadget.

Things hadn't been as easy as Veronica had expected. The good news was she had a way of getting the cell phone interceptor, the bad news-news that could lead Mac to violence- were that the way included Butters, the son of Principal Clemmons and the smitten boy after Mac's heart.  
"Sugarpuss." Logan greeted her with a kiss when she sat at their lunch table. "How are you feeling today?"  
"Miffed. Principal Clemmons changed the locks to his office."  
Logan have an overdramatic gasp.  
"What?! He changed the locks to his private files so a pesky blonde girl wouldn't snoop around his office and steal sensitive information? The _nerve_ of some people." He shook his head and Veronica glared, not amused.  
"Do you want your Oscar now or later?"  
Logan grinned.  
"I only seek your love, babe."  
"Then you're not doing the best job. I needed to get Mac her cell phone interceptor back."  
"Cell phone interceptor?"  
"Don't ask." She waved the item away. "I did find a way to get it. The problem is the catch that came with it."  
"Money? Your body? Your hand in marriage?"  
"Now, muffin, I know you had your heart set on paying for my dowry but this fine boy is offering more than I could have dreamed." She said in a Southern belle accent.  
"Who is this boy?"  
She laughed.  
"Someone who wanted Mac's company for a prom date." She explained the situation with Butters and Logan laughed for several minutes.  
She smacked him and told him to keep it secret until she found the right time to break it to Mac.  
"When will that be? When _Butters_ shows up with a car decorated like the Battlestar Galactica ship?"he snorted.  
"No! Maybe a minute before that… Will you come with me next period to meet Butters and get the interceptor back?"  
He nodded and continued to laugh at Mac's future prom night.  
=========================================================================================================

Butters had been true to his word and Veronica got Mac her cell phone interceptor. When she gave it to her Mac hugged Veronica tightly and told her she was the best friend in the whole world.  
_I hope you still think so in a couple of weeks when prom comes around_. Veronica thought, putting off telling her friend about Butters' part in the retrieval of the gadget.  
It was now after school and while Logan took the test he'd missed when he accompanied Veronica to get the interceptor for Butters, Veronica leaned back on the hood of Weevil's car.  
"While I love the calendar pin-up look, you should get off my car before you scratch the paintwork." Weevil said, wearing his new sardonic smile.  
_For a guy who claims to abhor Logan, he's using Logan's go-to defense mechanism for grief: hiding behind the Obligatory Psychotic Jackass Mask._  
"Hmm, thanks for the compliment. I always wanted to be one of the vapid whores pout on the vulgar calendars men use for free porn." She said sarcastically.  
"Anytime, sugar." He shrugged.  
"Got a question for ya. Have you seen Thumper around lately? It's just no one's heard from him and if he doesn't get back soon he's going to miss prom."  
"I'm sure he'll be _crushed_." Weevil chuckled at the gruesome pun only he understood.  
"I got this from Clemmons' office." She handed him his copy of _The Anarchist's Cookbook_. "Any reason why you own a copy of that particular cookbook? Wasn't the Rachel Ray's 30 Minute Meals enough?"  
"Nah, she always lacks the recipe for survivalist's stew."  
"Apart from the stew the manual teaches the average Joe to make bombs."  
Weevil's face hardened, which gave Veronica slight fear. Weevil had killed once and possibly been responsible for the bus crash.  
_Remember you don't know Weevil anymore. This version of him isn't trustworthy or safe. Keep yourself alert._  
"I'm exploring a theory, Weevil."  
"That I was the one who blew up the bus?"  
"You weren't at that gas station by coincidence. You were following the bus and you were close enough to choose the exact moment when the explosives would detonate and throw the bus over the cliff. The kids onboard weren't killed by the explosives; they were killed by the fall."  
"Are you forgetting one of my boys was on that bus?"  
"You didn't mean to blow up the bus; you wanted to take out the limo so you put the rat on the bus to force the rich kids off."  
"And an evil mastermind like the picture you painted of me confused the big yellow bus with the long black limo?" he asked acerbically.  
"The bomb was in Dick Casablancas' goody bag, which he passed off to Betina. You wouldn't have known that though until it was too late."  
"Do you think any of those 09'ers are worth that shitload of effort?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Logan was." Her voice wobbled at the mention of her boyfriend.  
"He wasn't there."  
"He was _supposed_ to be. Are you telling me you wouldn't kill the guy that you thought murdered Felix? At that time you were fixated on hurting Logan, what would have stopped you? At least you got it right with Thumper. After all, the law clearly states if some guy murders your friend you're allowed to kill him right back."  
"I didn't kill him!"  
Veronica gave him a cold look.  
"I can believe that you didn't get your hands dirt. You're too smart for that. Are you honestly telling me you played no part in Thumper's death?"  
She didn't bother containing her disapproval and anger with him or even referring to Thumper as being disappeared. The truth was the truth. Thumper was dead.  
"It wasn't like that, Veronica. It wasn't that easy." He sighed and a trace of the old Weevil resurfaced.  
But Veronica had had enough.  
"Of course it wasn't _easy_. Taking the life of another person never is." She turned away, not giving him a backwards glance.  
Weevil slammed a fist on the hood of his car, not caring that he'd ruined the paint with his brutality. He was busy getting into the car and driving away as tears fell from his pained eyes.  
==========================================================================================================

"I come bearing Thai food." Logan announced, walking into Mars Investigations where only the light above Veronica's desk shone.  
She forwarded the application/resume Jackie had sent her to her manager at Java the Hut, adding favorable words and vouching for Jackie's skill and efficiency. Jackie had to work since her father's assets and money had been frozen. The once rich princess had to be among the lower working class. Veronica knew Jackie was a changed person. She loved Wallace but chose to stay away from him because he had broken up with Jane not so long ago and it was wrong for her to snatch up the sweet girl's ex.  
Jackie deserved a chance to atone for past errors and Veronica was willing to give her one.  
"Thanks, I'm starved. I'm done here, though. There were no green Plymouth Barracudas registered in Neptune but I remembered the editor of our school paper asked me to find a generic photo to fill some space on page 5 and I e-mailed the picture of the car with a caption asking for information on any sightings of it. Good enough for one day, don't you think?"  
Logan kissed her and affectionately stoked her hair.  
"You're amazing helping anyone and everyone from Mac to some weirdo whose dog got run over."  
"Harry isn't weird, he's misunderstood."  
"Fine, use your label. The point is seeing all that you do for other makes me love you even more."  
"Is that possible?" she gasped with a grin.  
"Every time I think it isn't I'm surprised by how much I do. There's never enough love for you."  
"You've become a sap, Echolls."  
"Only for you, Mars." He smiled and kissed her waiting lips. "Seriously, this stays between you and me. I still have my sexy womanizer reputation to uphold at school."  
"Don't ruin it, jerk!" she giggled and kissed him again.  
Veronica was thankful the romantic aspect of her life was still bliss.

Bliss that was short lived as soon as she got home and saw her father waiting on the couch, holding a case folder.  
"It's past your bedtime, young man."  
Keith rolled his eyes.  
"You're not in trouble for getting in late so you can stop the barrage of quips to avoid punishment before they start."  
"Phew, that's a relief!" she flopped on the couch and pretended to wipe her brow. "Being witty is a burden, you know."  
"I'm sure. I just wanted to ask you about something I found out about Kendall's activities the day of the bus crash."  
"What type of activities?"  
"The mobile kind. Do you know why she called Logan 3 times that day?"  
Veronica winced at the question. There was an awkward pause before she told her father about the affair the two had carried on.  
"It ended that day. He didn't sleep with her again."  
"We need to know when she was alone. Can you stomach asking your boyfriend about it?"  
"I might have to constantly resist the urge to gag, but better me than you."  
"If you're sure you can handle it…"  
"I can, Dad. Don't worry Logan isn't fuzzy on the 10 Commandments even if it seems that way."  
"Momentary lapse in judgment?"  
"Exactly." She said, hoping he would drop the subject so she could go to sleep in preparation for the next day.  
_Not only did I break my unspoken rule about not actively pursuing the bus crash case, but now I have to ask Logan about sexual activities I wanted to forget. He'll be angry that I'm still investigating the crash, talking to Weevil and conversing about Kendall the Slut is never fun nor does it encourage love in our relationship.  
==========================================================================================================_

"How much do you love me, Logan?" she asked out-of-the-blue the next day on the drive to school.  
"Uh, more than I could ever imagine, why?"  
She gave a slight smile at his honest answer. He never hesitated before answering how he felt about her. She hated herself for having to ruin their present harmony.  
"I didn't stop investigating the bus crash. Well, my dad didn't, but he needed me to do something for him, relating to the case."  
Logan parked in his usual space and slammed his fist on the steering wheel.  
"Damn it, Veronica! It's like your promises to me are worth nothing. Every time you say I promise, Logan it's like you're saying Fuck you, isn't it?"  
"No, it isn't like that. I swear, I didn't investigate after I promised to stop. My dad was doing it."  
"And you never snuck a peek or asked a question?"  
Her silence was the reply he needed.  
"I'm not having nightmares." She whispered.  
"That doesn't change things. You broke a promise to me, Veronica. Last week you lied to me and now you're breaking promises? How can I trust you? You're supposedly the one who can't trust but you certainly don't allow others to trust in you. I'm not sure if you do it on purpose, but it's getting fucking old." He pulled the keys from the ignition and was going to storm out when she jumped out of her seat and onto his lap, putting his face between her hands.  
"Don't leave, Logan. Please let me explain. I can't drop this case so easily the way you want me to. I just can't. I almost died on that bus and for a long time all signs pointed to the crash being meant for me. How do you think I felt about that? Innocent kids sacrificed for me? I was supposed to be helping people and making things right in the social order of Neptune but instead a bus of kids and a teacher were sent off a cliff to drown among rocks and waves." Her eyes closed at the image. "Most of them drowned… That's what the autopsies said. They might have tried to swim and save themselves but the currents were too strong and the bus sunk too deep. God, Meg had to do it while she was pregnant and suffering." The tears were almost second nature. "That night you found me at the beach I think I did try and drown. I didn't plan on killing myself but once I was in the water it felt right. I was the one who balanced the scale, deciding who deserved my help and who didn't and I was balancing the universal scale. I know I was wrong. The crash was beyond me and I was saved for a reason. To solve it. To bring justice to those 8 kids, to Meg… To her baby, wherever she is with Duncan. Please understand me, Logan. I never meant to hurt you or make you feel like you were worthless to me and my promises to you were crap because they weren't. I hope I've made my feelings for you exceedingly clear. I love you more than I can comprehend and nothing can get in the way of that. This isn't a situation where I choose between my promise to you and solving the case. I know you'll allow me to do this and support me because you love me too. I need to do this… I just have to finish it."  
Logan didn't speak for seconds that felt like hours to Veronica, who sat somewhat awkwardly on his lap with her back pressed against the steering wheel.  
"Everyone I've loved and tried to trust before has let me down. My parents, Lilly, and Duncan all did it. Don't make me add you to that list, Veronica. I may love you but I won't let you do what everyone before you did. I have to protect myself too."  
"I know you do." She gave him a gentle kiss and ran a hand through his artfully tousled hair.  
"Why did you tell me now?"  
"I needed to ask you a question?"  
"Does your dad think I was responsible?" he asked, the idea that a man he held unwavering respect for would accuse him of that crime making his features pained.  
"No! You are unfortunately the alibi of his latest suspect."  
"Shit."  
She nodded.  
"When did you leave the Casablancas house and Kendall Casablancas?" she made her tone businesslike but that didn't make it better.  
"She kicked me out before the sheets were dry."  
Veronica moved to get out of his lap but he grabbed her hips.  
"Sorry, sorry. Humor isn't appreciated, I get that now. Around 6:00 I guess. I'm not 100% sure."  
"Kendall stood to make millions sending Dick and Cassidy over the cliff. There was an insurance policy. Try to give me the exact time."  
"6:15 then. Veronica, Kendall requires a domestic staff to make cereal. Do you really think she could plot a murder?"  
"You're sure you were out before 7:03?"  
"Definitely before then. I got home in time for the Young and the Restless marathon." He grinned.  
"I'm glad you can make jokes."  
"Would you rather I cried?"  
"You're one of a kind, Echolls."  
"Why thank you, Mars. Thank you very much."  
==========================================================================================================

Veronica and Logan were studying for their History test the following day when Keith came out of his office holding a yearbook.  
"Check out page 87." He said eagerly.  
"Dad, I've already seen your prom picture and graduation picture. How many times can I lie about the attractiveness of your Mohawk and the green bolo tie you wore?"  
"It's not my yearbook, but on page 87 I think you'll recognize a certain someone."  
Veronica handed her textbook to Logan and took the yearbook, flipping to page 87.  
"It's Kendall Shiflett… but that's not Kendall." Her brow furrowed.  
"I think you're talking about Priscilla Banks." Her dad showed her a picture of the woman they all knew and hated.  
"A senior. Why would she use that younger girl's name? Was she that desperate to shave a couple years off her license?"  
"Not exactly. I found a newspaper clipping of Kendall Shiflett dying in a tragic car crash where Priscilla was behind the wheel. She's also spent 6 months in jail for wire fraud. Who's the best PI in the biz?" Keith made macho moves that were lost on Veronica because an instant message came in through her computer from someone asking her to PayPal money for the address where they'd seen the Plymouth Barracuda Veronica was searching for.  
She had gotten information from Gia and talked to Harry again before getting the e-mail from a mysterious source that knew the car. It was time to confront the dog killer.  
"You're great, Pops, but I have a lead on the Barracuda that ran over a classmate's dog. Gotta boogie." She stood, kissing her father goodbye and left the office.  
"She gets the strangest homework." He said to himself with a smile and went back to finding a last-known-address for the so-called Priscilla Banks.

"You know what's creepy?" Logan asked as he drove to the address Veronica had given him.  
"Clowns?"  
"You have a clown fear?" he asked, amused.  
"You don't? What are they hiding under all that happy makeup? Certainly not smiles. They could be disguised serial killers, for all we know."  
"I'm going to sidestep that… I meant the fact that Kendall was using a dead girl's name all these years."  
"Oh yeah. Let me congratulate you for your choice in whores." She gave a slow, sarcastic clap and he rolled his eyes.  
"She was nothing to me and you know it."  
"I do, but I can still make you feel bad about it." She grinned.  
"You love driving me over the coals."  
"Burn, baby burn." She quipped as they stopped in front of the given address. "Alright, we may face some psychotic man who drives over pets for entertainment. Act tough."  
"I don't have to act, I _am_ tough."  
"You should work on your self esteem. Maybe you're not confident enough." She said sardonically.  
She knocked on the door and neither Logan or Veronica were prepared for the wrinkled old woman who was complaining about missing Wheel of Fortune for some crazy kids selling cookies and drugs.  
==========================================================================================================

"Man, the Fitzpatricks really are everywhere."  
"Just when you think dogs can be run over by a run-of-the-mill guy you discover only Irish bastards do it." Logan said when they got back to the office.  
"Dad's car is gone. He must have gotten a lead on Kendall a.k.a Priscilla."  
"Does that mean we have the office all to ourselves?" Logan winked lecherously.  
"Want to have sex on the desk?" she made her voice breathy and Logan's eyes widened.  
"It's a miracle!"  
She laughed.  
"Not happening, bud. I keep my sexual affairs out of the office." She pushed open the door and was surprised at the person sitting on her couch.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan snarled.  
"If I had a white flag I'd wave one." Weevil said, standing to face the couple. "I'm here to talk to Veronica."  
"And I'm here to kick your ass out if you try."  
"Logan." Veronica put a hand on his arm. "It's okay. He won't try anything with you here. Calm down." She pulled him to the couch and gestured for Weevil to speak. "You have the stage and my attention for exactly 3 minutes. And that's more than you deserve."  
"I know you hate me right now." Weevil began.  
"I've _always_ hated you." Came from Logan but Weevil ignored him.  
"What I did was wrong, but I can't bring myself to regret it. Felix was a good guy, despite the gang affiliation thing. He was studying to be somebody and he loved math. He was into academics and crap and sometimes he'd miss PCH meetings 'cause he was studying. The guys teased him about it but I told them to lay off. I loved him like the brother I never had and when he was taken from me I guess I snapped. He was my best friend, Veronica. Do you know how it feels to lose your best friend?"  
Veronica's voice was firm.  
"You know that I do."  
"That feeling you got after Lilly died was how I felt after Felix was murdered. I was lost and angry and upset. His life shouldn't have ended that way. Thumper took him from me and he had to pay for it. I set him up to the Fitzpatricks, made it look like he was stealing from them… They took care of the rest." He looked down.  
"The rest?"  
Weevil didn't answer.  
"I want all the truth, not the pieces you deem fit, Weevil." She glared.  
"He was at Shark Field when it as demolished."  
Logan and Veronica took that in.  
"I pushed the detonator." Logan whispered and Veronica grabbed his hand.  
"You didn't know. No one knew. No one except the Fitzpatricks and _you_" she spat at Weevil.  
"Veronica, you went against your friends, your school, and most of the town to solve Lilly's murder. I had a different approach, but I got the justice my best friend, my brother, deserved. I'm sorry that you disapprove and that you hate me for it. I truly am sorry." He began to walk away but her voice called him back.  
"Why were you following the bus, Weevil?"  
"Cervando was book smart but street dumb. He had hustled money from Liam Fitzpatrick and Cervando was bragging it to anyone who would listen. I was keeping an eye on him in case Liam sent some hit on him."  
"You were protecting him?"  
"He was one of my boys. I always offered them protection."  
Veronica nodded and took a minute to gather her thoughts.  
"Why did you come here?"  
"I need to get something from Clemmons' office. The paddle Thumper made with all the license plates on it. It's the cars of the people the Fitzpatricks deal to."  
"And?"  
"It's leverage against the potato heads."  
"Leverage?"  
"They're threatening the PCH'ers, beating them and scaring them for not running their drug deals correctly. Hector came to me begging for help. I owe it to them."  
"They threw you out and allowed Thumper to take over, not to mention they beat you up."  
"They were family once and I can't forget that. I'm not joining the gang again; I'm just saving them from themselves. One final time."  
Veronica stood and got something from the drawers of her desk.  
"What's this?" Weevil took the photocopy.  
"Clemmons changed the locks to his office. To keep me out. But, I got this photocopy before it was too late. Better than the original."  
"Thank you, Veronica. This means I owe you one."  
"I'll collect." She promised and he nodded once at her and then at Logan before leaving the office.  
"Why did you help him?" Logan asked.  
"The bastard got through to me." She shrugged. "I know he loved Felix the same way he loves the others in the gang. I don't approve of murder, even of a murderer, at least not by one person instead of a court of law, but can I really blame Weevil for it?"  
"It's a touchy subject."  
"It has sparked international debates… Weevil's changed. He's a better man and this thing can't ruin him or bring him down. He can move on from it and he's leaving the gang."  
"Veronica, you seem to have a thing for trying to redeem unredeemable bad boys."  
"Including yourself there, bad boy?"  
"Me? Are you kidding? First off, I'm a man and second off I'm totally redeemable. When was the last time I got in a fight or bullied a nerd?"  
"Yeah, you're a real Gandhi now." She rolled her eyes. "I think to prove that you've changed you should take me to Java the Hut for my shift and keep me company until it ends."  
"Aw, I'm gonna be bored." He whined.  
==========================================================================================================

Two hours later Keith was in the hospital getting some small stitches, Kendall had run off possibly with Liam Fitzpatrick and Logan, Veronica and Mac were at Mars Investigations examining the hard ware Keith had recovered from Kendall's house.  
"Are you bored, Logan?" his girlfriend asked.  
"Hell no, that was an awesome car chase!"  
"My dad went through a window and Liam threatened him at gunpoint."  
"It wasn't loaded and Mr. Mars is fine. He was laughing when we left him at the hospital with Mrs. Fennel. He was proud of his bravery and Fight Club skills."  
"Men are incorrigible." She said decidedly and then turned to Mac, who was busy hacking the hard drive. "How's it going?"  
"I'm not speaking to you. Butters asked me if he should rent a room for prom night." The brunette glared and Veronica cringed at the mention of the sophomore.  
Apparently Butters had accessed Mac's phone number and address and had visited Mac's house to tell her parents how happy their daughter was making him. He babbled about the prom and his tuxedo and the dinner he was planning for Mac. When Veronica called her friend, asking for help on the case Butters was still there eating rice cakes and asking Mac's father if he liked Star Trek.  
"It was the only way to get your cell phone interceptor." Veronica protested.  
"I'm doing this for Mr. Mars, not you. And what do you mean the only way? You're supposed to be the Bond to my Q. A couple of changed locks stopped you?"  
Logan gave silent chuckles at the friend's arguments.  
"I set off a car alarm, turned off some cameras and made sure the office was empty for exactly 2.3 minutes, but I hadn't expected the locks and I didn't have my lock-picking equipment! I'll admit I was desperate."  
"When I murder you, don't be alarmed, k?" Mac said, turning back to the downloading e-mails from the hard drive.  
"Can you wait until after prom? I have a room rented at the Neptune Grande myself…" Logan said and Veronica smacked him.  
"You live there, jackass."  
==========================================================================================================

Back at the Hut Jackie had finally given in to Wallace's pursuit of her. He wanted to be with her and he wouldn't allow anything to stand in his way. He didn't care if he got five minutes of five weeks with her. Even a second of being with her would be enough. Jackie had been forced to grow up before any child was expected to and she's suffered more than most in her 18 years. She was allowed love and happiness, like the other girls her age. She was allowed temporary euphoria.  
"So how about it?" Wallace pressed.  
"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Wallace. And of course I'll go to prom with you."  
She pushed away the past as she got lost in the amazing kiss.  
==========================================================================================================

Weevil smiled when he arrived home and his grandmother was waiting up for him, a plate of pancakes on the table.  
"It's 9:30 at night, Grandma."  
"Eat up, Eli. Don't let it get cold." She said, kissing him on the cheek and telling him he was such a good boy before finally going to sleep herself.  
"I'm trying to be. I swear it." He said softly.  
He had helped the boys out, put the Fitzpatricks back in their place, and stepped away from the gang life he'd been a part of since birth. He had fulfilled the vow he made to avenge Felix and he had done what Hector had begged from him. Now, he had the future to look forward to. Graduation would finally mean freedom.  
==========================================================================================================

The next day when Veronica got home, late again, after a trying day tying up the ends of the run over dog case (Harry's younger brother had gotten in trouble with the Fitzpatricks and the dog paid for his idiocy) and finding the elusive connection between Kendall and Liam Fitzpatrick, her father was in the exact same place on the couch.  
"Should I prepare the quips?" she smiled.  
"Honey, sit down." He said gravely.  
"What's wrong, Dad?" she asked, worried at the absence of any humor on his face.  
"On the news they're reporting that Lilly's murder weapon was found."  
"That's great news! The ashtray was found?" Veronica wondered why that was causing her father such seriousness.  
"The ashtray was assumed as the weapon but what was found buried near the foundation of the pool was Aaron Echolls' Oscar statue."  
"Even better."  
"Veronica, apart from having Lilly's blood in it, the statue had Duncan's hair."  
"Oh God."

Miles away Aaron Echolls was laughing in his triumph.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wheeee! The prom, I've been waiting to write this one since I started Season 2. Hope you all like the LoVe moments.**

Chapter 20

She called Logan seconds after her father told her about the latest discovery in the Aaron Echolls' case. He picked up on the first ring.  
"You saw it too?"  
There was no need for hello and casual pleasantries. He'd seen the news too.  
"Can you meet me at Dog Beach?"  
"Ten minutes." And he hung up.  
She told her father, who simply nodded and retired to his own room. He knew Veronica needed Logan and he trusted Logan enough to know he would take care of his little girl in the moments he couldn't. Keith hadn't known Lilly that well, only knew Veronica loved her unconditionally. Logan was the only one left who understood that since Duncan had fled the country and the law.  
==========================================================================================================

Veronica was sitting on the beach with her knees pulled to her chest for all of three minutes before a car swerved into the parking lot and Logan ran over to her, immediately kneeling next to her and pulling her into his arms. She refused to cry, though, and instead took calming deep breaths as she inhaled Logan's signature scent. It was a combination of his expensive body soap, his cologne, and something that was all _him_. It never failed to comfort her.  
"He's going to win." She whispered.  
"Don't say that, my love."  
"We have to prepare ourselves for it, Logan. The tapes are gone, erased or thrown away who knows where. The murder weapon is unclear now and Duncan is being implicated. This will make it even harder than before."  
"There's still us. Your testimony is essential."  
"I've been thinking about it… I don't think I'll be helpful."  
"Why not?"  
"Cliff told me Aaron's lawyer was the one who got that actor off of the double murder last year. He is a master at fabricating lies and manipulating evidence and he isn't afraid of taking the kid gloves off. They're going to bring in my rape and the STD."  
"How would they know that?"  
"The rape was filed at the Sheriff's office, even if it's a miniscule sentence writing me off as a liar. The STD wouldn't be so hard to uncover, since I took prescribed medication for it. It wouldn't be that hard to collect the information. And then there's you."  
"What about me?"  
"Everything you've done in the past will be brought up to try to make you out as a rich boy breaking laws to call attention to himself. The bum fights… the accusation of murder…your relationship with Lilly and with me."  
Logan didn't speak and the two contemplated the murky future. He was realizing her words were true. The defense lawyers were scumbags and they would try their hardest to make them seem dirty and ridiculous teenagers. Veronica, especially, would be hurt.  
"Don't testify." He said.  
"What?"  
"Don't testify." He repeated and her features were set in confusion.  
"I have to. No matter what they say, I know what I saw and what I experienced. He tried to kill me and the jury needs to know."  
"They won't believe it. You're right, the defense will make you seem like a whore who cried rape. I can't stand to see you hurt up there. It might make the case harder without your testimony but… I'll admit to the abuse."  
Veronica's jaw dropped and she instantly shook her head.  
"No, you won't."  
"Yes." He said forcefully. "He can get time for physical abuse, at least. That way if murder isn't enough he'll serve jail time for more than a decade of abuse."  
"Logan, you're not doing that."  
Before he could protest she put a finger to his lips and continued talking.  
"You don't want to see me suffer on the stand with the dark secrets I strove to hide, just like I don't want your abuse to come out like this. You'll be seen as a victim and the press will publish it everywhere and treat you like a coward or worse, a liar. We can win the case without it and if we can't… it doesn't matter. You and I can't ruin our lives over it. I _will_ testify and you _will not_ mention the abuse. There's not enough proof and I don't want them to hassle you about it."  
"Okay." He said softly laying back on the sand and pulling her down next to him.  
"Do you think we'll make it?" she asked.  
Logan wasn't sure if she meant make it through the trial, make it through high school, or make it through life. She might have been referring to their relationship overcoming all the pain that seemed drawn to Neptune and to the two of them. It didn't matter what she meant, though.  
"Yeah, I do." He answered and Veronica kissed him because she felt the same.  
==========================================================================================================

"Can you guys get a room? In Australia." Mac growled at the two couples, acting overly romantic in front of the M lockers.  
"This is my locker." Veronica pointed.  
"Why are Wallace and Jackie here then?" her mood worsened as the other couple continued whispering, giggling and laughing.  
"Chill, Mac. We're only practicing for the prom." Wallace smiled.  
"We had to give in. We're getting the dress and tux, limo and fancy dinner. It is senior year and it's the only prom we get. Why not go all out?" Jackie said, wearing a yard long smile.  
"Because no one sold you as in indentured servant to Butters." Mac glared at Veronica and Logan laughed again at the mention of Butters and Mac.  
"Mac, I didn't think he'd really-  
Veronica was cut off by Mac's angry tone.  
"He's picking me up in a Hummer limousine. We're having dinner on a replica pirate ship and I suspect he's hired a zeppelin for the ride home. I'm gonna fill my pockets with rocks, get a good grip on your ankle and I'm gonna drop off the top of a mountain."  
"On the bright side, you got your cell phone interceptor all safe and sound, right?" Logan put in.  
"Oh, you're on my list too."  
Logan held his hands up in surrender.  
"What did I do?"  
"Nothing, but as you are Veronica's boyfriend/lover/whatever you're affiliated with all her aactions."  
"Aw man." He complained and Veronica elbowed him.  
"Attention students." Principal Clemmons voice came over the loudspeaker. "Due to a significant number of alcohol violations on the senior trip, this year's prom has been cancelled."  
"What?!" was the shout that echoed down the hallway.  
Wallace was one of the loudest voices.  
"That is all." Clemmons said, turning off the PA.  
"God loves me after all!" Mac cheered, the only one happy with the news.  
"Dammit, Logan!" Veronica smacked her boyfriend hard on the chest.  
"Ouch. What the hell, woman?!"  
"You and your drunk 09'er buddies for the prom cancelled."  
"Veronica, I wasn't even on the senior trip! You and I went somewhere for a private day remember?"  
Veronica thought back to the senior trip day and what exactly she and Logan had done that day and her smile appeared involuntarily. Logan had taken her to his private beach house near the coast and after a large appetizing meal they'd spent the sunset enjoying each other's bodies. It had been quite blissful.  
"Oh yeah."  
"Yeah." Logan said mockingly and she stuck her tongue out.  
"This blows. I was really looking forward to my senior prom." Jackie's prior joy had disappeared and she turned to her next class with her head hanging.  
Wallace and Veronica exchanged a look of concern before he ran after his girlfriend.  
"Give me until next period. I can fix this." Logan said determinedly and ran down the hallway, leaving Veronica staring after him.  
"What a weirdo." She shook her head.  
==========================================================================================================

When Veronica saw Logan again, after 2nd period and getting her latest case searching for Gia Goodman's stalker, he was standing at his locker fiddling with something inside.  
"Whatcha got there, good looking?" she peered over his shoulder and saw stacks of invitations.  
"Alterna-prom"  
"I don't know what that is."  
He handed her the invitation and she grinned as she read it.  
"Did you do this for Jackie and Wallace?"  
"And for you. And for me. We deserve a senior prom, don't you think?"  
"Thank you Logan." She leaned up to kiss him.  
"And don't worry I'll kick everyone out after midnight so we can have more _private_ time." He winked and she laughed.  
"Can't wait."  
"What are you doing after school?"  
"Meeting with Gia to finish her case. She's being stalked. That and I'm helping Dad with some filing and mailing. Why?"  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you."  
"We do that every day. You can't stay away from me for more than an hour, can you?" she teased and he rolled his eyes.  
"Laugh all you want. I'm pretty irresistible too. Don't lie."  
"Wasn't planning to. You don't mind being my chauffer and tagging along for boring cases?"  
"I never mind as long as I'm with you."  
"Goddamn it!" she exclaimed.  
"What?" he asked, alarmed.  
"Nothing, you're just so romantic it makes my freaking heart beat fast or whatever." She blushed.  
She'd never before been so in love and receiving comments like that on a daily basis. When she and Duncan were in the cutest part of their relationship he'd hold her hand and give her sweet kisses but the fluttering butterflies in her stomach and the warmth that coursed through her veins at a single touch was only from Logan.  
"Finally getting in touch with the little girl inside, Mars?" he smirked.  
"Actually, yeah. I haven't felt so close to that part of me that was buried when Lilly died. Veronica 1.0 is what I call her." She gave a small smile. "I'm not as naïve and vulnerable anymore, but it's okay to indulge in some old-fashioned girl behavior."  
"Ooh, will I get a chance to see you squealing in excitement and flushing at my sexual innuendos."  
"Please." She scoffed. "We've been together so long the last thing I'd do is _flush_ at your innuendos."  
"I think I've corrupted you. The other day you said That's What She Said after the computer teacher could plug in the cable and said 'Maybe it's in the wrong hole'."  
Veronica laughed at the memory.  
"Yeah, that was a good one."  
"Example 1 of Veronica Mars the Corrupted."  
"Whatever. I've got things to do. I'll wait at your car after school. Ciao." She waved and walked away.  
==========================================================================================================

Veronica and Logan had the misfortune of entering Mars Investigations at the same time Kendall was leaving it.  
"Mrs. C! I trust your well." Veronica said with a deceptively pleasant smile.  
"Well if it isn't Little Miss Teen Getaway and her boyfriend… What's your name again?" she asked and Logan just smirked.  
"You wish you knew."  
"Anyway, I'll be leaving. Your dad and I were just dealing with some trouble." She addressed Veronica again.  
"Like Trouble? With a capital T that rhymes with C that stands for-  
"Veronica!" Keith said sternly.  
"I was gonna say cute." Veronica said innocently.  
Kendall gave a fake smile before leaving, deliberately brushing against Logan who made a face of displeasure.  
He may have once enjoyed the romps with Kendall, but he was completely dedicated to Veronica and having sex with the woman you love is 100x better than the average whore.  
"Did you come here to assault people with your words?" Keith asked his daughter.  
"Nah, it was just too easy. I needed to borrow the remote cameras."  
"What for?"  
"Uh, school project?" she tried.  
"I don't believe you." He sing-sang.  
"Okay. This girl I know suspects one of several creepy weirdoes she sang a Kylie Minogue song to at karaoke night might be following her around. We're trying to narrow down which one."  
"I liked your first answer better."  
"Then you should have accepted it like a good father who likes to be ignorant of his daughter's life."  
"What kind of father is that?"  
"The one who isn't nosey and a Private Investigator."  
"Ah, well you lucked out then kid. You can earn the use of the cameras. I need you to send a copy of this image to all our contacts." He passed her the sketch of the man and she examined it.  
"Who is this charming fellow?"  
"The one who hired the escort to steal Cliff's briefcase."  
"And his heart. Poor Cliff."  
"Yeah, she must have been something 'cause he won't shut up about it."  
"Hey, I know that guy." Logan interrupted, staring at the image and searching through the images of his past to connect it.  
"How?" Keith questioned.  
"He shared a cell with my d-with Aaron. I- I was in that cell for several hours before Cliff and Veronica got me out." He lowered his gaze to the floor at the mention of the man who didn't deserve the title of father.  
"This is startling news." Keith observed.  
"Cliff's briefcase held the contents of your case. Your involvement in Felix's murder back then." Veronica explained and Logan nodded, not understanding why Aaron's cell mate was so interested in his case.  
"I'll look into it. Congratulations, Veronica your boyfriend saved you the work of this clerical business. You are free to take the cameras and go."  
Veronica took them and pulled Logan out the door. She knew her father was giving them privacy because Logan's face had changed at the mention of Aaron. Veronica was the only one who knew how to comfort him, the same way only Logan could truly help Veronica through her worst moments.  
"Are you okay?" she asked as they took her more covert-ops car to meet Gia.  
"God, I can't wait for the trial to be done with. I just want it over."  
"We all do." She breathed, thinking of the girl that had prompted her whole investigation.  
_It's almost time Lil. That bastard has to pay for what he did to you.  
_"Do you want me to drop you off at your suite?"  
"No, I want to spend the remainder of the day with you. Besides, we have to meet Gia right? Find the stalker before it gets out of hand."  
==========================================================================================================

The meeting with Gia had not been helpful and it had made Veronica's day less bright. Veronica had gotten clear license plate from the remote cameras and traced the license plate to her ex, former Deputy Leo D'Amato. He had been hired by Woody Goodman as a security detail, which wasn't all that helpful for Gia's actual stalker. Gia had received a creepy video of her at her brother's soccer game and where had her security been then? Leo said he'd have to look into it and talk to Mayor Goodman about stricter security measures which Logan had scoffed at.  
"What is a fired deputy going to do? I'd rather put my money into a rent-a-cop or a personal bodyguard. At least then I'd get my money's worth."  
Veronica had stood between the testosterone-fueled men and literally pushed Logan out the door and back to her car before telling Gia she'd see her tomorrow. That was when Leo handed Veronica the paper for the day and said maybe Keith should look into a personal bodyguard after that article.  
"Woody's a dick." She said resolutely and Logan eyed the paper.  
"Why is he carrying that unconscious woman out of the Camelot?"  
"My dad got a call from Woody begging for his help because the woman drank too much or whatever. _He_ was the one cheating on his wife and ruining his reputation as our town's leader and yet he's using my dad as a scapegoat. Asshole. And here I am helping his daughter."  
"It's not Gia's fault, my love, you know that. You're still investigating this stalker, aren't you?"  
Veronica sighed and rubbed her temples.  
"Of course I am. When have I ever dropped an investigation midway?"  
==========================================================================================================

The next morning brought good news for the Mars family. The morning paper held Keith's side of the story with the unconscious woman that Woody had slept with and blamed all on Keith. Veronica got a lead in the stalker case when Gia got her the tape of the woman who had taped the game from Gia's side and possibly gotten the stalker on film. She played it on a school computer, during journalism, and saw a man wearing a letterman jacket. He left in a red truck and after school Veronica planned on looking through the Neptune High parking lot for any suspicious red trucks. It was probable that Gia's stalker would be someone she went to school with.  
_Those crazy kids and their stalking ways…_  
At lunch Veronica and Logan joined Wallace and Jackie at the table where Wallace was begging Jackie to go to the batting cages with him for a romantic date and Jackie was rejecting the idea.  
"I want to wear my dress, Wallace. Think formal attire places." She ate her fruit salad and Veronica grinned before handing them one of the invitations Logan had made.  
"Listen, the rich kids are throwing a replacement prom."  
"Alterna-prom." Logan corrected.  
"Whatever. It's a replacement prom. You guys interested?"  
Jackie's face lit up and she grabbed Wallace's arm.  
"This is it! We don't have to miss our prom after all."  
"Did I, uh, hear about a replacement prom?" Neptune High's renown stoner dude, Corny, grabbed the invitation from Jackie's hand. "Sweet!" he showed it to his table of stoner hippies.  
"Shit. Now I've got freaks coming to my party." Logan grumbled.  
"It won't be so bad. I'm sure Corny will light up _before _he gets to Alterna-prom." Veronica patted his back soothingly.  
"Alterna-_what_?!" Mac came up to the table with a grim look on her face. "Please tell me Butters hasn't heard about whatever you're talking about that involves the P-word."  
"Was he not supposed to?" Logan asked innocently.  
"What did you do?" Mac's words were slow and lethal.  
"He may have walked by my locker at some point and I may have handed him an invitation, wishing him the best of luck with you."  
Veronica was impressed by the perfectly ingenuous and angelic expression on Logan's face. It was one she used on the toughest cases to get foolish people to provide her with information or let her into the secure area.  
"You just wait. I'll get you _both_!" Mac threatened, storming away.  
"She'll get over it right?" Veronica asked.  
"Sure… someday." Wallace said unhelpfully.  
"I'm awesome." Logan chuckled.  
"Seriously, Logan the lack of confidence in yourself worries me. See a therapist." She said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.  
==========================================================================================================

Veronica got home without any success finding the elusive red truck and with insults from Gia, courtesy of her father, fresh in her mind.  
_It's really getting to be irritating when people blame my family for everything. Geez, aren't there any other families to throw under the metaphorical bus of culpability?  
_"There will be no incorporation in Neptune."Keith announced, making spaghetti and simultaneously watching the late news.  
"Good, the rich have enough control as it is. Incorporation was a plot to make them even wealthier and that my dear father is unfair."  
"Veronica, about the tape Gia got and the case you're helping her with… well I want you to leave that case alone." He explained how Woody had gotten a similar DVD and said the gardener was behind it all and things were okay again.  
"You don't believe him?"  
"Woody isn't a good liar and under pressure he starts to sweat."  
"He's scared of something?"  
"Yes, and anything the mayor is scared of you should be scared off. My pure teenage daughter."  
"Pure? Me? Ha!" she joked and her father glared.  
"Don't shatter my illusions. Stay away from the case, Veronica. Comprendez vous?"  
"Gotcha, Frenchie." She winked and went to her room.  
==========================================================================================================

"How long do you need?" Logan asked.  
Veronica checked her watch and determined her article was almost done.  
"A few minutes. I'll be out soon I just need to save my work. That's another deadline done."  
"You're a genius, Mars. Love you."  
"Love you too." She said, hanging up and saving her work before looking over at Gia.  
She was as far from Veronica as possible in the small journalism room, finishing other work. Veronica wanted to walk out with Gia because it was getting late and with a stalker on the loose it wouldn't be wise to leave her alone. Besides, Veronica wanted to get home to change for Alterna-prom.  
"If you've got somewhere to be, go." Gia said sourly.  
"We both do. Alterna-prom, remember?"  
"I've got work to do here." Gia snapped.  
"It's almost 8:00 and the prom starts at 9:00. I know that we girls need our time to get ready. We should get a move on." Veronica gave a forced laugh and Gia turned to glare at her.  
"Why are _you_ invited? It's supposed to be for 09'ers only."  
_Give up, Veronica before you strangle her. The best option is leaving.  
_"Logan came up with the idea for me, so I'm not only invited but I'm the cause for it all. You should be thanking me." And with that she left the building and approached Logan's X-terra.  
She was getting into the passenger seat to kiss him when she saw the red from her peripheral vision.  
"The red truck!" she gasped.  
"The what now?" Logan asked.  
"Gia's stalker… It's Lucky! I saw him cleaning the hall before I left. He's the only one inside." Veronica dialed her father's number and left him a message telling her where she was and about Lucky being the stalker.  
"Stay here." Logan got out and Veronica immediately followed. "What did I just say?"  
"I don't know. If it involved me cowering in the car and letting the man I love face some psycho alone I obviously ignored it." Her eyes were determined and he sighed, not bothering to argue.  
"If you distract him I can take him down and hold him until your dad gets here. Hopefully, he brings handcuffs."

Veronica led the way with quiet footsteps inside the school and to the dim light coming from the janitor's office. They heard Gia's chirpy voice and then Lucky's lower, more animated tone.  
"I got this scar from a roadside bomb. Iraq changed my life. Changed it forever."  
Veronica told Logan to stand unseen behind the door as she waved frantically at Gia to get her attention. When she finally achieved it Gia rolled her eyes.  
"What do you want?" she snapped and Veronica resisted the urge to strangle her again.  
She gave Logan a look telling him to stay put and entered the room.  
"You're just in time." Lucky said, rummaging in a drawer behind him and pulling out a large knife.  
"Wow! Where did you get that?" Gia asked, seemingly unaffected by the larger man in front of her wielding a weapon that had in the past harmed many helpless women.  
"Off an Iraqi corpse. My first kill." His eyes went distant for a second before he put on a large smile and waving it in their faces.  
Veronica could tell Gia was finally realizing their predicament because the taller girl grabbed her hand tightly and fearfully.  
"That's cool but we have to be going." Veronica said, attempting to walk past him to the door where she knew Logan stood.  
Logan meant safety.  
"Not yet, my pretties." Lucky laughed, a forcefully broken sort of laugh, and stood in their way. "Gia, my plum, I want you to pay some regards to your dad for me." He advanced on them and that was when Logan jumped through the doorway and tackled him to the ground.  
The knife fell from his hands and the two wrestled, Logan gaining the upper hand and holding Woody to the floor. At that moment Keith ran in, ready with handcuffs that surprisingly he put one on Lucky and one on his own hand. The key was thrown out an open didn't question her father because he knew what he was doing and… she had a prom to get ready for.  
==========================================================================================================

Veronica wasn't one for romantic notions so she hadn't been pleased when Logan said he wouldn't pick her up to drive her to Alterna-prom for two reasons. One, he was the host and he had to be there before all the guests.  
"Plus, this way we'll see each other across a crowded room and that's very romantic, don't you think?"  
No, Veronica had not thought it was romantic. She wanted her boyfriend to drive up to her house, hold her hand, open the car door for her, and drive her to the prom as they listened to the radio at an obnoxiously loud volume with the wind whipping through the car, messing up both of their hair styles.  
_Not romantic, my ass. I can pull off romance sometimes. It's just my luck that the one time I want to engage in a romantic night Logan decides to pull some crap about seeing each other over a crowded room. I don't want a crowded room, I want a private room for him and me and no one else!_  
But, despite Veronica's most attractive pouts Logan had told her he'd see her soon and that she should wear her best lingerie for later.

"You look beautiful, honey." Her dad said when she walked into the living room in her classily short black dress.  
Her hair was modestly done, in a side ponytail where her wavy locks framed her face and exposed half of her neck. It was perfect in its simplicity, if she didn't say so herself.  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely." He nodded, holding up his camera. "Smile."  
And she did. When Wallace and Jackie arrived in the limo her father took pictures of the elegantly dressed trio with love and expectancy on their faces. To prom they went.

"For a hotel this fancy they should invest in more than one elevator." Wallace whispered and Veronica laughed.  
Currently, Veronica was trapped between Wallace and Mac in the crowded elevator that held Dick, Madison, Corny and his stoner friends, along with other snobby 09'ers. To make matters worse Butters was talking.  
"The space elevator will have long polymer cables and reach all the way into Earth's outer space. _That_ will be a long elevator ride."  
"Still not as long as this one." Mac said glumly and Veronica bit her lip to hide her laughter.  
Mac wouldn't appreciate any teasing. She was already tired of Butters and his knowledge of strange facts and fascination with alien women on geeky shows. The limo had picked Mac and Butters up near the pier where Butters had arranged dinner on an actual pirate ship.  
"Thank God!" both Madison and Mac said when the doors opened at the penthouse, party already in swing.  
"It's gorgeous." Jackie exclaimed breathlessly and Wallace took her hand in his, kissing her gently.  
"Let's enjoy it then."  
Veronica let the couple pass in front of her as they waited in a line to enter the room after being greeted by the host. Logan looked absolutely delicious in his white tuxedo and cute bowtie. He seemed to be slightly buzzed and Veronica wondered if he wanted her to get there later so he could enjoy some tequila shots without her disapproval.  
"Make senior memories." Logan winked at Dick who snorted.  
"That's why I brought the party pig! Hey, Shelley, wanna meet my hog?" he approached the blonde, who walked away in disgust.  
The blonde surfer shrugged and drank the beer from the tap happily. After the 09'er crowd from the elevator and Corny's group Logan nodded at Wallace and Jackie, made fun of Mac and Butters, and was finally left staring at Veronica. He whistled in appreciation.  
"Wow."  
"Now you know what you were missing making me dress all by my lonesome." She said playfully, stepping into his arms and kissing him easily, aided by her heels.  
"I am a terrible boyfriend."  
"I think you made up for it with this prom. It's beautiful."  
"Not more beautiful than you, my love." He grinned.  
"How much have you had to drink?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Two glasses of champagne. Don't worry I stayed away from the tequila. Scout's honor."  
"Good. What's the fun in getting drunk alone? Lead me to the booze."  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the expensively furnished bar.  
==========================================================================================================

An hour later Veronica was on her fourth glass of champagne and she was extremely frustrated. She'd gotten what seemed like three minutes alone with Logan before he was called away by 09'ers or a new guest. There was also the incident that made her seethe where Madison "accidentally" stumbled on her dress and fell into his chest. She draped herself over him and began to apologize for the mistake, saying she was so thankful he was there to save her.  
"You're my Prince Charming." She'd drawled in an affected tone.  
Logan had smiled noncommittally and steadied her before walking back to where he'd left Veronica. She had angrily ignored him and hid in the bathroom like a six year old throwing a tantrum. He hadn't followed her, which made her furious, and when she came back out and saw all the other couples slow dancing to classic love songs she went for Champagne #4. She spotted Logan on the other side of the room talking to John Enbom and his date, laughing about something only the frivolously rich must have understood.  
The giggling and hushed whispers called her attention to the open coat closet where Jackie and Wallace were kissing and snuggling.  
"I thought you guys were told to get a room." She approached them.  
"Already done got a room." Wallace held up the key card and Jackie giggled again.  
The two stepped out of the small room and made their way(slowly because they were tightly holding onto each other) out of the suite.  
"Wait you can't just leave me here. Logan already abandoned me and Mac's busy avoiding Butters."  
"Sorry, I just can't control myself." Jackie said.  
"It's the tux, I'm telling you." Wallace popped his collar and Jackie nuzzled against his neck so he picked up the pace. "V, it's your job to represent the lower middle class at the Alterna-prom."  
"Worst BFF ever." She glared and he laughed before exiting with Jackie.  
Veronica scanned the room for Mac or a tolerable 09'er and bumped into Gia.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Veronica said, unsure what Gia's mood was.  
"It was cool of you to get that guy. You found my stalker and I wanted to say thanks. And sorry about what I said about your dad."  
"He's been called worse." She said with a small smile.  
"I'm going to talk to Dick. See you around, Veronica." Gia waved and disappeared into the throngs of dancing teenagers.  
_Great, Jackie and Wallace are gone the tolerable 09'er is off to grind with the King of Debauchery and Logan is… where is he?_  
There was no sign of her white tuxed boyfriendand before she could step closer to the dance floor to search for him the lights were dimmed and Mike Doughty's _I Hear the Bells _began to play. She stepped away from the swaying couples and sat on a wooden bench in the corner of the room, sighing at the evident happiness of everyone but her.  
"Alone again?" the familiar voice asked from her right.  
"Naturally." She smiled and looked up.  
Logan had taken off the white jacket and his dress shirt had the top two buttons unbuttoned. He was holding a bottle of champagne as he sat with one leg on either side of the bench so he was facing Veronica.  
"I know the feeling."  
"You? Host of the greatest private replacement prom ever? I'm sure you could have your pick of the bimbos. You know, the ones you abandoned your so-called girlfriend for." The bitterness was obvious in her tone.  
"I tried to find you a while ago."  
"And I ignored you."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because Madison was throwing herself all over you and your stupid drunk 09'er friends were calling you from all over the room and you went like the obedient puppy dog, leaving me alone to drink my sorrows. Wallace and Jackie are probably getting it on and Mac left because Butters kept bugging me about her location. Two guys have groped me, one being your best friend Dick, and I haven't spent any time with you!"  
Logan was amused by her rant.  
"You ignored me as payback for deserting you in here?"  
"Yes." She said, avoiding his gaze.  
"Don't be angry, my love. This prom, all this was for you. I wanted you to have a memory you would cherish because I know high school hasn't been kind to you since Lilly's death. This hasn't been an easy year for either of us and I thought this dance would fix things."  
She sighed.  
"I know. I don't want to be angry anymore. I want to dance with you. I love this song."  
"What are we waiting for then?" he grinned and stood, holding a hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"  
"You may." She laughed and she joined the other couples on the dance floor.  
"I was thinking…"  
"A dangerous occupation." She teased and he rolled his eyes.  
"About us. Remember when you said we were epic?"  
"Did I? I don't recall it. I say a lot of crap you know that." She laughed and he smiled but stayed serious.  
"I think it's true. I can picture our relationship spanning years and continents, lives ruined in bloodshed. Epic." He gave an adorable smile at the thought.  
"Do you really think a relationship should be that hard? It sounds kinda masochist to consider bloodshed."  
"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy, silly." He tapped her nose. "Ours hasn't been unicorns prancing around with Cupid."  
"That is one weird image."  
"Seriously, Veronica. Don't you think we're epic?" his hazel eyes were intense with hers.  
"Yeah, I do." She smiled and their kiss made every nerve in her body tremble with the electricity of their undeniable chemistry.

At midnight Logan kicked everyone out, as he'd promised Veronica.  
"Aw dude, the night's still young." Dick whined, lagging behind in the hopes of more alcohol or a desperate girl.  
"Then find another party or bar."  
"But this one's right here!"  
"Beat it, Dick. Go beg Madison or Gia again."  
"You're right, dude. Fifth time's the charm!" he barreled out of the room, chasing after one of the girls who'd rejected him on the off chance of their loneliness working in his favor.  
"And that's how it's done." Logan said, closing the door and turning back to Veronica who wasn't where he had left her.  
"This stereo is so cool." She was fiddling with the controls and searching for a song to play.  
"It better be it cost a fortune."  
She looked at him with concern.  
"Don't worry, babe, I have about 5 fortunes so losing 1 is not an issue."  
She rolled her eyes at his arrogance and continued searching the immense song library before finding one and jumping up and down excitedly.  
"What?" Logan asked but she played the song and let him hear the lyrics for himself.  
_"Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend.  
You can be my bad boy but understand  
that I don't need you in my life again" _Cascada's _Bad Boy_ sounded through the room and Logan chuckled.  
"Trying to say something, Mars?"  
"Be my bad boy?"  
"The very worst of them all." He growled, lunging across the room to scoop her in his arms and run to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.  
===================================================================================================

Logan had been right about the prom. She would keep the memory for years to come because it had been truly magnificent. Despite the rocky start Logan danced with her for the remainder of the night until he kicked out his friends to have the private night with Veronica. He had been both gentle and rough, tender and quick, leaving Veronica breathless and panting after their passionate lovemaking. She fell asleep in his arms, breathing in his unique and intoxicating scent. All was right in their world.  
==================================================================================================

And it was fair for the couple to have some bliss. After all, the trial was next week and secrets Neptune had buried in its very core were screaming to get out…_  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**Please don't hate me for the end… Beware the angst. Please ask me any questions or post your criticisms so I can explain any character actions or why I wrote things a certain way. I always enjoy feedback and reviews.**

Chapter 21

Veronica put her head in her hands and cried; not caring there was a storm around her. How had things gone so wrong? Why was she being punished like this?

-**Four Days Earlier-**

Day 1 of the Aaron Echolls trial was already making Veronica want to throw up. Opening statements had been made by both attorneys and then Aaron was called to the stand. He'd denied sleeping with Lilly and implicated Duncan as the killer, keeping a somber expression on his face to bullshit the jury.  
_Apparently, the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth means lie your ass off to Aaron. God, Logan is so far from being like his father. If there was no DNA causing the family resemblance I'd think Logan was adopted. The irony is that Trina is the adopted one yet she acts exactly like Aaron.  
_Veronica shook away the pointless circles of the Echolls' family drama when the judge banged the gavel to sat court would be in session the same time tomorrow. Keith took Veronica and Logan out a back exit so they could go respectively to school and work without the paparazzi mobbing them.  
"You know, it's good to know being famous has such perks. For instance, the privilege of lying under oath." Veronica expressed her earlier thought with bitter sarcasm and Keith sighed.  
"The Oscar with Duncan's hair on it will create doubt, leaving all this down to the tapes. And who are the witnesses responsible for proving those tapes had Aaron having sex with Lilly on them?"  
"Logan and I."  
"Ah, and who's going to have to work to keep their cool on the stand so Aaron's lawyer doesn't rile you with his sleaziest tricks?" Keith gave his daughter a pointed look.  
"That's where you're wrong, Pops. I'm unrilable! Easy going Veronica Mars… That's what the kids at school call me."  
"You know how fat men are sometimes called Tiny?" Keith said and she glared.  
"I can handle it, Dad. All I want is to watch the exact moment when Aaron realized he'll never be a free man again and he'll pay for what he did to Lilly."  
Logan placed his arm around her and she gratefully leaned into his warmth.  
"What about you, Logan? Are you prepared for your testimony?"  
"Honestly, _prepared_ to condemn my father to life in prison after murdering the first girl I loved is something I can never be. Let's just say I'm ready to do my part to bring Lilly justice."  
Keith nodded, respecting the boy's answer.  
"Take care of my daughter."  
"Always." Logan promised, leading her to his car.  
===================================================================================================At lunch Veronica was busy cramming for her finals as Logan absent mindedly rolled an apple in his palm, his thigh touching Veronica's to keep a constant connection between them, even in the simplest ways.  
"Ta-da!" Gia's high pitched chirp startled the coupled from their separate concentrations.  
The pink box with 4 brightly frosted cupcakes was open in front of Veronica.  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"This is my thanks to you and Logan for saving my life."  
"That's nice of you. Thanks." Veronica went back to her textbook and Gia pouted, not affecting Logan in any way although Veronica's pouts would drive him crazy.  
"I knew you were still mad over what happened with our dads. You're rejecting my cupcakes!" Gia exclaimed and Veronica's eyes widened at the mini tantrum.  
"It's not that, Gia. I have to study for this final. I'm grateful for the cupcakes, okay? Why don't we study for the Health final tomorrow?"  
Gia's face instantly brightened.  
"Great! You can come over and I'll have ice cream and candy and chips!"  
"Yeah! See you then!" Veronica forced enthusiasm in her sentences, hoping that would make Gia leave.  
Thankfully, it did.  
"At the Sadie Hawkins dance, Gia and I were in charge of selling the tickets and she was grating on my nerves. She told me I used sarcasm and anger as a way to push people away from me."  
"Sounds about right." She said dryly.  
"Pot, meet kettle." He remarked and continued the story. "Anyway, she asks me to tell her what I think about her and to be completely honest."  
"Judging by the fact that she's still in one emotionally sane piece I'm assuming you didn't tell her?"  
"No. At that moment I saw you enter the room and everyone else faded away."  
Veronica smiled and was leaning in to meet his kiss when abruptly she pulled back and Logan almost fell forward.  
"Hey! What gives?" he demanded.  
"I have to study, Logan! No distractions by my sexy, romantic boyfriend." She turned her attention back to her book, but another interruption hit a minute later in the form of Jackie and Wallace.  
"Where'd you get the cupcakes, V?" he asked.  
"Saved someone's life." She answered, without looking up.  
"Who's?"  
"I need to study right now."  
"Right. I forgot that some people were still slaving away on finals, but no not I."  
"You will survive?" Logan put in and Wallace glared.  
"I am free of finals and gave my scholarship from Hearst secured."  
"Do you want me to cry?" Veronica dead panned. "Cause I'm willing to cry if you walk away now."  
"Why so frazzled, Supafly?"  
"I have to ace all my finals _and _pray that Angie Dahl does badly on one of hers. Even that doesn't guarantee me the Kane scholarship."  
"Why are you so eager o go to Stanford with Angie Dahl when your friends, your dad and your boyfriend are here in Neptune?" Jackie asked.  
"I've been dreaming of Stanford since elementary school. Oh, and Logan wouldn't be in Neptune. He'd come with me to Stanford."  
The other couple looked at Logan, who shrugged.  
"She holds my heart and I am forced to follow it."  
Jackie giggled and Wallace rolled his eyes at the sappy line.  
"Can I have a cupcake?" Jackie asked Veronica.  
"You can have them all if you take the box and go."  
"Thanks!"  
"Please take Wallace with you." She added.  
"That's cold, V." he said, but followed Jackie and the cupcakes to get some milk.  
"Veronica-  
"I can make you leave too." She cut off her boyfriend.  
"You have a gentleman caller." He gestured to Weevil. "Actually, gentleman is too liberal a word."  
Weevil gave him his standard glare and stepped closer to Veronica.  
"Do you have a second?"  
"Not really." She said in a stressed voice, but Weevil's expectant face made her add. "Only a second."  
"I need your help with something."  
"I have to save any illegal activities for after finals."  
"No… I need you to help me with Algebra."  
"Like the math?" Logan asked and Weevil ignored him.  
"Please, I need this class to graduate."  
"I'm sorry, Weevil. I'm swamped with my own finals." Veronica frowned apologetically and he stepped back.  
"Right… Right I'll see you around then. Or you'll see me repeating my senior year for the… oh yeah 3rd time." He walked away and Veronica felt guilt for saying no.  
"Don't Veronica." Logan said and she furrowed her brow at him. "I know you. You're blaming yourself for Weevil's troubles and considering running after him to give up your time for his. You want to help everyone who needs it, even if it means stretching yourself thin."  
"You know me too well. Cut it out." She grumbled, obediently turning back to her World History textbook.  
It was something in the wind that made her feel a strange cold on the back of her neck, a sixth sense of something coming. She looked up and saw Gia, alone at a table, texting on her phone. Then, she looked to her left and saw him. Lucky. Approaching the quad with a gun. She gasped and ran towards Gia, who was just standing with her purse to leave. In the split second that she pushed Gia down, Lucky had jumped onto a table and shot into the sky. After initial screams people cried and sobbed as he ordered them to get down to the ground.  
"My God, you're just like animals! Scurrying around and whining about the _troubles _in your lives. I mean, so you broke a nail or Daddy took away the Black Amex. Whoop-di-freaking-do!" he shot another bullet into the air, causing more startled screams. "You know who used to clean up after your messes? Me. Yeah, until a few days ago when I was suddenly unfit. I guess I'm good enough to drive an armored troop transport truck to Tikrit, but not to polish the floors at Neptune High." He gave a maniacal laugh and Gia whimpered.  
_She knows what's coming next._  
"The real reason I'm here is to collect something that's mine. My girl. Where are you, G-G-G Gia?!" he scanned the quad, jumping down from the table and beginning to search all the tables.  
Veronica pulled out her cell phone and began to rapidly dial 911 when Lucky found them.  
"Who are you calling, Ms. Mars?"  
Suddenly the gun was pointed at her.  
"You already took my girl from me once. I won't allow it to happen again." His finger was nearing the trigger when a flash of motion hit him from the side and sent him sprawling to the ground of the pavement next to the quad area.  
"Logan." She cried out, seeing him wrestling Lucky and trying to push the gun from his hands.  
"Not this time, buddy! I will be the last one standing here!" Lucky pushed Logan off him and stood, aiming the gun at his chest.  
"NO!" Veronica screamed as Lucky pulled the trigger and the whoosh of a bullet leaving the chamber sounded.  
Yet, Logan was unharmed and he touched his chest in shock at still being alive.  
"Ha! Surprise!" Lucky laughed and a second shot rang through the air.  
Lucky dropped to the floor, narrowly missing Logan's body. The long overdue security of the school came to take him away and students began climbing out from under tables, still grabbing each other protectively.  
"Oh my God, Logan" Veronica ran to her boyfriend, falling to her knees next to him.  
She was crying freely and Logan sat up, confused by her tears.  
"What happened, my love?"  
"What happened?! You almost died trying to defend me!"  
"But I didn't."  
"But you could have! God, Logan I saw a psycho with a gun and instead of staying with you I just left you! You could have died and I would have been with you. You were taking a bullet for me, to protect me, and I was hiding under a table without considering you!"  
Logan's expression was torn between love and amusement. He stood, pulling her with him, and dragged her to this X-terra to gain some privacy in the school. He took her face in his hands and forced her misty blue eyes to meet his.  
"Listen to me, Veronica Mars. You were doing the right thing running to help Gia. He was after her and if you hadn't done that and I hadn't stalled him, the security wouldn't have made it in time. He could have hurt Gia the instant he came looking for her. We distracted him."  
"What if it had been too late? What if the shot had an actual bullet and the Russian Roulette would have ended the wrong way? What if you had _died_, Logan?" she stressed the word with pain in her eyes and he pulled her to his chest.  
"I didn't die, Veronica. You can't blame yourself for leaving me alone. I'm a big boy. You aren't responsible for me and you were busy helping the right person."  
"Then why are you responsible for me? You were willing to face the gun-wielding psycho!"  
"Would you have done the same for me?"  
"Of course." She said without thinking and he gave her a tender smile.  
"That's why I did it and why I always protect you. I know you'd do the same for me, Veronica. We're in this together and we both put everything into the other's safety. It's how real love works. I love you."  
"I love you too, Logan." She sighed, taking in his solid warmth on her cheek. "I was sacred I'd lost you and I'd be alone in this world."  
"You would still have your dad. And Wallace and Mac."  
"No, it wouldn't be the same for me. Ever. After Lilly was taken from me and my mom left me I felt scarred. Broken and unwanted. You had turned the school against me and I felt so alone. Then, we found a way to be together and broke up and went through an emotional whirlwind and whatnot and Duncan left. That was 3 people that had disappeared from my life. 4 if you include Meg. A sweet girl that didn't deserve to die just like Lilly didn't. I love Wallace and Mac. My dad is my family, but so are you. And more so. Without you, Logan… I don't think I could survive. And wow I never thought I'd say such a pathetic, melodramatic statement like that." She shook her head and buried her face in his chest to hide away.  
He chuckled and she felt it reverberate through his body.  
"I don't think it's pathetic. If it is, I'm just as pathetic as you are. We've lost the same people, obviously my mother instead of yours. I lost my father and my sister and my friends weren't there for me when I needed them that awful summer."  
They both unconsciously thought of Duncan, who had distanced himself from Logan and pursued an unwilling Veronica.  
"All I had was you and after we broke up I went semi-catatonic. I don't remember drinking that much alcohol any other time in my life. The day of the bus crash, when I thought you had died, I had so much vodka I passed out and woke up hours later, missing time. Then, I went to the beach and I saw you were alive… and my universe was stable again."  
She pulled back her face and smiled at his wonderful hazel eyes.  
"When you're telling me all this romantic stuff your eyes are golden brown." She whispered and pushed her lips to his.  
Soon, they were making out in the driver's seat and Veronica pulled away, lips swollen and eyes slightly hazy.  
"Let's go to your suite."  
Logan put her gently but quickly into her seat and drove to the Neptune Grande in less than 5 minutes. When they got to his room, their clothes were off in seconds and their skin was heated against each other. When he finally entered her they both gasped in pleasure and relief. After Logan's near-death experience a part of Veronica had been restless and incomplete. But, now in this moment as they moved together she knew he was okay and that he was with her again. Safe and sound.  
When her climax hit she almost sobbed with pleasure and she bit Logan's shoulder to smother her moan as he kissed her neck affectionately and whispered how much he loved her.  
==========================================================================================================

"I think we need a break!" Gia said, slamming her textbook shut and looking expectantly at Veronica, who had been trying to study.  
"Gia, you took one ten minutes ago."  
It was the night before the Health final, a crummy Tuesday, and the girls were in the Goodman's dining room with books and laptops on the table.  
"And I need another one. Who's up for ice cream?!"  
"Sure." Veronica sighed and before Gia could head to the kitchen she made a big show of seeing her computer "crash".  
"What happened?" Gia looked at the black screen.  
"It just crashed on me, right in the minute of that practice test I was telling you about."  
"Well, we have dozens of computers. Use the one in the guest room down the hall." She waved over her shoulder, continuing to the kitchen.  
_Easier than I thought._ Veronica stood to use the mentioned guest room and sat at the computer, taking out her USB and putting into the laptop. _Dad needs Woody's e-mails and already knowing his password all he needed was access to the Goodmans' home computer network. I told him it would be easier for me to do it than for him to PI his way in._  
Veronica logged in as Woody and got to his inbox, quickly copying e-mail to the USB. There were some from Lucky that she skimmed but her eye caught one that said "kill incorporation." She opened it and lowered the volume on the computer as a male voice began to talk of Woody being a pervert for what he did to them. Then, another voice joined in agreeing and saying it should be taken to the Sheriff. Veronica heard footsteps in the hallway, heavier than Gia's skip, and quickly added the e-mail to the USB, her arm shaking at the slow progress of the files. As the door to the room pushed open Veronica pulled the USB from the computer, put it in her pocket, and closed the e-mail program leaving it on the regular search engine.  
"Veronica." Woody gave a friendly smile, that served to send a shiver down her spine.  
"Mr. Goodman, Gia told me I could use the computer for my practice test."  
"Ah, so are you as smart as you think you are?" there was a sinister look in his eyes and she gulped.  
"I hope so." She pushed past him and got to where Gia was, placing the ice cream bowls on the table.  
"There you are!" she said happily but frowned when Veronica began to pack her things. "Are you leaving?"  
"Sorry, Gia, I get headaches and I can feel one coming on." She put her bag on her shoulder and went to the door.  
"Must be from all the squinting. On the computer." Woody said helpfully, creepy grin still in place.  
"Thanks for everything Gia and Mr. Goodman." She nodded nervously and practically ran from the house and into her car.  
She didn't feel safe again until she was at her apartment, showing the e-mails to her father and holding in gasps of disgust at the content of the mayor's e-mails. She focused on the one lead they got from the tapes. The 2 voices on the tape mentioned a third person but no third voice was on the tape, meaning someone had been edited out.  
"It explains the gaps in the audio." Keith said with a grim countenance.  
"It has to be his Little League team. He had the perfect chance to get the kids alone then." Her voice was hoarse at the thought of what innocent children had suffered at Woody's hands.  
"We can think about this after tomorrow."  
"But-  
"Get some rest, Veronica. You'll need it."  
==========================================================================================================

"State your name, please." The judge said.  
"Veronica Mars."  
"Bailiff."  
The bailiff approached the witness stand with the customary Bible and Veronica put one hand on it, another hand upwards. As she was sworn in she shared one final look with Logan, who looked grave. And she couldn't blame him. They knew what was coming. The defense would bring out whatever they had to make her look like a whore. And chances were they would succeed. She couldn't explain the rape and the subsequent STD without making herself look worse. The one comfort was that she'd forced herself to tell her Dad about the incident, and after he screamed and cried with her he told her she had to be strong. He was shaken at the violation of his little girl but he realized she'd recovered, not just from that, but from most of her life's obstacles. He saw how she depended on Logan and how he helped her heal.  
Keith had promised to add her case to his priorities, but she told him to forget it for a while. There were more important issues at hand, like Woody Goodman and Aaron Echolls. Keith hadn't answered, but Veronica's head tilt got a reluctant "okay" from him. It was nice to feel both her dad and Logan's support.  
"Miss Mars, do you find wealth and fame attractive?"  
Veronica was unsure of the question and he added.  
"According to this file, you have been part of it for a long time. Your boyfriends have certainly fit that description, haven't they? First, Duncan Kane and then Logan Echolls. It's accurate that you and Mr. Echolls still maintain a relationship, is it not?" Mr. Lavoie asked.  
"Objection! What does this have to do with the case?" the prosecution protested but the judge waved it away.  
"Yes, I am dating Logan."  
"Right, it was just a question nothing accusatory." The defense lawyer gave a slimy grin. "Now on to Lilly Kane. She was your best friend, was she not?"  
"Yes." Veronica's voice held leftover longing for the deceased girl.  
"You looked up to her?"  
"Yes."  
"Emulated her?"  
Veronica's eyes narrowed.  
"To a degree."  
"Is that why you prepositioned Mr. Echolls on finding the tapes that could have put your best friend in a bad light?"  
_And there it is. The Sleazeball had to go there.  
_"Tapes with your friend engaged in kissing with my client." Mr. Lavoie continued.  
Veronica's tone was hard as she spoke.  
"You mean naked kissing? With Aaron on top of Lilly, gyrating? Are those the tapes you mean?"  
There was a murmur of disapproval but Veronica didn't care where it'd come from. Mr. Lavoie smiled, almost in triumph, at having upset her and continued his spiel.  
"You found the tapes and told my client he could _earn_ them back." He looked at the jury when he said the word earn and it was clear what his meaning was.  
"I didn't preposition Aaron or say any of those words. He hid in the back of my car and tried to kill me for those tapes."  
"You're an 18 year old teenager with freedoms and wanton desires that are perfectly normal for this age. However, one relationship must have gone too far." He gave an ignominious smile and Veronica knew what was coming the second before he said it.  
She had time to shoot Logan one glance as the words erupted into the silent courtroom.  
"You underwent treatment for a sexually transmitted disease."  
"That was a month ago. I completed it." She said, voice hard but it was too late.  
The jury was giving her looks of mixed distrust and repulsion. Mr. Lavoie said he had no further questions and Veronica was allowed off the stand as the judge called for a short recess. Veronica didn't look at the faces of any of the people in the too cramped room. She kept walking, out of the court room, out of the court, and down the street until she reached a small empty field. She went to the center and sat down, not caring about the rumpling of her skirt and getting dirt on her sensible heels.

"Veronica."  
It was Logan, of course. He sat next to her and didn't speak again, allowing her to initiate conversation because he knew she needed some time.  
"Where's my dad?"  
"He was talking to Sacks. Lamb got some new information on Terrence Cook's whereabouts at the time of the bus crash. He trusted me to handle you. The surprise at Keith Mars allowing me private time, no questions asked, with his daughter almost gave me a heart attack." He gave her a crooked smile and she pushed herself into his lap, laying her head over his heart.  
It was always a comfort to hear the steady beat of his heart under her ear and to feel Logan's interminable warmth on her own skin.  
"Tell me what's wrong, my love." He whispered.  
"I felt dirty." She gasped and he realized she was fighting back tears. "It was like I was back at Shelley Pomroy's party the morning after. I was alone and so… violated. My skin felt tainted and my soul felt black. I hadn't done anything wrong and yet I _was _wrong. Then, I picked myself off the floor and built my new persona to face school and the people who hated me so much that one had raped me." She winced at the word and Logan closed his eyes at the mention of a school hating her only because he'd ordered it. "When I learned more about that night and confronted Duncan and questioned the 09'ers I felt in control. It hurt, but I was finding things out because I wanted to. The STD… made me rethink things. Obviously, I couldn't leave it in the past. I had no further leads or suspects but someone had left a mark on me, in the worst possible way. I felt disgusted with myself and my body again, making me fear what you would think. I can't tell you how thankful I was that you didn't make me feel worse about it."  
"I would never." He said vehemently and she laced their hands together.  
"I know. I know who you are and I trust you. After the lawyer announced it I couldn't breathe. The court had become Shelley's trashed house and the jury were the jeering 09'ers, laughing and talking about me. Did you see how they looked at me?" she shut her eyes to prevent any tears and Logan stroked her golden hair.  
"They're fuckers, alright? They don't know you or me. They sure as hell don't know who Aaron Echolls is or else they'd be sending him to prison or a psych ward without a second thought. Life isn't fair, Veronica. I think we've both seen it firsthand."  
"He's going to win, isn't he?" she asked in a broken whisper and this time Logan was fighting tears.  
"This battle? Probably. But not the war."  
"I'm tired of fighting, Logan."  
"I am too, my love. I am too."

The remainder of that day in court had been boring and unhelpful, or so Keith said. Logan and Veronica had gone to Mars Investigations to do homework and order food without being bothered by paparazzi. Keith arrived later, with good yet slightly suspicious news on Terrence's alibi during the bus crash time and with a lead in Woody Goodman's case.  
"I haven't been able to get Rich Pickett on the phone." Keith commented, grabbing an extra eggroll from the couple's food setup.  
"The batboy?" Veronica asked.  
"One of. He lives in NY. Hey, feel like flying there to track him down?"  
"You know I don't fly coach." She shot back and he gave her a gentle smile.  
"You okay?"  
"A little." She shrugged and Keith nodded, letting the issue go.  
"There are 2 other batboys but one is in Europe and one has disappeared from the face of the planet."  
"I was looking through Lucky's e-mails but it's like wafting through ancient riddles with crazy pseudonyms everywhere." She complained.  
"I can't believe Lucky would do that. He used to be a cool guy." Logan said sadly.  
It seemed like all his friends turned out to be either assholes or psychotic. At least Dick was only an asshole. Duncan could be considered both.  
"Let me see those." Keith picked up a printout of Lucky's e-mails and jokingly read a line. "What, you can't understand 'Time is a timeliness of the present. You should respond. I've left you so many presents if you don't find them they'll find you."  
"Wait." Logan's face darkened. "Presents?"  
Veronica had seen her boyfriend's countenance and had slowly thought back to Anti-prom night and the memorable encounter with Lucky in the janitor's closet.  
"He was showing Gia a scar he got in Iraq from a "present" left by the insurgents"  
"Lucky called roadside bombs presents." Logan added, looking up to see Keith's eyes widening.  
He put on his coat and ran out the door.  
"I have to warn Woody, for the sake of his family." He called over his shoulder and Veronica shook her head.  
"We're always saving criminals. Can't let scumbags die, can we?"  
Logan kissed her chastely to show he was there for her. He knew her extremely jaded moments covered deeper feelings.  
"Life's a bitch. I've said it before; I'll say it again."  
"You know it's for Gia's sake and for her brother, Rodney and Mrs. Goodman. They aren't responsible for what Woody's done."  
"I know."  
"A father doesn't always reflect his children or his wife."  
"I'm completely sure of that." Veronica's blue eyes were fierce, holding his gaze.  
She was showing the firm resolve on Logan being the polar opposite of his father.  
"Can you help me with something?" she asked him moments later.  
"What is it?"  
"Did Lucky ever mention anything about Woody Goodman or his time as a batboy with the Sharks? He and 4 other boys were the batboys but my dad can't get in touch with any of the others."  
Logan thought about it and recounted a story of Lucky wearing a catcher's mask and pouring bleach on his feet.  
"He was wearing a catcher's mask, really?"  
"And I thought the strange part was the foot bleaching."  
She rolled her eyes.  
"He wore it whenever we were going into "battle". I thought it was an affectation."  
"I'm sorry your friends are so crappy." She said bluntly. "You can borrow mine if you want. Wallace is great at all sports and he never spills your secrets. Mac is a genius and she can help you destroy any enemies."  
"Thanks, babe." He grinned, kissing her more passionately that time. "Although, don't I have enough with Dick?"  
"I'd prefer to sidestep that question so as not to offend you, your friend and fleas."  
"Fleas?"  
"You don't want to know. Trust me."  
=========================================================================================================

"State your name."  
"Keith Mars."  
Veronica sat, holding Logan's hand, watching her father take his turn on the stand. She feared any questions Aaron's lawyer asked because she knew how efficiently the man would morph the truth into lies that left the innocent coming out guilty. Veronica waited with bated breath as Keith explained what happened that night and then bit her tongue when Mr. Lavoie explained Aaron's side of the story, lies dripping off every syllable. There had been no witness. The owner of the house where Veronica had tried to find refuge had disappeared, leaving Mr. Lavoie free to weave more lies.  
"Mr. Mars, has your daughter ever lied to you?"  
Veronica tensed and Logan rubbed her hand soothingly, his own nerves on edge. It was a double-edged question.  
"I'm sure she has told an occasional fib. She is a teenage girl, after all." Keith said and Mr. Lavoie gave another slimy grin.  
"Apart from the occasional fib. Do you consider your relationship with your daughter as a close one?"  
"I'd say very close."  
"Then I'm sure you knew about your daughter breaking in to the Manning's home without any legal reason."  
Keith was silent and Mr. Lavoie gave another slimy grin.  
"You must also know that Veronica was listed in Deputy Leo D'Amato's disciplinary file after she manipulated him to get into the records room while he was on duty."  
Keith began to get angry and Veronica saw his tell-tale sign of slightly narrowed eyes and deeper breaths.  
"You were called into the Sheriff's office to help investigate the missing tapes. You listed Duncan Kane as a possible suspect into the case, is that correct?"  
"Yes." Keith's teeth were almost gritted.  
"I think we can all put the pieces together. Your daughter manipulated this deputy in whatever way pretty young girls have to make older men bend to their wishes. Then, it was handed off to Duncan Kane and who's to say she didn't enlist Logan Echolls help in it? She knew the tapes didn't show what she wanted them to show so she convinced one "boyfriend" to give them to another "boyfriend" with the help of yet another "boyfriend."  
Keith yanked the lawyer roughly by the tie and basically growled into his face.  
"Be careful with those air quotes, Mr. Lavoie."  
"Mr. Mars!" the judge admonished and Keith let the lawyer go, still glaring.  
==========================================================================================================

"That didn't go well." Veronica said when she and her father got to the apartment.  
Logan had gone to his suite, giving the Mars some family time but claiming he had some studying to catch up on.  
"I guess I'm not the only 'Unrilable' one huh, Pops?" she tried for humor but his face was closed off and she knew he was reigning in anger.  
"You've been lying to me and keeping things from me, Veronica. And I don't understand why." He sat in his armchair and Veronica slowly sat on the couch.  
"I didn't want you to worry."  
"I still worried. I didn't know what I was worrying about, but I knew you were struggling and suffering with something." He referred to the rape. "I didn't know you were pursuing criminal as a profession."  
"The Mannings abused their children. Meg wanted me to help her little sister. I had to try." She said with her chin held high and Keith knew not to question that.  
"Leo?"  
She immediately lost the confidence and looked down.  
"I apologized to him before. For using him… It started out as a way to get to Lilly's case files and evidence. Then, I started to like him but then…" she trailed off and Keith had to smile because he knew.  
"Logan."  
"Yeah." She said shyly.  
"I don't blame you for what you've done, Veronica. Despite what that scumbag is painting you to be, you are a good person. You do things to help others and you don't think of the consequences that will affect you. And I love that about you, honey."  
"I love you too, Dad. I'm sorry for lying." She hugged her father and he rubbed her back.  
"I'll forgive it for now, kiddo, but no more life-threatening skeletons in your closet. Deal?"  
"Deal." She smiled.  
=========================================================================================================

It was the last day. The last day to prove Aaron's guilt and get justice for Lilly and all the other illusions Veronica had in her head about law and order. It was also the most painful day for Veronica, as Logan was on the stand and she was resisting the urge to bite her lip so hard it would bleed with the nerves she felt for her boyfriend so vulnerable on the stand against the lawyer she now hated as much as Aaron.  
"State your name."  
"Logan Echolls."  
Logan spoke of the tapes and what he witnessed on them: Lilly and Aaron having sex.  
"Are you sure what you saw was the physical act of intercourse?" Mr. Lavoie asked and Logan couldn't contain the sarcastic retort.  
"I have watched Animal Planet and Health class documentaries before."  
"You're an interesting youth, Logan." Mr. Lavoie began with his signature smile of incoming danger. "I have here the record of your more _public_ occurrences."  
Veronica wanted to shoot him.  
_You fucking scumbag. You fucking motherfucker._ Veronica's thoughts were a never-ending loop of colorful curses as Mr. Lavoie read off the bum fights, Logan's suspensions or discoveries of alcohol. And then came the final kick of the puppy.  
"There are also many visits to hospitals with strange injuries that you attributed once to abuse, but ladies and gentlemen of the jury this boy has a history of lies and violence. He has been in various tangles with the local gang. I'm sorry to say it like this, Logan, but your history disproves any statements you have against your father. You've lived a troubling life and probably felt that your father wasn't around enough, but he was bust providing for the family. It must have been hard for you growing up with only your alcoholic mother and even worse when she committed suicide. You took out your anger on anything available. Still, it wasn't right to try to blame your father. All he wanted to do was love you and make sure you had a better life. Yet, you never allowed him to and here you are lying to hurt the man who gave you life." Mr. Lavoie acted like he was truly moved by the rift between father and son, like Logan was the demon child that wanted to make Aaron's life hell.  
Veronica didn't care that she bit her lip hard enough for serious blood to flow from the force. It was the only thing that prevented her from strangling Mr. Lavoie and Aaron with her bare hands for placing the pale, helpless and lost little boy look on Logan's face.  
=========================================================================================================

Veronica didn't speak to Logan when he got off the stand because he went out a side exit and she wanted to wait for the lawyer's closing statements. She impatiently heard the judge tell the jury their instructions and for them to take their time to reach a verdict. As soon as the judge dismissed the court she jumped from her seat and to her car for the drive to school. It was the last day of the week, of finals and she only needed 2 more tests to determine her future. Yet, her mind couldn't get off of Logan and that heartbreaking expression on his face from earlier. She looked everywhere for him but he was either hiding in the boys' bathroom or he wasn't at school. She didn't see his X-terra in the parking lot so it was probably the latter option.  
"Thanks Veronica." Weevil had appeared in the hallway behind her and she almost jumped.  
"What did I do?"  
"Got your friend Mac and that geeky boyfriend of hers to help me with math. I got a B." he held up his final with joy on his face and she couldn't help smiling back because she had never seen Weevil so openly happy.  
"This means you can graduate with us?"  
"I'll be there center stage tomorrow. Getting the diploma and wearing the lameass gown." He was smiling and Veronica hugged him.  
"See you then."  
"Alright." He waved and left the school.

Two hours later Veronica was had forces herself to focus on studying and she'd taken the Bio final without a problem. There were three minutes before the big English final and she was leaning against a wall opposite her classroom devouring the pages of the textbook and her notes to make sure she knew everything.  
"I'm on my way to clean out my locker! Can you believe it?" Wallace had strolled up to her.  
"I still have one more and my time for last minute cramming is dwindling."  
"I won't bother you, Supafly, I know what the tests mean for you."  
"My future."  
"Right. So I'll leave you with one nostalgic statement that you better appreciate."  
She looked up at him, waiting.  
"It was worth getting tied to the flagpole. I'll miss you, Veronica Mars." He smiled and she grinned.  
"And my stupid ass face?"  
They laughed.  
"I have to pick up my stuff and then my lady, but we can meet up for a double date/ celebratory dinner later."  
"Uh, yeah." Veronica didn't mention Logan's current AWOL status and instead jumped at the bell.  
"Good luck, BFF." Wallace winked, walking off to his locker.  
Veronica took a deep breath to clear her mind before entering the classroom and sitting down, seeing the last test on her desk.  
=========================================================================================================

It was at that moment that a whirlwind of events took place. Jackie boarded a plane to the wrong destination, a place of solitude and acceptance. Keith proved to Lamb that Lucky had an alibi for the time of the bus crash and Woody was the last suspect. Lamb called someone to pick up Woody as Inga told a lady with two children to take a seat and wait for the Sheriff to tell their story. The lady said it was urgent, involving the murder of a teenager and the identity of the killer. As Lamb finished the phone call for Woody's pickup Sacks ran into his office, alerting both Lamb and Keith to the news.  
"The verdict is in." he gasped from the long run.  
Seconds later Veronica, who had been about to turn off her cell phone received the text from her father.  
**Verdict in 10.**  
In that instant she made a decision that changed her life and ruined elementary school dreams. She stood, cell phone in hand, and left the classroom already planning the quickest route to the court house.  
==========================================================================================================

"Please rise." The bailiff said as the jury came in and the judge nodded for the Head Juror to begin.  
"Have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked.  
"We have your honor." The woman said and after a short pause. "On the count of second degree murder we find the defendant… not guilty."  
The fans of the great Aaron Echolls, film star, cheered. Veronica felt tears pool in her eyes and not even her father's firm grip on her elbow eased any pain. Aaron was being congratulated by his lawyers on team. He gave her a pointed look of victory and her heart ached for what she and her father had survived at his hands. She ached for Lilly and the failure for her long-awaited justice. She ached for Logan, who wasn't in the court with her.  
"Innocent on all counts" her father whispered, in a state of utter disbelief.  
Veronica looked down at her hands, devastated, and Keith took that cue to lead her out of the exit, unnoticed by all the cheering fans. Keith got a phone call and he stopped near Veronica's car to answer it. He was talking about Woody and his fleeing the country in an angry tone and usually Veronica would have eavesdropped but now her eyes were narrowed to see the far away outline of an X-terra and her boyfriend leaning back on it. He gave her an intense look and slowly got into his car, driving out of the parking lot at a pace that made it obvious he wanted her to follow.  
"Dad, I have to go." She said and he nodded distractedly.  
The phone call must have been important because he wouldn't have let his daughter drive alone after what had just occurred in that court. She took his distraction as a blessing and got into the LeBaron, pushing it to top speeds to follow the X-terra. Logan drove to a small beach on the outskirts of Neptune and Veronica frowned, wondering why he didn't stop at Dog Beach or his suite or why he didn't call her. He was set on the beach, though, and sped up as it started to rain.  
"It never rains in Southern California." Veronica whispered, squinting through the soaked windshield.  
When he finally stopped and got out to walk on the beach, Veronica thought he was crazy.  
"Logan! What are you doing? It's raining cats and dogs!" she had to shout because the rain was violent and thunder sounded from above.  
She ran to her boyfriend and noticed an emptiness in his eyes, coupled with resigned hopelessness. It was a look she'd never seen in his vibrant eyes before and it scared her. He'd lost discernible emotion.  
"Logan?" she asked tentatively and he stared down at her, a trace of the old love in his eyes at her use of his name.  
"He did win."  
Veronica frowned.  
"You were there?"  
"Every second. Every fucking second!" the thunder picked up, raising with Logan's voice.  
"What's wrong, Logan? Why did you run out on me after you testified? Why are we here?!" her voice had to adjust to the loudness of nature around them.  
On top of that she was blinking away raindrops at a constant rate.  
"We're over, Veronica."  
"What?!" her voice was louder that time after Logan's had dropped to a painful hush with three words that affected her so much differently than the 3 words of love.  
"I'm breaking up with you. Ending this. We're over."  
Veronica felt like he punched her in the gut.  
"W-Why?"  
"You told me you were the scarred one, but it's me. I'm the bad, the cursed. Just like my father."  
"No, Logan you're nothing like-  
"But I am, Veronica." He cut off her assurance. "I lie, I hurt people, I take pleasure in the pain of the weak. When I turned the school against you I got off on making you cry. It wasn't a good day unless you weren't sobbing behind your long hair and regretting turning against me."  
"No, no. Logan, I forgave you for that." She wanted to push away his cutting words and forget the past but he was giving her a broken smile and continuing.  
"I'm not even capable of love. What the fuck do I know about that word, huh? My father told me he loved me, but he still whipped me. My mother told me she loved me and she still drank her way to oblivion. Lilly told me she loved me and the next day she was fucking Weevil. Duncan said he loved me like a brother and he's gone."  
"What about me?! Me, Logan?! I love you!" Veronica was crying, the salt of the tears mixing with the purer rain.  
"Yeah, but… I don't love you. You see, I don't love anyone." His tone was emotionless and detached which made the words that much more painful.  
Logan wasn't trying to hurt her. For some twisted reason he _believed_ it.  
"You do! You love everyone! You have the largest heart I know! You've shown me at every turn that you love me. You gave your life for mine the other day, Logan!"  
"I care about you, Veronica, the way you would care for friends and people who are there for you. But, we can't be together when I know you'll be hurt without love and damaged by who I am."  
"I love who you are! Please, Logan, don't do this. I d-don't understand." She was losing clear thought among the physical storm and the internal pain she was feeling.  
"I'm sorry, Veronica. I really am. You deserve better. You deserve someone who isn't the son of Aaron Echolls." His voice was quieter now and she strained to hear against the storm.  
"No." she protested weakly, feeling fatigued from the day.  
"I feel like a disappointment and it isn't fair to you, Veronica. I think it's a choice. We can have a tough, but survivable amount of pain now or stay together and deal with unbearable pain later. I vote for the pain now. You'll be better without me." He stepped closer and for a second as his lips descended she thought he would say he was kidding or being an asshole and none of the past ten minutes mattered, but all he did was press cold lips to her forehead. "Goodbye."  
He walked away and Veronica stood there, shivering from cold and pain that was more unbearable than anything she could have imagined. It wasn't survivable pain and it wasn't unbearable. It was _excruciating _and _ripping_.

**-Present Time-**  
_Is this punishment for Meg? Lilly? What have I done? Why? Why?_

Veronica sat in the sand, shivering, but unable to move. She was breathing heavily and staring at the turbulent waves bleakly. She had nothing now. She had worked to find Lilly's killer for nothing. She had changed herself and used her rape as incentive to get justice for her best friend and move on from the despair she'd felt for nothing. Aaron was free. Veronica had skipped her last final, therefore skipping the promise of Stanford and the future she'd dreamed of since childhood. As if that wasn't enough, she'd lost the love of her life. Logan was struggling with things and had pushed her away, going as far as doubting the idea of love. Doubting that he loved her.  
She cried for the loss of innocence, love and direction. She cried for the evils of the world and for her own evils. She cried because there was nothing else to do. She couldn't bring Lilly back or persecute Aaron or reach Logan.  
"Veronica. Hey, Supafly. We have to go."  
"Wallace?" she asked, confused.  
It had been hours since she'd left school and it felt like an eternity of suffering on that beach without Logan. She had lost sense of time and of her surroundings. She felt unwhole. There was a gaping hole inside.  
"We have to get home. Your dad's worried. I'm worried. Come on. Come on." He basically carried her to his car and drove her home.  
"My car." She said in between the clattering of her teeth and the constant trembles of both cold and emotional duress.  
"Later. You're more important." He said firmly and Veronica focused on him until her gaze grew fuzzy and she fell into unconsciousness.  
=========================================================================================================

"Honey?"  
Veronica came to the next morning, opening her eyes to see her father, Alicia, Wallace, Daryl and Back-up.  
"It hurts." She whimpered and they all knew she didn't mean physically even though she had a cold with fever and body aches.  
"I know it does, sweetheart. It will pass." Her dad hugged her and she cried into his chest.  
Wallace hugged her when Keith let go as Alicia made her hot cocoa and Daryl added cookies. Back-up moved around everyone and stopped near his owner, sensing her pain and sadness somehow.  
Veronica fell asleep, after copious amounts of cold medicine, to her father promising her it would be better tomorrow and Wallace telling her they would be best friends forever and he would never leave her. Alicia tucked her in and allowed Back-up to jump on her bed to curl at her feet.  
No matter how much the Fennels and her dad added warmth Veronica felt a despairing cold deep inside her and all her dreams had Logan's face, before and after the encounter on the beach, on a loophole. It hurt too much to forget, but ached when she thought about it.  
Veronica felt lost inside herself. How was she to get back without Logan?


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it takes me so long to update. I have a busy academic life at the moment, but I promise I'll always update even if it takes a while. This is a freaking colossal chapter but it's a fitting end, I hope. Also, I alternate between Logan and Veronica's POV's and times in the chapter but please tell me if it's written confusingly. OK, on with the finale.**

Chapter 22

While Veronica had spent Saturday alternating between drug-induced (cold medicine) sleep and hysterical tears, Sunday was a whole different ball field. Veronica woke up early, took a shower, and woke her dad telling him they had to get to the office and sift through Woody's files for any clue to his designated hide away. Keith had eyed her uncertainly. Her smile was too bright and her smile too wide for normalcy. When he'd pressed her she simply said,  
"Let me do what I do best: Compartmentalize."  
Keith nodded and when Veronica made breakfast he called Wallace, ordering him to pick up Veronica at Mars Investigations at exactly 1:30 P.M. Keith would let Veronica immerse herself in busywork, but only for a few hours. Then, he wanted her to see Wallace and Mac. Hopefully, they could break down the walls of faux-cheerfulness and get her to open up about Logan and her pain.  
=======================================================================================================

"How did you get all of Woody's records?" Veronica asked.  
"Vinnie offered me a 50/50 split of the $20,000 bounty on Woody.  
"How did Vinnie get the files?"  
"That man has friends in low places."  
"True. Shouldn't you be on a plane to Mexico, where all the criminals go?"  
"One, I'm not absolutely sure he is in Mexico. Two, even if he was I'm not leaving until after your graduate."  
"Tomorrow."  
"My little girl's almost gone."  
"Dad, you know I'm going to Hearst." Her tone was sour and Keith rubbed her shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry you lost the scholarship, honey."  
"Maybe I was never meant to go to Stanford. Maybe this is a sign that I can never escape Neptune, no matter how hard I try."  
"Veronica-  
"Woody has 10 credit cards in different corporate names." She interrupted. "Is is it possible he slipped up and used one or made a large transaction somewhere?"  
Keith sighed but he knew she wouldn't bear her soul to him. The sad fact was Veronica was a grown woman who had been betrayed by the man she loved and was coping with avoidance and iron walls of defense.  
"He's stupid but not that stupid." Keith went back to business, picking up the next file and finally announcing success.  
"What is it?"  
He showed her the file and her eyes went to the positive STD test. He'd been treated for Chlamydia two times. She felt sick seeing the disease that had marked her rape.  
"He has a heart condition." Keith pointed and Veronica tore her gaze from the STD.  
"And he takes a pill every day."  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Track him through pharmacists?"  
"I need you to get me Gia's cell phone code. I want to forward Gia's calls through Woody's lawyer. They're old college buddies. I'm pretty sure that lawyer knows the whereabouts of his most expensive client."  
"I'll get it tomorrow."  
"Thank you, but remember to have fun tomorrow. You're graduating from high school. It's a momentous occasion."  
"Right."  
The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Wallace and Mac, who pulled Veronica out the door promising her food and chocolate. Keith went back to Woody's files, silently praying Logan hadn't ruined his daughter's happiness on her long-awaited graduation day.

The 6:30 alarm didn't bother her that morning. It was finally that time. Graduation. Veronica stretched in her bed, brushing her long hair out of her face.  
"It's a beautiful day! Up and at em!" Lianne Mars opened the door to her daughter's room with a large smile.  
"There better be food."  
"Pancakes, eggs and bacon."  
"My kind of breakfast."  
Thirty minutes later Veronica was in her silk blue dress and seated across from her parents. Keith had pulled Lianne onto hi slap and the two were kissing and giggling like teenagers. When they pulled away Keith saw his daughter staring and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.  
"Too gross for you?"  
"No, it's nice." Veronica smiled, glad to see the obvious love between them.  
Lianne felt her forehead.  
"Are you okay?" she joked.  
"Better than okay, actually."  
"You look beautiful, Veronica. We did good, Lianne."  
The couple laughed and Lianne grabbed her camera.  
"Who's ready for pictures?"  
"At the breakfast table?" Veronica scrunched up her nose.  
"Every location is a place for pictures." Lianne demonstrated her point by snapping a photo.  
"Thanks for blinding me, Mom."  
Lianne laughed and lowered the camera.  
"Remember your loving parents and their last opportunity for milestone pictures."  
"Meaning?"  
"Don't run off with that boy after the ceremony. We need pictures for the Veronica scrapbook." Keith said, glaring at the mention of his little girl's boyfriend.  
Lianne snapped a picture of her husband's serious face.  
=========================================================================================================

Veronica walked to the quad, seeking her boyfriend, holding her large graduation gown.  
"They gave me the wrong cap and gown." She complained when she reached the designated table.  
"Hmm, how can you tell?" Logan asked, looking his over.  
"It has someone else's name on it?" she said smartly and they shared a kiss broken only by Dick's catcalls.  
"Hey Ronnie, guess who's going commando?"  
"Ugh, must we?" Duncan laughed and Dick shrugged.  
"Do you guys know Wallace Fennell?" she read the name tag and missed the conniving glance between Duncan and Dick.  
"You haven't heard what happened to Wallace?" Dick began.  
When Veronica shook her head in confusion Duncan continued.  
"The Sac-n-Pac got held up by some robbers and they forced Wallace into the freezer. He was the only employee on duty and by the time the next clerk got there Wallace had frostbite."  
"He lost three fingers." Dick finished and Veronica gasped.  
"Oh my god, that's awful."  
Duncan and Dick broke into laughter and Veronica glowered. Logan stood, hiding his smile.  
"Aw sweetie, I love you, but you have got to be the most gullible girl in the world." He kissed her sweetly and her glower became a pout of indignation.  
"I'm trusting, sue me!"  
"There he is. That's Wallace." Duncan pointed and Veronica turned to see the dark-skinned boy with glasses and a small gown (meant for a petite female) in his hands.  
Veronica kissed Logan again and went down the steps, calling Wallace's name.  
"Wallace?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I have your cap and gown."  
"Oh, so that makes you Veronica Mars?"  
"It does." She handed him his, exchanging it for hers.  
"So, you looking forward to getting out of here?"  
"I guess, but high school was a blast. Wasn't it?"  
"Oh… you're one of those." Wallace looked at the ground, knowing the blonde hair and cute blue eyes was a sure sign of an 09'er.  
"What does that mean?" she asked, brow furrowed, but Wallace had the friendly smile back in place.  
"Nothing. Have a good life." He waved and left.  
Veronica turned to get back to Logan until she spotted a figure near the fountain.  
"Lilly?"  
The taller blonde turned and Veronica ran into her arms, laughing with joy.  
"Tell me everything! College, frat parties, the new guy."  
"Ah, the new guy is gone."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, we had a disagreement about fooling around with his ex."  
"That bastard!" Veronica said on her friend's behalf.  
"Actually, I was the one fooling around with his ex."  
Veronica blinked. Lilly's latest exploits never failed to shock her.  
"What, dorkus?! It's college. It's expected! You'll see." The Lilly Kane megawatt smile illuminated the courtyard.  
"It's really good to see you. I've missed you so much."  
"Logan not doing it for ya?" she teased.  
"No! He's amazing."  
"You love him, don't you?"  
Veronica looked over her shoulder at the laughing boy with Duncan and Dick.  
"Yeah, more than you could believe."  
"You two belong together. I hear wedding bells and broken condoms!"  
"Lilly!" Veronica gasped, but giggled nonetheless.  
"What's this?" Lilly pointed out the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain and Veronica frowned. "Do you smell bacon?"

"Wake up. Daughter of mine! Time to graduate!" Keith Mars' cheerful tone filtered into Veronica's darkened bedroom and she saw the time was 6:45.  
Veronica went through the motions of the shower and putting on the dress Mac had deemed classy and mature. After looking in the mirror Veronica had an inane longing for the baby blue dress of her dream. She sat on her bed, fully dressed, but unable to move. The dream had been a cruel illusion, like dangling a bone in front of a chained dog.  
Lilly was dead. Duncan was gone. Logan was making choices for the both of them and making everything worse for her. The depressing truth was Veronica _was_ stuck in Neptune like she'd always feared. Yes, her best friends were going to Hearst and her dad was in Neptune, but Veronica always longed for escape. Neptune held too many painful memories of her mother, Lilly, Duncan and the final blow: Logan. He was literally everywhere she turned.  
He was sitting on her couch, complained about watching the South Park movie for the 10th time that month. He was in her passenger seat snarking about the cheap seats and begging for sex in the back seat. He was at Java the Hut, near the counter or his usual back table, where he'd always wait out her shifts.  
Mac and Wallace had tried to cheer her up with large amounts of pasta at Luigi's, but all she saw was Logan. When they got free coffee and dessert from Veronica's boss at Java the Hut, she not only saw Logan but she hated pity parties.  
The only thing she'd confessed to her friends was that she was in physical pain and nothing but time could make it better so they should quit it. Wallace and Mac has shared a look, but they steered all conversation from Logan or the court case. They were following her Avoid/Ignore technique.  
"Honey? You ready?" Keith appeared in her doorway and she plastered a smile on her face.  
"Let's do this thing."  
========================================================================================================

Logan had tried drowning himself in bottles of expensive liquor, wanting to stop the never-ending loop of images in his mind. It would start off with happy images of his childhood and his mother until it went to the start of his father's abuse and his mother's retreat into herself. From there it only darkened. Flashes of studded belts and cigarettes intermingled with his mother's suicide and screaming fights with Lilly, as well as Lilly's murder. Then, they were his father's prison interviews, his trial, the lawyer writing off Logan's life as a joke and the look of triumph on Aaron's face when the juror read not guilty. And those weren't even the worst.  
The final motion picture on Logan Torture was Veronica. There were pictures of a young Veronica on the soccer field and pre Lilly's death. Then, there was Shelley's party, the day when Veronica came in sans long locks and the tendency to cry in public. After that the images sped up to asking her for help with his mother, saving her from the crazy ATF agent, kissing in the girls' bathroom and so on until it reached senior year when they got back together. The images slowed down so he was reliving every gentle touch, kind words, I love you, every moment of joy pouring from her sapphire orbs. The real torture was that he couldn't conjure any emotion for the beautiful girl in his every thought. He heard her I love you but when he tried to repeat it… he couldn't. Physically he couldn't get it out.  
He spent the Saturday after the court verdict drinking away memories and ignoring phone calls from Dick, Beaver and other 09'ers. Sunday morning he dragged himself to the couch and turned on the TV, figuring images outside his head could be refreshing.  
The channel was some movie channel with low-budget romances and dramas. The movie on was about a man who was trying to get the woman he loved back while battling dome sort of mental condition. The man wasn't crazy, but he had difficulty concentrating on work or enjoying his usual love of hockey.  
Logan found himself engrossed in the movie, bottle of vodka untouched next to him. As the movie progressed, the man was sent to a therapist by his best friend after the man had a meltdown in the office when his boss mentioned Father's Day.  
"Tell me about your father." The therapist urged.  
The man eventually confessed abuse. Brutal, bloody abuse that Logan was all too familiar with. Logan didn't even care that he was comparing his life to the low budget Lifetime reject movie. He waited anxiously for the therapist to diagnose the man after a series of sessions.  
"You seem to have ASD. Acute Stress Disorder. This type of stress disorder most often occurs when an individual has been exposed to a traumatic event."  
Logan shut off the TV and picked up his laptop. He opened the search engine and plugged in ASD. He read the first page written by the center of psychiatric studies and diagnoses. He shut his eyes after reading what types of events could cause ASD. Abuse, abandonment, suppression or avoidance of stimuli that cause recollections of trauma.  
Everything had come crashing down on him after the defense lawyer brought up his mother's alcoholism and suicide. When he mentioned the abuse like it was a rebellious boy crying wolf he'd felt numb. He could remember the drive to the beach in the pouring rain where he ended it with Veronica, knowing deep down she was better off far away, but also knowing he'd miss her. All the images plaguing him had been buried for quite some time and having them all burst out was disconcerting and jarring. He opened his eyes to the medical website, searching for treatment options.  
"Symptoms fade after 2-3 days but many patients prefer mild psychotherapy and a combination of anti-depressants for a couple of weeks." Logan read the sentence and slammed the computer shut.  
There would be no antidepressants. He would never touch medications that would meddle with his mind. For a long time all he had was his mind. His body was physically scarred and his soul was tainted. His mind was the only solace. He'd seen what meds did to Duncan. That was not an option.  
Logan, feeling like a sixth grade girl, ran to the television and turned on the movie. The man was smiling again, meaning the movie was close to the inevitable hunky dory ending of love and rainbows.  
"I'm glad you found your way back to me." The woman said, kissing the man.  
"It wasn't easy."  
"How did you do it?"  
"I faced my fears. My father can't hurt me anymore and it's time to stop pretending it never happened."  
"You just accepted it? Do you want to talk about it?" the woman offered.  
"Maybe someday."  
"Did you tell the therapist about it?"  
"No. I accepted the truth on my own."  
"How?" both Logan and the woman asked.  
"I went back to my memories and relived it, without skipping the gritty bits. I didn't feel fear or sadness because I knew it was over and you were here."  
"I love you."  
"I-I l-love y-you too."  
The movie ended with the overacted stuttering of love, proving the man had surpasses the condition and ended up with the woman he loved.  
"Whoop-de-fucking-do." Logan glared.  
Nothing was as easy as a Lifetime reject film said. Logan sighed and threw the vodka in the trash.  
Okay, accepting the truth and facing fears. That's the gist of it, right Lifetime Reject. Let's go.  
===================================================================================================

For a half-hour he stared at his hands. For ten minutes he paced back and forth. Five minutes after that he got bored and stormed out of the suite, pulling on sneakers and a hoodie. He got into the bright X-terra that didn't seem quite as bright, but it might have been his rampant imagination causing the dull sensations.  
At first he drove without a destination but he ended up at the Kane mansion. He stared at it, memories of video games with Duncan and pool parties with Lilly splashing around with him. He drove away, not wanting the 2 Kanes left inside to wonder at his presence at their gates. This time he subconsciously drove to the ashes and rubble left of the once palatial Echolls house.  
"Thanks a bunch, Weevil." He said bitterly to the stagnant air poisoning the area. He drove away because the past filled with belts and broken noses was almost overwhelming. A part of Logan cursed impatiently because there was that avoidance again.  
_Progress? 0.1 %  
_He drove to one final house in the 09'er neighborhood: The Casablancas home. It wasn't really because of the boyish memories of his close friends, the Casablancas brothers. It was because of his list-induces mistakes with Kendall. He didn't stop at the house but gave a salute of goodbye. That was easy. He didn't miss or care for Kendall. When he drove again he knew exactly where he was going.

Dog Beach had once symbolized the last shebang of the Fab Four. Yet, moments spent with Veronica at the beach had changed its importance in Logan's mind. Even without being fully aware of Veronica and the love he felt for her, he recognized that she was more than a close friend. He closed his eyes and groaned as the slideshow played at a dizzying speed. He got to the images of Veronica: holding her close, sharing sex with her and simply enjoying her smile. The last image came to life as the beautiful blonde whispered "I love you." Logan felt his mouth open but words couldn't come out.  
_What the fuck do you want from me universe? God? Whoever is fucking with my mind and emotions?!_  
Logan drove back to the Neptune Grande. Outside, it was darker announcing late afternoon, but Logan was back on the couch with his head in his hands.  
"It's my parents. I know it is, but I can't- I can't." he repeated to himself, tired of being so weak yet not knowing how to overcome it.  
He sighed and turned on the TV, pathetically hoping to find the answers there. He went to a local channel and froze. It was the Tinseltown Diaries special on Aaron and the Echolls' family. He was about to change the channel or slam the television off when he stopped to think.  
_This is going to be painful. But, I have to tough it out. I've never watched all of it. I've avoided the mention of my parents, Trina, and my childhood. I used to blame Veronica for running away from things and I can't be a hypocrite and do the same._  
Instead of changing the channel he increased the volume. He wasn't affected the first thirty minutes. It started with Aaron's early career and marrying Lynn before jumping ahead to Logan and Trina. He rolled his eyes at Trina's part and gritted his teeth at his illegal exploits of bum fights and kegs confiscated by the sheriff. It was when they reached Lynn that he lost his cool demeanor.  
"Lynn Echolls, once a beautiful actress and the faithful wife by her husband's side became a drunk. She would come home late or not come home at all, leaving Aaron with the kids while he was still working to support the household. She was on a downward spiral before the very end."  
Various pictures of Lynn looking drunk or high, half of them fabricated, played on the screen. Logan glowered.  
"No one was surprised when she jumped off the Coronado Bridge. No one except Aaron, who was the only upset by the loss in the family."  
When his father's various press conferences of supposed grief played Logan snapped. It was during the footage of one interview where Aaron was wiping his face with a handkerchief and sniffing every other minute that Logan jumped off the couch.  
"You son-of-a-bitch! You didn't cry one real tear! You killed her! You led her off the cliff! It was you! You! You ruined my life! You killed my girlfriend and my mother and almost killed the love of my life! You abused me since I was a child. You-you… You abused me." Logan took a deep breath and sat down.  
_He abused me, unfairly. He tried to ruin the family. He put Trina on the path to an uncaring bitch and led my mother to drugs and her death. He hurt me and killed Lilly. He almost killed Veronica and she was-she is… the love of my life.  
_"I love you, Veronica Mars." He whispered to his empty suite and flashbacks of the various times he'd said that came to him.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." He said it over and over, crying with relief.  
_Thank you, Lifetime Reject. I think I saved a crapload of money on a therapist and meds. _  
It felt too easy, but Logan knew it wasn't. He still had a lot to face. He needed to apologize to Veronica and see her before graduation where he felt he'd lose her forever. He'd hurt her enough. She might not take him back even if he begged or cried. Then, there was his father's impending release from prison as a free man, with no murder charge on his record. And there was graduation itself.  
_What the hell am I doing with my life now?  
_

Veronica frowned at the arch of yellow and green balloons at the entrance of the Neptune High gym. It felt overdone and incredibly stupid, reminding her of an alligator burning under the sun. She hated yellow. It was bright and obnoxious.  
_And why does it make me think of Logan and his damn car?_  
Green was irritating for a reason she didn't understand.  
_Logan's eyes are a green tint that becomes hazel and gold depending on the setting or his emotions. When he matches his outfits with his eyes, I want to kiss him until it hurts. I bet his eyes sparkle with these green gowns. He might be the only one who can pull them off._  
Veronica flinched at the Logan-centered thoughts. Pushing problems and emotions away and avoiding them only worked for so long. She knew the second she saw him she'd feel everything crashing back. She just hoped the sight wouldn't cause tears or a public meltdown. She wanted to graduate in peace.  
"The number was from Nevada." Keith was explaining the supposed location of Woody and the place he was flying to after her graduation.  
"Alright."  
"Be happy, kid. You've waited a long time for this." Her dad kissed her on the forehead and went to take his seat.  
Veronica saw Weevil helping his grandmother and two little kids to seats in the first row of the bleachers and she smiled when he looked in her direction. He nodded at her, thanking her for giving him the opportunity and helping him pass high school. Basically, for keeping him on the straight path for as long as it counted. The band began to play and Veronica took her seat in the M aisle, a seat away from Mac.  
Clemmons began calling the roster from Paola Alvarado to Tim Bass.  
"Logan Echolls." Clemmons read and the 09'ers cheered in exaltation at their leader.  
Veronica gulped as she saw her handsome ex stride across the stage, confidence oozing like only he could do. He took the diploma, shook Clemmons hand, and gave the audience a wink before walking off. Veronica felt a hand on her arm and she saw Mac giving her a comforting squeeze. Veronica snapped out of the Logan haze to clap for Wallace when he was called.  
"Hey, guess what." Mac whispered behind the boy separating the best friends.  
"What?"  
"Beaver got us a room at the Neptune Grande."  
"Ooh la la." Veronica said sultrily, making Mac laugh.  
"Any advice?"  
"Bite a pillow? Think of baseball? Count to 100?"  
Mac glared.  
"Just relax. When it's with the right person, it happens naturally." She gave a sad smile and Mac knew she was thinking of Logan. Again.  
"It's almost over, Veronica."  
"Is it?"  
Mac couldn't answer because the M row stood to file after the last L student towards the podium. From the corner of her eye Veronica saw Sheriff Lamb and some new deputy walking purposefully towards the graduating class.  
_What did I do?_ She asked herself, unnecessarily, because Lamb gave her a smirk and stopped a few rows back at Weevil's seat.  
"Eli Navarro, you are under arrest for the murder of Eduardo 'Thumper' Orozco."  
"No, man. No, you got to give me ten minutes."  
Lamb continued with the Miranda rights as if he hadn't heard him and Weevil stood angrily.  
"Just let me graduate!"  
People stared at the commotion but Clemmons cleared his throat and continued the graduating list.  
"We can do this the hard way if you want to." Lamb threatened and Weevil gave his grandmother a glance before turning, head bowed, to allow the handcuffs to be placed.  
Veronica tilted her head solemnly as he walked by and tried to communicate with her eyes how sorry she was. He looked away. A small part of him wanted to break free and collect the hard-earned diploma anyway, but the larger part of him told him he was getting what he deserved. Once a criminal… always a criminal.  
"Cindy Mackenzie."  
Veronica snapped to attention as Mac's name was called then the boy before her until finally  
"Veronica Mars."  
She expected boos or jeers or total silence. Instead, there was applause. And cheers. And Go Veronica's. She blinked astonishingly in the center of the stage for a second, taking in the cheers. She saw Mac clapping excitedly and Wallace pumping his fist, whistling for her and then she saw him.  
Logan was in the back rows with the E's and D's looking directly at her, clapping and smiling shyly. She could have been imagining it, but she swore she saw the old love and longing in his eyes. The emotion he always displayed before the awful trial that turned her world upside down.  
==========================================================================================================

"Expecting some other reaction?" Clemmons smiled, covering the microphone as he spoke, when Veronica approached the podium for her diploma.  
"I…" she shook her head.  
"I don't know if my life will be easier or more difficult with you gone. Anything I should know in case I get another one like you?"  
She gave him her finest troublemaker smile.  
"Don't keep all your passwords taped to the bottom of your stapler… And stay cool Mr. C." she moved her cap tassel to the other side, signaling her graduation from high school.  
Principal Clemmons watched her leave the stage with a pang in his heart. He'd miss Veronica Mars. The truth was there'd never be another one like her. She was a unique one.

She'd laughed and smiled genuinely when her father hugged her outside, presenting her with the graduation gift of all graduation gifts: 2 tickets to NYC, departing the next week. She'd jumped in excitement but told him to go after Woody and catch him before he did anymore harm. He'd kissed her again and run to his car, wanting to get back to his daughter as soon as possible.  
Then, Dick had distastefully slapped her butt while simultaneously inviting her to his party at the Grande.  
"Be there or be square, Ronnie." He said flippantly, making a suggestive dance move near her.  
She shook her head at him and walked to her, shedding the green robe along the way. She was about to get into her car when Alicia ran up to her, waving a ripped piece of paper in her hand.  
"Veronica, did you know about this?"  
Veronica read the note and her eyes widened.  
"He went to Paris?"  
"To follow Jackie." Alicia crossed her arms expectantly and Veronica rushed to assure her she hadn't known his plans.  
"Call me if you know anything else, please." Mrs. Fennell said, walking away.  
Veronica got into her car, straight for home and the locator program on her computer. She could find Jackie, no matter what European country she was in.  
==========================================================================================================

It seemed like European country was a stretch for a café in Brooklyn, NY where Jackie and her mother worked for a living. Jackie was a single, teenage mother who had tried a new start in Neptune, but eventually had to return to her past and her mistakes. Veronica had convinced her to intercept Wallace at the airport before he ended up in Paris, searching for someone who wasn't there.  
==========================================================================================================

She was at home, going over Woody's remaining files. She had focused on his Little League team, trying to match the pictures of the boys to the last voice on the tape. She knew the identities of all but one of the boys on the team. She'd been using a photograph of the team that wasn't so helpful without any names and her search program only went so far. She had an idea on getting the last name for the photograph. She was leaving the apartment when her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"It's me, honey."  
"Dad, did you get him?"  
"I did."  
Veronica breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Are you coming home?"  
"I'm loading Woody into his private plane. As soon as the pilot arrives we are homeward bound."  
"Did Woody confess to the bus crash?"  
"No, we need more evidence on that one to tie him to it."  
"I'm on it. There's only one boy in the photograph I have to identify. After that, I'll know who the voice on the tape is."  
"All right, Veronica. The pilot just got here. I'll see you soon. Love you."  
"I love you too, Dad." She hung up and drove to the local Woody's Burgers.

The fast food chain wasn't so successful, but in Neptune it attracted decent clientele. Veronica, personally, hated the place. Maybe it was because of the raw loathing and disgust she felt for Woody, but the burgers were crap too. She approached the far wall of the place where pictures of Woody and various plaques were placed. She focused on the Little League team picture, framed on the wall with the names of all the kids underneath. She took out her photographed and compared it to the other one.  
"Derek Applegate." She named the last boy, wondering who he was and where he was now.  
_I'll have to tell my dad about him. _  
Veronica almost missed the last words. Almost.  
_Not Pictured: Cassidy Casablancas_.  
The world stopped, a feeling so sickening in the pit of her stomach that the hopelessness of Aaron Echolls' trial felt like heaven in comparison.  
She had stumbled to the bathroom, vomiting the contents of her breakfast in the toilet. She dry heaved before staring at her pale complexion in the mirror.  
_It makes sense. Cassidy is the only one with enough computer expertise to manipulate the audiotape. He was on the bus before the crash. He planted the bomb in Betina's bag. He knew Dick handed it off and he knew he was safe in the limo. He was molested by Woody and he… must have Chlamydia. From Woody. Oh my God._  
She threw up again, this time from hazy memories of Shelley Pomroy's party and the now discernible face of her rapist.  
=========================================================================================================

"Pick up, Pick up!" Veronica said frantically, driving towards the Neptune Grande at speeds way above the speed limit of 50.  
Mac's phone went to voicemail for the third time so she left a message, not knowing what else to do.  
"Mac, it's me. Listen, you have to get away from Cassidy! He's dangerous. Call me back as soon as you get this." She hung up and picked up the speed, pulling in to the Neptune Grande parking lot and not hesitating before running inside and to the main ballroom where the party was held.  
She searched the crowd for Mac but almost cried when she could see her. She spotted Logan and didn't stop to think before pulling him aside from the people he was talking to. Madison gave her a glare that she promptly ignored, focusing only on Logan.  
"Have you seen Beaver and Mac?"  
Logan seemed surprised at her question. He'd probably been expecting a question on their relationship or how he'd treated her. Instead, she was using a businesslike (a shaky businesslike) tone.  
"Um, they were here a little while ago."  
He examined her face, taking in the pale terror on it.  
"What's wrong?" he asked and she gave in to his soft voice of concern.  
"I think Beaver-  
"What?" Dick had come up to behind her and she turned to the older brother.  
"Where's your brother?"  
"He took Ghostworld up to his room to _make love_ or play Dungeons and Dragons, or both whatever." He laughed and Veronica paled even more, giving Logan one last look of pain before rushing away.  
Logan stared after her and was about to follow when Madison grabbed him from behind.  
"Leaving so soon? I thought we were having fun." She purred and pushed her hips against his to the dance beat.  
He danced, distractedly searching the crowd for the fleeting petite blonde and failing to locate her.

The receptionist hadn't given her the room number or allowed her to call the room because there was a Do Not Disturb on it. Veronica had given her a dark look before shooting Mac a text message, telling her Cassidy was a killer and she had to get away. She was relieved to see a response from Mac telling her to meet her on the roof. She went to the elevator, immediately stepping in when the doors opened.  
She hadn't noticed she wasn't alone.  
"Hello, Veronica."  
She gasped at the sight of Aaron Echolls, holding brandy and two glasses.  
"Don't be so surprised. Neptune isn't as big as it seems and the Grande is the best place to enjoy one's freedom." He winked and she suppressed a shiver.  
"Lilly liked it too. It's a bummer you murdered her."  
"You're just like Lilly. Both of you aren't afraid to speak your minds." He said dryly. "Maybe that's why you were such good friends. You know, the best part about the day I smashed her head in with that ashtray might have been when she finally shut the hell up."  
The elevator dinged on his floor and his countenance was back to the amiable movie star and not the dark killer. He wished her good night, whistling an old song as the elevator doors closed. Veronica wanted to scrub her skin with something hard to get his voice and presence off her. When she reached the rooftop she pushed Aaron Echolls to the back of her mind, knowing talking to Mac about the identity of her boyfriend was more pressing. And more painful.  
"Mac!" she called to the empty roof.  
She didn't get the response she'd been expecting.  
"Hey, Veronica." Cassidy stepped out from the darkness, leveling a run at her.  
"Where is she?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
"Mac's in a better place and couldn't come to the phone. Throw me your bag."  
Veronica took heavy breaths, clutching her bag to her side like a lifeline.  
"Throw it over!" he ordered, releasing the safety on the gun.  
She immediately threw it over and Cassidy bent to take out her taser before throwing the bag to the side.  
"You made some serious accusations in your little messages. What exactly do you know?"  
"You played on Woody's Little League team with Marcos and Peter. Woody molested all three of you and when they tried to come forward with what happened you refused. They told you it would be best and you'd thank them later. You were scared they'd tell so they had to die… I'm guessing you got the explosives from Curly Moran. Hart told me you helped him with his war movies. You were in charge of blowing things up." She paused to suck in air. "Curly told Weevil one night he knew who'd blown up the bus. He'd figured it out. He had to die too. You knew Cervando was bragging about hustling Liam Fitzpatrick so you convinced the PCH'ers the Fitzpatricks did it. You really threw them off the track. Writing my name on his hand after you killed him? The perfect way to throw the rest of the town off your track. I was a key witness in the Aaron Echolls' trial. My name would cause problems."  
Cassidy gave a nod but didn't speak so she continued, trying to keep the tremble from her voice.  
"When you hired me to catch Kendall in the act, it wasn't to help your dad. You knew what he was up to and you wanted to punish him for the way he treated you."  
"You were a marvelous PI. Honestly, give yourself a pat on the back." Cassidy said mockingly.  
"How did I get Chlamydia, Cassidy? Woody was treated for it and _I _ended up with it. After Shelley Pomroy's party, sophomore year, you told me Dick pushed you into the room with me after I was roofied. But, your story wasn't the truth, was it? You didn't run out like you told me. You wanted to prove you were a man." She could keep the tears from her voice. "You _raped_ me!"  
Cassidy smirked, an unhinged twist of his mouth that sent chills to every part of her body.  
"And Dick still thinks I'm a virgin. I know how to keep a secret."  
"If that's what this is about, your plan is ruined. I know everything now."  
"You won't be telling anyone."  
"I already did. My dad."  
"That's too bad. He's currently on Woody's plane with him, isn't he? On the way back to Neptune? I have no more use for Woody. It's time he pays the price for what he did to me. Did you hear about the bomb someone placed on his car?" he chuckled. "There's one on his plane. The last hurrah for the great mayor. All I have to do is dial."  
Veronica's eyed widened in horror as she realized what he was saying.  
"Maybe you should call _Daddy_ and say goodbye" he jeered.  
Veronica pulled out her phone and rapidly speed dialed her father. The rings caused her panic to increase. She cried out his name as it went to voicemail.  
Cassidy shrugged.  
"Oh well." He dialed a number on his cell phone and a huge explosion came from the sky behind them.  
Veronica whirled and stared at the fire in the sky. It lit up the sky in a lurid picture of death and finality.  
"Daddy." She sobbed, dropping to her knees.  
"Why don't you do me a favor, Veronica? Now that you have nothing to live for, why don't you consider rolling right off the roof? It's just I really don't want your DNA on my shirt."  
Veronica, still shaking with tears, typed a quick message to Logan's cell-phone, sending it as Cassidy holds up her taser.  
"You really like this thing, huh? Ever wonder how it feels to be tasered with it?" he pressed it to her arm and caused her to fall to the floor, clutching her side. "We are the Neptune Pirates. It'll be like you're walking the plank, except instead of jabbing you with my sword I'll be putting 3000 volts of electricity in you."  
Veronica stayed, clutching her body in a potent combination of physical and emotional pain and Cassidy sighed.  
"You couldn't do this the easy way?" he pointed the gun down at her form. "I heard Aaron Echolls was staying here. I wonder if I can actually convict him for murder."  
"No!"  
Logan's voice sounded through her misty mind and she pushed herself to her feet after Cassidy shot towards Logan, missing and hitting a wall. She jumped Cassidy from behind, knocking Cassidy to the ground and the gun out of his reach. She struggled with the younger boy but was pushed away with a violent kick, reeling with the hit. Before Cassidy could reach the gun Logan came at him from the other direction and the two struggled on the ground before Veronica fired a warning shot into the sky.  
"Logan, get away from him." She said, forcing her voice to strength and not reveal an ounce of fear at what she was doing.  
Logan moved away but stood in the path of the gun.  
"Veronica, don't."  
"He killed my father!" she cried. "He killed everyone on the bus! He _raped _me!" she let the tears spill out, still clutching the trigger of the gun.  
Logan gave his once best friend a look but walked slowly towards the broken girl in front of him.  
"You are not a killer, Veronica. Give me the gun."  
He was a short stretch from her when he spoke again.  
"Give the gun, my love. You are not a killer."  
She sobbed and released the gun to him, falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her head and stroking her locks softly. He almost didn't notice Cassidy jumping onto the ledge of the roof.  
"Beaver, don't!" he said because the boy had once been a permanent fixture in his house and a trusted confidante, always tagging along behind Dick.  
"My name is Cassidy!" he cried.  
"Cassidy, don't." Logan said again.  
"Why not?"  
Logan's mouth opened but he could speak. There was no reason. Cassidy was a twisted human being, in the equivalent position as Aaron and Osama Bin Laden.  
"That's what I thought." Cassidy scoffed sadly and stepped off the roof, never to be seen again.  
Logan stared at the empty spot, not knowing how to react. Veronica sobbed again and fell to the floor, breathing unevenly and crying in between. Logan knelt down next to her.  
"Veronica. I'm here. I'm here now."  
She shook her head and continued the hysterical sobbing.  
"Yes, I am. Feel my hand." He kept his voice steady, knowing he had to be the sane one at the moment because she couldn't do it.  
He put his hand on hers and she pulled hers away.  
"Veronica, I love you, Please, take my hand.  
She cried harder.  
"N-no. You d-don't l-love me." She gasped out and he wanted to punch himself in the face.  
If he hadn't ignored the truth of his past and confronted the memories of his childhood and his abuse, he wouldn't have developed the ASD or broken up with Veronica at the moment she most needed him. Veronica wouldn't have been alone or suffering without counting on him to be there for her.  
"I do. I love you more than anything in the world. I had Acute Stress Disorder and everything was fucked up and I was a fucking idiot and that doesn't matter right now because you are all that matters. I am here for you. Please take my hand." He begged, his own tears pricking his eyes.  
Veronica's sobs quieted and she deliberated before slowly grabbing his hand. He pulled her into his chest and tightened the embrace, for both his sake and hers.  
She cried for several seconds before suddenly, in a moment of total clarity, said  
"Mac."  
He didn't connect that she meant the computer whiz until she stood, pulling him inside the hotel and to the lobby. The receptionist gave them a look of surprise. They both looked ragged, like they'd stepped off a nuclear war field. This time Veronica demanded the room number of Mac's room and the receptionist gave it to her without further comment, noticing the wild yet resolute look in the girl's blue eyes.  
==========================================================================================================

The car ride to Veronica's apartment was spent in utter silence. Logan would send her worried looks every so often but Veronica's eyes never moved from her lap. After her burst of energy, finding Mac and crying with her on the floor of the hotel room she's gone silent. Mac had been picked up by her parents, horrified at the state of affairs and hurrying her to the comfort of her room. Veronica had watched the family leave with an empty look in her eyes, but Logan knew inside she was screaming for the family she'd lost. The family that had been ripped away from her by the boy who had already hurt her so much.  
"Veronica." He said tentatively but received no response. Her eyes did not move.  
He parked in front of the apartment and opened her door for her. She followed mechanically and when they entered the apartment, not even Back-up's appearance caused any change in her. Logan put Back-up in Veronica's room and sat on the couch with the blank-faced Veronica.  
"Veronica, my love."  
That caused her to blink and look into his eyes. The pure agony there made his eyes water and he pulled her into his arms as she let more tears fall from her eyes. There was no hysterical sobbing this time, only silent cries of pain.  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered and she cried harder, eventually falling asleep in his arms too tired to continue crying.  
Logan carried her to her bedroom, letting Back-up lay on the floor next to the bed. Logan was about to leave her there and take up residence on the couch when she whimpered in her sleep. Her face was scrunched up in sorrow, even in her dreams, and he immediately returned to her side. He curled up next to her, wrapping her tiny form in his larger frame for warmth and comfort that he hoped she felt in her unconsciousness. He stroked her hair until the whimpers subsided and her face went slack in simple fatigue. He fell asleep stroking the golden tangles and whispering how much he loved her and would be there for her.

Veronica's eyes opened when she smelled the bacon.  
_It was a nightmare, wasn't it? Cassidy wasn't some crazy killer and rapist. I must have gone to Dick's party and had too many drinks. I bet Logan is waiting by the phone for me. Dad's making my favorite breakfast again. He must be letting my underage drinking slide since it was for my graduation._  
Veronica ran into the kitchen, ready to apologize for any unpleasant conduct from large quantities of alcohol when she saw Logan. He turned to her and his hazel eyes were soft and unsure of how to act or speak. Instantly, she knew. It hadn't been a nightmare. The events of the previous day crashed into her causing her to gasp and bite her lip to hold it in. Logan rushed to her, taking her in his long arms.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, my love." He breathed and she breathed in his scent, trying to concentrate on the man in front of her instead of the man she'd lost.  
"Is that breakfast I smell?" the familiar voice sounded from behind her and she froze for a split second before pushing out of Logan's arms and jumping into her father's.  
"You're alive! Oh God, I thought you were dead!"  
Keith hugged his daughter, confused at her words.  
"Woody's plane. Cassidy Casablancas blew it up." She explained tearfully, though the tears were of a happier nature.  
"Oh." He realized and pulled her into his chest. "I wasn't on the plane. Lamb didn't want me arriving with Woody getting met by the press. He had them take me off the plane at the last minute. I ran to the car, I drove home. I was a little surprised and unpleased at finding Logan in your bed but once I saw everyone was wearing the appropriate clothes I was glad you two had worked things out."  
Veronica was reminded of Logan when her father mentioned him and when she turned to where he had last been she was puzzled to see him gone. He must have slipped out the door as she cried with her father.  
"Now, what was that about the Casablancas boy?"  
==========================================================================================================

As Veronica filled her father in on the previous night, down to every gritty detail, a maid was opening the door of room 174 in the Neptune Grande. She pushed open the door, clucking her tongue at the mess. It must have been a young couple with a night of adventurous passion. She pushed her cleaning cart in and was going to start with the bathroom when she noticed a man asleep on the couch.  
"Sir? Check-out was an hour ago." She said and frowned as the man remained still.  
She saw a red stain on the couch and stepped closer, screaming when she saw the dead man.  
Ten minutes later the police arrived to identify the body and investigate the scene. They wouldn't find anything. No prints, no bullet. Clarence Weidman was a professional, after all.  
==========================================================================================================

Three days later, Veronica got a letter in the mail. She had just come home from a jog around the neighborhood and she saw the letter on the floor in precise, block letters with her name on it and no return address or postage stamp. It must have been placed in the mailbox by someone. Her father was at the Sheriff's department, handling last details of Woody's case with Lamb. The day before she'd spent completely with Wallace, who had returned from New York with his own troubles. They had talked about everything and Wallace had held her hand through the tale. They'd fallen asleep to a comedy flick next to empty ice cream cartons and Chinese takeout boxes. Veronica hadn't heard from Mac since that night. She hadn't heard from Logan either.  
He hadn't called her and she hadn't summoned the courage to call him. She knew he had saved her life on the rooftop and that he had held her the whole night she thought her father was dead. He had stayed the morning after, ready to hold her before she fell apart and went catatonic. When her father came from his bedroom and Veronica felt that her heart was whole again Logan was gone. He hadn't wanted to intrude on their private moment and she was thankful for that, even though a part of her wished he had stayed so she want stuck in a limbo of emotions. She wanted to see him and jump into his arms, her lips on his the way it was meant to be. But, it wasn't that simple.  
Logan had told her he loved her that night but it had been too soon from their painful break-up for her to fully accept the words. For all she knew they were just words he said because of what had just happened. People do crazy things after near-death experiences and crises. It was the adrenaline. Veronica prayed that hadn't been the case because after all they'd been through she was still hopelessly in love with Logan and a future without him caused her heart to ache.  
She was set to board a plane to New York in two days and she wanted to have things in Neptune resolved before she went. On the To-Do list was talking to Mac and forcing herself to see Logan. For a second, she thought the letter was from Logan but she dropped that theory because Logan's handwriting was messy and emotional, the way he was in person and conversation. This perfect handwriting and meticulous style of writing wasn't Logan's way it was more… Duncan's.  
"My Dearest Veronica,  
It's been a long time since I've called you that. It's been a long time since I called you mine." She read out loud.  
_Of course it's from Duncan. He's fond of impersonal approached and avoiding confrontation. He ran away and left a letter for me because it was one step up from an e-mail._  
"There are several things I have to address, starting with my leaving the country. As you probably figured out I took my daughter with me and escaped any repercussions from either Meg's parents or the state. I can't apologize for this because I made a promise to Meg before she died of taking care of our child and not allowing anyone else to hurt her. This was the only way. The next thing is something you won't approve of and you'll probably hate me for. Let me apologize in advance. I did what I thought was right and I didn't think any further than that. I stole the Lilly/ Aaron sex tapes and had them destroyed. Before you throw this letter away in anger please wait. I did it for Lilly. Let's face it. Even with the tapes Aaron's lawyers would have found a way to manipulate the case and achieve his freedom. I didn't want the tapes to be released to the public and have my sister exposed to the internet and the world as a whore or in connection to that monster.  
I've always admired your determination for justice and the way you trust that the law will handle things in the end. You solved Lilly's murder and left it at the hands of a jury and judge. I wish I could have been okay with that. I wasn't. I knew it wouldn't have the right ending. Aaron doesn't deserve a comfortable prison where he gets an hour of recess and gets his meals and clothes paid for by American tax dollars. He doesn't deserve a chance at parole and a way out of jail. Do you know what he deserves? What he got. I'm sure by now you've heard of his death. His murder. I ordered the hit on Aaron Echolls." Veronica stopped for a second to take a breath in disbelief.  
_Duncan ordered Aaron's death? The Duncan who frowned when Lilly killed a spider or fly? The Duncan who planned to be a Democrat and run for President of the United States? The Duncan who was the perfect prince to Veronica 1.0? A sweet guy? The Golden Boy?_  
"You must be struggling with my revelation. I'm sorry Veronica. I'm sorry that I've become a murderer. I did it for Lilly. And I don't just mean my sister. I mean my daughter, Lilly Meagan Kane. She looks like Meg, but I swear she has a touch of Lilly in her. That's why I called her Lilly, as remembrance to the great Lilly Kane of the old days. I miss my sister everyday and I couldn't live if I knew her killer were alive somewhere. Now, he isn't. Problem solved.  
If you hate me for this, I understand. I warned you beforehand I had to apologize for what I did. I truly am sorry to disappoint you, Veronica. You're probably wondering how this letter reached you when I am in some undisclosed location in a foreign country and no way to reach your postal service. A family friend and a personal friend to me helped me. He is closer to me than my own father and I love him as just that. Jake and Celeste don't know where I am or were involved in what I did. They are ignorant to it all. My trusted accomplice delivered this letter to you at the right time, as I ordered him to."  
_Clarence Weidman. There's no other man trained to perform a murder on someone as famous as Aaron and get away with it with such ease.  
_"I'm sure you'll figure out who my friend was and I hope you won't blame him for what I asked him to do. It was all my fault."  
_That's what I'm starting to see._  
"Finally, I need to tell you that… I love you, Veronica. Always have, always will. The summer after junior year when Lilly's murderer came to light and you got with Logan I told myself we'd be together again. I thought it was inevitable and that you and I were meant to be together. We were supposed to be married, living in a beautiful mansion surrounded by kids. We were supposed to be forever. I found this in a fortune cookie." Veronica stopped reading and looked at the little paper taped to the letter that must have come from the fortune cookie.  
"_True Love Stories Never Have Endings. _It made me think of us. For an hour. In that hour I went up to you at Java the Hut, trying to kiss you and you firmly rejected me. I knew then, like I know now, you rejected me because your never-ending love story is not with me. It's with Logan. It still pains me to say it, because you know that I haven't been able to move on from you, but it's the truth. We can't be together like we were before Lilly died because that wasn't the real you. It took me some time to realize that. The real you was hidden under the cute pink-wearing girl that always agreed with what others said and followed Lilly like she was your sun. You are a different girl now and the only person who can handle that girl is Logan. You two belong together. Feel free to rip up this letter or burn it or hand it to the authorities as a confession from me on Aaron's murder. Do whatever you want with it. Just don't forget me. Please. It's all I ask of you and I know that seems like too much to ask, but I still ask it. Don't forget me because I was your first love and because I was Lilly's brother and now I'm the father of a beautiful baby girl that carries her aunt's and inner spirit. Don't forget me, Veronica. I won't forget you.  
I wish you a long and happy life with Logan. You both deserve it. Tell him I'm sorry that I left him and that I killed Aaron. He's allowed to hate me. I love you both.  
Sincerely yours,  
DK"  
Veronica lowered the letter and stood in the middle of her apartment without speaking. It was a lot to take in. Not only was the boy she'd once worshipped a murderer but he was confessing never moving on from her. To top it off, he wishes her and his best friend a happy life together.  
_Logan and I haven't spoken since yet another traumatic event, does that still mean we belong together?_  
Yet as she folded up Duncan's letter and put it into her jacket pocket and got into the shower she knew they did. Logan and Veronica. Veronica and Logan. LoVe. The couple that could rival Ross and Rachel with their ups and downs. They did belong together. Who else could deal with the violent whirlwind of a girl that was Veronica? Or the tempestuous emotion-crazed boy that was Logan?  
Duncan may have been wrong dealing with Aaron himself and running from the country with his child, but he got his last point right. Veronica and Logan belonged together.  
"I love you, Logan." She said in the shower and she cried tears of relief at knowing one sure thing in her life was Logan.  
========================================================================================================

Logan hadn't eaten in two days. He had been showering, drinking water and staring blankly at the television for the last three days. His stomach grumbled and his eyes drooped every now and then but he couldn't eat anything solid or sleep more than two hours without waking up from a potent nightmare. He didn't miss his father. Aaron had been an abusive, murdering bastard who had been evil until the last breath he took, but Logan had felt that the death of his father left him truly alone in the big, bad world. Trina was in Europe doing some cheesy movie of the Echolls family and she wouldn't care if Logan fell off a cliff. His mother had chosen death over fighting for her life and Logan's. Aaron was dead. One of his best friends had jumped off a building, another had run away with his baby, and yet another had flown to the Caymans to escape the death of his brother and the truth of his life.  
The biggest sadness was Veronica. He hadn't seen her since the morning her father turned out to be alive. He had felt so relieved for her. She deserved to keep her father, the only family member she possessed apart from her dog. After that, he couldn't make himself call her or see her for fear of her hate or anger. He had caused her a lot of pain and she had let him stay with her because there had been no one else around that night. She didn't love him anymore and he couldn't blame her. He still considered himself broken and not worth Veronica's time. It was an old habit of demeaning himself caused by Daddy Dearest. Even after death he was hurting Logan.  
There was a knock at the door and Logan stared at it, without moving. He hadn't ordered room service and had told the front desk he didn't want to be disturbed by any maids or cleaning staff. Who else would be visiting him?  
"Logan."  
"Veronica?" he said softly, still unable to move.  
Veronica wasn't known for her patience and she'd seen Logan's X-terra in the hotel parking lot so she knew the only thing separating her between the man she loved was an expensive wooden door. She whipped out the key card to the penthouse (acquired by a tearful performance to the male receptionist about seeing her dear, sick older brother) and unlocked the door herself. She marched inside and stood in front of Logan's bleak form on the couch.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I deduced that from the breaking and entering." He said dryly.  
"I used a key card."  
"It was still against my permission."  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
"No." he said immediately and she smiled.  
"Good. I need to talk to you about some things. I should start off by saying thank you. Thank you for saving my life and thank you for staying with me all night. You were ready to pick up the pieces after I thought my father was dead and that was sweet of you. Thank you."  
Logan nodded, still stunned at her appearance and what she was saying.  
"Next, I want you to know I'm here for you if you want to talk about anything. I heard about Aaron." Logan looked at the ground but Veronica kept her eyes on his face and sat next to him, taking his hand.  
"I'm here for you, Logan."  
"Why?" he said, meeting her eyes again.  
"Why?" she repeated and a smile lit up her face, stunning Logan again as he gazed in awe at her beauty. "Because I love you. That's why."  
"You love me?"  
"Are you going to parrot everything I say or actually give me a response?" she teased but Logan still couldn't believe it.  
"I hurt you."  
"You did." She nodded.  
"And you still love me?"  
"Never stopped." She admitted.  
"I'm sorry, Veronica."  
"For?"  
"Breaking up with you like that. Telling you I didn't love you. I want to blame it on the ASD but that's not all of it."  
"ASD?" she asked with concern.  
"It passed. I spent most of my life repressing the abuse I experienced and every bad thing that passed. It exploded in my face at the trial and things got severely out of hand."  
"That makes sense. Why else would you let a hot catch like myself go unless it was a mental unbalance." She said arrogantly and he cracked a smile.  
"I missed you, Veronica."  
"And?"  
"I love you more than my life."  
"God, I missed you." She said, moving into his lap and kissing him passionately.  
==========================================================================================================

It had taken Keith some time to accept his daughter's new life. She had finished high school and was on her way to college, the big leagues. She was also living in New York. With Logan.  
It started with the week long trip to NY Keith had planned for her. She came home two days before the trip with an angelic pout and the most adorable puppy dog eyes. When she tilted her head he knew trouble was coming. It still didn't mean he was immune to it. It was how he ended up letting Logan take his place for the trip and letting his little girl go to New York with her on-again boyfriend. When they came back, both wore pouts and puppy dog eyes.  
Keith knew it would be a long day.  
"I want to apply at NYU and major in photography." She had said.  
"I'll pay for everything." Logan had added.  
"I know of another scholarship that will pay for school." She had said, giving Logan a stern glare.  
That was his daughter. She didn't want to be kept. She wanted to work for her goals.  
"I love Logan." She'd continued.  
"I love Veronica." He'd added.  
"Neptune isn't the place for me, Dad. It has bad memories. I can't live here without feeing upset. I need a new start."  
"With Logan?" Keith had asked.  
"I love him." She'd said again and Keith had suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and throw a tantrum right there.  
"Okay." He'd finally said and it was almost worth the matching expressions of shock on the couple's faces.  
"Okay?" Logan questioned.  
"Are you okay, Dad?" she'd asked.  
"I want you to be happy, honey." He'd said and Veronica had screamed and jumped into his arms.  
People stared. But that was _okay_.

"I'm going to miss you, V." Wallace said, holding in tears because he wanted to remain manly.  
"I'll visit you, Bro. You know I love you." They hugged and Wallace cursed it all and cried with his best friend and future sister.  
"Neptune won't be the same." Mac said, next in Veronica's line of goodbyes.  
"It certainly won't be as exciting." She quipped.  
"E-mails?"  
"And letters."  
"Phone calls?"  
"And telegrams." Veronica smiled, pulling the brunette into a tight hug.  
"I always wanted a sister." Daryl said and Veronica laughed.  
"Well, you'll experience it soon enough. I promise to come back to hog the bathroom and call you a dweeb." She kissed her future brother and moved on.  
"Take care of yourself, Veronica." Mrs. Fennel said.  
"I will. Take care of my dad."  
"I will." Alicia smiled, hugging the little blonde.  
"Call me when you land." Keith said from beside his fiancée.  
"Of course." She promised and her father picked her up in an air-stopping hug.  
"Back-up will miss you." He said, through tears.  
"I'll miss him too." She sniffed and stepped back into Logan's arms, staring at the five people that were her true family.  
"Ready?" Logan asked and she turned to him with a great smile.  
"Only if you are."  
"I was ready the first time I saw you."

They walked to the terminal and boarded the plane.  
"That was a long time ago."  
"You can imagine my anxiety."  
She laughed.  
"It's been a long journey."  
"Are we going to quote cheesy graduation lines? Oh what a strange trip it's been."  
She glared.  
"I'm serious."  
"Alright, sorry. Yeah, I feel like we've been through three world wars."  
"And then some."  
"I still haven't forgiven myself for that unnecessary breakup."  
"I forgave you already. In fact, I'm proud of you for overcoming ASD and facing the past and the memories of your parents."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. We should have an honesty policy. Full disclosure." She added as they took their seats and Logan chuckled.  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Whatever do you mean." She said innocently.  
"Full disclosure? We've been back together for a month and I've known you for six years. What do you want to know?" he repeated.  
"How do you feel about your dad's death? And Duncan's part in it?"  
Any mention of Duncan had been avoided by Logan. As the couple worked on their relationship after the night on the rooftop and the reunion in Logan's suite, they'd talked about everything except for two things. One, Duncan and his part in Aaron's trial and murder. Two, Veronica's rape. It was an issue she never mentioned and he never pressed her on. It was something she wanted to forget and Logan wanted to atone for, even though it hadn't been his fault.  
"I don't hate him."  
"I don't either."  
"If there was something I'd hate him for it would be that he's still in love with you and I bet if we ever fell apart he'd be waiting in the wings for you to run back into his arms."  
"That will never happen." she said firmly and he gave her a smile before continuing.  
"I can't hate him for the hit on Aaron because he was right. Even with the tapes those lawyers would have skeeved their way to his freedom. I wouldn't have been able to do it and I'm… glad someone else did."  
When she didn't respond his eyes lowered, ashamed.  
"Does that disappoint you?"  
"What? No, Logan of course not. You would never disappoint me. I was glad he was gone too. When I read it in the paper I-I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't around to hurt anyone again. Not me or Lilly or you. I never forgave him for what he did to you. You were an innocent child and you didn't deserve that abuse."  
"No, I didn't, but I don't hate Aaron either. I can't say I've forgiven him but I don't hate a man who's dead. He's where no one will suffer at his hands again."  
"I feel the same way about Cassidy. It might seem twisted but I've forgiven him. He was molested by a man who was taking advantage of him and preying on his insecurities. He was ignored by his father, basically abandoned by his mother and he had Dick as an older brother. He had a sad life and what he did was inevitable. He was ruined inside so he had to externalize it somehow."  
"I can't forgive him for externalizing it with you."  
"I know. But, he's gone too, Logan. We can't hate the dead and we can't live with grudges. We have to forgive but not forget."  
"When did you become so philosophical and easygoing?"  
"Like I said before. Easygoing Veronica Mars, it's what the people call me."  
He laughed and kissed her forehead gently.  
"Thank you for doing this." He said softly.  
"Doing what?"  
"Moving to New York."  
"It wasn't just for you. I loved NYU and their photography program and broadcast journalism options are great. Besides, I wasn't meant to live or remain in Neptune. Neither of us were. You couldn't live in the same hotel where Cassidy jumped or where your father met his end. It wasn't right. Just like I couldn't live in the apartment where my mother lied about loving me and abandoned me, taking not only my college savings but my dad's savings with her. Neptune was our past and we couldn't let it be our future."  
"I love you."  
"And I love you."  
They kissed and the remainder of the flight to the East coast was spent watching the on-flight movie and giggling at the cheesy lines, sipping Diet Cokes and eating the complimentary peanuts.  
=========================================================================================================

High school had been a hell for both Logan and Veronica. They'd had hard lives with mothers who left you and friends who never came back. In the end they had each other. Veronica kept in touch with her best friends and visited her father every month. Logan would receive phone calls from Dick every now and then. Dick was a changed man, building his own company and living away from his father, who was a poisonous influence. Mac and Wallace developed an unexpected relationship that Veronica had been stunned to hear of over the phone.  
New York was beautiful and alive and new. Logan and Veronica could go out every night, just the two of them, to explore a restaurant or play or club. College was amazing and Veronica had convinced Logan to attend NYU with her. He pulled some strings and got into the semester, one day late, to begin his English major. He had writing skills, as had been proven by his winning essay senior year. And life was good again.  
Veronica woke up, in the apartment Logan had purchased two blocks from NYU, and she smiled. She laughed every day, met new people and only one enemy here or there. She kept in contact with her old friends and her father and her new stepmother, Mrs. Alicia Mars. Thanksgiving was held at the new house Keith had purchased to accommodate his wife, Daryl, a spare room for any visiting teens(Wallace or Veronica) and a nursery for the soon-to-be baby boy in Alicia's womb.  
A year after the move, halfway into Veronica and Logan's sophomore year of college Logan proposed. He said they were still young but since he knew who he would spend the rest of his life with, why not make it official? Veronica had cried, like the hidden girl she kept inside, and said yes. No one was surprised.

And that was it. No more broken noses, cigarette burns, mornings woken up in some strange house, dangerous cases, abandoning mothers, stuck up 09'ers, murder trials, or unhappiness.  
Logan and Veronica lived on… One might even say happily ever after.


End file.
